Solo el tiempo
by anymary79
Summary: Cuando varios factores cambian el destino, la distancia sera capaz de separar dos corazones que laten al mismo ritmo, solo el tiempo dira donde van las cosas.
1. SOLO NO SE

**SOLO EL TIEMPO**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **SOLO NO SE**

Por el centro de Londres caminaban una pareja, la chica de cabello oscuro que a la luz reflejaba azul, de delicados rasgos ojos como el chocolate, de fina figura llevaba puesto un traje primaveral vestido entallado hasta la cintura y ondeado hasta la rodilla de color de azul rey, a su lado un esbelto y alto caballero de ojos azules y cabello corto castaño medio un deleite a la vista.

Ella venía con el semblante ruborizado ligeramente debido a la discusión que mantenían, él estaba iracundo, confuso por lo que acababa de suceder

-James, esto no está funcionando_ miraba al frente sin mirarlo directo

-¿Cómo demonios dices eso Akane?_ el estaba iracundo

\- No estoy segura de lo que quiero -Dijo la chica de cabello azulado y lo miro a los ojos

\- Podemos solucionarlo, estamos comprometidos, debemos solucionarlo ahora mismo, estamos a dos meses de la boda.

_ Crees que si estuviera segura no me casaría contigo James, Es solo creo que no sé qué quiero y no quiero hacerte daño

_ Sencillo esta noche se acaba todo, no soy burla de nadie Akane - Dijo irritado sus ojos inyectados de sangre del enojo que tenia

_James Por favor, es por eso que quiero parar todo esto, tú me estas casi obligando a esto... ni a mi padre se lo permití, por mi que haz lo quieras_ se adelanto

_ No puedo creer lo que me dices..._ el se llevaba las manos a su cabello

Acaso está bien que me lleves a la casa de tus padres, me presentes como tu prometida cuando ni me lo has preguntado... cuando no hubo ni una petición de matrimonio, fuiste a mi casa sin consentimiento hablaste con mi padre y mi familia y es por Nabiki que me entere... .Seguí con todo esto porque pensé que me amabas, pero lo que haces se puede llamar cualquier cosa... no es amor

_ Akane, tu no conoces el amor, se fue con tu estúpido prometido impuesto por tu padre te alejaste de el seguramente huyendo a Inglaterra... El se llevo todo de ti...Eres también una idiota

Ella lo volteo a ver con el entrecejo y una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera si se lo hubiera propuesto...

_ ¡Qué! James ni sabes quien es...no sabes que paso... ¡déjame en paz maldita sea!... por mi este compromiso queda cancelado...hoy mismo le Informo a mi familia._ camino mas rápido

_ Piénsalo bien Akane. Ni quien quiera casarse con una histérica como tu...

Akane se volvió en sus pasos, miro irritada, el chico alzo la mirada, ella levanto su mano con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, planto su mano en la mejilla del joven que la mano quedo marcada en la cara.

El volteo a verla y de forma sumamente amenazante le dijo

_ ¡Akane Tendo! , Seras mi esposa sea las buenas o malas, ¡no sabes que puedo llevar a la ruina total a tu Familia!

Mas la joven no dio importancia a esas palabras y siguió caminando.


	2. RECUERDOS

**4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Era el día más memorable para la mediana de las Tendo, ese día recibiría sus notas finales, se había esforzado mucho ya tenía hasta una beca en Inglaterra, Nabiki Tendo estaba feliz, paso todos sus exámenes y prácticamente estaba graduada. Les comunicaron que tenían un baile de final de bachillerato, al cual asistirían los graduados y los del grado inferior inmediato al cual pertenecía su hermana y su futuro cuñado Ranma.

_ Akane, dile a Ranma que vaya contigo

_Nabiki estás loca, él no quiere saber nada de mi

_ Pero es vergonzoso que llegues sola, alguien debe invitarte

_ Si pero el tarado de Ranma invito a Ukyo

_ Dile a Rioga que vaya contigo

_ no le he visto en días, quizás ni este aquí para cuando sea el baile

 _ **RECUERDO DE RANMA DE COMO TÉRMINO INVITANDO AL BAILE A UKYO**_

 _Ya había pasado cerca de un año de la boda fallida y la vida tuvo que continuar igual que antes, había cosas que no se podía cambiar y en eso era la relación de los prometidos, pero ese año algo debía pasar. Estaban ya cerca las vacaciones de final de ciclo, faltaba menos de un mes y este par de prometidos estaban ya entrando en los exámenes finales de fin de curso Ranma en la escuela estaba yendo a la azotea para no comer el almuerzo que Akane había preparado, prefería huir que morir y como no le agradaba mucho la escuela se estaba esforzando para poder pasar las vacaciones sin novedad y pues debía asistir a su exámenes y su probaba la comida de Akane de seguro no podría hacerlo En eso Ukyo le dice a Ranma que le debe una promesa y que se la cobraría, Ranma la observo y solo dijo que era hombre de palabra y que la cumpliría. Dado que un día que escondió la comida que Akane le trajo y moría de hambre y Ukyo muy amable le ofreció sus okononomiyakis que lo salvaron y así quedo en deuda con ella para que no le dijera nada a Akane La castaña aprovecho y pidió ir al baile con el… a lo que el no pudo rechazar pues le debía esa, dejando a Akane sola. Todo por okonomiyakis de Ukyo._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Pasaron los días y estaba carca el baile de Nabiki, en eso llego como siempre perdido Rioga y paso por el Instituto FURINKAN, Nabiki vio al joven y al ver la inseguridad de Akane y sentirse mal por su hermana, le dijo al chico cerdo que no quería ver que su hermana vaya baile sola, a lo que el accedió a invitarla

_Rioga… de nuevo perdido, el alzo a ver _

de nuevo aquí, pensé que estaba en Kioto

_debemos conversar ... Sé que te gusta Akane ... Rioga invita a Akane a mi baile de graduacion

_No, de seguro va con Ranma

_ Escucha lo que te digo Rioga. Ranma va con Ukyo, sé que debe ser por algo de honor que no sabemos, pero no quiero que ella vaya sola a mi baile. Por favor invítala

_está bien lo hare y solo si ella acepta

_ Gracias supe que podía contar contigo, la fiesta será de traje, así que búscalo.

Esa tarde se dirigió al dojo Tendo y sepa como llego, pero llego. Entro al Dojo y pidió hablar con Akane, ´

Kasumy como siempre tan amable llamo a su hermana menor y los dejó solos, el la observo y vio lo hermosa, con ese vestido de flores y randa en los hombros no podía contenerse, sus sentidos se idiotizaban cuando ella está cerca. Kasumi le brindo té y pastelillos al invitado y volvió a salir, a lo que Rioga se atrevió a preguntar

_ Akane, ¿quieres ir al baile de Nabiki conmigo?...me entere que Ranma invito a Ukyo y no es bueno que vayas sola

Akane miro al chico se sonrojo un poco y su sentimiento de ser dejada de lado por Ranma le dolió, ya casi le salían las lágrimas pero las contuvo y le respondió

_ Gracias Rioga claro que acepto , gracias por pensar en mi

A dos días del baile Nabiky y Akane iban por sus vestidos dado que el baile era de gala, Nabiki escogió un vestido entallado con apertura en la pierna y espalda descubierta color vino, muy seductor casi de infarto con un claro escote en el busto, mientras Akane un vestido sencillo color vino con un discreto escote de corazón y tipo sirena al final.

_ Nabiki mataras a nuestro padre con ese vestido

_ será mi fiesta de graduación debe aceptarlo…Akane, dime ¿no estas celosa que Ranma vaya con Ukyo al baile?

_Para que me preguntas eso Nabiki, ya sabes que me da lo mismo, además Rioga me invito a ir con el

_ Pero tu dices una cosa y tus hechos dicen otra

_ Que dices Nabiki, Ranma es un reverendo idiota, pervertido y patán, en cambio Rioga es un buen amigo sé que me cuidara y tratare de disfrutar de tu baile, ya que pronto iras a otro país y yo me quedare aquí.

_ Creo deberías incomodar a Ranma en el baile, sé que es un celoso contigo así no lo acepte, le molestara mucho si se entera que vas con Rioga… tendré que empezar a hacer mi plan de negocios para el baile jajaja, tendré buenas fotos de ustedes tres, rio sin contenerse

_ Nabiki por favor no lo hare… no me humillare ante Ranma, que se entere el día que vaya al baile, yo no se lo he dicho aun y no pienso hacerlo

Nabiki ya estaba planeando la estrategia y de ninguna manera dejaría pasar una travesura como esta, sonrió pícaramente a su hermana y le dijo.

_Yo me encargo de que la noche sea inolvidable hermanita.

Y salieron del almacén con sus vestidos y accesorios para el baile, Nabiki hizo una reservación en el mejor SPA del centro comercial para el día de su baile e incluyo a su hermana, sección de masajes maquillaje y peinado, Comieron algo en la patio de comidas y regresaron a casa. En la cena Ranma y Akane no se hablaron, se retiraron para acostarse, al ver que estaban solos Ranma siguió a su prometida por la escalera y le pregunto

_ Akane, creo que no deberías ir al baile, quien en su sano juicio invitaría a una chica violenta y aniñada como tú, no quiero que pases vergüenza…mejor no vayas.

Akane volteo a ver a su prometido sumamente irritada

_ creo Ranma que no estas informado, lo miro a esos azulados ojos y muy segura le soltó_ Me invitaron al baile, hoy mismo compramos los vestidos y no te preocupes por mí, voy a disfrutar del baile de graduación pues es el de mi hermana y quizás sea una de las ultimas cosas que comparta con ella antes que viaje, y siguió su camino, dejando al joven Saotome admirado.

Ranma después de tremenda declaración de parte de Akane se preguntaba quién sería el osado que invito a su prometida al dichoso baile, fue tanta la preocupación que casi no durmió, soñaba que un desconocido se la llevaba y eso lo sobresaltaba y esa pesadilla era una tortura que se repetía hasta la mañana. Para Akane llego a su dormitorio maldiciendo a su prometido se recostó en su cama tomo una de sus almohadas y lloro hasta quedar rendida.


	3. EL BAILE DE GRADUACION

**Capítulo 3**

 **EL BAILE DE GRADUACION**

 _Sencillamente el tiempo pasa y las cosas pasan, unas terminan y otras comienzan, cumpliendo así el orden natural del tiempo, para nacer se debe morir y para morir nacer_

Llego el ansiado día del baile, Nodoka y Kasumi estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno de la familia más temprano que de costumbre, pues el evento estaba cercano y las hermanas debían salir temprano al centro comercial para ajustar los detalles.

Akane se levantó para tomar un baño y salir con su hermana, abrió su armario y vio el elegante vestido colgado, era definitivamente hermoso, tomo su teléfono móvil y le tomo una foto; no quería que se arruine por llevarlo.

Alisto su ropa y el dejo sobre la cama y salió a tomar un baño:

Nabiki se levantó minutos más tarde y se dirigió al dormitorio de Akane, vio el celular la ropa y casi todo listo, anticipo que ella estaba tomando el baño, así que salió de ahí he hizo lo mismo, esperando que su hermana saliera del baño para entrar ella y así bajar a desayunar juntas para salir.

El joven Saotome aun dormía, no había hablado con Akane desde el día que ella lo confronto y sus celos se desbordaron, ese día debía ir a retirar un flamante traje gris oscuro con corbatín que su madre se lo mando hacer para la ocasión; Nodoka se arrepintió después al saber con quién iba, pero al final era su hijo y no era nada varonil que no fuera elegantemente ataviado dado la ocasión.

Además de eso organizaban un tipo de fiesta para Nabiki al día siguiente para felicitarla por su graduación y su beca, después de la ceremonia de graduación.

Akane salió presurosa del baño se cambió y arreglo para salir , fue al dormitorio de su hermana y vio que estaba terminándose de arreglar , así que bajo al comedor y vio que en la cocina estaban su Tía Nodoka y su hermana Kasumi

-Buenos días saludo

-Buenos días hija, el desayuno ya está listo, puedes subir a despertar a Ranma, por favor -y le sonrió dulcemente

-Está bien Tía voy- con un poco de incomodidad, dado que desde la pelea no se hablaban

-Buenos días Akane y por favor llama a nuestro padre y al Tío Genma también

-Si lo hare Kasumi

Así que subió a despertar a Ranma y a llamar a los demás, Nabiki estaba lista y se topó con ella en el corredor ya lista para bajar.

Akane solo siguió al dormitorio de su prometido (dado que después del destrozo que hicieron las prometidas su padre y madre dormían juntos y él tenía otro al lado del cuarto de Kasumi.) no lo encontró y se dispuso a bajar a llamar a los otros, pero su impresión fue grande , dio la vuelta y se encontró con su prometido saliendo del baño, con su pantalón y solo una toalla en el cuello, veía las gotas de agua bajar por so dorso muy marcado y sus hormonas le jugaron sucio, se ruborizo por el momento y bajo la mirada al suelo para que Ranma no lo notara, al verla , ahí Ranma la saludo

-Buenos días Akane- no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Akane, _ no me has hablado estos días…solo quiero saber quién es el atrevido que invito al baile a una marimacha, violenta y poco femenina mujer como tú-

Ella solo alzo a ver a esos ojos azules y lo que fue vergüenza se volvió rabia, no se midió, no trato de controlarse solo lo soltó y con infinito instinto de venganza lo hizo

-¡Ranma no creo te importe eso ¡ -lo dijo muy irónica al darse cuenta que si le importaba

\- Vas con Ukyo, así que si quieres saber con quién voy tendrás que esperar al baile porque de mí no saldrá media palabra para hacértelo sabes, ¡así que déjame en paz pervertido!... Tapate, por cierto tu madre me pidió despertarte, baja a desayunar idiota-, y le saco la lengua antes de irse.

Ranma apretó los puños y maldijo en voz baja

Nabiki observo esto y le iba a sacar ventaja, vio como Ranma se quedó con rabia se le acercó y le dijo

\- Cuñadito, por 2000 yenes te diré la hora en que pasaran a recogernos para qu4e descubras la identidad del joven que invito a Akane-

;-Matare al desgraciado que ha invitado a Akane, Nabiki ni creas que te pagare los 2000 yenes, tengo 1500, tómalos y dilo de una vez-

Nabiki sonrió, había logrado su cometido - está bien Ranma, mira que te hago descuento porque en el futuro seremos familia_

-Dilo de una vez y no me hagas perder la paciencia_

-Vendrán por nosotras a las 7 de la noche, espero que hayas quedado con Ukyo mas tarde para que puedas verlo tú mismo-

-Déjame a mí eso Nabiki, yo sabré como arreglar eso-

-Así espero Ranma, debo apurarme Akane me está esperando para salir…nos vemos cuñadito- rio irónicamente

Ranma no sabía que iban a un arreglo completo para el baile, solo fue a su dormitorio se cambió y bajo a desayunar con la Familia

En el comedor, Akane ayudaba a pasar la comida, mientras los demás ya se preparaban para el desayuno, esperaban a que Ranma bajara, cuando lo hizo Akane tomo su lugar al lado de Ranma y todos en la mesa tomaron los propios.

Nodoka estaba sirviendo el desayuno, miro a su hijo y a su prometida muy enojados, así que para romper el hielo

Akane hija, dime a qué horas piensan regresar-

\- Tía- , responde Nabiki _estaremos acá antes de que vengan a buscarnos, le aseguro que dejare a Akane como una diosa-

\- De eso no hay duda hija, Akane es muy linda ella se verá bien con cualquier cosa, ¿no es cierto hijo?

Y Ranma en ese momento casi se atraganta con la comida, él ni sabía que iba algún lado, no se lo había informado

-Madre… no lo sé cómo harán milagros con Akane….Porque no me lo dijiste que ibas al centro de belleza para arreglarte para el baboso que viene a buscarte- Dijo algo alterado

Todos en la mesa esperaban la reacción de Akane, Soun tratando de no poner las cosas peor, porque sentía que se avecina una discusión intervino

\- Saotome, controle a su hijo-

\- Hijo contrólate, esa no es la manera de tratar a tu prometida

N - Pues si hijo no puedes recriminarle nada a Akane, acaso no vas con Ukyo al baile-

Y zas golpe bajo para Ranma

Akane se limitó a decir:

-lo siento Ranma pero ya quedo claro que no te debo explicaciones, Gracias por la comida, pero debo salir, buen provecho y buen día a todos, Nabiki te espero a fuera…!apresúrate ¡

Salió no sabe ni como pero se contuvo antes de lanzarlo a volar por los cielos, salió respiro y pensaba para sí misma

 _El muy idiota me viene con estas, que se ha creído, como si el tuviera algo que reclamar, estúpido tú vas con Ukyo_

Al rato salió su hermana y fueron a su cita al centro comercial.

Llegaron al centro comercial disfrutaron de masajes, de las mascarillas, del tratamiento facial, en si todo lo que a Nabiki se le ocurrió hasta ese tratamiento de lodo y chocolate, el peinado y el maquillaje:

Nabiki escogió un peinado muy poco común y con accesorios mientras que Akane un sencillo medio recogido a media cabeza con risos suaves que caían en su cara el maquillaje tan natural como pudo ser posible color tierra en los ojos y labios, al contrario de Nabiki labios rojos fuertes y ojos ahumados, conversaban de las cosas que harían en el baile y reían juntas, Akane atesoraba esos momentos ya que si hermana pronto viajaría a su nuevo destino

\- Akane, no pensé que confrontarías a Ranma de esa manera, casi le da algo ahí mismo-

-Se lo merecía, es un bobo, que se ha pensado que es -

-Iremos juntos en la limusina de Kuno, no hay mejor deleite que ese-

\- Está bien Nabiki, no hay problema, cite a Rioga a la hora que me dijiste, solo espero no se pierda-

\- Espero le llegue el regalito a Rioga jajaja matare a Ranma con eso-

-Mmm que hiciste Nabiki… no quiero problemas-

Rioga por su lado estaba más que emocionado, su sueño hecho realidad, iría con la linda Akane al baile, le llego una caja al lote baldío no sabía cómo, lo abrió y ahí estaba un hermoso traje negro con todos sus accesorios, una nota que decía "lúcete esta noche, que vas con mi hermana y deben brillar, no tanto como yo" NT

Rioga tomo la decisión, ya que tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de Akane le declararía su amor esa noche, de solo pensarlo se ponía rojo.

Llego la noche las hermanas estaba ya en casa acabando con su arreglo, Akane con su vestido, arreglada se veía hermosa, su tía y hermana mayor la contemplaban fascinadas, -

-Akane estas linda, su nuestra madre te viera se sentiría orgullosa

\- Hija esta hermosa, no comprendo que pensaba

\- Tía él sabrá lo que hace... Kasumi, ¿y Nabiki?

-Está acabando de alistarse también esta hermosa al igual que tu

-Kasumi tú también eres linda, yo aún recuerdo tu vestido de graduación era hermoso no tanto como tu

-Gracias Akane pero eso fue ya hace mucho, ahora es su noche

En eso entra Kuno anunciándose, Kasumi baja a recibirlo y Rioga está parado en la puerta del comedor que da la estanque, Ranma baja ya cambiado de ropa dispuesto a salir también, ve a los dos chicos parados en el comedor esperando a las damas

Nodoka le ayuda con detalles a Akane y le tira el perfume que Akane le encanta

-Hija esta lista, abajo ya te esperan, diviértete mucho

-Gracias Tía así lo hare -responde

Ranma analiza quien de los dos bufones invito a su prometida pero al estar la familia esperando no dijo nada y espero a ver el desenlace,

Bajo Nabiky con su hermoso vestido los labios rojos más que el carmín estaba hermosa su acompañante se quedó perplejo al verla se acercó hacia ella y tomo su manos, su padre lloriqueaba cuan niño abrazándola y deseándole éxitos, y tras ella Akane igualmente hermosa en su vestido vino maquilada delicadamente parecía un ángel, pero antes de eso Nabiki intervino.

\- Familia atención por favor….me honra presentarles a mi novio Kuno_ y la boca de todos se cayó al piso, se lo había estado guardando hace tiempo y tomo a todos de sorpresa

Ranma vio a Rioga comprendiendo quien fue el osado en invitar a Akane, estaban cerca y en voz baja le dijo -Maldito cerdo donde le pongas un dedo a Akane te mato

Rioga lo miro, - Saotome hoy mismo le diré lo que siento a Akane y hare sus labios míos-

Esto saco que quicio a Ranma quien solo miro con rencor a Rioga - no lo permitiré…antes te mato

Y así Rioga tomo de la mano a Akane la acerca hacia él y se despidieron de todos antes de salir

Nos vemos en el baile Ranma dijo Nabiki disfrutando lo sucedido.

Subieron a la limusina y emprendieron el viaje al baile de graduación.


	4. EN BUSCA DE UN BESO

**Capítulo 4**

 **EN BUSCA DE UN BESO**

Ranma emprendió la búsqueda de su acompañante y se apresuró a llegar al baile de seguro Akane y los demás ya estaban ahí, paso por el restaurante de Otoyominakis de Ukyo y ella lo esperaba con un vestido azul marino largo se veía hermosa, pero Ranma ni lo noto, tomo un taxi y llegaron al baile, entro buscando la mesa en donde estaba Akane y los demás.

Asistieron las chicas y chicos, Daisuke y Toshiro con Yuca y Sayuri así que se sentó con ellos en una mesa cercana, observaba cada movimiento de Akane, se moría de los celos y no los podía controlar, Ukyo se dio cuenta de todo pero no iba a permitir que Ranma la hiciera de lado, así que lo tomo de la mano y le invito a bailar, Ranma no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, vio a Akane riéndose con Rioga y al parecer estaba pasándolo bien, tomo la rienda de la situación vio como los demás se movían y el hizo lo mismo no salió del todo mal pero todo eso lo hizo por ver que hacia Akane.

Akane tampoco podía bailar, Rioga la invito a bailar,

Rioga lo siento yo no sé bailar

Akane te enseñare déjame que te lleve

Está bien pero si haces el ridículo de la vida es cosa tuya, y sonrió

Rioga tomo de la mano a Akane y la llevo a la pista, muchos muchachos estaban ahí bailando los ritmos modernos, de viajar tanto él había aprendido dado que un día tuvo que trabajar de dancing para sobrevivir y aprendió bien, llevaba bien a Akane y a ella se le hizo fácil aprender.,

Ranma veía cada movimiento que hacia la parejita.

Nabiki y Kuno quien se dejó seducir por la mediana de las Tendo dejando su eterno sufrimiento por la peli azul, disfrutaban del baile

Ukyo estaba furiosa dado que Ranma n le quitaba los aojos de encima a su prometida ese no era el plan que ella tenía, vio como Akane disfrutaba mientras ella se lamentaba,

Rioga se le acercaba a Akane para conversar a su oído y esto a Ranma le hacía arder la sangre, aunque no pasaba de una salida como amigos, el desafío de Rioga lo tenía al pendiente, se dirigió al baño detrás de Rioga se le acerco y lo miro con rencor,

-Rioga deja a Akane en paz

-Saotome ya te lo dije, tú no impedirás lo que pase hoy, quiero probar los labios de Akane esta noche

Y Ranma se acercó con furia a Rioga dispuesto a molerlo a golpes y entraron Daitsuke y Toshiro y no pasó a mayores

-Ranma cómo es posible que hayas dejado venir a la hermosa Akane con el bobo de tu amigo, y vengas con Ukyo está linda, pero parece un ángel caído del cielo- lo comentaban medios lujuriosos

Ranma solo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños y se dirigió a los jóvenes

\- Déjenme en paz respeten lujuriosos ni crean que Akane se fijara en ustedes

-Ranma deja de ser celoso, solo admiramos al primer amor de casi todo el curso

-No estoy celoso ella puede hacer lo que quiera y salir con quien quiera

-Eso implica a Rioga también al archí enemigo tuyo y el que está diciendo que esta noche Akane será su novia

Al escuchar esto Ranma solo apretó los puños y salió furioso a la pista arrastrando a Ukyo

-Ranma no quieres bailar, al menos no conmigo, saca a Akane se ve que es a ella quien persigues de seguro ya amenazaste a Rioga y te dejara el camino libre

Ranma vio como Rioga se acercó a Akane y pidió al DJ música suave antes de acercarse a la mesa, saco a Akane y decidió que era el momento de declararle su amor a Akane y así se dispuso a hacerlo.

En la pista se invadía de jóvenes enamorados

-A …aka … akane yo

-Rioga …tu ¿Qué?

-Akane yo

-Dime Rioga

-Akane yo te am

Y zas que Ranma pide cambio de pareja y de nuevo toma a Akane la jala hacia él y Akane algo sorprendida ve a sus ojos azules y pregunta

-Ranma acaso no viniste con Ukyo, no debería estar yo en tus brazos

-Puedes estar en ellos eres mi prometida…Al menos que hayas aceptado al cerdo de Rioga en ese caso cancelaremos el compromiso

-Ranma Rioga es un buen amigo y así lo veo

-Está bien Akane solo quiero decirte, otra vez cambio de pareja y Kuno tomo a su futura cuñada y bailo al ritmo

Ukyo con Ranma le reclamaba el desplante- no sé cómo me trajiste aquí para hacerme pasar la vergüenza de ver que miras a otra siendo mi prometido

_ Ukyo te traje al baile por la deuda que teníamos, yo te quiero mucho…como mi hermana

Rioga con Yuca arrepintiéndose de su mala suerte por no poder declararse a Akane

Insistió y tomo a Akane de nuevo y le dispuesto a declararse le dijo

-Akane yooo…Akane yo debo decirte algo…Akane yo te amo

Ella pensó era una broma solo sonrió y le dijo yo te quiero también Rioga y él sonrió, pero como amigo tal como tú me quieres y Rioga casi le da algo.

Ranma escucho la declaración se acercó a Akane y la jalo hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Akane frente a los chicos de la escuela

Akane no reacciono, la tomo totalmente desprevenida

Después de eso reacciono lanzo su mano y abofeteo a Ranma saliendo del lugar tapándose con sus manos la cara, Rioga vio lo sucedido y salió detrás de ella, Ranma se interpuso en su camino noqueo a Rioga y salió detrás de ella. La encontró en el baño lloriqueaba, El la llamo a gritos

-¡Akane sal de ahí o entrare…sabes que lo hare ¡

-Ranma como me humillas así…no te atrevas

-Akane… déjame explicarte

-Seguramente es una apuesta o algo así… ¡cómo te atreviste!

\- Boba no es lo que piensas… está bien me retiro pero sal del baño

Adentro con ella Sayuri la consolaba, salió verificar que no hubiera nadie y le aviso a Akane para que saliera,

-Espera akane arreglémoste el maquillaje está un poco corrido

-¡Idiota! …no me arruinara la noche

-Eso Akane vamos a divertirnos Él no se encuentra ni en el salón ni en ningún lado

Cuando se disponía a salir una pala gigante y un bonbori salieron volando a su lado, Akane solo alcanzo a reaccionar y salto hacia el otro lado, Ranma observo y corrió a donde se llevaba a cabo la contienda, Ukyo y Shampoo estaban dispuestas a acabar con Akane.

Shampoo se dispuso a atacar y cuando lo iba hacer, Akane tomo posición de ataque, sabía que no era tan fuerte pero no dejaría ella la humillara delante de todos, Y Ukyo hizo lo propio, Nabiki se dispuso a ver la pelea, pero Ranma intervino poniéndose delante de Akane para protegerla.

-Shampoo

-Airen no intervenir esto ser lucha por honor de prometida, como atrever a besar a chica fea

-Ranchan no te pongas en medio o saldrás lastimado

\- Pues hagan lo que quieran locas, yo soy responsable atáquenme a mí,…Akane está fuera de esto

Y las dos chicas se dispusieron a atacarlos y le iban a da con todo pero Akane estaba en medio, vio como un bonbori cerca de Akane, y al ver que no podía hacer nada solo grito

\- No comprenden que yo amo a Akane , por eso la bese

Así tomo a Akane de la cintura y el saco de ahí antes de que la lastimaran, huyo lejos a donde pueda aclarar las cosas


	5. LA DECLARACION

**Saludos queridos lectores, esta historia la termine hace tiempo como era novata algunos capítulos no se subieron correctamente volviéndose en partes incomprensibles. No recuerdo quien fue que me pidió re subirla correctamente y así lo estoy haciendo, espero pueda leerse mejor**

 **Un saludo y saludos a una lectora que me escribió hace poco por esta historia**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LA DECLARACION**

\- Ranma como te atreves a traerme a fuerza

\- Akane comprende que si no lo hacía te hubieran lastimado, además quiero aclarar lo que paso

\- ¿Qué cosa? Que me has hecho el hazme reír de toda la escuela- lloro

\- No, Akane escúchame…

\- Te has atrevido a gritar que me amas….sin sentir nada por mí, ¿que buscas? Solo piensas en ti

\- Pero Akane escúchame, ¡déjame Hablar! …yo

\- No digas más , me largo de aquí

En eso Ranma la tomo de los hombros le impidió siguiera caminando, ella estaba muy afligida y ya se le daba el llanto, la volteo la miro fijamente y le planto un beso, ella no creía aun así correspondió al beso de manera torpe pues ni él ni ella lo habían hecho antes.

Ranma Acerco su mano al rostro de Akane la tomo del mentón y dirigió sus labios a los de ella, él podía oler el delicado aroma del perfume de akane, que lo envolvía, movió sus labios torpemente sobre los de ella disfruto de los delicados labios de Akane sus labios dulces lo atraían, bajo sus manos y las poso en la cintura de Akane y la atrajo más hacia el

Akane no supo que paso, solo sintió los labios cálidos de Ranma sobre los suyos y al sentir ese calor siguió lo que su corazón le dictaba correspondió el beso que era tierno y era duro, cálido y posesivo, al sentir la cercanía de Ranma puso sus manos en el pecho de el para detenerlo o separarlo lo más pronto posible. No pudo, se quedó ahí correspondiendo el beso y levantando sus manos a la nuca de Ranma atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Los dos se separaron no se miraron ese momento les dio algo de vergüenza, Ranma tomo la palabra

-Akane, no pienses mal, no quiero aprovecharme de ti ni nada

Akane alzo su mirada para fijarse en el joven ojiazul que tenía a su lado y contemplarlo, se veía galante, en ese traje y el porte le daba un aire gallardo.

-Ranma… ¿Qué significa esto, que acaba de pasar?

\- es eso mismo Akane, es muy enserio lo que paso…Akane… yo te amo mucho, no dudaría en dar mi vida de ser posible, si eso es para que seas feliz

Akane se sobrecogió a las palabras del Ranma y no daba fe de lo que acababa de escuchar, la amaba y lo aceptaba ahí delante de ella.

-Ranma… ¿estás seguro?

-Akane escucha bien, no lo andaré repitiendo…Si akane te amo, estaba celoso de Rioga…. ¿acaso tu no me amas?- Levantando la mirada al cielo y esperando una respuesta

\- Ranma pensé que no me amabas, siempre tratándome mal, insultándome, tu… me confundes…aun así yo, yo…siempre te he querido Ranma

Ella se acercó un poco a su lado, miraron el lago de fondo, El respiro hondo, tomo la mano de Akane la alzo para besarle, entretejió sus dedos con las de ella se quedaron los dos sentados un rato en silencio disfrutando su compañía, después de un rato Akane sintió algo de frio, Ranma se retiró el saco y la cubrió, se sentó detrás de ella la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cabello, ella disfruto del abrazo.

-Ranma… debemos volver

\- Si, pero aclaremos todo entre nosotros

\- está bien…quieres terminar conmigo

-Akane por favor, sabes cuánto me costó decirte lo que siento, no quiero terminar contigo, quiero y si fue cierto lo que escuchaste en Jusenkio… ¿Akane quieres se mi novia?

\- ¡queeee! …si…si quiero ser tu novia, siempre y cuando prometas no volver a lastimarme

\- Hecho,…quieres regresar…yo quiero comerte a besos_ dijo el chico con voz muy sensual

\- pues unos cuantos y nos vamos_ respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa

Así que Ranma levanto a Akane del piso , la atrajo hacia él, tomo su mentón y acerca sus labios a los de la chica , ella cerro sus ojos respirando el aroma de su prometido, el perfume que ella le había regalado, el resbalo sus manos a su cintura y la acerco a él , ella subió sus manos a la nuca y acariciando los cabellos azabaches entregándose al tierno beso que deleitaba a ambos, sus respiraciones se acompasaban sus bocas se unían y se separaban solo para tomar aire, el paso su lengua por los labios de su prometida a quien amaba , ella relamía sus labios después de los besos como queriendo apresar el sabor de su prometido.

Eran inexpertos, pero esos besos eran de amor puro, ya los dos habían aceptado que se amaban y pues lucharían por estar juntos y quedaron de acuerdo que era hora de volver al baile si las cosas estaban en paz se quedarían y disfrutarían de su primer baile, caso contrario ellos solo se retirarían a la casa.

Regresaron y al parecer todo estaba en paz, Shampoo y Mouse se habían marchado poco después de la contienda, Ukyo y Rioga estaban los dos bailando en la pista al parecer superaron el percance.

Ingresaron juntos, tomados de la mano y ante el asombro de todos salieron a la pista y disfrutaron de su compañía, se decían de cositas al oído a lo cual los dos sonreían. Desde ese día su vida cambiaria para siempre.

EL baile escogería al rey y reina del baile, para suerte de todos Nabiki y Kuno fueron los afortunados en ser elegidos, Nabiki tomó el micrófono

-Amigos les agradezco su apoyo…como saben Kuno y yo iremos a Inglaterra a cursar nuestros estudios superiores, podemos decir que han sido años maravillosos pasados en el instituto, solo quiero compartir la alegría de ver a mi hermana con su prometido en mejores términos…los queremos chicos_

-Así es suerte cuñada _ decía Kuno al ver a Akane con Ranma-disfruten del año que viene que será el último en el instituto…gracias a todos y suerte en su vida futura a todos… y mañana a disfrutar de nuestra ceremonia de graduación.

Ranma y Akane se ruborizaron se acercaron los dos y se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un delicado beso para sellar esa noche.


	6. VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

**Volviendo a la realidad**

Akane tenía una horrenda resaca, tuvo un evento en la Empresa al cual tuvo que asistir, con lo suscitado en días anteriores necesitaba un desahogo, y la fiesta fue la ocasión de sacar la frustración , así que bebió más de la cuenta como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Así que despertó, decidió tomar un baño de sales y esencias y tuvo antojo de comer comida de su país, extrañaba la comida de Kasumi y al vivir en un país extranjero pues no podía darse esos gustos. Salió de su tina envuelta en una toalla, se dirigió al dormitorio busco algo que ponerse y fue a la cocina a preparar café, regreso se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y a su arreglo personal y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina donde el café estaba listo. Por ultimo decidió ir a comprar los ingredientes para su Teriyaki el cual apetecía; sonó la puerta y se asomó a ver quién era.

_ ¡hola Akane!

_ ¡Nabiki... ¿no volvías la semana entrante?

_ Pues ya ves que no, adelante todo, la empresa se está preparando para las competencias de eliminación de la cual somos auspiciantes, Como tú vas al torneo debo tramitar tus permisos y adelantar tus exámenes y tus trabajos antes de que debas partir para que no pierdas el semestre.

_ De hecho ya lo hable con algunos Profesores, están de acuerdo en ayudarme ya adelante mis trabajos y entre la semana que viene y la próxima rendirás los exámenes finales, pero si necesito la autorización del decano.

_Abajo el portero me conto que llegaste bebida, y que en la tarde James estuvo espiando fuera del edificio.

_¿Quee?

_ Lo que oyes Akane, asi que ve con cuidado, sé que eres fuerte y capaz de darle una surra, pero que no te agarre desprevenida

_ Está bien hermana, sabes saldré al Supermercado… ¿necesitas algo?... ¿te sirvo café?

_ Akane solo un poco de salami de pavo y un paquete de energizantes… y si café por favor

_ ¿cenaras en casa hoy?

_ No... he tenido descuidado a Kuno quiero mimarlo un poco- Dijo pícaramente_ Me llevara al cine.

_ Está bien haré para el almuerzo Teriyaki y creo en la noche saldré a dar una vuelta

_ De acuerdo, solo no bebas de nuevo como ayer. ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?

_ Nabiki por favor me tomas como alcohólica y si la fiesta estuvo genial. Anunciaron el auspicio a algunos países… ¿y adivina?

_ No me digas  
_ Siii, renovaron su apoyo a la federación deportiva del Japón

_ ¡Excelente ¡ podremos viajar al Japón más seguido aun, soy la encargada y tu mi mano derecha.

_ esta bien Nabiki, saldré, regreso al rato, toma un baño y descansa

_ Sayonara Akane

Y salió dejando atrás a su hermana, tomo el ascensor y bajo al parqueadero y encendió su auto, se dirigió al Supermercado y saludo al encargado

_ ¡buen día Rubén! _ es un chico latino de unos 19 años muy apuesto por cierto

_ Señorita Tendo… ¿Cómo está?

_ Bien Rubén voy por unas cosas

_ adelante

Se dirigió con el coche a buscar los ingredientes y unas cosas que faltaban y el encargo de Nabiki, era muy surtido el supermercado por eso le gustaba, allí encontraba cosas que solo usan en su país; en eso suena el celular, era número desconocido.

_ ¡Alo! Akane Tendo

_ Sé quién eres

_ ¡James!

_ Te sorprende escucharme, te lo dije que no te dejare en paz

_ dime ¿Qué quieres?... ya avise a mi familia lo sucedido, me apoyan… ¡demonios déjame en paz!

_ Dulce Akane no comprendes que puedo hacerte la vida amarga si quiero, dejare a tu familia arruinada y serás la responsable.

_ Al punto James,

_ Mis padres están alterados y eso me saca de quicio_ Akane lo interrumpió

_ Estas bien... esta tarde iré a hablar con ellos y aclara todo esto_ y colgó

Tomo lo que necesitaba dispuesta a dirigirse a la caja para cancelar, pero ahora esa llamada, le cambio el ánimo, ni modo tocaba acabar de una vez por todas esa situación tan estúpida en la que se metió sin saber ni como.

_ Rubén, por favor

_ pagará en efectivo o tarjeta

_ Como siempre, gracias

Tomo las bolsas, el joven dependiente ayudo con las otras , embarco las cosas en la cajuela y se despidió, Akane le dio una pequeña propina y se dirigió al lugar del piloto, encendió el auto , pero esa llamada le altero la aparente paz que tenía, maldijo el día que se cruzaron en el camino él y ella, pensaba en ello y recordó lo que paso con Ranma años atrás, suspiro y siguió el camino a casa; llego al departamento desembarco las cosas y ahí el portero la saludo, le ayudo con las cosas

_ Buenos días

_ Srta. Akane , buenos días

_Porque no me informó que James estaba por estos lares

_ Señorita. El joven estaba bebido es muy violento, desde el día que usted le prohíbo el paso ha venido y he cumplido lo que me solicito

_ está bien, no es su culpa, solo avíseme si vuelve a pasar y llame a la policía.

_ así lo haré Srta.

Llego al departamento , metió las fundas y empezó a guardar las cosas, vio que su hermana estaba dormida y la dejo descansar, así que tomo agua del refrigerador y se dispuso hacer el Teriyaki, preparo los alimentos , ese día recordaba a Ranma , mientras preparaba el platillo, pensaba __ **Que diría el bobo de Ranma viéndome cocinar , de seguro no lo creería, demonios Ranma tu eres como un tornado que todo lo revuelve**_ _y se dedicó a seguir preparando el menú ;llevo como hora y media en terminar de hacer el almuerzo, eran cerca de las 12 y 30 cuando termino, pero espero a que su hermana despertara.

Cogió una revista el ojeo y escucho sonar la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana, la saco de sus pensamientos

Sonó el teléfono y lo tomo Akane

_ ¿Hola?

_...

_ Alo?...maldita sea James…

_ Akane soy yo…perdona estaba con otra llamada, ¿esta mi bella prometida?

_ Kuno, ¡Hola! ... enseguida te la paso

Nabiki tomo el teléfono, y solo comento _ Akane lo que hayas preparado huele exquisito_ Akane solo sonrió y se sentó de nuevo a ojear la revista.

Almorzaron juntas las dos hermanas, a pesar de todo lo sucedido antes eran muy cercanas y se llevaban de maravilla, Nabiki la invito al cine pero le contó lo sucedido, Nabiki no salió de su asombro, ese hombre se obsesiono con su hermanita.

_ Akane por favor termina esto de una buena vez, te acompañaría, pero…

_ Tranquila disfruta tu velada, yo me encargo

_ Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamar

_ está bien

_ Kuno me asesoro sobre la casa y el Dojo de nuestro padre, no sé qué intenta hacer pero lo impediremos…está bien

_ Gracias Nabiki, disfruta tu cita, me encargo de limpiar todo

Nabiki entro al dormitorio a prepararse para su salida, en unos minutos Kuno llego a recoger a su novia, se despidió de Akane y salieron , mientras Akane estaba alistándose para salir a la casa de los padres de James.

Llevaba un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul de manga tres cuartos con un escote medio, ceñido a su figura tanto la blusa y el pantalón, botas medias color negro.

Toco el enorme portón, unos perros ladraban, salió una muchacha abrir.

_ Hola Dina, los señores se encuentran en casa

_ Srta.: Akane, si la están esperando en el estudio… Pase

_ gracias…voy directo allá, Gracias

Ingreso a la casa tenía un arreglo clásico, paso la sala y fue al estudio, allí encontró a los padre de James sentados en uno sillones anchos color dorado, la invitaron a pasar

_ Akane querida…no comprendemos que está pasando

_ Margaret, a eso vine con ustedes_ se acerca a saludar de beso a la madre de James_ sé que debí venir antes pero quería que las cosas se calmaran, pero están peor.

_ James está dedicado a la bebida

_ Las cosas se han hecho mal, él se tomó atribuciones que no tenía. Lo siento Sr. Lloyd espero no ofender con las cosas que diré, pero James esta obligándome a casarme con él, amenazo con quitarle las propiedades a mi padre.

Y empezó a contar como fueron las cosas y como se llegó a este mal entendido

_ es cierto que tuve la culpa y no me voy a justificar,…debí parar esto_ Y agacho la cabeza, el padre de James no daban fe de lo que escuchaban, pero la chica se había ganado el cariño y la confianza de ambos., asi que escucharon todo sin chistar; en eso entra alguien tirando la puerta con violencia

_ ¡James! _ Grito su madre, asustada

_ Linda Akane, así que osaste venir a enfrentarme, en verdad pensé que no lo harías, eres muy tonta

_ James Cálmate estas de nuevo bebido… ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?_ Dijo su padre poco impaciente

_ James compréndelo…. no quiero casarme contigo, me obligas a lastimarte

_ Akane , acabare contigo y los tuyos, maldita... ¡Debes amarme estúpida!

_ Señores Lloyd ahora conocen la verdad de mi boca y la de su hijo por favor acabemos con esto

_ James ella tiene razón, no harás nada en contra de ella, no te has ganado el derecho_ decía el padre de James y su madre lo secundo.

_ Mil gracias, no esperaba menos de ustedes, mil gracias

_ Querida el compromiso queda cancelado, James no se ha ganado el derecho

_ Akane… ¡crees será tan fácil, te has burlado de mí! No te dejare seas feliz sabrás de mi.

_ James gracias por todo_ saco una caja de su bolso y se lo entrego a su madre _ Esta oficialmente terminado

_A kaneeeeee ¡sabrás de miii

Se despidió de todos y se retiró.


	7. Y Ranma

**Saludos a Todos en vista de Que Debo salir y sin Estaré por UNOS dias adelante los Capítulos, espero les agrade Que.**

 **Una de las LECTORAS Hizo Un comentario Sobre ESTO y asi Que ahi esta nancyricoleon, La Respuesta de un interrogante ti, espero Que disfruten.**

 **ALGUNA**

 ** _CAPITULO 7_**

 ** _¿Y Ranma?_**

Ranma era joven apuesto de la ONU, alto de cabello azabache de profundos ojos azules Do Cuerpo trabajado y Dedicado al Entrenamiento marcaba su época musculatura de la ONU deleite a los Ojos de las Mujeres. La madurez La sentaba bien Haciendo lucir: Aún más atractivo, un chico muy Asediado por las chicas, El maestro Happosai los Antes de Terminar la secundaria le consiguio Una beca en el Extranjero Con Un amigo suyo conocedor de las artes marciales de País Su, Que se comprometió a entrenar al chico, es asi Como su destino lo llevo a Corea del Sur para Emprender una carrera universitaria y Aprender las Técnicas del Taekwondo, Tangsudo y Otras; Así Que Cuando Se graduó y viajo un Correa prepararse ONU, estudiaba Lic. En Ed. Física Y Como aprendio Rápido Las Técnicas y las dominó, decidio ONU Intercambio y se encontraba en lo EEUU de mejorando su ingles, Terminar: Además de su carrera.

A Pesar De Ser un pésimo estudiante en la secundaria, SUS estudios superiores iban encaminados, era inteligente sin duda, le iba bien no se podia quejar habia ganado Torneos Competencias y tenia Reconocimiento internacional, iba con una chica coreana que se era su novia, Do Yumiko nombre era Linda eso saltaba Pero era Una relación insana y El lo reconocía, terminaban y volvían época, una relacion En medio de mentiras, Intrigas, traiciones ONU circulo Que no terminaba.

CUANDO FUE una Corea Champú lo siguio una Corea, su locura no la toleraba, Pero Paso Algo para inimaginable el, ella lo sedujo Usando trucos sucios y hechizos, Ella Fue La Dueña de su Primera Vez, el maldijo ESE Momento Aunque No lo recordaba SE Sentia asqueado, Fue un acto sin amor Que en solitario SE DIO CUENTA CUANDO Despertó Ella a Su Lado y los Dos desnudos. y en Contra TODO pronóstico la chica coreana Yumiko gano a la guerrera champú, Ella Fue La que Acelero y consiguio la beca en EEUU, Yumiko paso ahi TODO EL TIEMPO Que llevo su secundaria, era una chica muy liberal y con sexo habia Atado a Ranma a vida do.

El joven azabache ESTABA Preparándose para las Eliminatorias de artes marciales lo Llamaban "El Campeón" era imbatible en combate, se dedico en cuerpo y alma al Entrenamiento ya hay en las Montañas pues con su época de estudio imposible.

_ Ranma querido Terminales de Una Vez, DEBEMOS IR una desayunar Se nos Hará tarde_ Gritaba Yumiko

_ Vete SI Estas apurada, ya te lo dicho millas de Veces Que No vengas ... interrumpes mi Entrenamiento.

_ Para ti es Primero entrenar, Combates, TODO Antes que Yo_ Hizo pucheros Pero Ranma no se dio por aludido

_ Vete de Una Vez y déjame en paz _ Y siguio con lo suyo.

Habia Pasado Tanto Tiempo Ya casi 3 años Que Akane rompio oficialmente El Compromiso, El le dio TODAS LAS Razones para Hacerlo, Aunque No Quiera reconocerlo from ESE dia Su Vida No Es Igual Es Como Que Perdiera parte de ella ya no habia ONU SENTIDO, lo Único Que Lo MANTENIA era de las artes marciales de las Cuales les dedica mucho tiempoo. Su Madre esta en constante Comunicación con el, lo llama muy Seguido del ya pesar de todo lo sucedido Genma Soun amigos seguían Siendo, Kasumi y Nodoka compartían Muchas Cosas Las Jóvenes Tendo se habian Convertido En sus hijas para Ella el pecado Dejar de obviar Que por Akane Tenia una predilección, Ranma le pidio una Madre Que su su no le Vuelva Hablar de Akane al menos no en su Presencia.

Llego al departamento Que compartía con su novia DESPUÉS del Entrenamiento, entro al baño se ducho y se dispuso una desayunar, tomo Cereales y leche y salio al campus, SUS clases Eran en Las mañanas y Las Tardes entrenaba una los chicos y chicas Que les gustara Las artes marciales, siempre Y Cuando no se encuentre Preparándose para ALGÚN torneo.

E El día salio apurado, iba retrasado, Cuando De Repente Sonó su celular, lo saco con Dificultad de su mochila.

_Alo! …Mamá

_ Hijo mio ... ¿Cómo estás?

_ Mama Yendo al campus voy retrasado, perdona sin haberte Llamado, Pero Como Debes Saber ya estan cerca las Eliminatorias, y el Entrenamiento me absorbé

_ Si hijo, lo sé por eso te llamaba, ¿Necesitas algo?

_ No mamá, si te necesito lo hare sable, te llamo Más tarde, te quiero mucho

_ Está Bien hijo, cuidate mucho

El Amaba una Madre Do se sentia fatal el Haberla Dejado al poco Tiempo de encontrarla, disfruto tan poco de su Compañía y Cuidado, en verdad era una mujer cariñosa y fuerte a la Vez, le enseño el Manejo de la Katana a El junto con Akane , los dos aprendieron y dominaban el arte. Aun asi se arrepentia el Haberla Dejado Pero era necessary Que el heredero de la Escuela de Combate Libre mar lo mas fuerte posible.

Pensaba en su Madre Cuando Se dio Cuenta Que Lo Llamaban y saludaban una era Los Lejos su profesor

_ El señor Saotome, se que entrena ... Pero No Pierda SUS clases ... Dębe Estar pendiente ya Que pronto viajará a Las Eliminatorias y Dębe adelantar SUS Clases y rendir los Exámenes, Asi Que es un consideration eso lo dejo ingresar

_ Gracias Profesor, no lo SABE LO IMPORTANTE que es eso para mi

_ De Seguro Los los eres el Próximo Campeón Olímpico, Pena Que No mares estadounidense_ y sonrió

Se agacho por el comentario, lo hincho de orgullo ESA Afirmación, no lo habia conseguido el título olímpico entradas obligatorias A Pesar De entrenar duro y Estar parejo en el combate, asi Que se dedico a mejorar SUS Técnicas y Las Nuevas aprendidas lo harian casi ESTABA invencible Seguro de ESO

Recordo una Akane CUANDO lloro por quedar also in Misma Situación Eran Jóvenes y era Una dura competencia f y EN ESE recinto Los Dos tomados de las Manos ella tenia su Cara llorosa En El Pecho Del azabache prometieron Regresar párr quedar En Primer Lugar, Ser Los Mejores artistas Mundiales Que El Mundo Pudo Tener.

Penso párr El Mismo sumido En sus recuerdos, _ _¿Que sera de la boba de Akane? DE SEGURO dejo de entrenar y Es Una floja, pobre del Dojo de los Tendo, se quedo sin heredero, Si Se Hubiera Casado con El Cerdo de Rioga, Pudo CUANDO. Pero con lo boba Que es Que se dejo Casara con Akari ... Dębe Estar sentada hoy en Alguna oficina, Dębe Llevar Una Vida aburrida ¿Porque recorde un ESA marimacho?_ ___ Se recrimino Así Mismo y cambio de Pensamientos y mejor Puso Atención a SUS Clases.

Termino La Jornada, y regreso al departamento Yumiko tenia clases up to Más tarde, no tenia Trabajo La Tarde pues ESTABA Dedicado a entrenar y prepararse, su mente en el objetivo m, ser el Número Uno del Mundo, Quiso prepararse algo de comer asi Que Saco la comida congelada y la Puso al microondas y la comió, era horrible, sabia una caja de cartón el Mismo lo decia, ademas su novia en la época de cocina peor Akane, ASI Que el se olvido que era de esquina comida casera y tenia añoranza y recordaba los Sabores Japoneses la sazón madre de Kasumi y de su.

Se dispuso Un momento de descanso los antes de ir al gimnasio ¿una entrenar, Quiso Tomar Una siesta y rendido Cayó dormido plácidamente; Despertó Despues De Una Hora Tomo su mochila con SUS implementos y salio del departamento, entreno Toda La tarde y parte de la noche, llego Muy Tarde, se abrió la Puerta

_ ¿Yumiko? ... ¿Estás en casa? _ Sin Respuesta recibio, llamo al celular de la joven y sin Tuvo Respuesta, Apagado ESTABA

Tomo un baño párrafo relajarse y trato de descansar, Cuando en eso entra Una Llamada de la ONU Número del Extranjero, el se Sorprende y Responde.

_ Saotome al habla

_ Buenas Noches, Sr. Saotome, le llamo de parte del ATP Empresa Que auspicia a la Federación Deportiva del Japón, necesitaria Una Cita con Usted la Próxima Semana, para la Supervisión de la Revisión Médica y La prueba de uniformes ... lo he Llamado Veces MUCHAS, sin respuesta ... disculpe La Hora

_ Ningún paso en casa y pues apago el celular ... no se preocupe ... miércoles en la tarde, A partir de las 3 de la tarde

_ Se lo indico a la Encargada, ella viajará la Próxima Semana En Busca de Todos los Deportistas de su seleccion, por favor indíqueme El Lugar

_ Mmm ... en el campus

_ Está Bien, Se Lo Recordaré Las 24 horas los los antes, Gracias por su Atención

Colgaron y el habia Olvidado Completamente el examen medico, le preocupo Que Yumiko sin Llegara, volvio un marcarel Celular Alguna sin respuesta, Cuando en eso tocan la puerta fuertemente y el se apura un Atender La Puerta, abre y mira al Encargado del edificio trayendo Yumiko en brazos, ya no le Asombra, La Toma e, agradece al Portero y La carga y la acuesta en la cama, el pecado Creer Como podia Estar alcoholizado Hasta ESE punto, la dejo en la habitacion, tomo Una cobija Una almohada y se dirigió al sillón en la sala ¿Y prendió la televisión, habia ONU Programa deportivo época y hablaban de las Eliminatorias la noticia del Momento, vio poco de la ONU, programó para apagara solo y de dispuso Una descansar era sábado y el fin de semana entrenaba Más Ligero para no cansar a su Cuerpo, TODO época en equilibrio.

Al día siguiente se Despertó con dolor, el sillón le resulto Incómodo y le paso factura, en el dormitorio se escuchaba una novia vomitando su, en eso el Corrió para ayudarla, se habia propasado con la bebida.

_ Yumiko, Por un demonio ... Sabes Que No Debes

_ Querido déjame en paz, era solo una fiesta ... Ranma los eres de la mas aburrido

_ Así decidiste quedarte conmigo, te ata a un Mii nada en solitario de Tu Voluntad

_ No estarias here Fuera Sino por mi_ molesta contesto

_ Y te lo Agradezco, Pero La Pude Obtener sin ti, Que solo tu insististe ... bebe agua y Toma ONU baño

_ No dormirás conmigo ... amor te extraño mucho ... ya ni me tocas_ Lo Dijo seductoramente

Entrenando _ estoy y necesito Estar concentrado_ DIJO para salir del tema

_ Esta noche te espero, por favor bebe ... en verdad te necesito

_ No lo sé ... lo Pensaré

Desaparecio todo el dia, no podia lidiar con las resacas de su novia, pasaba horas en el baño Todo y devolviendo el párrafo eso era desagradable, y ella dormia TODO el dia

Llegada la tarde, compro algo de comida para llevar al departamento, era Seguro que do novia no habia ingerido Alimento Alguno, ESTABA sudado Dando Vueltas En El Centro Comercial, Mato ASI EL TIEMPO Y decidio Regresar a la tarde, El Ni se imaginaba Lo Que Le Esperaba en su departamento.

El entro y alli ESTABA su novia, con ropa muy provocativa se quedo Sorprendido al Verla, ¿Porque ESTABA Así?, ¿Que Esperaba de el? Su Corazón se Acelero No Se Esperaba ESTO, Marcho de frente y lo unico Que se le Ocurrió FUE saludar

_ Yumiko ... ¿Cómo estás?

_ Entrenaste Tanto que te Olvidaste de mí

_ Al Parecer Estas mejor_ la miro de arriba abajo _ tápate ... te resfriaras._ y agacho la cabeza Tomando La Comida y Llevando a la cocina Pasando al Lado de ella e ignorándola.

_ Amor ... trajiste comida, espero Que Lo Que Me agrada el mar

_ Pescado en arroz y vegetales

_ Mmm bueno estoy con hambre ... .y despues terminare con Un postre exquisito_ Y miro al azabache con ojos provocadores.

El Bajo la Cabeza y se dispuso un SERVIR, coloco en la mesa La Comida, Yumiko ESTABA con Una batita Que le llegaba a Los muslos y semitransparente de color Rojo y de Que No dejaba Mucho a la imaginación; El sorbio su comida, ella Hacia lo Mismo, no se Hablaron sinohasta El Final de la comida.

_ Querido, ¿CUANDO viajamos a Brasil, es doonde se Llevara un cabo de la Eliminación ... Cierto?

_ Tu, no iras, Estarás en clases y no quiero por mi culpa pierdas el semestre.- Bajo La Mirada Deseando Que No vaya

_ Pues quiero ir- respondio encaprichada

_ En TODO Caso Yumiki alcanzame los Días de Competencia

_ Esta Bien Amor pense Que No querias llevarme por Llevar un Alguna amante ... se que las chicas te persiguen, mis amigas Quieren contigo

_ Yo no quiero nada con nadie, quédate tranquila_ y se ruborizó por el comentario

Ella Aprovecho eso, se Acerco a El, lo miro seductoramente y lo beso devotamente, el solitario se dejo Llevar, en verdad ya era vacia su existencia f. Ella queria seducirlo, ya se le iba complicando ya no era de Como de los entradas obligatorias, el era Un Amante Salvaje y ESO A Ella le fascinaba Por Eso no lo dejaba, ella le enseño Muchas Cosas, Pero Lo Que Ella No Sabia es Que El Tuvo algunos adj deslices con mujeres de otras de, ella le ESTABA Tendiendo Una trampa; no se inmuto y llego hasta el final ..

La tomo de la cintura, la levanto del suelo, ella apretó SUS piernas a la cintura de el, la acorralo Contra la pared y sintio Como se ponia, ella ESTABA Cargada de deseo y El solitario Quiso complacerla Para Que lo dejara en paz, llevo a la cama y Ahí consumió el acto, asi Como ella lo Quiso.

Al otro día se despertaron sin juntos Como Todos esperarían, Ranma habia Salido Muy Temprano Dejando dormir un Yumiko.


	8. EL REENCUENTRO

**Capítulo 8**

 **El reencuentro**

" ** _la vida es una caja de sorpresas, cuando parece que no lo volverás a ver...ahí esta"_**

El momento de viajar a Brasil había llegado, demasiadas cosas iban a pasar en la vida de estos ex prometidos, aunque Akane ya había sabido de Ranma hace mucho tiempo atrás, no solo por sus viajes a Japón, Ranma no lo sabía pero ella era la encargada de llevar la ficha del artista marcial que su empresa auspiciaba, así que sabía de él, jamás se presentó directamente con él y el algo despistado no sabía.

 _Akane estaba en Corea junto a ella Rioga, el después de que se enteró que Akane termino el compromiso, la siguió a Inglaterra, se dedicó a estudiar en el mismo campus que Akane, haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella, con el tiempo pues se enamoraron y tuvieron una relación, Nabiki lo apreciaba y le consiguió un cargo en la empresa y pues de hecho lo consideraba su cuñado._

 _Ese día ellos llegaron a Corea y pues como Akane sabía que Ranma no quería saber de ella, pues se valía de otras personas para cumplir su trabajo, le hacían valoración médica cada cierto tiempo, exámenes de laboratorio para ver como se desarrollaba la salud y el físico de Ranma._

 _La única vez que Ranma supo de Akane es cuando ella se enfermó y no pudo viajar a Tokio a las nacionales y Rioga fue enviado en su lugar, el muchacho no desaprovecho el momento y lanzo que Akane ahora era su novia._

 __ Saotome, tanto tiempo_

 __ Rioga, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 __ soy el representante de la compañía que auspicia tu carrera y he venido a ver la valoración médica, así que me tendrás unos días contigo_

 __ Rioga, no has dejado de ser un cerdo_

 __ si lo dices por Akane, tienes razón, al fin es mía_

 __ Ella… ¿Cómo está?_

 __ Si ella está conmigo, cuente que este bien_

 __ me alegra, salúdala de mi parte_

 __ me entere de tus aventuras, Akane hizo bien anulando el compromiso, tu no estabas a la altura de asumirlo_

 __ Rioga…tú en verdad no sabes nada, si vamos estar juntos por lo que sea, solo obviemos a Akane_

 __ está bien Ranma, tienes razón, seamos profesionales._

 _Así estuvo cerca de cuatro días con Ranma y regreso a Inglaterra con las valoraciones médicas y los demás informes, no le contó nada a Akane, él decía era mejor omitir a mentir, a pesar que le pregunto no se lo dijo._

 _A Ranma le dolió que Akane haya escogido justo a Rioga, se preguntaba porque fue el de todos los pretendientes que ella tenía en Japón, cayó en cuenta que él ya tenía una vida lejos de ella y dejo de pensar en eso._

Akane rindió su último examen tres días antes de partir a Brasil, así que preparó todo para viajar, grandes sorpresas tenía el dichoso viaje.

Ya de antemano Nabiki le dijo a su hermana días antes.

_ Akane deberás ocuparte de la Federación deportiva en lo que yo llego, te anticipo que ahora no podrás torear a Ranma, ahora tendrás que negociar directo…Akane comprende esto es ya más delicado, él es uno de los mejores de seguro el pasa a las olimpiadas y la negociación con su manager y que lleve el nombre de la empresa está en juego.

_ Nooo…Nabiki, él no quiere saber de mí y no quiero incomodar, pero si no hay más remedio, viendo que soy la representante que he llevado este tiempo su carrera, pues de seguro solo negociare con su manager.

_ Bueno Akane en si nos enfocaremos en lo que él necesita… la empresa está dispuesta a darle lo que sea con tal que lleve su nombre, al igual que tú.

_ en mi caso tengo a la mejor….no es así Nabiki

_ Y saque una buena oferta hermanita, de seguro te alcanza para vivir por mucho tiempo bien_ Rió satisfecha

_ Bueno primero a llegar a Río, el llegará dos días después que yo, según este cronograma que me diste, además que envié a Margot a EEUU por lo que debíamos cumplir con él, está en óptimas condiciones.

_ Apúrate Akane el jefe nos quiere ver para ultimar todo, Vamos de una vez a la reunión antes que partas.

_ Está bien ya está todo listo, me acompañas al aeropuerto ¿cierto?

_ Claro hermanita, iremos con Kuno, pero vamos donde el jefe de una vez

Fueron a la reunión

Acordaron muchas cosas, Akane anotaba todo en su libreta ejecutiva para tenerlo en cuenta. En la noche Nabiki y Kuno fueron a despedirla

_ Adiós Akane Tsuya ya está allá así que entrena fuerte ok, cuídate mucho en unos días nos veremos.

Levanta la mano y se despidió de Kuno y Nabiki y fue al andén de salido de su vuelo a Brasil.

Mientras en EEUU Ranma tuvo una despedida con sus amigos americanos, su novia se la organizo, el por no hacerla quedar mal asistió, lo consideraban aburrido pero ese día trato de divertirse, llegaron a la madrugada del bar y su novia Yumiko llego a dormir y el empezó la labor de preparar todo para poder salir de viaje.

Llego el día en que debía embarcar, su novia unas amigas y su mejor amigo americano Peter lo fueron a despedir

_ Ranma, suerte amigo, sé que eres el mejor de seguro ya pasas directo a las olimpiadas.

_ Gracias Pet, espero así sea

_ Amor, cuídate mucho, en una semana más nos veremos _ Lo beso_ es el beso de la suerte Ranma

_ Adiós Ranma guapo _ Gritaban las chicas alborotadas.

Ranma se despidió de todos, Peter le molesto mucho la actitud de Yumiko, él sabía que él no la quería, que todo lo que hacía por soportarle era por compromiso, hace mucho se apagó el amor.

Se dispuso a pasar su equipaje presento sus papeles y espero cerca de una hora antes de abordar, el salió al medio día, así que en la tarde estaría en Río de Janeiro, sabía que tenía una cita al otro día con el auspiciante, se reunirá allá con los demás competidores japoneses ya que los que no estaban en Japón pues iban directo al destino de competencia, tal era el caso de Ranma y Akane.

Sus entrenadores de la federación les visitaban dos veces al mes y los entrenaban, pero ellos debían seguir por ellos solos el entrenamiento aprendido, en todo caso eran disciplinados.

Llegó casi a la noche, un auto lo esperaba y lo llevaría a la concentración, donde estaban todos los deportistas japoneses, era un hotel muy bonito, con alberca, bar, restaurantes, almacenes, completo.

Ranma ingreso al hotel, vio de reojo todo, pero en el restaurante parecía a ver visto a alguien conocido, cuando iba a regresar a ver, la recepcionista lo atendió, le dio su llave y le entrego los listados y las horas de entrenamiento y de competencias, los lugares en fin todo, lo dejo perplejo, estaba casi seguro que era Akane, cuando regreso a ver no había nadie, regreso a la recepción y pregunto a la joven por ella

_ Por favor la habitación de la Señorita Tendo…Akane Tendo

_ Lo siento no dispongo de esa información es confidencia

_ Ok gracias

Se quedo con la duda, Akane era algo floja y a pesar del año en que fueron novios él se dedicó a entrenarla y era fuerte, con un poco más de esfuerzo hubiera llegado a vencer a Shampoo y hasta superarla.

Pero al final no supo si se trataba de ella o solamente su mente le jugó una mala pasada, lo que no sabía es que negociaría en directo con su entrenador y él ya que su manager no pudo viajar por problemas personales. Él se dirigió al cuarto asignado, desempaco un poco tomo un baño y bajo a cenar algo antes de acostarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente la reunión seria en el restaurante del hotel a las 13 horas para un almuerzo de negocios, Ranma lo odiaba, pero ni modo era su carrera y al no estar su manager pues no le quedó otra que asistir.

Akane ya sabía a lo que iba, ella ya no era la chica que Ranma conocía, era una mujer, artista marcial por excelencia , representante de la empresa, más fuerte con carácter y ese día volvería a ver a Ranma , así que decidió dar la mejor impresión, antes del encuentro , tomo un baño, y después de esto se dispuso arreglarse, no se iba a esmerar ni nada, tomo el vestido de satén de verano que trajo en color verde esmeralda, era liviano straples y suelto , se lo puso y se colocó un cinturón para darle formas a su cuerpo, estaba hermosa, se maquillo muy sutilmente en colores tierras y algo de brillo en sus labios, recogió sus cabellos con una pinza asimilando un moño , dejando el flequillo y dos mechones por fuera, tenia su habitación en el cuarto piso del hotel, al salir se encontró con algunas de las chicas japonesas que iban a competir la saludaron , era amigas y mucha veces fueron oponentes aun asi conservaban la amistad. Se dio cuenta que el piso era solo de chicas, asi que suponía habría solo de varones, pues ella competia y salía enseguida de retorno de sus competencias.

Bajo a la recepción, admitía que estaba algo nerviosa hace tiempo no veía al azabache frente a frente, la ultima vez fue años atrás cuando el fue a pasar unas fiestas a Japón y ella aun estaba allí, Despues de eso ella no se topó personalmente con él, a pesar que ella cuando viajaba a Japón iba a ver a la madre de Ranma ya que la quería mucho.

Entrego la tarjeta de su cuarto, pregunto si alguien la estaba buscando, al ser negativa la respuesta se dirigió al restaurante que estaba a escasos pasos de allí, llego 10 min antes.

_ Buenas tardes Señorita_ el mesero hablaba ingles

_ Buenas tardes tengo una mesa reservada

_ Su nombre por favor AST por favor

_ Si tiene reservación…por aquí sígame, sus acompañantes aun no llegan….desea algo

_ una limonada por favor con hielo

Se acomodó de espaldas a la puerta, estaba sumamente nerviosa ya llegaba el momento y cada minuto se hacía eterno, no podía estar pasando esto, no este momento de su vida, o mejor en ninguno, no sabría qué pasaría, en fin no estaba preparada pero no quedaba de otra, solo tenía que esperar lo impostergable.

Ranma por su parte tomo un baño, saco su ropa china, la camisa embotonada de color celeste, pantalones oscuros y sus típicos zapatos chinos, como siempre con su típica trenza un poco más larga, pero con el mismo color azabache de siempre, la madurez le sentaba bien y el entrenamiento de los últimos tiempos habían dejado unos músculos demasiados marcados, se cambió y se dispuso a llamar al entrenador para ir a la cita. Quedaron de acuerdo y solo tomo la tarjeta de la habitación, salió del cuarto fue al ascensor, su entrenador lo esperaba en la recepción para ir juntos.

_ Saotome

_ Kenshi_ hizo una reverencia lo saludos_…espera dejo esto

La recepcionista atiende al azabache muy atenta, él le entrega su tarjeta de ingreso y se dirige ya al restaurante.

_ Conoces a la representante Ranma

_ No Kenshi siempre van algunas personas, me han dicho que es una persona ocupada y que además tiene a otros deportistas a su cargo.

_ Y en la última evaluación no fue tampoco

_ Ella Iba a ir pero no sé qué paso

_ de seguro es una mujer mayor poco atractiva, así son las inglesas

_ no lo sé _ se llevó la mano a la nuca en señal de incomodidad

Iban así hasta que llegaron al restaurante, conversando e imaginando a la inglesa (según ellos) llegaron al sitio y en la entrada el maître los acogió y los atendió

_ Buenas tardes…nos esperan

_si por favor su nombre

_ Ranma Saotome

_ es quien espera la Señorita…siga por favor

Los dos caballeros siguieron al joven que los recibió, el restaurante tenía un toque europeo, pilares romanos, una fuente en el fondo, música suave, mesas y sillas decoradas y con tapices coloridos pero no muy llamativos.

El los llevo cerca de la fuente, ahí estaba su mesa y en ella una hermosa joven que dejo al joven entrenador extrañado, él ya pensaba era una mujer entrada en la plena madurez y en cambio estaba una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos recogidos.

M_ señorita sus acompañantes han llegado

Akane se levantó de la silla y giro, tamaña sorpresa que se dio Ranma cuando reconoce a la joven, sus ojos no daban fe, sus pies lo traicionaban quería salir corriendo del lugar, su respiración se agitaba su mente se confundía, mientras el entraba en shock, el joven entrenador de Ranma la miraba embobado, él se inclinó hacia la joven y la saludo, ella hizo lo mismo. Después de la impresión Ranma reaccionó e imito a su entrenador.

R _¡Akane Tendo! Así que eras tú

A_ Sr Miramoto, Sr Saotome tomen asiento por favor.

K_ Ranma conoces a la señorita...pensé que usted era inglesa

A_ siento decepcionarle, trabajo en Inglaterra quizá por eso la confusión… Ranma ¿Cómo has estado?_ y sonrió

K Señorita tomemos asiento, mi querido discípulo es algo tímido

A_ Por favor, nos puede traer la carta…desean algo de beber, por favor pídanlo

R_ Agua

K_ Igual

Tomaron asiento los tres y esperaron a que les llevaran la carta y Akane aunque parecía serena no lo estaba su corazón estaba al borde de la Taquicardia, si mente la traicionaba y sus pies empezaron a moverse sin sentido. Con todo Akane tomo la palabra quería que eso se acabe lo más rápido posible antes de colapsar.

_ Bueno ya saben que soy la persona que lleva tu representación frente a la empresa Ranma, sé que tienes otras ofertas, pero no creo las demás superen a la nuestra, es por eso que te he citado aquí para renovar los contratos, si tu estás de acuerdo… ¿Dónde está tu manager?

R_ dime algo, él sabe de ti, porque no me lo comento_ lo dijo algo molesto

A_ obvio que sabe que soy yo

K_ Disculpen pero que vamos a negociar, acaso yo también estoy en medio

A_ Sr. Miramoto al ser entrenador tiene derecho a las regalías que Ranma produzca... y si tiene que ver

K_ por favor no soy tan mayor, dígame Kenshi

A_ esta bien Kenshi … si quedamos de acuerdo pues la semana próxima si clasificas podemos firmar el contrato

R_ está bien Akane hablemos en la comida de una vez

Se acercó el Maître y les ofreció la carta a los tres comensales, les sugirió unas entradas, les indico el plato del día y bebidas con las que podían acompañar su comida.

A_ Por favor para mí el cóctel de camarones, la pasta italianos y ya vemos que beberemos, pero otra limonada por favor

R_ Quiero pimientos rellenos, el bistec

K_ lo mismo. Gracias

_ Enseguida, les recomiendo algo de la cava

A_ si están de acuerdo vino blanco_ los dos asintieron

Así se dispuso la mesa y en lo que traían el pedido y en la comida iban negociando cada punto, era de reconocer que Akane era muy buena para negociar, Ranma la escuchaba con mucha atención, no sabía si era porque esa mujer lucia hermosa más de lo que el recordaba o era ese don de palabra y verla tan cambiada el caso es que se ganó toda su atención.

Terminaron de comer, la negociación estaba casi a finalizar, era cierto la oferta era buena no la podía rechazar.

_ Akane estoy de acuerdo con todos los puntos

_ ¿estás seguro?

_ firmemos la semana que viene…no hay mejor oferta que la tuya

_ está bien así quedamos…está de acuerdo Kenshi

_ Desde luego.

_ está bien quedamos de acuerdo, los veré la próxima semana

_ no lo creo será mañana, ustedes mañana tienes entrenamiento en el mismo lugar

_Akane ¿aun practicas artes marciales?

_ Si Ranma y por eso también estoy aquí, Nabiki vendrá en unos días, yo negociare con otros deportistas también y hay cosas que se me atraviesan, mi hermana viene de apoyo.

_ Espera Akane… si no tienes apuro me gustaría conversar contigo_ no supo ni porque lo dijo, pero al parecer necesitaba

_Está bien tengo dos horas libres, crees que este bien.

_ Si por mí no hay problema.

_ pensé que no querías verme

_ Con el permiso de los dos, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer si no es molestia los dejo_ hizo una reverencia y salió del sitio

_ espera Ranma aún no he cancelado_ Llamo al encargado le pidió la cuenta, se la acercaron y dejo el pago en efectivo.

Ranma espero mientras traían la factura junto con Akane, y salieron del lugar juntos, él no se había percatado de lo sensual que le quedaba ese vestido, no la pudo apreciar pues estaba sentada, pero de pie lucia magnifica dejando ver su forma femenina muy bien formada. Unas piernas torneadas, ya no podía llamarle pechos planos y mucho menos marimacho, era muy femenina toda ella.

Ella salió del lugar con su bolso de mano, ella lo miro y no podía negar estaba más atractivo sus ojos parecían más azules su mirada era más marcada, su cuerpo hacía notar que había trabajado duro, sus manos rozaron el abdomen y lo tenía duro cual piedra, no dijo nada, bajo la mirada, no sabía que quería de ella después de haberse encontrado, ella no tenia buenos recuerdos de su último encuentro; aun así accedió a la petición de Ranma.

Caminaron con la disposición de hablar los dos… ¿tendrían cosas que decirse?, ¿sentían algo? Eran demasiadas preguntas que solo ellos despejarían.


	9. HABLEMOS

**Capítulo 9**

 **Hablemos**

Los dos Jóvenes Salieron del restaurante, Ranma PROPONE pasear por la playa, Akane asintió, se sentia incomoda no sabia Porque el deseaba Hablar Con ella, lo habia Dejado claro los los antes no queria saber de ella Pero su curiosidad era mas que su incomodidad, solicito una la habitación ¿ya Que le incomodaba salir vestida para negocios a la playa deseaba el cambio atuendo por uno mas informal, el no se nego, se acercaron a la recepción ¿, Akane solicito Tarjeta Do, invito al azabache, los dos subieron al ascensor, se quedaron en perfecto silencio Hasta Que Salieron del ascensor.

Akane deslizo de la Tarjeta magnética y abrió la suite, era Pequeña Pero elegante con baño, Una Sala de estar, cocina y dormitorio, le ofrecio una una bebida Pero Ranma no acepto nada, asi se dirigió al dormitorio y busco en su armario, Cambio El vestido por UNOS pantaloncillos de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas de color de de Celeste dado el calor y los zapatos por sandalias de taco magnolia y asi se dirigió de nuevo a la sala para disponerse salir de la ONU, Ranma ojeaba revistas Unas, Akane se solto el Cabello. Pensaba para sí Misma Que No podia darse el gusto de reverso nerviosa Delante de El, era una mujer segura, Pero el la Sacaba la de su zona de confort.

A Ranma le sucedia Lo Mismo, se arrepintió de Haber abierto la Bocota, ESTABA Hecho guiñapos de los nervios Los Mismos carcomían su alma, Queria Que La Tierra Se lo trague, Cabe mencionar Que su relacion no termino en Buenos Términos, Ya no hay podios Dar Dar paso atrás su orgullo se lo impedía. Salieron al fin de la habitación ¿, tomaron de nuevo el ascensor, dejaron La Tarjeta En La Recepción y caminaron a la playa Que No ESTABA Lejos.

Ya en playa se sentaron en la orilla Uno al Lado del Otro viendo Los Olas de Como iban y desaparecían

_ ¿Quieres conmigo Porque Hablar Ranma?

_solo quiero Ponerme al día de tu vida

_ Mi vida ha Cambiado mucho ... de ... y guardo silencio _

_ Se a refieres Lo Que Te ... Mi vida no es Igual ... ... de que ... Bueno Tu Comprendes

SE _ Que Estas estudiando en California, que te va bien ... Tu novia Dębe Estar Feliz.

_ Mi novia? ... No lo sé ... La verdad me da igual ... Y tu novio? ... No se Sabido de ti y tu SABES Mucho de mi

_ No tengo novio o mejor DICHO prometido_ Ranma regreso a ver a la chica con Los Ojos Llenos de sorpresa

_ ¿Te Volviste a comprometer?

_ Ranma eso ya ningún Tiene Importancia ... Seguir la vida tenia

_ Cierto es ... ¿de una de Cuando viajaste Inglaterra?

_ Pues despues de meses de cancelar Nuestro Compromiso ... no quise pendientes Dejar

_ Comprendo_ Pero si le dolio AEE Palabras, Hizo Una mueca

_ fuerón buenos momentos ... pero ya paso_ trato de sonar muy fria

_ Yo Aun recuerdo ... tu no?

 _Akane y Ranma van El Primer Día de Clases Desde lo sucedido en el baile, La Era del avispero de la ONU, Todos en el instituto se habia enterado, las prometidas de Ranma pecado ESO aceptaban, los pretendientes de Akane Mucho Menos, La familia de Ambos Al contrario sensu ya querian boda, Pero Akane y Ranma les pusieron limites, su mejor aliada Nodoka, Nabiki ya no contaba con ESTABA con Kuno en Inglaterra._

 _Entraron tomados de la mano y los chicos veian en Ranma al rival, Que habia ganado El corazón de Akane, AL No Estar Kuno ya nadie se atrevió a retarlo, las chicas envidiaban la suerte de la chica de ojos de chocolate, era el Sumamente apuesto Y ella hermosa._

 _Los dos tenian Aun Discusiones Pero se reconciliaban Rápido, Salian Una divertirse juntos, iban a la heladería, al cine, ja, fiestas Donde Sus Amigos, era de Su Vida Diferente y se escapaban de ves en Cuando a la azote del colegio Parr Poder darse de besos._

 _Una tarde que salian de clases, Champú los intercepto en el Camino_

 __ Marimacho, chica fea Dejar un Airén en paz_ grito alterada_

 __ Champú déjame en paz, el ya Eligió por si Mismo ... yo no le estoy imponiendo mi Presencia, esta conmigo Porque Quiere Me doy una el y el me Acepta_

 __ Callar pecado Decir sable que ... He Venido a retarte a por duelo El_

 __ Champú Comprende yo no soy tu trofeo, yo no te quiero, Déjanos en paz ¡_

 __ Champú pecado Acepta eso Ranma y Tradiciones Dicen Que Yo contigo casarme._

 __ Pues no estoy de acuerdo con tus Tradiciones es mas Aquí no se aplican_

 __ Chica violenta echar ONU hechizo en Ranma, yo separarte de El_ se retiro ofendida roja de la furia_

 __ Amor ... vamos al cine?_

 __Ranma ... Shampu es insistente, Hay Que Tener cuidado con ella_

 __ Está Bien ... debere entrenarte, en algun Momento no podre estar contigo y deberas defenderte sola_

 __ Acuerdo de ... vamos por mi helado de chocolate de de de y despues al cine_ Y Ella Se Acerco la ONU el se Puso de puntas y lo beso de_ _piquito_

 _El Vivia en un sueño, Amaba Estar en los brazos de Akane, ella al igual ella gozaba de su Compañía de Sus Muestras de afecto. Ukyo Despues de lo del baile decidio alejarse ya no queria Hacer el ridículo, Kodachi Kuno siguio ONU su hermano Hasta Inglaterra y se enamoró de la ONU inglés Que aguantaba su locura, Era Un existencialismo artista._

 _TODO ESTABA Donde Debia, Kuno quedo claro se fue con Nabiki, Rioga prefirió Ya No Buscar un Akane quedo Claro que ella Amaba Ranma y el respeto de la ESA decisión de ella._

 _Era ya el ultimo Año para Terminar SUS Estudios Secundarios, Ranma cumplio años de Como Akane no sabia cocinar le Pudio un Kasumi Que le AYUDE un PreparAR unpastel para Ranma, ella lo Hizo encantada, el día llego y los antes de desayunar se dispuso en el Arreglo de mesa para Que Sople Las Velas, ya cumpliría SUS 18 años y ella se lo queria festejar._

 _Bajaron Todos col Desayuno y La sorpresa al ver el pastel Las Velas, El Más Sorprendido Ranma, solo de Pensar Que Akane le obligaría un rincón el pastel Y Que quizas estaria Mucho tiempoo con dolor estomacal, de imaginárselo ya le dolia._

 _A_ Tranquilos, no hice lo yo ... Kasumi me ayudo_ avergonzada poco DIJO Un_

 _N_hija, esta hermoso y que buen detalle, Aun recuerdo CUANDO_ _lo traje al Mundo_

 _G_ Yo también lo recuerdo querida Nodoka ... ¡muchacho! _ Abrazo hijo de la ONU_

 _S_ Hijo te deseo lo mejor Y Que pronto se casen con Akane_

 _K_ Ranma Que se cumplan tus deseos_ Y sonrió tiernamente_

 _N _ cuñadito A que me des Más ganancias_ Dijo con indiferencia, habia Llegado por días de la UNOS A Casa_

 _Ranma y Akane no podian Creer Que tenian Una Familia de locos, Pero No les importaba si a Estaban juntos, asi Que Sirviö el te, invito a todos a cantarle al cumpleaños Parr Poder degustar el pastel._

 _N_ Hija ... ¿Y tú no le DESEAS algo a tu Prometido?_

 _Akane se Puso roja se quedo tartamudeando_

 _A_ Yo ... yo ... yo ... te amo Ranma_

 _Ranma le encanto Verla sonrojada y nerviosa y mas la Afirmación Que acababa de Decir su amada, el sonrió satisfecho, la Acerco Un poco y le beso en la frente, ESTO La sonrojo._

 _R_ Gracias Akane tan lindo detalle y Recordar mi cumpleaños ... yo te amo ...: Aún más _ y le sonrió_

 _Soplo Las Velas pecado los antes deseo Pedir Un. y disfrutaron el pastel y despues los mas Jóvenes Salieron a la Escuela tomados de la mano, asi llegaban Ahora._

_Creo Ranma vivíamos Una Ilusión, éramos Jóvenes y de Hecho Nuestras Familias nos hicieron Creer Que estariamos juntos y ya ves Que no.

_ Akane ... Tu No añoras ESE ENTONCES

_ No lo sé, Pero Porque hablamos de eso ... Ya Paso ... tu dejaste ESE sueño Atrás ... lo recuerdas ... verdad? _ Y sono un puro reproche

_ Si Cierto, quien te soportaría con tu caracter de demonio ya irritado, Akane lo miro con desdén.

_ No Se a que vine, o quizas si ... a ver Que los los eres el inmaduro de siempre_ y le lanzo Una mirada Que podria matarlo

_ Yo inmaduro, mira a la chica Que No Me Dio La Cara Durante ESTOS años y llevaba mi representación_ respondio ofendido

_ Si no te di La Cara sencillamente Porque supe Que No querias saber de mi, tu me Madre Lo Dijo ... no quise molestarte

_ Cuando hablaste o viste a mi Madre?

_ La veo Cada Que voy al Japón, me aseguro Que Tu No Estes, y le hablo casi Una Vez por Semana Así Como lo hago con tu padre y el mio

Ranma no podia Creer, siguiera viendo asu Madre Ahora Comprendía Porque Yumiko no era recibida en su Casa, Aunque No le molestaba Que Fuera Así, Su Madre Amaba a Akane era obvio y Que No La queria Fuera de su vida, Ahora ya Bajando el tono de la voz Akane toma la palabra

_ cuando tus padres desidieron irese de casa , mi amado padre se sintio muy solitario y La Boda de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu estaba cerca, vi su soledad, yo me Iría igual, no podia Ser tan egoísta y privarlo de la amistad de su Amigo entrañable Cuando lo Hable tu Madre me pidio eso, se Irian Pero estariamos en contacto siempre, a Pesar de Lo Que Sucedió Entre tu y yo ... sabes yo quiero mucho a tu madre, Ella Se ha Tomado de El Tiempo de una enseñarme cocinar dado Que FUIMOS a vivir solas en Londres con Nabiki alguien Tuvo Que Hacerlo

_ No fuiste TU_ Akane guardo silencio, no desmintió ni Afirmo nada.

_Si He ido a tu Casa y siempre escuchaba cosas de ti, Entendí Que eras feliz y yo de Hecho Conocido a alguien y por eso Finalmente cancele El Compromiso. Ya no iba a honrarlo.

_ Por Eso Y Por Que Yo de Deje de honrarlo los los antes ... Cierto? _ Ella lo miro triste Pero era Cierto y le dolia recordarlo

_ Lo superamos, mira donde estas A Punto de Ser El Campeón Olímpico, Tienes una novia hermosa por Lo Que He visto, Porque Aunque No me presentaba yo, en algún Lado estuve pendiente._ y agacho la cabeza algo avergonzada

_ Si, IBAS a mi casa de pasada ... .o Que hacías, o vas Aun?

_ Muchas Veces he ido, y pues ALGUNAS Veces Me he quedado a dormir. Una vez cuide a tu madre cuando se enfermo, nuestros padres el maestro se los había llevado a la montaña y tu no podías ir.

_ ¿A dormir ... En dónde?

_ Donde más ... en tu habitación.

Ranma se asombro, Comprendía Porque Las Veces Que regresaba ESTABA el olor al perfume de Akane. Ella había dormido en su cama, SUS sabanas su almohada y el no por lo sabia el mero Hecho de no querer saber nada de ella, le dolía se sentía un trapo después de que el la lastimo mucho, le humillo , la traiciono y la dejo sin pena ni gloria de una manera cruel, ella aun amaba a lo único que el consideraba sagrado en esta vida su Madre.

_ Pues no sé nada de ti Akane

_ Lo se, no quisiste saber nada de mí y yo lo respete, por eso me extraño El que me pidieras hablar_ y se sonrojo

_ Quizás quería cerrar el círculo, Tu Sabes Después de que tu y yo ...

_ Pues en ESE Caso yo Seguí y tu hiciste Lo Mismo, SUPONGO que te Casaras con tu novia y yo Haré Lo Mismo Algún Día, me Sorprende Que Shampoo no este contigo, Después De Todo Lo Que Hizo, las fotos Que Me Tiro en la cara, yo juraba Que ella seria tu Esposa.

 _Shampoo_ _FUE Detrás de Ranma poco Después De Que el y Akane y regresaran de la China en busca de la cura de su maldición, dejo a Akane, prometiendo Regresar por ella._

 _Shampoo le ofreció agua Ranma después del Entrenamiento Que Tuvo con el viejo amigo de sensei Haposai. El Bebió ESTABA AGOTADO; Lo que no sabia Es Que el Agua contenía Unas gotas Que aumentan deseo Hacen salir de controlar el sexual, FUE Suficiente p_ _ara Que Esa Noche La amazona terminara En la cama del Azabache y el sin nada recordara, le tomo los Muchas fotos Que terminaron en La Mano de Akane Como prueba del delito ... Ellos no lo sabían del hechizo, Akane lo tomo traición Como, quería Aún Así Que El le explicara Pero no Paso Nunca. Los Efectos Colaterales Eran Que El tendría Mucho deseo sexual y Es Así Como Ranma término Siendo algo promiscuo_

_ Pues yo pensé Que serias tú y ya ves_ Lo Dijo muy serio mirando al cielo_ ¿Como terminaste comprometida? Supe de Rioga te propuso matrimonio ... ¿Por Que No aceptaste?

_ mm...como te enteraste de eso, no que no sabias nada de mi, bueno si lo hizo le pedí tiempo para terminar la carrera tanto el como yo, después apareció Akari exigiendo que se cumpla el compromiso, como era la primera prometida pues tenia el derecho, el es hombre de palabra asi que se caso con ella, se que es feliz que pronto sera padre y que esta estudiando allá, si me enamore de el, y hasta iba a acompañarlo a buscar la cura de su maldición._ sumida en sus recuerdos

Ranma empalideció ante la confesión Que acababa de Hacer Akane. Se había enamorado del chico cerdo y sabia de su maldición y Estuvo Ahí Como con el.

El tiempo pasa Una prisa y Akane tenia otra cita Con otro deportista, Pero parecia Que el cielo o el infierno confabulaban en su contra Queria Huir del azabache, La Azul peli ESTABA Contando el Tiempo para ir a su cita, suena el celular y era el Joven de la cita cancelándola dado Que ESTABA en Entrenamiento y Pasando la prueba altidooping, ella lo comprendio y se citaron otro dia; Ranma escucho la conversación del DEL, EL tenia Muchas Preguntas y Verla de nuevo La Era de Como Si parte de su alma perdida Hubiera regresado se sentia Cómodo, Sabia Que No era la chica de 18 años Que dejo en el Japón Hace casi tres años Ahora la Veía Más Segura diferente, con caracter, de las Ideas Claras, convicciones contra, Pero La Misma Akane tierna Que El recordaba.

Akane por su parte se sentia intimidada Por Su Presencia, trataba en Si Controlar su arrebato mas no conseguía He Aqui Que al tenerlo cerca algo Cambio ya no lo odiaba eso lo sabia Pero TAMPOCO le era indiferente, Pero tenia Claro que el ESTABA en una relacion no era de Terreno para pisar, conocio de Sus Aventuras al Ser La Encargada de su auspicio Las facturas llegaban Una SUS Manos y sabia de Que Eran, asi Que su cabeza le llevaba en otra Dirección Sabia Que se habia Convertido en ella ONU mujeriego no seria de La Larga Lista de conquistas era mejor Estar Lejos de El, ya haba Sufrido Bastante Los Los los antes ya no lo haria mas Ahora

 _ **Comienzo del recuerdo**_

 _Eran Días Antes de las fiestas de navidad, Akane se sentia Feliz al fin veria a su Amado Ranma Que llegaba de Corea ya le había Comprado el perfume que le encantaba para obsequiarselo, Preparado Los días Que pasarían juntos reservo Una Mesa En un restaurante de Tokio para una cena de DOS , El Hecho de Pasar de tanto Tiempo Lejos de el se habia Vuelto Una tortura y extrañaba He aqui época que de La Primera Vez en meses que se veian, El la llamaba Cada semana le contaba su estadía, el Entrenamiento y de Cuánto le extrañaba, Pero UNOS Días Antes Paso algo que cambiaria la vida de los Dos Y Que llegaria para separarlos irremediablemente._

 _Llego el día:_

 _Vuelo 512 _ Que Llega desde Seúl_

 __ Kasumi ... ya llego_ con lágrimas en Sus Ojos_

 __Si Akane ... no te sientes Feliz_

 __ Sí ... Mira Lo Que Le traje_

_Pan a _l vapor de ... chico suertudo_

 _El Desembarca del avión toma SUS Cosas no se sentia bien Hace Pocos Días, estaria alli Hasta el año nuevo y partiría Una Vez Más Seguir Una es lo suyo. Bajo del avión deseaba ver a su Akane Pero su carga de conciencia lo mataba, el hechizo_ _de Shampoo también Tenia el objetivo m m de Separar a la pareja. Salio por la puerta de desembarque internacional y Una hermosa peli azul Esperaba_

 __ ¡Akane! _Corrio a Recibirla En sus brazos._

 __ ¡Ranma, Amor! Corrió _ Hacia el, la levanto del piso y le DIO UN BESO, de Como extrañaba esos labios_

 __ ¿Me extrañaste?_

 __ Más de lo que te imaginas _ se lo dijo_ _coqueta_

 __no mas que Yo_ Lo Dijo el azabache_

 _Tomo la mano de Akane y regreso Sobre SUS Pasos a recoger la maleta que dejo caer, abrió su mochila y le dio unDije en forma grulla, el se levanto la manga de la Mano y Tenia Una pulsera con Una parecida._

 __ Ranma es preciosa ... Gracias _ lo abrazo_

 __ Para ti Para Que sepas Que ESTABA pensando en ti_

 __ Cuando yo la mire te pensare- se ruborizó_

 _Se olvidaron de Kasumi, quien los llamaba_

 __ Akane vámonos pronto tía Nodoka Dębe Esperar Lo Que Nos Encargo_

 __ Vamos Akane, quiero ver A mi madre_

 __ Apurémonos esta bien,_

 __ ¡hola Kasumi!_

 __ Ranma como te ha Tratado Corea._

 __ Pues me quejo ÉL Ganado Torneos, Pero Extraño a todos , Sobre Todo A Este mujer_ le dio un beso a Akane_

 __ Venga chicos Vamos a Casa Que Deben Estar esperándonos._

 _Así Que Salieron y tomaron un taxi Rumbo a Nerima, los Días Pasaron y los dos prometidos Pasaban juntos, se extrañaban mucho, fueron al restaurante disfrutaron de la velada, ya Eran Mayores de Edad Así Que decidieron ir a un Centro de Diversión Nocturna después de la Cena Allí Bailaron, bebieron poco y ya entrada la madrugada regresaban los dos en un taxi, el alcohol Hizo efecto, Iban Los Dos se comían literalmente besos, el ambiente se caldeaba Entre Los Dos, Ranma besaba con pasión a Akane Y ella le correspondía el mas audaz abrió la boca un poco de su amada y le introdujo Poco a Poco su lengua, la ESA Sensación la Tenia ya Fuera de sí._

 _No Quieren IR A Casa Y Cuando disfrutaban Más suena el celular de Akane, La saco del sueño en el Que se hallaba_

 __ Papa ... Estamos en camino a casa_

 __ Akane por favor, ningún hijo horas Que andes en la calle ... pasame a Ranma_

 __ Esta Aquí a mi Lado ... Está Bien ya te lo paso_

 __ jovencitos Los Queremos ya en la casa, Ranma eres responsable de Akane_

 __ Tío Esta Bien _ DIJO algo molesto y frunciendo la boca_

 __Ranma Quiero a mi niña en casa _ dijo Soun con autoridad_

 __ Si ESTAMOS ALLI en UNOS minutos_ y colgó_

 _ESTABA molesto le acababan de interrumpir en Lo Más delicioso y de la Vida, miro Como Akane quien se acomodaba la ropa y el al chófer actuo inexpresivo_

 __ _ Apresúrese por favor _le DIJO en forma de Orden_

 __ Ranma, Qué Nos Pasó, Perdimos el control de de Como La Vez anterior_ el enrojeció mucho_

 __ Akane no me recuerdes ._

 _Llegaron A Casa Y Sus Padres de los Esperabán, los Vieron llegar y decidieron ir Todos a dormir ya nadie Faltaba en casa, al día siguiente era Navidad y pues La Reunión familiarizados pecado faltaría, Akane ayudaba a Kasumi, ese día Nabiki vendría del Extranjero , estarían todos._

 _Así Pasaron los dias y llego el Año Nuevo y Los prometidos tuvieron el Permiso para ir a una fiesta de Sus Amigos del Instituto Una Ellos les Daba igual festejaban la fiesta Occidental La fiesta FUE algo salvaje, licor por Todos Lados, Mujeres bailando en Las Mesas , chicos cantando en el karaoque en fin._

 _Pero ESE día Apareció la amazona en la fiesta y Ranma empalideció tomo Una Akane de la mano, queria sacarla de Ahí, Ella Se Acerco A Donde Ellos Esteban y se dirigió a Ranma, Akane no entendia nada_

 __ Tener Asuntos conmigo Airén_

 __ Será otro dia Shampoo _ le contesto y La miro con desprecio_ Como Ves estoy con Akane_

 __ Chica violenta, Ranma Ser mio _ La miro fría_

 __ Déjame en paz Shampoo por favor_

 __ Chica fea, mañana tendras noticias mías, los dejare Que disfruten Último momento_ sonrió con malicia y se fue_

 _Ranma Sabia Que No podía permitir Que_ _su amada Que se entere, ya Que ni el sabia, Esa noche Shampoo fue Con Su bisabuela Cologne._

 __ Abuela, Ya esta todo preparado_ aquí TENGO LAS FOTOS_

 __ Y acá esta la sobra del Agua Que le diste al yerno, esta noche DEBEMOS invocar a los Dioses Para Que yerno Haga tu voluntad_ la abuela sonrió_

 __ Su cabello, el Agua, parte de su ropa interior y Foto de Airén, estar Preparado TODO._

 _Esa Noche Y SE Hacia un hechizo Que los separo, la abuela saco su báculo, repitio Unas Palabras en chino, Invoca a la diosa, invoco al DIOS Y Todos Los Objetos de la mesa empezaron a temblar se detuvieron CUANDO la abuela Hizo silencio:_

 __ Shampoo el yerno es tuyo Haras Lo Que Quedamos mañana. pero si sale mal tu seras la responsable._

 __ Está Bien abuela. Airén Ser mío_ confiada lo dijo_

 _Al Día Otro, Akane y Ranma Salian de paseo al parque central, ya al siguiente día el regresaría a Ranma Una Corea y no ag Queria agotarlo, Hizo la Aparición la China, Ranma abrazaba_ _a Akane por la espalda y besaba su cuello Suavemente y disfrutaba de las sensaciones, Cuando la amazona molesta grito._

 __ Airén Ser mío marimacha, soltar Airén chica violenta_

 __ ¡Shampoo que te pasa! Déjanos en paz despedirnos_

 __ Airén querer Pasar el rato contigo, el Hacer el amor a Shampoo._

 _Akane regreso a ver al azabache cerraba los ojos y se arrepentía, en Pocos Minutos perdería su Conciencia y caería en La voluntad de Sh_ _âmpoo, la prometida no lo creia, Cerro los ojos y pequeños Líneas plateadas se resistían salir de sus ojos._

 __ Tomar Akane, Estar Ahí Pruebas de Que Ser mío Ranma_

 __ ¿Qué es esto? ... ¡Esto No Puede Ser Cierto! _ Miraba las fotos muy comprometedoras y Solo Lloraba_

 __ Akane ... yo ... no queria ... ni se como paso._

 _Ella Se solto de El, Corrió por Donde Pudo con el llanto en su ojos desbordando, su cabeza le palpitaba, su Corazón le Daba taquicardia, su alma Moría de a poco, era Cierto su amor no era de ella, no Comprendía, Corrió y se interno en el bosque, alli la siguio Ranma, el hechizo ESTABA por Hacer efecto y en mala hora._ _EL La intercepto en el Camino_

 __ No te atrevas Ranma_

 __ no seas tonta_

 __ Lo Sido Que Si, Aquí Está La prueba de Ello_

 _Y en ESE Momento Shampoo Veía Todo Lo Que pasaba y desde la copa de árbol , dejo caer el Líquido y empezó la farza._

 __ Akane yo te amo ... Pero Shampu Es Mejor_ lo dijo con sorna, efecto uno_

 __ Estúpido, es obvio eso ... Es Tu mujer_ y le estampo su mano en La Cara_

 __ Dejaste Que Me fuera_ resentido, efecto DOS._

 __ Quise ir contigo, me dijiste Que Yo de cerca Seria Una distracción Para Tu Entrenamiento._

 __ Ya lo sabes ... Qué quieres hacer_

 __ Nada Ranma, Esto No Tiene retorno._

 __ Está Bien ... Mañana saldré de tu vida para siempre _ apretaba los puños, no era lo queria Que, Pero el hechizo lo arrastraba_

 __Está Bien, no vuelvas Nunca Más, Aquí se acaba TODO. Y con llanto se Retiro._

 _Cada quien cogio Un camino diferente, Akane FUE A Donde su amiga Yuka, le pidio Que Llame a los de Su Casa Que No llegaria Esa Noche de dormir_

 _Ranma por su parte FUE Una la casa Tendo, empezo Una Recoger Las cosas, Antes de eso, Yuka lo llamo y le DIJO Que No se dijera nada, Que Akane se encargaría de eso DESPUÉS, Que recogiera SUS Cosas y Que se marchara, Que mintiera Que ella lo iba a despedir en el aeropuerto y el Asi Lo Hizo._

 __ Hijo mio, dime que no te peleaste con Akane_

 __No Madre, se encontro con su amiga Quiso Quedarse no la iba a obligar Que venga_

 __ Mi Niña Que Paso ¿Que Paso Entre ustedes hijo? ... Tu no la dejarías jamas_

 __ Ya Se los Dije, no Quiso venir y EN TODO EL Caso mañana Porque Sabran_

 _Akane lloro Hasta quedar dormida, se levanto de nuevo de madrugada Despertó a su amiga Para Poder Tomar baño, ella acepto y espero Que regresara_

 __ Akane ... ¿Crees sea Cierto?_

 __ Yuka ... EL No lo nego_

 __ En verdad, ya No Quieres Verlo, lo mas, Asi Ahora diras lo contrario_

 __si traiciono nuestro amor ... Por Su Propia Voluntad_

 __ Estas segura ... Mira Shampoo no Es Una niña inocente_

 __ Si lo se, Pero el ... EL _ lloro de nuevo_

 __Recomiendo Hables Con El ... quizás explicártelo, estas muy alterada y no ves claramente las cosas_

 __ Está Bien Préstame ropa a Primera Hora iré al aeropuerto Antes que se vaya_

 __ ESA es mi nina_ Yuka un abrazo su amiga y se dispusieron a descansar._

 _Al día siguiente Apenas Salio El Sol sí Cambio, se Puso Unas gafas a que no se Notara la hinchazón de sus ojos IBA CON UNOS Jean ajustados y Botas cafés y Una camisa tres cuartos de colores beige, Tomo el taxis Y Cuando llego al Aeropuerto El ya ESTABA en la Fila de los titckes, He aquí ella Que llamo, El regreso una estafa Verla Y Se Encontró Ella la trato indiferente, Tras ella Yuca Que la acompaño Pero ni interfirió._

 __Akane ¿A que ha Venido? ... A ver como me voy de tu vida_

 __ No Solo Quiero Que Me expliques_ le DIJO y Bajo La Mirada_

 __ Traes lentes? ... Acaso ha llorado?_

 ___ _Me ha dolido. Pero creo puedes explicarme_

 __ Akane esta todo claro_ le DIJO TODO frio, el hechizo it ESTABA a Su Punto máximo_ no Regresare ... .está bien_

 __ Ranma Pero yo ... yo ... yo te amo_

 __ No me importa ... _ Ella sintio que Era Orgullo Pero le removió las entrañas_

 __ Creo Ranma Tienes Una Explicación _ Y en eso llamaron a los Pasajeros del avión_ y entenderé si no me quieres ver, Asi Que Si No Regresas En Los Próximos Tres meses por mi entenderé Que No Me Quieres y El Compromiso lo ANULARE ... Pero Creo NECESITAMOS Pensar y PONER EN Las cosas Orden_

 __ Mira Akane ya Mismo Debo ir a la sala, no Regresare Por una marimacho, fea y plana Cuando El disfrutado del amor de Shampoo ... te quedo claro_ Lo Dijo Con Todo el odio_

 __Ranma? ... Pero tú y yo_

 __ Tu y yo Nada, necesito una mujer no Una Niña que sueña con ponis y arcoíris y el principe azul ... Comprendes_

 __ Ranma tú Jamás ... se formaban pequeños hilos plateados y bajaban por las mejillas_ me habias Hablado Así_

 __ Pues Porque quise engañarte, Jugar con boba Una Como Tu ... no me importas_

 __ Ya comprendi Ranma quizas el Dolor y el orgullo te dominan ... mi Propuesta Sigue En Pie ... .solo tres meses_ ya se retiraba._

 __ Espera Akane_ la mira, se Acerco A Ella la tomo de los Hombros, temblaba e Acerco SUS Manos a su mentón La subio con delicadeza y llevo SUS labios Junto a los de ella, la beso con locura introdujo su lengua conociendo La De Ella y jugaban Ambas en ESE beso, deslizo el SUS Manos a su cintura y le pega Más Hacia el, ella sube SUS Manos a la nuca y profundizan el beso, se dejan Separar por la Falta de oxígeno y El lamió los labios de ella_ es para Que no me olvides , Este Será Nuestro último beso y se da la vuelta y se Dirige Una sala de salida sin nada Decir._

 _Akane quedo confundida, el pecado Sabia Que hacer NI CÓMO ACTUAR , lo siguió pero ya no le dejaron Pasar, el la humillo._

 _ **Fin del Recuerdo**_


	10. YO RECUERDO TU RECUERDAS

**Buenas noches, espero les este gustando la historia, he leído sus reviews y estoy trantando de complacerlos. soy nuevo y ya actualizare el capitulo anterior solo que estar lejos de mi casa me dificulta, mil disculpas por eso**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **YO RECUERDO, TU RECUERDAS**

Ranma y Akane se quedaron sumidos En sus recuerdos entremezclados entre dolor y alegría.

_Debo irme

_ Espera te invito un café

_ Gracias Pero de verdad Debo irme_ lo decia Más por incomodidad Tenia Que irse de Ahí.

_ cancelaron tu cita , no me digas Que Quieres Huir de mí_ Ranma sonrió de medio Lado

_ Estoy cansada: Además Debo estudiar la propuesta de Kein ... lo conoces ¿Cierto?

_mm Si Lo confronte Hace tiempos, es muy bueno ... te acompaño_ Akane estaba sorprendida, estaba empezando un sonrojarse.

_ No Creo sea conveniente, mañana empezaremos Los Últimos Entrenamientos Antes del evento ... creo DEBEMOS descansar.

_ Esta bien, no insistiré, solo Prométeme Que hablaras conmigo.

_ Estaremos por lo Menos dos Semanas ... creo tendremos Tiempo para Ello ... Si Quieres saber de mi obvio.

_ Te Veré mañana Akane Tendo ... perdona mi Actitud de no querer saber de ti.

_ Comprendo ... tendras tus razones_ con su mano recogia su flequillo Hacia arriba

._ Debo irme

Se quedaron viendo ,no sabían como habían llegado a ese punto, ella se dio la vuelta y Ranma la jalo tomándole de la muñeca.

_ No me has Dejado tu número_ La Miraba haciéndose el ofendido

_ Dame tu celular, te lo anotare_ tomo el celular y dejo su número_ ahora si me voy

El se Acerco A Ella ya Que la Tenia Sujeta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo un Poder mas no, no entendia Porque demonios Hacia ESO.

_ Hasta mañana Akane, descansa ... Así Se despiden en Europa _ y tomo su camino

Cada Uno FUE unas habitaciones, La Noche en sí Hizo larga, se Dieron Cuenta del mal Que se habían Causado, era de Como remover TODO Desde el fondo, un remolino de Pensamientos para Ellos FUE ESE encuentro Que El Destino Quiso Que Tengan.

Los empujo un su Ser interno Ese Que Dormía hace mucho, Ese Que enterraron con Su Amor fallido sin Realizado, se levantaba Delante de Ellos Como un monstruo enorme con ganas de devorarlos, SUS vidas tenían Caminos Diferentes en Otros Lugares con Otras Personas en si ya ni coincidían en nada, y contra pronóstico TODO SE Volvieron a ver, no para amarse, no para consolarse solo para Hablar.

Los días Pasaban, Ellos entrenaban en El Mismo coliseo y casi a la Misma Hora, el Entrenador de Ranma, Kenshi,era muy exigente sabia Que Tenia potencial y lo obligaba a superarse, ESO a gustaba Ranma , Akane Tenia un Entrenador Más joven 9 años mayor que ella, el mejor de su CLASE, era Entrenador desde Que salio de la Universidad de Tokio, la impulsaba a Ponerse Límites y alcanzarlos. Tenia Varios Reconocimientos y lo HACIA Ser uno de los Mejores.

Entrenaba en El caso de Ranma La Resistencia y Akane La coordinación, Eran buenos Y Sus Entrenadores lo aprovechaban no habían visto un chicos Más Dedicados una ESTO.

Después de Cada Entrenamiento Ranma se quedaba esperando a la Que Ahora ya era su amiga, terminara la practica, la veía y se asombraba su avance, Sabia Que Tenia Capacidad Pero No Sabia Que había superado SUS Expectativas, se Movía Como un Tigre en la casería En Cada ataque, hasta que un día casi noquea a su entrenador.

La Esperaba cerca de 45 minutes a que terminara Y Siempre le Tenia algo de beber Lo Que ella agradecía, se sentía Más Cómodo Ahora, se deleitaba con su viéndola Gi, su cabello Más Largo y Su Cuerpo Más Definido. Conversaban de los muchas Cosas Que habían Pasado En sus vidas Después De Que Cada Uno camino Tomara su.

Pero ESE día en especial habría Cosas Que se enterarían de primera mano. Akane terminaba su Entrenamiento, tomaba la parte de arriba de su Gi Que se lo había quitado por el duro Entrenamiento y la sofocaba, se quedo En una camiseta sin mangas de Color Blanco Que marcaba su cintura y pecho, Ranma la Miraba deleitándose de la figura femenina, ESE día se ofreció Ayudar a entrenar ya Que su entrenador ESTABA lastimado Gracias a ella Misma. El Entrenador Pidió a Ranma ponerla en combate el como estudiante dela carrera Sabia Que hacer, procedió Así que.

_ ¡Tsuya! ... No es justo, el Jamás ha peleado conmigo de Manera seria

_ Calma ... .lo hare Esta Vez

_ Eso espero Saotome, Muéstrame lo Mejor Que tienes_ lo miro retadora

_ Tendo después no te arrepientas

Y empezaron la pelea, a Ranma le costaba pelear con ella, Pero Cada golpe de Akane lo desequilibraba, lo HACIA retroceder, en verdad se había Vuelto muy fuerte, no Alcanzando su Nivel de Pero le dio guerra. Era Mucho mejor de lo Esperaba, supero un champú La Misma.

Era rápida Ranma la esquivaba con Facilidad, Aún Así le asesto Muchos golpes Con Que había noqueado a algunos. La pelea de caldeaba, Ellos ESTABA Sumamente agitados, patadas IBA y venían al Igual Que golpes de puños, los Saltos Y giros. No se podía entender Como se había Vuelto tan fuerte Siendo una chica citadina, Pero ESTABA cansado y ya VIO su potencial se determinó una Terminar ESTO para descansar, se Acerco a la joven ella iba Dispuesta A Todo Una patada Que freno tirándola Hacia arriba, Salio ella volando, el reacciono un tomarla los antes de que el tope piso, cayeron juntos El Uno Encima del otro, FUE una batalla tremenda había Varios espectadores aplaudían al unísono.

Se Dieron Cuenta de su posición, Akane ESTABA Sobre el pecho de Ranma y el en el piso Debajo de ella, ella alzo la vista y al darse Cuenta de la posición se ruborizó, Ranma la Miraba deleitado le dio Facilidad de admirar SUS Atributos femeninos, se sonrojo por Pensar de ella de la ESA Manera, SE LEVANTO en sus codos y ella bajo las piernas de la cadera de Ranma para Poder Levantarse y ayudarlo.

_ Akane Tendo ... si no te viera no lo creería

_ ¡Taiko ... ¿Cómo estás ?, tanto de no verte ... .disculpa te presento a ...

_ Ranma Saotome ... hermano serás el campeón

_ Sí, es mi amigo ... Representado y por Cierto Porque No respondiste mi Llamada Necesito Que Firmes papeles UNOS.

_ Rioga y ya no Trabaja Más Contigo, el se encargaba de eso.

_ Pues: Lamentablemente se Caso

_ ¡Te Casaste con Rioga!

_ No tonto ... jajajaja._ ruborizada rió.

_ Esta Tarde te llamo para ponernos de Acuerdo Ahora El que entrena soy Yo_ se dirigió un amigo Ranma_ los eres fuerte ... Menos Mal No Voy en tu categoría_ y rio.

_ Está Bien llámame

_ No te negaras un trago conmigo, por los viejos tiempos

_ Ya lo veremos ... Taiko

Ranma Miraba la Conversación de Ellos con tanta confianza y le molestaba mucho, Sabia Que No Tenia derecho Pero algo en el empezó a Recordar el amor Que le había Tenido a la peli azul que tenia a su Lado. La Miraba sonreír con El extraño Ser cómplice En Cada palabra, se abstuvo de Hasta Donde Pudo.

_ Akane por favor, ¿Podemos irnos? _ Y Miraba a la peli azul Que no se molesto

_ Está Bien Ranma vámonos, Taiko nos hablamos ... tu Entrenador de quiere matarme, he aquí Cual es raro dado que soy su alumna también _ y se rio con burla.

_Te Espero afuera_ DIJO EL azabache dirigiéndose a la salida algo molesto

_ Taiko, te veo DESPUÉS ... cuídate_ se despidió de el y de su Entrenador para Seguir a Ranma.

El La Esperaba ya afuera abrió la botella de la bebida energizante y comenzó un beberla Más por inercia Que por Necesidad, La peli azul lo observaba un lo Lejos, Noto El Claro Desdén En sus Palabras, había Sido clara Nada Más Que Amigos ya Pasado HABÍA El Tiempo Que Ellos podían Ser algo Más y ella Así lo entendía, ademas el historial de Ranma ESTABA Lleno de mujeres de una noche y ella no estaría en su Lista.

_ ¿pasa algo? ... ¿Qué es lo que te molesto?

_ Akane no le molesta,solo Tenia apuro de salir_ no acepto El Hecho De que algo empezo removedor Dentro de SI

_ Está Bien vamos CENAR en ESE caso_ lo miro extrañada

_ Donde siempre

_ Sonrió Si _y

Ya habían Pasado Días en Río de Janeiro habían Conocido un Lugar acogedor col Que iban Después de entrenar, se entablaban charlas y salían a pasear por la playa, en Las mañanas ella trabajaba y Las tardes pasaba Entrenando, el entrenaba todo el día, descansaba párr SUS comidas, al siguiente día llegaría Nabiki desde London para Hacerse cargo de los pendientes de Akane ya Que ESA semana era decisiva, empezaría la Eliminación para Las olimpiadas Que Serian El año entrante. Y es Esos Días llegaría Yumiko también lo sea cual alteraría la estadía de este par.

Se pusieron charlar ya Recordar y les Daba la nostalgia el sable Que viajaron juntos Alguna Vez Y Se sintieron en La Gloria Estando juntos, Eran par un De Jóvenes inexpertos Pero si se amaban y las imágenes quedaron Ahí En sus Mentes.

 _Comienzo del recuerdo_

 _Ya Estaban cerca de acabar SUS Estudios Secundarios, ya tenían La Invitación al baile de final de curso, Ranma había mejorados SUS Notas para sorpresas de Muchos, Akane había Tenido Que Ver en eso lo ayudaba y casi lo obligaba a Realizar las Tareas y estudiaban juntos, ESA Tarde ESTABA explicándole el dichoso Problema de matemáticas ya Que tenia los finales, el se sentó al lado Poniendo la atención del Mundo en Ella y su mano paso por la cintura de su prometida, ella Regreso a ver sin molestia acepto la caricia._

 __ entendiste Ranma_

 __ Si ... ya entendi, Aprendí Pero, ¿acaso no Merezco un premio?_

 __ Bobo Que Quieres_

 __ Dame un beso_ La Miraba deleitándose En sus labios_

 __ Uno nada mas_

 __ Si uno Y OTRO y Más_

 __ Bobo, Eres Un pervertido_ lo miro con coquetería_

 __ Si soy lo Pero tú eres la culpable_

 _Así Que empezaron con un beso suave, Los Dos Sentados En la cama de Akane, para colmo no había con nadie en la casa Todos habían Salido, Genma y Soun El Maestro a entrenar a las Montañas, Kasumi ayudaba al Dr. Tofu ya tenia Muchos Pacientes Esos Días, Nodoka estaba en La Casa Que las ex prometidas de Ranma destrozaron vigilando los Arreglos._

 _La subió a su Regazo para Disfrutar de su calor, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo Hacia el, ella Miraba Esos Ojos Azules Que la Mataban, la llevaban al delirio, acercaron SUS labios rozándose Primero, párrafo DESPUÉS entrar en Contacto, los labios de Ella Se MOVÍAN al ritmo de los labios del azabache, Cerraron los ojos deleitándose del Sabor del otro, ese beso era en ESE Momento una Necesidad era de Como agua en el Desierto, se separaban para Tomar aire y Empezar de nuevo El Rito, a MEDIDA Que Paso El Tiempo, los besos se intensificaron, ya Estaban jugando con SUS lenguas Las Manos de Ambos empezaron a Moverse solas, las de El recorrían la espalda de la peli azul Las de ella Estaban en la nuca de El desenredando la trenza del azabache. El la tomo de la cintura ya la Acostó en su cama y se coloco Encima de ella sin aplastarla, La Mano de ella ESTABA ya en contacto con la espalda de el y la otra ya empezaban a desabotonar la camisa percatándose de la dureza de su pecho , empezaron a respirar agitados y se despegaban para Tomar aire y entregarse de nuevo al beso, el metió su mano Debajo de la Falda de Akane acariciaba SUS piernas, ella Gemía ante SUS caricias y ahogaba el gemido en la boca del azabache Que Hacia lo Mismo , Estaban tan entregados, Hasta Que de golpe Que Volvieron a la Realidad._

 __ ¡Ya llegue ..._

 _Era Nodoka Que ESTABA de regreso, los dos se Vieron frente a frente ruborizados percatándose de lo estaban punto de HACER, Akane empezó un arreglarse la falda y cabello, Ranma se abotonaba la camisa A Toda prisa y recogía la trenza, subió Nodoka Y ENCONTRÓ estudiando los Jóvenes._

 __ Chicos, ya acabaron de estudiar ... recuerden ya estan por Terminar SUS clases_

 __ Buenas tardes Tía, si ya acabamos revisábamos Nuestros apuntes_ sonrió con ironía_

 __ ¿Madre A que hora llegaste?_

 __ Acabo de Hacerlo hijo, les bajare un Preparar Algo para CENAR._

 __Gracias _ juntos respondieron_

 _Ya Salidos de la situación, pensaban Que Debían hablarle, no Sabían CÓMO Llegaron un ESA Situación se dejaron Llevar y Lo Más extraño Es Que Ranma no ESTABA volando por los cielo de Nerima._

 __ Akane ... discúlpame, no se que me paso_

 __ Pues Ranma no te Culpo yo lo disfrute_ Lo Dijo sonrojada_

 __ Pues yo también lo disfrute_ sonrió de medio Lado_

 _Akane lo observaba Amaba a ese bobo Que Tenia A su Lado, le tomo las manos y las beso, el se Acerco A Ella bajo y le beso la frente_

 __ Creo ESTAMOS Perdiendo el Control_ Dijo Ranma pensativo_

 __es La Segunda Vez Que Nos pasa_ lo miro y asintió_

 __ creo que no deberíamos estar SOLOS, la otra vez paso algo igual._

 __ Tienes razon, no estaremos solos._

 _Pasaron los dias los Exámenes Finales de Estaban a la Vuelta de la Esquina, en su Curso SE ESTABA organizando el Viaje de fin de ciclo, al cual Soun permitió Que fueran Siendo el quien se encargaría de los Gastos. Seria en la playa de Okinawa, los chicos de Estaban felices, disfrutarían de Sus Últimos días de Como compañeros ya Que Muchos Irían a la Universidad en Diferentes Lados, Akane y Ranma ESTABA aplicando la de Tokio, Pero El Maestro Happosai había Hecho contacto con uno de Sus amigos y consiguio Una beca para Ranma, no consiguio para Akane ya Que Ella no Tenia El Nivel de Ranma por lo cual sea Ella Se quedaría en Nerima, aun no se lo Informado, Genma ESTABA de Acuerdo y lo trato con Nodoka quien no ESTABA del todo Acuerdo porque separarían los chicos._

 _Rindieron los Exámenes ya Estaban Prácticamente Graduados, Estaban felices CUANDO SUS Nombres aparecieron en La Lista de las Mejores notas de grado, del lunes al jueves tendrían La Práctica de la ceremonia, el viernes la ceremonia en la Mañana y el baile en la noche, viajarían El Sábado y regresarían el lunes en la mañana. Así Paso la semana llego el día de la Graduación, Nodoka ya Tenia listo el traje de su hijo un precioso traje de gala es de color negro camisa del Mismo Color y Una corbata roja Como el vestido de Akane era Que Un precioso vestido con canesú y suelto Hasta la rodilla._

 _El día ESTABA TODO alborotado, Subían y bajaban por la casa, Nabiki vino Exclusivamente a la Graduación de su hermana y Ranma, los chicos de Estaban casi Listos, Ranma ESTABA en el Dojo golpeando el saco para liberar la tensión, Akane lo buscaba Ellos deberían adelantarse Tomar para SUS Lugares en la ceremonia._

 __ Kasumi ... ¿Viste a Ranma?_

 __ Esta en el Dojo Akane_

 __ Gracias ... ya DEBEMOS irnos_

 __ Llévale ESTO, Deben comer algo ... La Casa es Una locura_

 __Gracias Kasumi_

 _Tomo La Charola Y FUE al Dojo y Ahí sí Encontró con Ranma, lo Miraba desde La Puerta, El no se percató de su Presencia y seguía Dándole al saco, ella fascinada de Verlo se había Sacado La camisa Y ESTABA con el dorso desnudo, su Mente Y Sus Hormonas le jugaron, Mordió su labio inferior Mirando fijamente SUS Músculos Marcados y deseo tocarlos, ESTABA tan concentrada en Eso que casi suelta la charola y Hace sonar de los Platos Ahí Puestos, Ranma regresa a ver y SE Encuentra con Akane en la puerta ._

 __ ¡Akane!_

 __ Ranma te traje ESTO ... ven y apúrate Que DEBEMOS salir ... vístete por favor_

 _Puso la charola en el piso y se dispuso una esquina, Ranma se Acerco tomo la taza de té y Mordió el pastel de cereza Que Kasumi les había Enviado._

 __ ¿Que hora es?_

 __ Cerca de las 8 y Seguimos Aquí, nos retrasaremos Hasta Nuestra ceremonia de graduación_ una Manera de protesta_

 __ Con que no a Nuestra boda_ miro a Akane Ello se ruborizó_

 __ Si pasa te mato Ranma_

 __ja jajá _ Réia Con Gracia, _no Pasara ... ya termine_

 __ Yo También, dejo de ESTO Y Salimos_

 __ Está Bien, me despediré de mi madre_

 _EL FUE Arriba y ella a la cocina dejo los trastes y Solo tomo Una Pequeña Cartera Que llevaba solo lo Necesario, baja Nabiki Que acababa de despertar._

 __ Akane tu vestido esta hermoso, de seguro esta noche Ranma no te suelta_

 __Empezamos Nabiki ... no tengo tiempo para discutir. Así Que nos vemos_

 _Akane Desde Abajo grito:_

 __ Adiós a todos los ESPERAMOS Allá_

 _Ranma bajaba apresuradamente se despidio de Todos y emprendieron rumbo al colegio, ESTABA ALLI SUS Ya compañeros y Aunque No habian empezado ni un Tomar Lugares, se dedicaron a conversar con los compañeros del SUS MIENTRAS. Al rato viene la profesora Hinako y empieza un Ordenar a todos, mira a la pareja_

 __Sr Saotome Lo Que No Pude yo, La Señorita Tendo lo logro_

 __Maestra Solo yo._

 __ No tranquila señorita Tendo, Usted lo Cambio y es TODO, no pensar Verlo hoy graduándose junto con Usted._

 __ Gracias señorita Hinako_

 _Empezó_ _la ceremonia SUS Padres Amigos Y En El recinto, Salían en fila los chicos para dirigirse a Asientos Sus, ingresaban Los Nuevos Graduados, hablo el director Kuno por Minutos Que parecieron eternos, después el Reconocimiento al mejor egresado Que Fue ni más ni menos Akane Tendo, se Acerco agradeció el Reconocimiento lo tomo en sus manos agradeció un padre y hermanas por Su Apoyo a EL SUS Profesores ya la familia Saotome y se retiro. Premio al mejor deportista cayo en Ranma, dio las gracias y se retiro. Y asi Pasaron los Eventos, Hasta Que Llegó el Momento culminante Donde se entregaba los diplomas, Asi Pasaron de uno en uno a recibirlo Akane y Ranma también lo hicieron, Palabras de los egresados Que SUS compañeros pidieron a Akane_

 __ Buenos días a todos_

 _director Kuno_

 _Profesores, Queridos Padres y Familiares, Amigos_

 _Este día dejamos algo de Nosotros En Este recinto Que Nos acogió, Que Nos EDUCO y en El que HICIMOS Grandes amigos _ Miraba a SUS amigas_ En Este Lugar SE Queda Algo de mí y de Todos Nosotros, se quedan recuerdos Que Han Marcado Nuestras vidas_ y recordaba Las cosas allí vividas_ es un Deber Agradecer a Padres Nuestros por su Apoyo y ver Que culminamos otra Etapa de Nuestra Vida, Que Nos espera afuera de otras Cosas, la Universidad de la Vida._

 _Agradezco también a mis Profesores Los Que Nos Han Guiado Hasta Este día, los llevaremos en Nuestros corazones siempre y atesoraremos SUS Consejos y Sobre TODO agradecemos el habernos Tenido paciencia_ señorita Hinako Miraba al joven Saotome_ No Me Queda Más Que Decir suerte chicos Que Nos vaya bien en Esta Vida._

 _Gracias_

 _Y paso Retirarse u, Unas Cuantas Palabras finales de Despedida ¡Que vivan los Graduados! Y los chicos tiraban las mucetas al aire._

 _En la noche los Jóvenes enamorados, Irían un su baile de Graduación, Ranma ESTABA listo se Veía encantador con ESE traje y recordaba Lo Que Sucedió El año Pasado._

 __ Akane Apresúrate_

 __ Está Bien ya Bajo_

 _El joven azabache SE ESTABA impacientando, Y Como Dicen no era Una de Sus virtudes, Pero lo que se era venia Algo que Valía la pena Esperar._

 _Akane baja con su vestido rojo, Los Padres de los Jóvenes jugando shogi y Kasumi Ayudando a Darle Los Últimos toques, MIENTRAS Nodoka preparaba La Cena, y bajaba Todos al ver Que Kasumi baja. Esperaban a ver a Akane, Nabiki Cámara en mano._

 _El joven azabache espera expectante._

 __ ¿Como Luzco?_

 _Nabiki tomaba fotos _me Daran Una fortuna por ellas__

 _N_ hija estas hermosa como siempre ..._

 _Soun lloriqueaba y Genma lo consolaba, el joven azabache del queda impactado al ver la Joven mujer bajar radiante cuan sol, ese vestido Hacia ver SUS Formas Femeninas, el maquillaje leve Pero resaltaba, y Su perfume mataba y las sandalias Hacia ver SUS piernas exquisitamente sensuales. El se Acerco A Ella saco de su bolsillo un buquet de rosas negras y Rojas_

 __ me permites_

 __ Si Por favor_ el se Acerco al tirante del vestido y Puso El Ramillete Que definía Como una pareja y se despidieron rumbo al baile, Nabiki los miro y les DIJO muy pícaramente_

 __ Hagan Lo Del Año Pasado - y rio burlonamente Dando vuelta, Ellos se sonrojaron_

 _Disfrutaron del baile en sí Daban besitos, pegados bailaban, se Daban de comer en la boca, en fin Una dulzura ESE par, no podian v llegar tarde al otro dia salia de madrugada a la playa, disfrutaron del baile y Llegaron a casa cerca de la Una de la Mañana, alistaron SUS Cosas y a dormir._

 _Se despertaron una las 4 y 30 de la mañana, Debía Estar Una Hora Más tarde en la Escuela donde esperaban para trasladarlos bus, Kasumi les preparo UNOS bocaditos para el camino , los progenitores Esperabán a la salida Esperando un Taxi para los dos._

 __Ranma, Akane el taxis llego_ Grito Soun desde afuera_

 __ya voy Papa _ Akane desde arriba_

 _Ranma BAJO CON Las maletas de Ambos y se dispuso un salir, las Puso en el maletero y Soun lo llamo_

 __ Ranma te confio a mi bebé, cuida de ella_

 __ Está Bien tío, Asi lo hare ... no se preocupe_

 __ Hijo no Beban Y Si Quieren Darnos al heredero, esperen un Casarse _Ranma enrojeció_

 __ Madre, por favor ... Musito molesto_

 __ Nos Vamos Ranma ... adiós hermanas, Tía, papá, tío Genma_

 __ Hija por favor nos avisan CUANDO lleguen._

 _Llegaron al colegio esperaron Minutos UNOS Y Cuando ya Estaban Todos partieron a la playa de Okinawa, La Hermosa época Cual._

Continuará ... ..


	11. BUSCANDO LA CURA DE LA MALDICION

**Capítulo 11**

 **BUSCANDO LA CURA DE LA** **MALDICIÓN**

La noche anterior los deja sumidos Como en un sueño, se resistían una Creer Que TODO ESO les paso y Ahora Tan Lejos El Uno Del otro y cerca: Al mismo tiempo . Durmieron al otro dia Debian entrenar, prepararse no quedaba Más Que Seguir ya Eran recuerdos, Cosas Que parecían olvidadas Pero Que al toparse con La Razón de ESE dolor se levanto para aplastarlos juntos, Como era de abrir el Baúl De Una Lado Las Rosas Y Del otro el cadáver podrido de un animal. Era El último dia de Negocios, llegaba su hermana un reemplazarla, esa Misma mañana Esperaba un Kein Sabia que se era complicado, Pero si no negociaba ella el auspicio lo haria su hermana, llamaba insistente al deportista y el no respondia sus llamadas, era una hermosa mañana ESTABA en uno de los restaurantes del hotel Que Daban a la playa con un vestido ligero suelto desde la cintura, la brisa fresca ESTABA Y Sus sandalias, ella Miraba al mar perdida en sus Mismos recuerdos. Alguien la saca de Sus Pensamientos y La Regresa A La Realidad.

_ ¿Akane?

_ ¡Ranma!

_ ¡Buenos días! ... Pense estarias con Kein_ subio SUS brazos a la nuca y Réia

_ Creo que me planto y _ Hacia una cara de resignación

_ ¿desayunamos?

_ Esperare a Kein 15 Minutos más -

_ espero Lo Mismo, si hay Llega desayunaremos juntos_ Rió de lado

_ Si Quieres ... Por Mí bien_ mirandolo con extrañeza

_ en ESE Caso Daré Una carrera en la playa para Acabar mi entrenamiento_ Tomo su toalla Y Se secó el sudor y se alejo Akane se quedo sorprendida, era Como antes se convirtio en su sombra no la molestaba Pero era Demasiado para su gusto parecia Que le seguia, era rara ESE Sensación de COMODIDAD e incomodidad

_ ¡alo! .. . Akane Tendo

_ Srta. Tendo, soja Kein MIL disculpas estoy en el laboratorio, de Podemos citarnos Más tarde

_ esta bien, pero ya no seré yo, tratara con mi hermana, si no hay problema

_ por favor usted Misma, Puede Ser a la hora del almuerzo_ Akane TORCIA Los Ojos en Señal de irritabilidad

_ Está bien ... ¿a las 12 y 30?

_ Si es El Mismo restaurante ... nos vemos querida_ Maldecía su suerte Este tipo Cada Que Tenia OPORTUNIDAD Queria seducirla, no animos tenia para eso, se veia a lo Lejos a Un joven azabache con Una toalla en el cuello y Tratando de Ponerse Una sudadera se acercaba A ella.

_ ¿Y?

_ Me Planto, esta en los Laboratorios, yo debere IR hoy a la tarde, como te FUE? ... Se que odias las Agujas

_ pues ya las tolero y pues me Harán otra prueba La Semana Que viene el Miraba a Akane y Sabia Que algo la molestaba, sin incomodarlaSE SENTO a Su Lado y Pidio al Encargado se acercara para Pedir algo.

_ Buenos días, Que les sirvo

_ Akane, tu primero _ Está Bien ... por favor el tazón de frutas con yogurt natural sin azúcar, huevos Pasados en agua y Una taza de café

_ Caballero

_ Akane ¿comerás solo eso? _ Ella lo Miraba irritada, sin Sabia Que queria decir_

a mi cuatro huevos Pasados dos pechugas, sánduche de pernil el vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de café_ Akane quedo sorprendida

_ Donde demonios metes tanta comida Saotome

_Mira_ y le mostraba SUS Músculos del brazo, Y Se Réia juguetonamente

_ Estás loco _ y se rio de La Misma forma

_ Recuerdas Akane Que Un día mas Jóvenes estuvimos en la playa juntos

_ sí, Eran Pero otros tiempos y Otras Circunstancias.

 ** _Comienzo del recuerdo_**

 _Los Jóvenes chicos Llegaron al hotel en nuestro Okinawa, era modesto Pero ESTABA cerca de la ESA énorme manta azul verdosa, emocionados todos, Cada Uno recibio las llaves de Sus habitaciones los chicos en la planta de arriba, las chicas Una planta Más abajo, iban supervisados por la Srta. Hinako. Los Jóvenes dejaron SUS equipajes En Cada habitación, Akane por su parte se sentia acalorada, desempaco SUS Cosas, y decidio Tomar un baño para aliviarse, Salio con Una toalla Encima, se dispuso un Ponerse Más Cómoda, Asi Que Eligió Una blusa suelta Y shores blancos , ESTABA en ESO CUANDO Sonó su celular._

 __Akane, Lista estas, Sayuri y yo sí, te ESPERAMOS en la recepción del hotel, ... Apresúrate!_

 __ Está bien ... acabo de Cambiarme y Las encuentro_ ups Olvide Llamar a casa ..._ _Sonaba El Teléfono y nadie RESPONDIA_ __ si no iban a salir ... no responden_

 __ Buenos días ... Casa Tendo_

 __ hola Kasumi_

 __ Akane ... ¿CÓMO Llegaron?_

 __ Estamos bien Kasumi ... ¿los Demás?_

 __ No estan. fueron a casa de la tía Nodoka a ver si pueden Reparar la casa_

 __ Está Bien, por favor informales Que Llegamos bien_

 __ Está Bien ... disfruta_

 __ Gracias Kasumi._

 _Salio de su habitación ¿Encontró sí con sus amigas, y vio al Prometido con U orilla Hasta la rodilla y camiseta sin mangas se Veía adorable._

 __ Akane la Srta. Hinako no Reunió here for Que Comamos algo y Disfrutar de la playa_ Era Algo Más del Medio Día_ __ this bien_ Miro al chico Azabache y el la tomo de la mano para salir_ _Disfrutaron de la comida, disfrutaron de la playa, disfrutaron de los Amigos, de su Compañía, Pero tamaña travesura Que iban HACER, querian divertirse en la noche, Pero su amada profesora pues no se los iba a permitir, UNOS chicos le pusieron en su bebida una dosis fuerte de tranquilizantes sin párr matarla Pero si para Que DUERMA Hasta el otro dia._ _Eran ya cerca de las 8 CUANDO Estaban Terminando de CENAR to go una SUS habitaciones ¿Y la pobre profesora empezo una Sentir los Efectos de la droga suministrada. Y dirigió a todos una SUS habitaciones ¿Y cayo Rendida, los chicos de Estaban celular en Mamo una cola El que seguia Hinako les avisara Que ESTABA dormida, ES Pocos Minutos, los Celulares Cadena parecían, empezaron el sonar y los chicos de Estaban Listo para la fiesta de la ESA noche, were de lugar en Lugar, discotecas, bares, Karaoke y Bébian, Ranma y Akane lo hicieron Pero los dos cuidarían una Así Que Sus Amigos sin Bébian Mucho_ _Los Dos bailaban, la Música era intensa, cantaron, y bueno bebieron poco de la ONU, Akane ESTABA sensual con ESE Vestido de tirantes Hasta su rodilla, el podia ver Toda su figura, se pegaba a ella y ella lo Miraba con disimulo su Cuerpo Marcado por los Músculos, era ya cerca de la madrugada los chicos iban Cayendo Uno por Uno, Los Que Estaban sobrios o mas o menos sobrios llevaban a Uno Cada una de SUS habitaciones ¿y asi Hasta Que Todos estuvieron en el SUS HABITACIONES, faltaban dos Más y Salieron por organismos de normalización europeos dos, Pero CUANDO IBAN Ellos llegaban Así Que los dispusieron un llevarlos y Terminar el trabajo de cuidarlos a todos, a Estaban Cansados los tortolitos, ESTABA en el piso de los chicos, el amablemente le acompaño al piso de las chicas y Esteban despidiéndose._

 __Descansa Amor_

 __descansa tú_

 __ Akane, vete ya de una Vez_

 __ No quiero _ DIJO molesta_

 __ me ire yo_

 __ hazlo de Una vez_: Aún más molesta_

 __ es en serio_ respondio el ya irritable_

 __ ¿ya te fuiste?_

 __ No ... ¿por Que Estas Ahora enojada?_

 __ Bobo, ni un beso de buenas noches me ha dado_

 __ES por Eso ... Se Puede Arreglar_

 _estába en la puerta del cuarto de Akane Que ya previamente se abrió, se Acerco a Ella Tomando su mentón y subirlo, ese Acerco una Sentia ella su aliento cerca de ella, empezo un subir las manos a la altura de la nuca de Ranma, el Acerco SUS labios Que rozaron páa Terminar en Un beso, se Movía al ritmo de los labios de Akane, ella lo tomaba Haciéndole Hacia ella, se separaron y se miraron Cómplices, se perdía el uno en los ojos del Otro y de Nuevo el contacto de labios_

 __ ¿era solo un beso? _ Y Se Acerco de Nuevo Hacia ella para besarla, se separaron de nuevo y ella agitada_

 __ Pero podian Ser más_ y de nuevo lo beso_

 _Los besos se hacian Más Intensos, entraron a la habitación Eran besos de Eso que Ellos ya no se permitían Porque perdían la Razón y de Poco a Poco Así Fue, perdían la Conciencia, ella ESTABA Contra la pared la Tenia apretada por la cintura, en un momento de impulso la levanto y ella rodeo la Cintura del joven azabache con SUS PIERNAS Sintiendo Como su vientre sentia algo Jamás experimentado y El Joven a causa de eso sintio una hinchazón en su intimidad Que no Controlar podia, empezo besarla por el cuello y ella Gemia de Agrado, ella empezo a clavarle las uñas en la espalda, eso lo Hizo gemir, ESTABA ya en sus Hombros y empezo un Dejar caer los tirantes del vestido Que Tenia, ella empezaba a tirar con fuerza la camiseta sin mangas Hasta quitársela y contemplo ESOs pectorales Marcados Que la apretaban Contra la pared, el y empezo a soltar el Cierre de ESE vestido y encaminaba a su amada a la cama_ _la tiro alli y la besaba con locura hijo Desesperación Eran besos de amor de deseo Que se fundían Como caliente de metal, ella correspondia un ESOs besos con la Misma Devoción Sentia Su pecho Bajo una de Sus Manos y tocaba el pecho de su Amado, la despojo del vestido Hasta la cintura, el se levanto poco de la ONU, y vio ESE brasier y empezo a besar cerca de los pechos y ella Gemia con Más fuerza, su espalda se arqueaba el se deleitaba de ESE Verla en estado ella Hundia Más las uñas en eL, se aferraba un ESA espalda Estaban extasiados. CUANDO Ranma se separo de golpe contra su Voluntad Pero la sensatez lo llevo Hacer eso. Akane sin Supo Que Paso, se dio Cuenta de su desnudez e Intento taparse, Ranma Aun agitado._

 __Akane ... Yo te amo ... Pero Te imaginas si te embarazo y Con this maldición_

 __ ¿Ranma? ..._

 __ Quiero Hacerte el amor y sin creas Que no me gustas ... me Estas Volviendo Loco_

 __ pues también quiero ser tuya_ de Mientras se tapaba el pecho_

 __ no puedo Seguir con ESTO, quiero hacerte mía Siendo un hombre completo_ y se sento en la cama algo Decepcionado_

 __ Pero yo te acepto cual sea tal Eres_

 __si Amor, Pero imagina Que esta noche yo te quedes Haga mia y embaraza y Nuestro hijo nos podemos deducir ... ¿QUE DOS madres y Padre de la ONU ?, lo confundiré ... yo te amo tanto Que no podria hacerte Pasar por Eso_

 __ ¿Ranma?_

 __ Akane te amo, no quiero Que ni tu ni un hijo mio PASE this vergüenza_

 __ Ranma Lo Comprendo _ Bajo la Mirada_

 __ Está bien ... lo tomo del mentón y lo beso_

 __ Volveré a Jusenkio y acabare con ESTO_

 __ HEMOS trabajado los Fines de Semana, yo tengo algo ahorrado .._

 _._ __ yo también Pero, lo tuyo es tuyo Akane yo Veré como hacer para ir Allá y Acabar con this maldición_

 __ Está bien ... ¿dormirás here? ... por favor ... no te violare_ rio coquetamente_

 __ this bien pero los antes del amanecer me iré a mi dormitorio ... Sino estaremos en boca de todos._ __ this bien_ lo miro complacida_ _Así Que se Puso una camiseta larga y se recostó al Lado de joven azabache this la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos, al amanecer se Despertó, acomodo Suavemente un su prometida la beso y salio._ _Ahora ya con El deseo de buscar su cura._

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_


	12. ACOMPAÑAME

**Saludos a todos les pido disculpas soy nueva y subo el capitulo y no Porque se cambia el texto, si alguien lo SABE ayúdeme con eso. Porque lo corrijo y Sigue de la Misma Manera.**

 **Guest tu me hiciste el favor de llamarme la atencion asi Que ya pongo en conocimiento El Motivo**

 **Espero Que eso hay sea un impedimento para Seguir disfrutando de la historia, si alguien ya me ayuda con eso, les prometo me atrevo El Tiempo, para Corregir Y ACTUALIZAR LOS ÚLTIMOS DOS** **Capítulos.**

 **Recordar Que No ESCRIBO Con fines de lucro Y Que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la genialidad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Gracias a Los Que Pocos Que Siguen mi historia.**

 **ANY**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **Acompáñame**

El recuerdo los desubico, Hasta los Hizo Sentir Lo Mismo Que Aquella Noche, se miraban sin entender o mas bien queriendo no recordar esa deliciosa Sensación de adolescentes, mas cuando ellos estaban allí y se miraban y no sabían como Interpretar La mirada del otro, Ya era cerca de las 10 cuando Akane miro el reloj, para romper la tensión que se había creado.

_ ¿Acaso hoy no Entrenas?

_ Pues no, hoy tenían una reunión los entrenadores, Tsuya también IBA

_ En ese caso, tu ... ¿puedo pedirte algo? ... Ayúdame por favor ...

_ De que se trata_ La miro con el entrecejo fruncido y mirada interrogante

_ Te invito a almorzar ... ¿PUEDES?

_ Dímelo todo Akane _ Nabiki Llega al medio día, Kein no ha Firmado Aun el contrato, ella no alcanza a llegar, ya arregle todo para que la recojan, lo iba hacer yo pero con esto ... pues ya no puedo ... le enviare un mensaje para Que lo sepa.

_ Pero eso no es todo ¿Cierto?

_ Pues ... mm ... Mira Kein es engreído siempre que lo veo se quiere sobrepasar conmigo ... ¿Acompáñame? _ le tiro la mirada chantajista.

_ Esta bien si quieres, le molère a golpes_ se rió satisfecho y miraba a la joven peli azul.

_ No exagérés, no quiero perder a un talento que me da provecho ... Al menos aun no ... le alzo las cejas al azabache y sonrió

_ Está Bien ... a que hora es

_ a las doce y treinta te espero quince minutos antes es cerca pero no quiero llegar tarde,prefiero estas antes que ellos ... semiformal por favor.

_ Te espero en la recepción del hotel, ... Entendido_ Haciendo Una seña militar.

Ranma subió una habitación do, se Puso Hacer abdominales, recibió Una Llamada de su novia.

_ Amor, ya pronto nos veremos ... ¿Cómo estás? ... Espero que esas mujeres no te estén persiguiéndote.

_ Yumiko ... por favor no tengo tiempo para eso aquí, el entrenamiento es mas severo _fruncía el seño

_ Cuando te vea te daré la mejor de las noticias_ ÉL pensaba para el mismo, terminaremos al fin, o se va.

_ Está bien, ¿cuantos días te quedaras? ... No podrás quedarte en en este hotel, deberás buscar otro... Estamos concentrados y no permite ... esta entendido_ Lo Dijo muy serio

_ No me digas eso bebe, siempre es lo mismo ... que aburridos, pero tampoco respondes mis llamadas_ lo dijo como bebe mimado

_ No me permiten usar el teléfono móvil, compréndelo ... Decía ya molesto.

_ ¿Me llamaras? _ está bien más tarde ... Debo colgar ya debo salir ... cuídate y colgó

No la soportaba,hace tiempo pensó en terminar esa relación, pero siempre algo pasaba, fue inmaduro involucrarse con ella, se dejo cautivar por su belleza y su destreza en el arte de la seducción. cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba envuelto y sabia que no era de la mujer que quería, pero el era tampoco el hombre que pensó. se acercaba la invitación que recibió de la peli azul así que decidió preparar todo, para salir. Se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha y sí cambio de ropa. Bajo los antes delo esperado pero se sentía nervioso más con el recuerdo que había tenido hace poco y que no se le olvido aun hechizado, lo recordaba y algo encajaba, no se lo explicaban pero desconocían que fue presa de un hechizo.

Akane se retiro una habitación do, y se quedo pensando en ese recuerdo que Penso se había olvidado y sintio vergüenza por eso, en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de invitar al azabache que le acompañara_ _no d_ _ _ebi_ pedírselo, ahora pensara que estoy desesperada o que no se defenderme, ya lo hice._ Se puso a ojear una revista deportiva, Alista su GI de entrenamiento para la tarde pone todo en su maleta . luego prosigue a tomar un baño ya estaba cerca la hora del mentado almuerzo de Negocios y debía arreglarse , tomo el vestido azul rey que del tanto le gustaba, era de tirantes y entallado Hasta la cintura y la falda suelta sus sandalias de taco de color beige y bolso del mismo color, estaba lista, su cabello suelto un poco de maquillaje , el perfume floral que le encantaba. Llamo a la recepción pidiendo información sobre el chófer que debía Recoger a su hermana le envió un SMS antes de salir explicándole lo sucedido.

_ Querida Nabiki, el deportista Kein me cito a la hora que debía salir a recogerte, te envié un chófer y te traera la mismo hotel donde nos hospedaron, por favor necesito que te encargues de los demás me reuniré contigo en la noche ya que el entrenamiento me esta absorbiendo, te quiero._

A poco tiempo entra una llamada de un numero desconocido.

_ ¡Akane Tendo hola¡ ... te Demoras Aun

_ ¿Ranma?

_Qué SUCEDE ... me diste tu numero ... lo recuerdas

_ Perdona tienes razón ... Bajo en pocos minutos ... Tu ¿estás en la recepción ¿?

_ Pues sí, pero espero.

_ Gracias

Tomo su bolso, su tarjeta y bajo enseguida, allí estaba el azabache con su típico traje de tela de algodón en solitario que se era pantalón El Blanco Al Igual que los zapatos y una camisa celeste, se veía bien, no podía negarlo.

El también se deleito viendo a la peliazul, se veía muy bien ese de color le sentaba y sus Formas se definían demasiado bien, trago duro y trato de disimular

_ Vayámonos, esta a la vuelta

_ Está bien, es el mismo restaurante de la mañana ... me dijiste

_ Perdón ... lo olvide Y se dirigieron al restaurante

_ Buenas tardes

_ Tenemos reserva ATS, por favor

_ Akane, me diras que estas estudiando

_ Relaciones Comerciales wow, Y ESE te servirá para el Dojo, y la carrera de educación física...¿que paso?

_ Pues ya ves ... la iba a tomar pero tan lejos no creo era rentable

_ Mm pues Depende de lo que quieras Hacer

_ Pues no mala artista marcial ... podría entrenar el próximo campeón mundial, y representarlo al mismo tiempo.

_ Pues harás lo Mismo con los de mi dojo

_ ¿Piensas abrir uno? _ y llegaron un con la mesa 10 Minutos de anticipación, tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro juntos seguían conversando sobre sus futuros planes

_ Si creo debería hacerlo por La escuela de combate libre, o podríamos asociarnos ... ¿Te molestaría?

_ Claro que hay Ranma, por favor Porque lo haría ... Pero de seguro a tu novia no le gustaría conociendo nuestro pasado ... ¿SABE ella de mí? _ con una mirada inquisidora

_ Pues algo, no sabe mucho, solo lo suficiente_ y trago saliva

_ señorita, Aquí están sus invitados

_Sr Hirosama ¿Cómo está?

_ a sus pies Srta Akane_ y se inclino

-Cuanto halago ... me permito presentarlo_ la interrumpió

_ Ranma Saotome ... La joven promesa japonesa ... un gusto_ volvió un inclinarse _ perdón por mi mala educación, Mi manager y hermano Hiroshi

Ambos jóvenes se inclinaron y lo saludaron, después de la Presentación Kein se sentó frente a Akane y su hermano Frente a Ranma. Y asi comenzó la Reunión, pidieron la carta y ordenaron, conversaban Sobre el trato.

_Srta., Tendo, Usted SABE Que Si me da lodo, lodo que de Recibir de Usted. Permítame tutearle_ MIENTRAS SE llevaba su comida a la boca, Ranma Miraba atento

_ La verdad me incomoda ... perdone

_ Pero al Sr Saotome se lo permite _ Eso Es algo diferente_ me molesta poco

_ Si aceptaras mi Propuesta, ni tu ingles te Hará Feliz,: Además se que lo mandaste a vola

_ no siga por favor ... Como se lo dije me incomoda ...

_ Kein Primero Hagamos el trato; TENEMOS otra Propuesta Mejorque esta, dígame Que Nos ofrecería

_ Como le decía un alto porcentaje de Ganancias y Usted SABE Que nadie acá Cubre los Gastos Médicos, el Seguro de Salud y el de Vida, ES Incómodo p Pero Nadie Está exento de Que le PASE algo.

_ Perdone joven Saotome, Usted Negocio con Ellos

_ Definitivamente fue la mejor Propuesta

_ Hiroshi Acepta de Una Vez, si Saotome acepto Es La mejor._ Está Bien firmemos DESPUÉS del postre

_ De Acuerdo, se los Agradezco

_ Ahora si lindura aceptarías mi Invitación a salir_ su hermano solo lo miraba algo incomodoy Ranma lo mataba con La Mirada.

_ Creo Kein incomodas a los Jóvenes, Pero al Sr. Saotome mas

_ No molestes estoy Detrás de esta lindura casi dos años y Nunca Acepta

_Quizás no Acepta Porque Tiene alguien por el Cambio Que al inglés_ Akane Ranma Miraba una sorprendida Los Ojos abiertos

_ No lo creo, sus pretendientes son Muchos Pero nadie Mejor Que yo_Ranma estaba ya molesto y no le gusto para nada esa insinuación.

_ Pues en ESE Caso siento decirle, Que Akane y yo somos novios_ Akane casi al borde de ataque de la ONU

_¿que?

_ es obvio Por Eso Estoy Aquí ... ¿No Es Así Akane?

_ Si estamos empezando a salir_ Regreso a ver, dudo Pero le siguio el juego, y sonrió

_ No puede ser, desde cuando

_ Creo amigo debes rendirte..pues desde que representa

_ No lo creo, no dan la muestra de ser Algo más que amigo

_ Ah ... no¡ _se Acerco a la joven peli azul y la beso, estaba el juego en la mesa asi que siguio, correspondió al beso del joven azabache.

_ Está Bien no era necesario ... Contra Saotome poco se podria Hacer

Y Ranma sonrió Como Si Hubiera Sido la finales de las olimpiadas y hubiera ganado

_ Creo Que Nos retiramos._ dijo el Hermano de Kein al ver destrozandose a su hermano

_ Esperen falta el postre, y Firmar el contrato

_lo Olvide, perdone ... pidalo y entre lo que lo preparen y sirvan firmaremos ... Está De Acuerdo

_ Aquí Están Los Papeles, revíselos y fírmelos si estan de Acuerdo.

. Ranma abrazo a Akane, ella Tenia continuar el juego Así Que Lo acepto pero con la mirada le fulminaba la impertinencia, firmaron los papeles, tomaron el postre y se retiraron

_ Gracias Srta. Tendo_ Ambos hombres se inclinaron

_ a ustedes _hizo Lo Mismo

_ Disfruten la velada _ y se retiraron

Al percatarse que ya estaban solos. Ella y Ranma tenian pendiente algo en el mismo sitio lo arreglaría de una vez. Estaba furiosa, se sentia ofendida, el en Cambio Sonriendo, feliz y orgulloso, se sentia como el adolescente que beso esos Mismos labios, Ni una volada por Río de Janeiro le quitaría la dicha

_ ¡Ranma ¡qué rayos hiciste ... a ti te Sigue La Prensa Si Una cosa Así Se filtra terminaras con mi carrera ... ¿Como te atreviste? _echaba espuma

_ Pues tu no parecías tan ofendida ... me correspondiste ... Es el Encanto Saotome

_ No lo puedo creer ... Eres El Mismo ególatra de siempre ... yo que pense Que podria tener una amistad contigo_ ya algo dolida

_ Por quitarte al tipo de encima_

_Pero no de esa manera_ Mas que enojada se dio la Vuelta

_ ¿Acaso no te gusto? _ Lo Dijo Orgulloso

_ ¡que! ese no es el punto_ llena ella de confusión

_ Entonces te gusto_ sonreía viendo como la enojaba, Recordando los viejos tiempos

_ he teñido mejores, la verdad_ le dijo Orgullosa

Viene El Maitre y les pide salir del local, su discusion estaba asustando a los Clientes, Asi Que Salieron los dos

_ Espera Akane lo hice por ayudar, no creas que me gustas_ se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta

_ Pues gracias _ si mañana salgo En un diario te matare_ ofendida lo miro

_estas Segura ... acabemos de una vez

El azabache la vio desprevenida, La Toma de la cintura y le planta un beso a la fuerza, ella empujaba al azabache Pero termino cediendo, se remontaban una cuandoran más Jóvenes, la beso Por Que El Deseo de Hacerlo lo carcomía, reconocía que no le era indiferente, no xejaría Pasar ESA OPORTUNIDAD Que la vida le ponia, se dio Cuenta Que Ese Amor no habia muerto quedo suspendido en el Tiempo, ella lo beso Porque Muy Dentro del ella Sabia Que El era lo Que Más habia amado en Esta Vida, Que huyo por matar ESE recuerdo Pero no Pudo matarlo, disfrutaron de Sus labios, AUNQUE ya habian sido besados Otros labios,esos se añoraban se recordaban, abrazados FUNDIDOS el Uno con El Otro, en eso suena el celular de Akane

_ Mierda_ Grita Ranma

_ ¡Alo! .. Nabiki ... .si Debo ir a entrenar te veo en la noche, si te llamo

_ Hermanita Está Bien Debes Ponerme Al Tanto De Todo ... ¿Firmo tu pretendiente galante?

_ No empieces ... te veo LUEGO y colgó

Mira Que El joven azabache La obser.

_ Ranma ... DEBEMOS Hablar ... .pero creo Será mañana Debo entrenar y Atender una Nabiki_ y Bajo La Mirada

_ Akane ...no pienses que yo ... .esto No Es Un Juego ... Comprendes

_ Mucho se de ti ... no quiero estar en tu Lista de los romances de Paso

_ Está Bien mañana a la tarde en la practica ... por favor.

_está bien... Debo irme _ se miraron, el se despidio se Acerco un Ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla ... Como lo Hacen en Europa.

_ Te esperare Akane Tendo

_ Esta Bien Saotome Ahí Estaré

Y sí Retiro un su dormitorio una Sacar SUS Cosas y en la noche se Reunió con Nabiki poniéndola Al Tanto de Todas las Negociaciones y Los Que Estaban en revisión y Los Que faltaban.


	13. ACLAREMOS

**CAPITULO 13**

 **ACLARANDO**

Era de mañana las hermanas Tendo se tomaron su tiempo para desayunar y compartir, Akane le entregaba su programa de trabajo y los contactos, Nabiki revisaba sus correos y pendientes en su lapto, Akane lo hacia desde la tableta .

_ Mira Nabiki, Taiko dębe revisar las exigencias de este forma y firmas y ya estara todo en orden

_ Akane ... no me esquives ... cuéntame lo de Ranma

_ Nabiki no comiences con eso, no paso de un beso _ debio ser buen un beso _ sonreía picara

_ No te has visto la cara, con ojeras , de seguro estabas pensado en ese beso y ni dormiste.

_ Pues no dormí bien yi si pensé en eso y en muchas cosas mas, no se que busca de mi, tiene su novia, sus queridas amantes de turno, las mujeres lo persiguen lo he visto estos pocos dias que hemos estado aquí, yo no soporto eso...por favor

_ ¿Acaso Akane Tendo esta celosa?

_ Nabiki por favor, no es eso_ prefirió no hacer caso a la pregunta.

_hermanita podrás engañar a cualquiera pero no a mi, hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntas que te conozco ... el verlo te removió algo, yo lo se, has recibido propuestas de matrimonio y ninguna las aceptado ... algo debió marcarte.

_como que no ... mira a James Rioga.

_pero nunca las concretaste, mira que hermosa la playa y al parecer un chico de coleta viene hacia acá, déjame decirte hermanita que la madurez le ha sentado de maravilla.

_Nabiki Por Favor

_ esta bien lo dejare hasta acá, pero debes contarme.

Se acerca de el azabache que corría la playa en las mañanas y ya casi acostumbrado a ver a esa hora a la peli azul para desayunar, pero ahora estaba acompañada .

_ ¡Hola Nabiki! ... tanto tiempo de no verte

_¡Ranma! ¿Cómo estás?

_ ¡Akane de Hola!

_ ¡Hola! siéntate por favor

_ Que es eso... wow todos estos papeles, trabajan Demasiado.

_ Ya los guardamos_ empieza a recoger de los papeles

_ Mira Akane, James me ha enviado un correo electronico

_¿Qué?

_ Si dice que vendrá ver competir a su estrella, que ya en estos dias viajara.

_ No puede ser, se acabo mi tranquilidad

_ Lo bueno es que no podrá quedarse aquí, esta reservado solo para deportistas.

_ Menos mal_ Ranma miraba las hermanas sin entendre que pasaba, asi que deside preguntar

_Akane ... dime ... ¿que esta pasando?

_ Dicelo hermanita anda

_ Nabiki no comiences ... Ranma es algo complicado.

_ No importa tengo tiempo

_ No, no lo tienes en hora y media deberás estar en el gimnasio y yo también, asi que apresurémonos a pedir el desayuno para poder irnos.

_ ¿Me llevas?

_ Claro va de camino a donde voy yo _ Lo dijo en forma de broma y sonrió burlonamente

_ Ya veo que no se llevan tan mal, como cuando eran prometidos_ rió al soltar la broma

_ Pues tu hermana a mejorado su carácter, eso lo mas hace fácil_ Akane los mirabas y se sentía como la adolescente de antes.

_ Dejenmen en paz ustedes dos, Ranma sigue molestando y te ataré a tu silla

Los dos reían al ver molesta a Akane, conversaban los tres animadamente de Las cosas que habían pasado, Nabiki veía ese brillo diferente en su hermana y aunque ella lo negara le había hecho bien encontrarse de nuevo con el, no sabia que pasaría pero sabia que debían de resolver muchas cosas en sus vidas.

_ Ranma vayámonos o llegaremos tarde

_ Adiós Nabiki, espero verte pronto

_ Estoy segura que asi sera.

Ella veía como su hermana le había cambiado la presencia del joven , eso no lo había visto hace años, conocía que lo quería fuera de su vida, por eso se resistió a verlo durante este tiempo, no se sentía capaz de llevar las cosas con el en paz. Comprendía que ese par tenia demasiadas cosas que arreglar.

Los jóvenes entrenaron duro, el gimnasio estaba dividido a un lado entrenaban los varones y la otra las mujeres, de vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban pasaron hasta el medio día entrenando y salieron a comer, en la tarde seria mas liviana debían cuidar a los deportistas ,estaban ya todos concentrados,asi que comían en el mismo lugar y casi todo lo hacían juntos, llegan al recinto japoneses donde estaban todos los deportistas, Ranma se adelanto y poco después llego Akane, venia acompañada de unas deportistas japonesas que participaban en el evento . Ranma se adelanto a tomar dos charolas, hizo señas a Akane a que se acerque, los dos empezaron a seguir la fila para recibir los alimentos.

_ Akane ... ¿almorzamos juntos?

_ esta bien.

_ SI ademas me debes una ...no so dos conversaciones

_ Si esta bien, pero vamos al fondo, no quiero que mis intimidades estén rondando por todos lados.

_ Esta bien ...iremos a donde quieras_ asintió _ estaban en la fila cuando llas chicas amigas de Akane se acercaron

_ Akane, presentarnos a tu acompañante y próximo campeón_ Reían sin parar y comentaban lo apuesto que era ell azabache.

_ Akira, Sakura, Novena y Shidori les presento a Ranma ... Ranma mis amigas

Ellas parecían poseídas y eso ya molestaba a Akane rodeaban a Ranma y se tomaron fotos, selfies, en fin, esta ya estaba irritando a la joven de ojos de chocolate, Hace dias que estaba en compañía del joven y eso pasaba en los momentos menos esperados y ya no lo soportaba, para colmo hasta sus amigas eso la desbordo.

Gracias _ _ menos mal, ya se fueron ... Esto no pasaria si no fuera ...porque eres ... un ... ..un grrrrrr

_ Akane no es mi culpa tu me las presentaste ... ¿no me digas que te molesta?

_ Como no me va ha molestar siempre es lo mismo.

* Calmensen pelean como esposo_ ante el comentario del loven delante de ellos, los dos se quedaron fríos, y se miraban el uno al otro y ambos al unisono

_ ESO NO ES CIERTO. gritaron.

En eso entra al recinto Taiko iba con sus amigos, era igual un apuesto joven, hace tiempo conocía a Akane, la apreciaba y admiraba su belleza, la recordaba del día Que la conoció-

_ ¡Hola Akane! ... Como estas ... miren al campeón_ señalaba a Ranma

_ ¡Taiko! saludos _ Me permites presentarte son mis amigos ... Chicos La Linda Akane Tendo ... si les quedaba duda, quedaron despejadas

Los chicos le dieron mucha atencion a la chica joven, el azabache asesinaba con la mirada a los impertinentes. Mas La peli azul con Educación se los saco de Encima,

_ Chicos por favor, no es el momento para estas cosas , mas tarde los atiendo..Gracias._ los Jóvenes se retiraban.

_ Demonios Akane, que fe eso

_ me saludaron _ no soy mal educada, solo los salude_ lo dije con indiferencia

_Y asi reclamas algo

_ Saotome que crees que soy

Entraban ya en discusión, pero justo en ese momento entraron los Entrenadores y pidieron silencio, con lo cual dejaron la discusión, su turno estaba cerca, tomaron y llenaron las charolas, primero el Azabache y espero a la peli azul para dirigirse al fondo del recinto. Se sentaron en una mesa lo bastante alejada y mientras degustaban la comida conversaban.

_ Akane ... ¿Quién Es James? ... Es tu novio ingles

_ No mi novio, es mi ex Prometido

_¿porque no te casaste con el?

_ Por los Muchas Cosas, no te podría explicar Ahora todas, Pero una de ellas es Que se Quiso imponer a mi Voluntad, y eso no lo soporto, Es Lo Que odiaba de Tus prometidas.

_ Akane ... Mira Lo Que Pasó ayer_ tomaba aire para llenarse de valentía

_ Ranma tranquilo no paso nada, tengo muy claro que tu y yo terminamos Hace Tiempo, Que Lo de ayer Fue Un arrebato de Ambos, tu tienes tu vida en Otro Lado, una novia que te espera, Una Vida Que Seguir

_ Ranma la interrumpe.

_ Akane por favor, deja de Decir Las cosas por mi, para mi lo de ayer no dados Fue nada de Lo que dices, yo lo deseaba podría Decir de El día que nos volvimos a ver, a tu lado me siento en paz, esa paz Que hace mucho no sentía, no Eres para mi Un Juego, Comprendes_ Akane se quedo con enternecida Las Palabras del azabache.

_ Ranma es Nuestra añoranza, quizás recordamos el Pasado Pero no creo tu sientas nada por mi, mas que cariño, Así Es El Mismo Que Yo por ti, conozco tus andanzas, yo no seré una mas de la Larga Lista de Las Conquistas de una noche. no sucederá

_ Mira, yo no te quiero Como eso, te respeto Tanto Que jamas te tomaría Como eso, déjame demostrar Que puedo ser el hombre de tu vida.

_ Ranma Tu seras Siempre el hombre de mi vida, de Estés o no, yo te recordare, Tu Tienes Un Futuro Lejos de mi, una novia a quien responder y que te espera, yo no se lidiar con tu fama.

_ Akane por favor ... sin Ves Que Aun Hay Cosa a medias

_ Si Pero No soy mujer de un Cosas conmigo medios ... Me doy entera y asi quiero sean conmigo

_ Esta bien terminare con Yumiko Si Te Hace Feliz.

_ No, Ranma no haz Entendido, yo no podre estar contigo, Comprende tengo una vida en Inglaterra, tu una sea en EEUU o Corea, yo Salí hace mucho de tu vida y tu de la mía, estamos sintiendo la añoranza de lo que pudo Ser .. no mas.

_ No lo creo, Pero dejemos el tiempo lo diga, Pero No me alejes Dejame estar a tu lado

_ Esta bien, Pero Mira Que Después De Unas Semanas esto terminara, volveremos a Nuestras Vidas y quizás No Nos Volvamos a ver.

_ dejemos lo al tiempo el sabe donde si y donde no Donde Donde si y no ... Pero No Me Voy a Engañar no quiero un Yumiko Este Contigo o sin yo terminare Con Ella.

El joven tomo la mano de La Azul peli, la apretaba y ella lo Miraba intensamente, el Sentía adentrarse a en ESO ojos, Que le quitaban TODO Hasta la esperanza de estar ¿juntos, tenia Razón, era quizás solo la añoranza, Pero el se Sentía Feliz, ella también tenia Pero Clara Las Cosas. Y pues lo dejarían al tiempo.

Debían regresar a la concentración, ya en la noche Tres Jóvenes Reían En Una Mesa del Hotel, Recordando Anécdotas de su juventud, Akane lucia algo triste, ella también sentía algo por el azabache Pero tenia Claro que ya sus caminos estaban por Otro Lado. Nabiki le contaba lo que había Pasado ese día, había contactado a casi todos lo deportistas y en los días Posteriores Ya Tendría firmados todos los Documentos. Ranma miraba a Akane, Nabiki era astuta, se dio Cuenta de ello Invento Una disculpa para que ello se quedaran solos y puedan hablar.

_ Muchachos tengo una cita muy Temprano ... Paso a retirarme ... que descansen, Ranma Siempre es un gusto Estar contigo._ y se retiro.

_Akane ... ¿Quieres Que Me Vaya?

_ No, Ranma, espera..conversemos un poco mas

_Como Esta Tu padre, lo vi hace mucho

_ el esta bien, el Dojo esta a cargo de un profesor a quienes le pagamos, Pero mi padre administra todo, eso lo tiene ocupado.

_Kuno ¿Sigue con Nabiki? _ SI, adora a mi hermana la mima Mucho.

_A¿Kasumi? _ Bueno Casó es feliz , Tofu Es Un excelente Esposo y Padre, mi sobrino es un amor, adoro a ese niño.

_ Wow cómo pasó El Tiempo, cuéntame lo de la boda.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Kasumi estaba en su habitacion tres Mujeres La arreglaban, lucia Como una reina Nabiki y Akane regresaron de Londres para presenciar la boda de su hermana, lucia hermosa y Aun con el sencillo vestido Que habia Sido de su Madre la deslumbraba._

 __ Kasumi estas hermosa_

 __ Gracias Akane y Pudiste ser tu ... lo siento hermanita, no quise Decir eso_

 __ Calma hermana Ésta es tu noche, dejaras impactado al Dr._

 _Ya Hace Casi un año Que Akane había Terminado El Compromiso su acompañante de la noche Era Un joven luchador de nombre de Taiko, las hermanas le habían traído algo, Nabiki fue al dormitorio y su regreso con una cajita en las manos._

 __ Kasumi Esto Es Lo Que Te Hacia Falta, algo nuevo y Azul_

 __ Ella lo abre y encunara dentro una gargantilla de oro blanco y piedras de topacio azul del color._

 __ Hermanas, no debieron _ Grito emocionada_

 __ Es por Todos Los Años Que cuidaste de nosotras y de nuestro padre_ Nodoka observaba El Momento compartido_

 __ Que se lo ponga_ __ Ayuda niñas_

 _Kasumi lucia hermosa ese collar hacia resaltar sus ojos, El Dr. ESTABA Fuera de la casa ya alistándose para la ceremonia tipo occidental Vestía un traje negro hermoso, Soun Esperaba a la entrada para entregar a su hija llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono de de color esmeralda con Obi Dorado._ _Entro la novia, sus damas Entre ellas SUS hermanas, los caballeros de ellas El joven Taiko La pareja de Akane, Kuno y Nabiki._ _La fiesta ESTABA prendida, bailaban todos, La Cena ESTABA espectacular, los Jóvenes Salieron novios ya casi Pasada la media Noche rumbo a Hawai para su luna de miel._

 _Los Saotome Estaban Al fondo, habían departido, Nodoka había conversado con la mas joven de las Tendo._

 __ Akane linda..¿como estas? ... Tanto de no verte_ con su sonrisa dulce_

 __ Tía todo muy bien, trabajar, estudiar es complicado Pero con animo ... ¿y Ranma?_

 __ Linda el no pudo venir, tiene Exámenes Gracias a ti tomo la carrera universitaria._

 __ Que Dice ... solo yo le sugerí y despues el tomo la desicion, Pense Que estudiaríamos Aquí y ya ve, tomamos rumbos diferentes-_

 __Querida, debo preguntar ¿porque terminaste Tu Compromiso con mi hijo? ... no Lo Comprendo_

 __ Tía es muy complicado ... creo no es El Lugar._

 __ Podemos hablarlo en mi casa, mañana_ __ esta bien, Pero no quiero se decepcione de Ranma el tomo la decisión creyo Que mejor para el._

 __ Hija, creo el se ha Equivocado de seguro se va arrepentir._

 _La noche seguía en Fiesta, Soun y Genma el licor se les subió, las dos hermanas lo dejaron padre ON en su habitación, ayudaron a Nodoka con Genma y lo pusieron en la habitación que los antes compartían con Ranma. Las Dos Jóvenes de descansar a sus habitaciones ._ _Akane volvía de Inglaterra Después de Terminar el Compromiso y Aceptar la Propuesta de Nabiki de la beca, ya había Pasado casi Un año desde la ultimas Vez Que vio a Ranma, y salia con Taiko ya también tenia una beca allá también, no era de lo mismo, POR EL tomo la desicion se Daría la Oportunidad de Amar de nuevo._

 _Al día siguiente los Saotome se habian Marchado en la mañana en el cuarto Ocupado TODO ESTABA recogido y limpio en solitario ESTABA Una nota_

 _"Akane te espero a la hora del almuerzo a los Tres, cuídate_ Nodoka"_

 _Akane Reviso y Recordo lo que tanto queria olvidar, Tomo el futón y Recodo a quien lo ocupaba, deseaba Que desapareciera Que No fuera verdad, que se era solo un sueño, le dolia ya Pesar De Tener Alguien que la queria no era suficiente , ya sabia por Que Se Fue, le habia dolido del Tanto ESA Manera en Que se marcho Y AUNQUE le espero mas de lo que prometio dio por Sentado Que El olvido ya y Lloro._ _Nabiki Escucha a su hermana y va a la_ _habitación_

 __ Akane, que te pasa ... acaso Recuerdas a Ranma, FUE estipudo por Dejarte_

 __ No se ni Porque, Shampoo debía ser mejor Que Yo ... Fue Por eso el Lo Dijo La Ultima Vez Que Lo VI-_

 __ Por Eso Te Fuiste, Recuerda lo Akane a buscar otra vida, No Debes olvidadlo ... cerrare Este cuarto._

 _Tomo a su hermana la saco de Ahí, la llevo a su habitación y cerro el cuarto con llave._ _A la tarde fueron a la Invitación conversaban de lo Mucho que le estaba costando adaptarse a Akane, se divertían, Genma y Soun jugaban mientras que Nabiki , Akane y Nodoka conversaban de la boda del Viaje en fin, un Poco Mas tarde la Mediana de las Tendo se pasaba a retirarse, su novio Kuno venia por ella, no sin antes Recomendar a su hermana Que estuviera Lista Que al Otro Día regresarían a Londres en la Mañana, La peli azul asintió y se despidieron._

 _Una charla Nodoka tenia pendiente con quien consideraba hija, la Amaba sentía por ella Amor materno, jamas entendió Que Paso, Como Es Que nadie le explico nada, Como Ranma DIJO Que No Quería saber de ella Y Como ella rompió Tiempo DESPUÉS El Compromiso. Si bien Sabían Que los dos se amaban, era Algo que debía conocer._

 __ Akane, hija, me Debes Una conversación- Tierna como siempre_

 __ Tía, dígame,que Quiere saber por mi honor le respondere con la verdad_

 __ Esta bien no es necesario ... dime que paso con mi hijo tu lo amabas y Te Amaba el a ti,_

 _Akane saco de su bolso el sobre , se lo extendió a Nodoka, era la prueba de lo que de habia sucedido, nadie sabia Que habia Pasado ESE día, Yuka Que vio y Nabiki Que se entero Porque casi le saco con cuchara a su hermana todos pensaron que Akane se despidio del azabache en el aeropuerto y por eso Lloraba, Que eso la deprimió._

 _Hasta que meses después se acerco a su padre y pidió cancelar el matrimonio_

 _._ __ ¡Dios mío! ¿Que es esto? ... Es Shampoo ... ¡Como se atrevieron!_

 __ Shampoo Apareció El Día Antes Ranma viajara de regreso a Corea, me dio esto me lanzo en la cara que era su mujer ... yo espere Que Ranma se defendiera, comprendí que era Cierto y yo fui a despedirlo ...El termino en la la terminal de aérea con un beso ... como el beso Que me dio Shampoo, pues parte de mi Murió con el y su partida._ __ ella ya con Sus Ojos vidriosos._

 __ Le Dije Que Lo esperaría 3 meses para hacerme conocer su desicion después de eso daríamos por Terminada la Relación Que Yo me encargaría de que El Compromiso quede anulado y espere mas del Tiempo y se lo dije a mi Padre, Ahora conoce La Verdad, La Que guarde para no deshonrar a su hijo, Pero Es Su Madre y Usted Debe saberlo._

 __ Hija mía, Como soportartes sola,no debiste , pensamos Que Ranma te Amaba Y Que traicionabas el amor de El Al Emprender otra Relación con Ese Chico Taiko Y Que Por Eso cancelaste El Compromiso._

 __pues Taiko tuvo algo que ver , El Me levanto de mi Caída, no me pregunto nada, Pero me dio las ganas de caminar de nuevo, Cuando supe Que tenia Oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra, vi la Manera de Dejar TODO Aquí, Pero Aun Me Persigue . Lloraba __

 __ Hija mía, Como no me lo dijiste _ Abrazando a la peli azul._

 _Las dos mujeres lloraban Una por ningún Poder Tener a su hijo. estaba convencida que no debió dejarlo, Akane estaba perdida en sus recuerdos , era como abrirse de nuevo la herida. Nodoka se acerco a Soun_

 __ Soun lamento Lo Que ha Hecho mi hijo, por no honrar El Compromiso con tu hija, tu sabes que tu hija y tu familia son Bienvenidos a Casa, espero Puedas perdonar Lo Que Ha Pasado._

 __Nodoka debí ser yo quien PIDA disculpas ha Sido mi hija La que se rompió El Compromiso._

 __ Soun no es asi, ustedes dos amigos y Como dijimos El día que Nos Fuimos de tu casa, Seremos Una Familia, asi Nuestros Hijos no se casen._

 _Una hora mas tarde se retiraron a su Hogar Los Tendo, Akane a organizadora su Viaje y su Padre a descansar._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Recordar eso le dolía, ESTABA Ahí Junto al azabache Que ESTABA en silencio MIENTRAS relataba ella, no podía Creer Que su inmadurez lo había Llegado a dañar a su familia la Mujer Que amo se Sentía mal.

_ Akane, se que es Demasiado Tarde Quizás, Pero me gustaria Aclara eso, yo sabia de las fotos, Jamas las vi, se que paso algo con Shampú Pero No lo recuerdo. No se que me paso ,Apareció Una mañana mi lado, Pero No lo recuerdo

_y ¿Porque Me dijiste todo eso cuando te fuiste?

_ No lo se, no era mi deseo, era como si fuera un titere

_¿Qué? Solo Acepta Lo Que Dijiste ... ESTO es es absurdo_ Cuando Se dio Cuenta Todos Los Demás La veían. _creo No Es El Sitio para discutirlo, Pero DEBEMOS aclarar eso.


	14. MEJOR NO ME LO DIGAS 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **MEJOR ME LO DIGAS NO**

Los dias Pasaron y dejaron de Hablar del Pasado, es tarde llegaria La Razón de los tormentos de Ranma, Yumiko ESTABA ya por v v llegar y eso le molestaba. ESA mañana desayunaría con las Tendo Pero le habia pedido la ONU Nabiki Que los Deje en solitario Que debia Hablar de Algo Importante Con Ella. Ranma bajo a la recepción ¿Pregunto ¿Y si ya habian bajado las Tendo, la recepcionista le DIJO Que la mayor habia Salido Y Que la mas joven acababa de ir al restaurante frente a la playa y es asi Como Se dirigió al sitio.

_¡buenos Dias!

_ ¡Hola! Siéntate ..

_ Akane, hoy no entrenamos, Demos Un paseo por Río ... por favor.

_ Pues si creo deberiamos Hacerlo, lo conozco poco En Realidad, _ Miraba al Azabache y sonreía

_ Pues en ESE Caso yo invito el desayuno y vayámonos de turismo_ sonreía Feliz

Desayunaron y poco después estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones buscando el cambio de atuendo, Ranma debía aprovechar, ya Que llegaba Yumiko la tendría Sobre el y seria poco Lo Que compartiría con Akane, no tenia Aun en claro Que Haría con Lo Que estaba Sintiendo.

 _Siento algo por ella, en forma Cierta es verdad Que tenemos una Vida Separada del otro, Pero no quiero dejarla ir Pero TAMPOCO retenerla puedo, no tengo derecho, quiero volver a Besarle, Como desearía Tener 18 y Cometer las estupideces completas..lo peor es Que le Debo una promesa y ella me la Debe a mi._

Akane ESTABA alistándose para salir, ya faltaban dos Días Para Empezar la Competencia necesitaba relax. Le pareció magnifica la idea de pasear hace mucho Que No Lo HACIA, era del Trabajo y volver y a pesar de estar en tantos sitios y conocer nada compararía El Hecho de estar Con Ese Hombre al que amo tanto. metida en sus pensamientos

. _Akane No Puedes darte el lujo un desliz de esta Tamaño, el es tu ex y AUNQUE Debes Reconocer que te ATRAE Como una loca, No Puedes Hacerlo, Estas consciente Que El Tiene una novia, Una Carrera y Una Vida Lejos de ti ... ademas es tu ex, Pero no Se Niega Que esta muy guapo y galante..pero TIENE UNA Lista muy larga de Mujeres de Una noche..mejor no._

CUANDO tocan la puerta y la SACAN de Sus Pensamientos, el joven Artista Marcial Muchos Según Pronósticos El Nuevo Campeón, Cosa Que No se Sabría Sino Hasta Después De Un año.

_¿estas Lista? _La sonreía _

_ Espera ... ¿iremos a la playa? ... Mira Que HEMOS Pasado Aquí y Tenido Sin El Tiempo para ESO

_ Pues Hagamos-lo ... Ahora Podemos Hacerlo ... Akane eres una aburrida_ con tono de Burla

_ Perdóname chico fiesta, Pero El Trabajo me absorbe y mas con el Entrenamiento al Que Nos Han Sometido, DISFRUTE del mar Los Primeros Dias Que Llegue.

_ Esta bien, Apresúrate.

Ambos Jóvenes Salieron y fueron conocer la cuidad, se tomaron fotos, auto fotos subieron al Cristo Redentor, era la majestuosa vista parecían Niños. recorrieron el centro y disfrutaron el paseo. ya era hora del almuerzo asi Que desdieron comer algo Sano, ya Que SUS Entrenadores les prohibieron comer Cosas Que no estén acostumbrados. pidieron la orden y se sirvieron MIENTRAS conversaban.

_Akane ... Se que no HEMOS Hablado de Muchas Cosas y tu misma DICHO Que Quizas No Nos Volvamos a ver ... Quiero Que Me contestes algo_ serio

_ Ranma, dime ¿removemos el pasado?, No Nos Lleva a ningún Lado

_ Lo necesito, es Algo que quedo inconcluso, yo Haré Lo Mismo contigo..por favor _ Casi suplicándole

_ Esta bien ... Pero responderás mis Preguntas y cerraremos Este capitulo de Nuestras Vidas.

_de Acuerdo ... ¿Como Fue Que tomaste la desicion de Terminar el compromiso_ la joven no espero eso

_ Como Tu quieras, esta bien te lo diré

 _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_

 _Después_ _De Que Ranma dejara Akane De Una Manera absurda y cruel trato de contactarlo, de saber de el, Cambio su numero celular, sí Cambio de casa,sus Padres sabían de el Por Las cartas Que les enviaba y Paso El Tiempo, Ella ESTABA del sumida en la depresión, asi Pasaron casi tres meses, conoció a Taiko en la Universidad de Donde le pidieron nivelarse para acceder a la carrera, y ella Así lo Hacia. Taiko Era Un joven encantador, quedo prendida de la Chica triste y su afán era solo de sacarla de ESE estado, empezaron Siendo amigos ya Medida Que la Relación CRECÍA se sintieron atraídos El Uno por El Otro. Nabiki se entero de lo sucedido por su cuñado el Dr. Tofu Que Fue hacia Inglaterra con su esposa Kasumi a un Congreso de medicina, La Mediana de las Tendo no Dejaría Que su hermana se sumiera en la tristeza y se contacto con ella, AUNQUE ALGO no cuadraba en historia, Pero realiso Los trámites para Que su hermana recibiera Una beca en su Misma universidad y poder trasladarla, era Una estudiante brillante y se gano Una beca por Deportes Que le Cubría SUS Estudios Pero no La Estada, ya Vería de Como Solucionar ESO._

 _Taiko Una tarde caminaba con Akane para dejarla en su Casa, se sentia Cómodo Con Ella, la apreciaba y podia Hasta Decir Que la Amaba, esa Misma tarde le Pregunto A Ella._

 __Akane ... Se que tuviste Un Mal Amor Que te dejo sumida en la tristeza al alejarse de ti, Pero mira yo ... me gustas ... siento que te quiero ... ¿Quieres ser Algo más que mi amiga?. ..prometo cuidarte_ La peli azul pecado Daba fe de lo oía que._

 __ Taiko yo siento algo PARECIDO, Pero No quiero herirte _ DIJO algo triste_

 __ Akane no te pido Que Nos casemos, conocernos, salgamos ...Una Oportunidad ... estúpido el que te dejo ir._

 __lo pensare_

 __ En Una semana me daras Tu Respuesta_

 _El joven desconocía Cierta parte de la ESA Historia de Akane, no sabia Que exista el Compromiso de por medio y en si eso tenia mal a la joven. La peli azul Penso Mucho ESA semana y pues si Ranma habia desaparecido de su vida, ya no se la llamaba, ni Supo mas de el, solo por las cartas Que llegaban a Su Casa Para los padres de el , se sentia mejor y Penso Que talvez ESA atracción Que Sentia por El Chico Taiko seria su redencion. Y ASI FUE Como decidio Terminar El Compromiso. FUE A Casa Dispuesta Hablar Con su padre y Los Padres de Ranma._

 __Ya Llegue_ grito La Azul peli para enviar hacerlo._

 __ Hija_ saludo Nodoka._

 __ Tía buenas tardes_ Haciendo Una reverencia_

 __ ustedes Necesito Hablar Con y Mi Padre. _ Los llamare_ serena Como Si Nada_

 _. _ Gracias tía, IRE Un Mal Dejar Cosas y Bajo_

 _Estaban Reunidos los tres progenitores en el comedor. Y se preguntaban Que deseaba La Pequeña Tendo._

 __ Buenas tardes ... Padre ... Tío, necesito Hablar Con ustedes de algo delicado y no quiero dramas ..por favor_

 __ Hija mía dime que SUCEDE._

 __Habla Akane ... ES Sobre Ranma_

 __ Si, tío ES Sobre el Que les quiero hablar_ Tomo aire_ Quiero Terminar mi Compromiso con el._

 __¿porque Hija? _ Al Punto de infarto Decia Nodoka_

 __ No quiero entrar en Detalles, Hace meses que Ranma y yo terminamos, no me pregunten, Porque creo en su Caso, el deberia decirles ustedes Que Son SUS Padres ...por mi parte Padre te lo explicare despues_

 __ Pero hija, Cómo puedes Tomar Una desición ASI Sin El, El Futuro del Dojo_

 __ Padre se que AMAS Ranma Como hijo, no te voy a impedir por Terminar mi Relación Con El, Pero soy tu heredera y Te Puedes asociar con el tío Genma de Ser Necesario Si Quieres a Ranma Dentro de tu Dojo. Padre no por mi sacaras a Ranma de tu vida , no seria justo_

 __Akane Que Paso ... HACE meses no se Hablan, algo paso_ Pregunto Genma_

 __ Tío es Algo que no quiero y creo no me corresponde decirlo, quiero Conservar la Memoria de Ranma Como algo lindo ... por favor_

 __ Hija se que no lo Quieres Decir, , ¿Cuando sucedió? _ El día que regreso a Corea Padre, creo La Distancia aniquilo Nuestra Relación, mas de eso no dire ._

 __Hija, Acaso mi hijo Hizo algo estúpido Esta Vez, que tu no perdonar Puedas._

 __ Tía perdona, no quiero removedor de eso, ademas quiero Darme La Oportunidad, Nabiki esta tramitando mi Traslado a su Universidad no quiero nada Dejar pendiente._

 __Hija, Esta enamorada de alguien mas_

 __ Tía Quizás, Pero La Lejanía de Ranma ... como ven ya ni se Dirige a mi para nada me saco de su vida, creo lo espere lo Suficiente, por eso decidi eso, por favor terminemos El Compromiso._

 __ Hija DEBEMOS discutirlo, espera un momento_ asi los tres se reunieron y deliberaron. Akane ESTABA esperando, ya no queria la obligaran a nada, defendería su libertad y su mano de Ser Necesario._

 __ Hija, acércate ... CREEMOS Tus PUNTOS muy validos ... en Nuestro Caso HEMOS visto el poco Interés de parte de Nuestro hijo en Seguir ES esta Relación, Es Cierto Que los vínculos han sido roto en Si._

 _Asi _ ¿que?_

 _Rompemos _ El Compromiso ya Que Entre Genma y Soun lo acordaron Ellos lo disuelven ... Akane Tendo ya no esta prometida a mi hijo Ranma Saotome, quedas libre y podas Casarte con quien quieras._ Dijo Nodoka de forma ceremonial._

 __ Gracias_

 __ Akane, Porque No me dijiste Que Pensabas ir a Londres._

 __ Padre aun no se sabe si Logre la Beca Pero de lograrlo me iré_

 __ Dejaras a tu padre Akane_

 __ Soun déjala ir, Es Su vida, su futuro, Premio al Esfuerzo , nada_ _la ATA nada Aquí ya, Ranma no esta y ella Debe vivir su vida._

 __ Pero_ Soun empezo a lloriquear_

 __ Se lo informare Ranma Sobre la decisión Tomada Esta Tarde_

 __ Gracias Tía._

 __ Akane Necesito Que Me ayudes Esta Tarde, en la noche Vendrá el Dr. Tofu para pedir la mano de Kasumi, ella Debe Estar por llegar._

_Así FUE. no supe mas de ti desde ESE día que me terminaste de la Manera mas Extraña, era claro si Tu Estilo tan egocéntrico ... sabes me dolió mucho_ su cara la delataba

_ Akane favor jamas Fue Mi Intención ... no se que me paso ... yo te Amaba ... no se que paso ... ¿Fuiste novia de Taiko? _ Lo Dijo con desdén

_ Ranma, por favor _ Lo Dijo con mucha ironía

_ Akane mira Despumes de la ESA mañana me Sentí raro, El Hecho Cosas Que me arrepiento, Pero Que no se si comprendas, no puedo controlarme ... Pero tu y Taiko ...

_¿que sucedió con Shampú? ... Mejor no me lo digas

_ dijimos que nos sinceraríamos y asi lo haré Akane Tendo asi no vuelva a verte...

RECUERDO DE RANMA

 _Ranma llego a su destino Corea, el hechizo Hizo efecto lo Esperaba Shampú ya en su departamento_

 __ Aíren hacer amor a S_

 __Shampoo Déjame en paz_ con hechizo Y Todo poco la soportaba_

 __ Ser Tu Ya mio, Shampú Casarse con Aíren y Tener hijos_

 __ Shampú ni pienso casarme, acabo de Terminar con la marimacho y quiero vivir Una Vida de soltero Que No se Teñido Nunca._

 __ Aíren hacer lo que Shampo decir_

 __ Shampú Si Quieres Ser Mi esposa deberás Dejarme divertirme Primero, Después de vivir sentar cabeza_Shampo ESTABA sorprendida quizas se le FUE La Mano con el hechizo y el de Hacer su Voluntad duraba dos Días, que terminaron ._

 __ Shampú querer SER de Airén de Nuevo_

 __Shampú No se como terminaste En Mi Cama, Debí Estar alcoholizado, asi Haría tal cosa._

 __Aíren Ser grosero_ DIJO ofendida._

 __ Déjame en paz, la verdad no se como Pude acostarme con Una loca como tu, Solo para Pasar el rato._

 __ Shampoo jamas Ser Akane,Pasar Tiempo Con Ella, yo sere tu Esposa Ranma_ grito ya enojada_

 __Déjame decirte Que No lo hare, no recuerdo Haber Pasado una noche contigo._

 __ Hacer marimacho hechizo yo lo se_

 _. De pronto Recordó Akane y algo se Movió Dentro De no iba a dar marcha atrás. Seria Como Aceptar y Su orgullo no se lo día Ranma se encontraba en la Universidad Conversando con Unas chicas Coreanas, Entre ellas Yumiko, entro la amazona irrumpiendo Como su costumbre._

 __Aíren Dejar de coquetear con perras_

 __ Chicas Es Una loca, no le Hagan Caso_

 __Estar TU Coqueteando teniendo Shampú, no te permito eso Ranma._

 _El hechizo salio de control, no era eso Lo Que ella quería ni Esperaba, ella quería Tener un hijo del azabache para atarlo de Por Vida A Ella. Como es asi de nuevo lo sedujo Pero TAMPOCO PUDO. Cologne dijo a su bisnieta Que Si no lograba Tener descendencia con el no podría reclamarlo y para colmo el chico Andaba dándose de Don Juan Y Que eso mancharía el honor de Su Familia. es mas Ranma ya no la respetaba, mas Ella Se le Hizo bocado Cada Que el quería la tomaba y la dejaba, Pero Como Para Una bruja Hay otra mejor Yumiko Detrás del chico de los ojos azules, empezó a seducir al chico, Sabia Que ALGUNAS de sus amigas ya lo habían Hecho Y por Lo Que había escuchado ella Quera probar si era Cierto del del tanto halago, una noche lo sedujo y termino en su cama, le gusto Tanto el azabache Que Shampú cierto día lo Encontró con Ella , Shampú abofeteo a la coreana ,ella juro Que se lo arrancaría de Ella y pues asi lo Hizo, llamo al tribunal amazona Que vean a su hija hacer, el hombre que debia desposarla ESTABA dándose gusto con Otras Porque Yumiko no era la única, Pero FUE la mas persistente La que siguio al azabache Hasta Prácticamente mudarse Una fuerza con el._

 _Champú Despues De Que ESTO Tuvo Regresar buscar quien lo venciera, AUNQUE Ranma era fuerte ya no era digno de champú._

Akane _ SI Tuve algo con champú, Nunca FUE Serio Ella Me dejo en paz ... CUANDO bueno Yumiko entro en mi vida

_ Ranma jamas tomas enserio a nadie ... Ni un champú ni ha Yumiko

_ Akane puedo decir Que una mujer La Unica Que ame_ Akane lo cortp

_ Ha Sido tu madre_ respondió furiosa_ Mejor no me Digas Mas

_ Lo siento Dije Que Diría TODO Y Tu igual asi nos duela.

_ Pues espero verte sangrar_ le saco la lengua infantil mente

_ Akane se ni he sido El hombre que pense ... Pero No creo que no te hayas equivocado.

_ Si, lo hice Pero de nada de lo que me arrepienta.

_terminaste comprometida Dos Veces y no te casaste con ninguno ...a que se Dębe

_ No te importa_ _Que se ha creido_ .

Porque _ De Seguro Eres Un marimacho_ mimada Niña

_ Pues, pues, pues ... déjame en paz ... mi error oiste

_ Akane, Hay Que Dejar TODO claro, par favor_ tomando la c

_ Creo Tienes razón_ Retomando la calma.

Acaba _ ESE platón de una vez ... vamos a la playa Si Eres Como antes Dębe encantarte.

_ ¿Porque me terminaste Ranma? ... En verdad no me Amaste Nunca jugaste conmigo ...

Lo que me Preguntas _¿porque? _ Es Algo que me ha Tenido Dando Vueltas desde ESE día ... Dados Que Nos diremos las verdades..yo quiero saber esa_ muy seria

Fuerte trago, no sabia,ni el Comprendió eso ¿Porque la dejo? La Amaba el, la necesitaba, Quería Estar A Su Lado.

_Akane Mira, la verdad no se, Es Como Que Me Dieron algo y de Cambie de Parecer, Quizás la inmadurez ... Pero si Piensas Que No Te Amaba ESA Nunca FUE La Razón ... quizás no comprendas Que ya ni yo entiendo el Porque, Sentía Que debía vivir la vida, disfrutar la juventud ... Pero siempre pensé Que tendría una Vida a tu lado, Cuando mi me Madre Informo Que habías Terminado el Compromiso pues FUE Como despertar, Pero sin embargo de seguí_ Akane lo Miraba con Intensidad, Como se podía explicar eso. 4

_ Pero Ranma Las Palabras Que Me dijiste, ¿como Dices Que No recuerdas? Lo Que Me dijiste de champú, el beso Que Me diste. Sentia A que me odiabas, en verdad Una parte de mi se fue contigo ... yo te Amaba Ranma _ y poco a poco se le salian las Lágrimas.

Ranma sí Acerco A la peli Azu consolarla. Ella abrazo al azabache Como Que Fuera Una boya en medio del mar, se calmo Poco a Poco. Alzo la mirada y agrego

_ Ya Paso, gracias Ranma ... nos vamos a la playa ... por favor

El asintió, Pidio La Cuenta, Tomo SUS Cosas invito a Akane Dejaron la mesa y tomaron un taxi el Rumbo a Ipanema Pasar en la playa. Ya en la playa La peli parecía azul Una Niña La Era Playa Hermosa la arena, el mar, los hombres con cuerpos de Modelos y las chicas igual con ropa de baño casi ESTABA Feliz hace mucho Que Quería Regresar esta playa, Corrió Delante de Ranma Pago Las Dos camas de sol dejo caer SUS Cosas Sobre uña de ella, se quito el vestido para Mostrar su Cuerpo envuelto en un delicado traje de dos piezas no era indiscreto Pero sí Cenia su Cuerpo Dejando ver mejor SUS Atributos femeninos, Ranma a paso Lento La admiraba, le alegraba Verla Feliz, parecía niña en Dulceria y recordaba Cuando El le DIJO Que Iría Un con ella para buscar su cura . Una época parecida felicidad . Ella Corrió al mar a dejarse envolver de las Aguas Saladas, el azabache dejo SUS Cosas, se quito la ropa y Corrió Detrás de ella, la felicidad de la Peli Azul era contagioso el de Verla Ya Se sentía Feliz, se tiro al agua, Ella habia aprendido una nadar, ESTABA Lejos de ella, ESTABA Regresando a la orilla, el se Acerco ella, la tomo por la cintura y por impulso la Acerco , rostros estaban tan cerca, se miraban en la Intensidad en Los ojos del Otro, se perdían en Ellos, Akane paso SUS Manos Sobre el cuello de Ranma Acerco Aun Mas la Cara Que El podía Sentir su aliento ella cerro los ojos y Acerco SUS labios a los de el, por impulso beso al azabache lo Pero beso con ternura siguio con un beso mas intenso de pasión, esa pasión Que Un día Quiso saborear el CUANDO Volvió su Conciencia se separo de golpe, salio del sueño, se dejo Llevar.

_ Perdóname Ranma, no ha Sido mi intención_ muy ruborizada

_ ¿Perdonarte? no podría ... ESE beso Como una marca echa con fuego ... TENEMOS pendientes

_ Me Deje Llevar FUE TODO ESTABA sensible

_ De Igual Manera lo DISFRUTE

_ Ranma..olvídalo, si mal no recuerdo tu estas Comprometido. _ No Es Cierto

Es _Yumiko ... La verdad no se que es

No se le _Ranma Quieres dar nombre una relación, es tu novia_ Algo molesta

_ No es mi novia es quien me siguio, aguanto Todo Lo Que me convertí

_ Mas Razoné ... deberías amarla; yo jamas Soportaría Todo Lo Que se que hiciste.

_ Akane ... Y cuando te Veía corriendo al mar, recordaba la tarde que te dije Que Irías conmigo a China ... ¿Lo recuerdas?


	15. regresando al lugar de la maldicion 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **VAMOS A DONDE COMENZO LA MALDICION**

_ Akane...cuando te veía corriendo al mar, recordaba la tarde que te dije que irias conmigo a China...¿lo recuerdas?

_ si lo recuerdo, fuiste tras tu sueño, yo te acompañe, fue raro..¿cierto?

Ya bajando a la peli azul para dirigirse a la orilla

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _El maestro Happosay informa a Akane sobre la beca de Ranma , le pide que no intervenga que el es el heredero de la escuela de artes marciales de combate libre que debe dejar que se supere y que el viaje le hará bien, Akane muy triste pero esta consciente que asi debe ser, promete no intervenir en la desicion de Ranma y en caso de aceptar lo apoyaría asi ella se quede sola en el Japón._

 _Unos dias después Happosay hace oficial la noticia delante de la familia, Akane no dice nada al respecto, le dolía pero sabia que era para el bien de Ranma, Ranma pide tiempo para aceptar , finalmente su padre lo convence._

 _Después del viaje a la playa Ranma quiere regresar a China por su cura, al enterarse de esto su madre le entrega un sobre que le había dejado su abuela antes de morir. El lo abre y sorpresa era una pequeña herencia que le dejaban a el, dos propiedades que le encargo a su madre administrarlas y una cuenta con una buena cantidad de dinero con el podría cubrir los gastos de traslado a la China y de el y su padre y dos acompañantes, le pidió a su madre que gestione todo para el traslado de 4 personas , su padre que a pesar de ser un padre extraño lo cuido y quería que vuelva a la normalidad No se lo diría sino un poco antes de que todo este listo, paso tres semanas y Nodoka tenia todo listo, Ranma hablo con el señor Soun sobre llevar a Akane a la China ya que después iría a Corea y quería pasarlo con ella. Soun accedió y en vista que iban sus padres no permitirían que algo suceda entre se lo comunicaría esa misma tarde , después de que el y ella salgan de sus trabajos de verano. El salio del cine donde laboraba y fue donde Akane que atendía la confitería del mismo cine, ya venia el cambio de turno y asi salieron juntos a casa._

 _Nodoka preparo una cena para dar la noticia a la familia. Llegan los jóvenes a la casa a la cena y se sentaban juntos, cenan y algo extraño pasa, Akane asi lo siente._

 __ Akane Tendo_ dice el menor de los Saotome muy serio_

 __ ¿si?_ no comprendia nada_

 __ Akane ..._ poniendo su mano en la mesa_ ¿te gustaría ir a China conmigo?_

 __¿que?...no es cierto...si lo es...pues siiii._

 __ Hija mia si vamos a China en busca de la cura de este par._

 __ ¡no lo puedo creer!...al fin tendrás tu cura ...Ranma_ se acerca al azabache y le planta un beso._

 __ si al fin _responde algo ruborizado._

 _Así llego el día y viajaron a China los cuatros llegaron a los pozos encantados, Akane lo recordaba y no era los mejores recuerdos que tenia ahí casi muere. Ya casi un año, las pozas habían regresado a la normalidad , se hospedaron en el único hostal cerca de allí, fueron a la pozas, el guía les dijo que solo debían entrar los dos , las dos mujeres debían esperar en el hostal que les harían saber que ellos están bien_

 _Así fue entre Ranma y Genma y allí el guía les indico como curarse, ya que después de lo hizo Ranma le debían una. _Los malditos de Jusenkio deben pasar dura prueba si querer curarse entrenaran dos dias técnicas paras soportar el dolor, vendrán en la mañana y se retiraran a las 4 de la tarde los dos dias, al tercer día sumergir Nanichihuan, regresar en dos años exactos y la ultima sumergida sera igual a los dos años, esto querer decir que tres sumergidas curar maldición, sentir muchos dolores y tener que ser fuertes, la ultima sumergida deberán estar acompañados ya que esta sera le recaída mas larga y quizás la mas dolorosa...si tener claro esto y aceptar esto...firmen acá , por favor querido visitante._

 _Ranma no pensó dos veces el firmo, Genma dudaba, pero al final firmo también, ese día seria el primer día para entrenamiento de dolor, fue muy difícil pero lo mujeres se quedaron en el hostal, pero decidieron dar un paseo por la aldea,degustaron unos platos,compraron cosas y visitaron algunos sitios, la aldea era pequeña pero de gente muy amable, oyeron de historias de los pozos. Los hombres llegaron cansados al hostal, decidieron buscar a las mujeres y las encontraron en el centro del poblado, fueron a una pequeña fonda y degustaron lo que seria su cena, los mas jóvenes salieron a conocer los dos la aldea, aunque no había mucho que ver, salieron a pasear al centro._

 __Akane mira esto, un jarrón chino de la dinastía Ming_

 _. _ mira esto Ranma una corona._

 __ que raro esta era una aldea olvidada en tiempos de los imperios._

 __ pues aca esta , es hermosa esta joya_ observando a otro lado_

 _Salieron del lugar y vendían recuerdos, ahí estaba un par de pulseras, la vendedora decía que era una pulsera que si la llevaban puestas dos personas que se aman estarán juntas siempre, Ranma compro el par, una se la dio a Akane y la otra se la puso el, ademas compro unos dijes, ya que la vendedora dijo que por cada evento importante se pondría un dije para este caso el viaje Jusenkyo._

 __ Recuerda Akane estaremos juntos y sino nos encontraremos de nuevo_

 __ espero no separarme de ti pero si lo haría te recordaría solo de ver esta pulsera._

_Recuerdo eso Ranma aun guardo la pulsera...deje de usarla cuando rompi el compromiso.

_ yo tambien la tengo_ sumidos en sus recuerdos

Al segundo dia fue igual, entrenar era dificil,Ranma llego magullado y Genma igual al otro dia los sumergirian en pozo del hombre ahogado y despues de eso empezaria un tipo de metamorfosis que seria dolorosa. Al tercer dia fueron muy temprano pasaron varias horas cuando las mujeres fueron avisadas de que los hombres acababan de salir y que alguien los traeria al sitio que debian reposar y que se quejarian mucho y que deberian prepararse para pasar noches en vela Asi fue los dos llegaron inconcientes, Ranma tenia quemaduras , Genma rasguños profundos. Los acostaron parecian muertos pero al pasar las horas sus gritos de dolor en la inconciencia las desesperaba, Akane junto a la cama de Ranma sostenia sus manos y en cada ataque de dolor se ponia encima de el para que no se lastime. Nodoka y Genma pasaban igual, asi pasaron los dos dias hasta que recobraron la conciencia, Genma estaba con hambre al igual que Ranma . Akane y Nodoka prepararon sopa de Miso y se las dieron, desidieron descansar ese dia, pasarian dos dias mas en China , pero mañana irian a otro lugar la famosa aldea de las amazonas.

Bajaron a la aldea y Akane vio el duro entrenamiento al que las sometian y pensaba en Shampoo y cuanto debio hacer sufrido en eso, ya sabia a que se debia su fuerza, aun asi ella no era de fiar, conocian muchos hechizos y eso daba temor.

_ porque deben hechizar a alguien

_Akane pues creo con eso somenten a los hombres en esta aldea, ves que los hombres estan sometidos a sus mujeres, ella combaten y ellos cuidan sus casas,

_ tienes razón no quiero pensarlo.. Creo una relación de pareja es de dos no se puede estar ni por debajo ni por encima, te quiero lejos de Shampoo después de conocer esto._ eso era cierto...¿como demonios ?...Shampoo te hechizo

_ pues creo que si es posible

_ que vil ha sido eso, para que igual no termines ni con ella...extraño a la peliroja_ sonrio divertida.

_ pues yo tambien pero creo es mejor asi.

_ Si era tu deseo...yo en ese tiempo me hubiera quedado contigo igual

_Pero te explique el porque no queria que sea asi ._ Akane enrojecio de la verguenza al recordar eso

_ ¿crees que Shampoo , te haya hechizado?

_ no lo pondria en tela de duda, ella estaba obsecionada

_ pero no la volviste a ver despues de eso-

_ no, pero si es asi debe retirarme el hechizo.

_ primero creo deberias saber si fue asi, o si solo actuaste por inmadurez.

_ Akane...no quiero que te molestes ...pero hoy llega Yumiko

La peli azul se sorprendio , era de esperarse no lo tomo de la mejor manera, pero no iba a ser obvia.

_ me alegra de seguro viene a darte animos

_ ¿que?...no lo creo, no podre compartir contigo mas que en la concentracion.

_ Ranma no me debes explicaciones...no te preocupes_ aunque si le molestaba _ creo ya debemos irnos de seguro se te hara tarde para ir a ver a tu novia.

_ esta bien...vamos

Recogieron sus cosas y se retiraron al hotel, se les estaba haciendo un poco dificil no caer rendidos en los encantos del otro, Akane odiaba eso no poder controlar eso, ahora ella lo habia besado y para colmo ya llegaba la novia.

Ranma por su parte si se sentia incomodo con la presencia de Yumiko, ademas que le tocaria decirle quien era la peli azul, y de seguro seria un drama como los tantos sucitados con ella. No la queria cerca pero no podia hacerla a un lado ese dia cambiaria todo para los ex prometidos y para quienes les rodeaba


	16. LA TORTURA DE AKANE

**CAPITULO 16**

 **LA TORTURA DE AKANE**

Habia llegado Yumiko, alquilo una habitación cerca del hotel, no perdería a su macho de vista , Ranma fue a recibirla al aeropuerto, lo hizo como el diría muy hipocritamente, se daba cuenta que no estaba feliz a su lado, que la mantenía con el por puro egoísmo , nunca la amo y eso el lo sabia hace mucho, ya no sentía deseo por ella tampoco , casi era obligado a tener relaciones intimas con ella, el no conocía a sus padres, no era una relación seria , ella lo sabia y asi siguio, porque ella si quería disfrutar de su vida de esta manera mundana, pero algo le salio mal y es aquí donde el joven azabache era su balsa de salvación.

Para Akane la vida le deparaba una sorpresa avisada, el joven ingles hacia arribo a la cuidad de Rio de Janeiro esa misma noche, para colmo de males , el llego a tratar de arreglar las cosa con Akane, había dejado a mujer que se convirtió en su amante por seguir a la peli azul, sino la obligaría a permanecer a su lado, no saben las cosas que pasarían aquí en adelante.

Y para mas sorpresas Shampoo estaba hace varios dias en Rio de Janeiro, siguio para vengarse a la coreana, ella y Shampoo tenían un pendiente por haberse atravesado en su camino hacia Ranma, Mousse la acompañaba, Shampoo debía hacerle pagar la mancha a su honor familiar y como odiaba a la peli azul y se entero que ella estaba ahí pues también le daría lo suyo.

Ranma recibió a su novia en la terminal arrea, la joven llego sola, estaría hasta el final de las eliminatorias, ya que entraba en exámenes finales y pensó que regresaría con el azabache, lo que no sabia es que el debería quedarse unos dias después para arreglar ciertos documentos ya que el año entrante en el mismo país se llevarían a cabo las olimpiadas.

La ayudo a trasladarse y instalarse en su hotel, la joven quería seducir al azabache, lo besaba con deseo, pero el con lo pasado en dias anteriores ya solo tenia a la peli azul en su mente y le costaba responderla a la coreana.

_Amor, ya no me quieres

_ Yumiko, sabes que esto no va enserio

_ Ranma, no sabes lo que dices...esto para mi ya va enserio

_Yumiko esta bien que me acompañes pero seré sincero no quiero nada serio contigo

_ amor es por la borrachera que tuve, ya paso no lo volveré hacer

_ es lo que dices siempre ...y no es asi , no lo cumples...no me interesa tener una vida asi con nadie

_ Me tomas como un juego, pero ya veras en los dias que este aquí...de seguro alguna descarada te ha seducido

_¡cállate Yumiko!...estoy en concentración, no se permite ese tipo de cosas , me descalificarían por algo como lo que insinúas.

_no me explico entonces me hables asi...pero la destruiré si se atreve a meterse en medio

_ como lo hiciste con Shampoo...descansa creo el viaje te sentó mal, debo ir a entrenar te vera mas tarde

Era mentira pero no soportaba mas la discusión lo desubico quería salir de ahí, buscar a su peliazul, solo ella le daba paz, calma y aunque no le daba amor , el solo tenerla cerca le aliviaba.

Akane sabia que llegaba Yumiko la había visto algunas veces cuando iba a ver a Ranma , era bella algo coqueta por lo poco que había visto, una vez la vio coqueteando con Rioga, pero no le hacia caso, en verdad le molestaba su presencia, no quería reconocerlo pero el azabache le movía su ser de una manera que ya no recordaba. Estaba sumamente molesta pensando en Yumiko, cuando una voz conocida le hablo para sacarle de sus pensamientos.

_¿Akane?

_ ¡que susto! ...Nabiki _ Akane siento no traerte buenas noticias _¿que sucedió?

_ Me acaban de informar que James se dirijo ahora mismo acá, esta en un hotel a dos cuadras de aquí.

_¿que?, no puede ser

_Tiene toda tu información, de seguro ya sabe que estas aquí, pidió información en la empresa.

_ ¡noooo!.. ¡maldita sea! se acabo mi tranquilidad, no comprende que no lo quiero en mi vida

_ pues no lo comprendió Akane...Llame a Kuno y esta investigando sobre la amenaza de James, no tiene nada aun, pero por favor no firmes nada Akane.

_ esta bien Nabiki , no lo haría tampoco

_Mm se acabo tu paz, mira quien viene ahí Akane

Para sorpresa de la joven no podía dar fe lo que sus ojos veían, se le aproximaban un joven alto bien parecido, era James y no podía huir, pero para colmo también un poco mas atrás el joven azabache iba hacia la peli azul.

_ Nabiki , mira_la dejo sorprendida

_ Akane me encargo de Ranma , saca a James de aquí..

_ Tratare, no se si pueda detenerlo , dile a Ranma que lo veré en una hora donde siempre, si su novia se lo permite...que me confirme al celular.

_su novia esta aquí-vaya hermanita eres todo una ficha, mira que dos citas a ..wowww

_ Nabiki por favor no juegues con eso

_ esta bien nos vemos hermanita.

Nabiki se dirigió a donde estaba Ranma, en el camino James la saluda , ella responde y pasa de largo, tomando a Ranma del brazo llevándole a otro lado, su deber era solo alejarlo en lo que Akane se libra del visitante-

_ Ranma ven conmigo...no es un buen momento que hables con Akane, debe arreglar algo ella sola

_¿Quien es el tipo que esta con Akane?

_ James el ex prometido de Akane...debe arreglar sus cosas

_ Si le hace algo...no podemos dejarla sola

_ Sabes que sabe defenderse sola...ademas tu novia debe estar esperando

_ no...ella sabe que debo despertarme temprano y pues estamos concentrados en este Hotel.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían a otro lado, llegaron a una mesa fuera del hotel y pidieron algo de beber y conversaban.

_ café por favor.

_ Nabiki...¿que quiere ese joven con Akane?

_ Pues casarse y de ser necesario usara cualquier recurso.

_explícate...no comprendo eso Nabiki

_ Akane termino con el, ya estaba planificada la boda pero mi hermanita descubrió cosas muy desagradables de el, al parecer el estaba involucrado con otra mujer, el amenazo con que debería casarse con el sea a las buenas o a las malas.

_ ¡que! eso no lo permitiré_ Ya irritado

_ Ranma perdona te lo diga...pero ese ya no es tu problema...¿Acaso tu y Akane?_ el se ruborizo

_ No Nabiki...no es lo que piensas_ Negaba moviendo las manos

_ Yo..no pienso nada...pero creo que Akane y tu están muy cercanos y eso los esta confundiendo...Ranma se sincero ¿sientes algo por Akane?_ el joven bajo la mirada.

_ Nabiki siempre he sentido_ la miraba a los ojos_ el verla después de tanto me ha removido algo que pensé sepultado, olvidado, pero Akane dice que es solo el recuerdo de algo que no pudimos

_ Y tu Ranma..¿que piensas?...esto esta a dias de terminar esto se verán quizás en unos meses aquí mismo de hecho lo harán están muy bien posicionados esto para ustedes es un mero tramite.

_ Nabiki, es cierto me arrepiento de todo lo que hice mal...no debí alejarme de ella, hice que tome decisiones estúpidas,..yo mismo tome malas decisiones, no se que paso...odio esta situación,...quiero agarrar a golpes al ingles.

_ ¿celos? ...no me digas que estas celoso de James, pues déjame decirte que Akane no ama a ese tonto, el se encapricho con ella. Ella termino todo eso antes de venir acá...no le gusta dejar pendientes.

_ pero porque esta aquí, quinas ella lo perdone y se casen

_ Ranma veo que eso te duele, no pasara , ella no lo amo , se lo dije varias veces solo quiso seguir y pues a ver que no era lo que pensaba termino con el, cancelo su boda a dos meses de realizara, le devolvió su aro de compromiso, no tienen nada, la familia de el acepto que se acabe.

_ En verdad...esta bien, me calmare o por lo menos tratare, pero le hace algo lo matare

_Ranma aunque no lo digas concreta mente veo que sientes algo por Akane pero te sera difícil llegar a ella, respetara tu relación con tu novia, aunque sienta lo mismo, se negara a darte una oportunidad por lo que paso hace años, ademas si quieres ganarte algo de ella deberás estar cerca y creo eso para los dos se dificulta...bueno me esta llamando ella, quizás ya se deshizo de James...dijo que te esperaba donde siempre si tu novia te lo permite_ el joven solo agacho la cabeza._ se asusto mucho cuando James y tu iban hacia donde ella, pensó que le caerias a golpes y en verdad ese no es tu problema...me retiro Ranma...paga el café y ve donde Akane, deberán hablar.

Akane se mantiene quieta, ve James acercarse a ella lo mira desconfiada pero no se inmuta ante la presencia del joven .

_ Akane linda_ posa un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de ella

_No lo hagas James si sabes lo que te conviene._ separandolo

_ Pensaste que dejaría a mi hermosa flor sola en una competencia como esta , mas si esa flor se convierta en mi esposa_ la peli Azul le interrumpe

_ No comiences con eso de nuevo James...sabes que no quiero y no vas a obligarme

_ No sera necesario, veras como tu vendrás a pedirme que me case contigo.

_ la verdad no quiero hacerlo...pero si fuera eso necesario sabrías que lo hago obligada y no porque te ame

. _ No me importara que no me ames basta que seas mía .

_ James ¿que quieres de mi? ...seamos claros,

_ Akane Tendo , seras mi esposa, eso lo veremos..._ La tomo fuerte del mentón como para obligarla a que lo bese

_Suéltame James o conocieras mi fuerza_ como no lo hizo le lanzo una bofetada fuertisima

_ Akane Tendo queda claro seras mi esposa y estarás conmigo hasta cuando yo quiera_ Tomándose la cara de la fuerte bofetada recibida

_ No quiero, y si eres capaz capaz de obligarme seras el ser mas bajo que he conocido. _Me contaron que te has reunido estos dias con un joven japones, sera por el que dejaste mi propuesta de matrimonio.

_ No me reunido con uno , han sido varios

_ ¡Estúpida!_ y abofeteo a Akane, sus ojos estaban inyectados de odio

_¡suéltame James! te las cobrare todas_ la estaba jalando hacia dentro del hotel

_Crees que puedes humillarme, eres una maldita, te haré mía asi sea ala fuerza

En esta discusión Akane estaba ya lista para defenderse, no iba a permitir tal cosa, el escándalo era tan grande que intervino la seguridad del hotel, La joven peliazul estaba lista a darle de golpes a James cuando logro pararse, pero la seguridad pidió al joven ingles suelte a la señorita, que el no era huésped y debía dejar el hotel y que no lo querían ver ni cerca del mismo. El joven veía con furia a los jóvenes y soltó de mala gana a la peliazul, grito algunos improperios y se dirigió a la salida, prometiendo volver por ella, los guardias atendieron a la peliazul, le dieron indicaciones .

Akane llamaba a Nabiki para ver que había pasado con Ranma., omite cosas y se disculpa.

_ Nabiki ¿como que le dijiste que viniera?...no puedo atenderlo

_ Akane ya se lo dije, llámalo y dile que no y punto..¿que paso, te hizo algo ese bobo?

_ te lo cuento acá...esta bien lo llamare.

Así que decide llamarlo para pedirle que se vean mañana, comprendía que con su novia ahí debía atenciones con ellas que no tenia tiempo , pero su pregunta era ¿porque la buscaba?, acaso si novia ya no había llegado, porque no estaba con ella. Tomo el móvil y marco.

_ ¿Akane?...estas bien

_ Ranma... por favor no vengas, no puedo hablar en este momento contigo._ y empezaba a quebrarse la voz

_ ¿que sucedió, te hizo algo? ...matare al desgraciado, si te ha puesto un solo dedo encima_ Akane se exalto ante este comentario. _ Ranma por favor no intervengas...nos vemos mañana en la concentración_ y colgó el teléfono

Al contrario eso no calmo al azabache, debía saber que paso, porque no lo podía ver , esa noche, llamo a Yumiko se despidió de ella, le explico que no la vería sino hasta mañana a la tarde y colgó, salio como demonio a buscar a Akane, sentía que algo no estaba bien, subió a la habitación de ella toco y nadie respondió, fue a la de Nabiki y ella solo dijo que le había dicho lo mismo que mañana le explicaría, debía pasar algo , ella no se iría de esa manera.

Salio a buscarla afuera y le dijo a Nabiki que este al pendiente si sabia algo de ella le avisara que el se encargaría de encontrarla, fue al restaurante, fue a la playa , recorrió mas lejos y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la orilla, sola , sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no quería regresar al hotel, vio a James rondando por ahí y no quiso.

_¿Akane?-_vio que lloraba

_ ¿que te hizo ?

_ nada, Ranma...¿que haces aquí?_ limpiándose las lagrimas

_Maldita sea¡ Mira como esta tu cara..no digas que no te hizo nada

_ lo provoque y me lleve lo que merecía, no intervengas Ranma _ enojada

_ ¿Que? ni creas que dejare eso ahí

_ Cállate Ranma ve a ver a tu noviecita de seguro te necesita, a mi déjame en paz

_ No, iras conmigo ahora mismo a tu habitación y descansaras. mírate te llevare y te curare, el tipo te dejo la cara marcada_ ella iba a hablar el solo puso su dedo sobre los labios de ella y la callo

_ Ranma no quiero ir a mi habitación, paseemos un rato a la playa...puedo ir a tu habitación un rato...no pienses mal solo no quiero que el me busque en la mía- Bajo la cabeza sonrojada

_ esta bien, pero dejaras que te cure , eso esta inflamado un momento he iremos a la habitación...esta bien

_ Gracias_

Levanto a la peli azul del suelo, la tomo de la mano como una niña y la llevo a pasear a la orilla del mar, la brisa estaba fresca y caminaban sin decir nada por un momento, Ranma no aguanto la situación y hablo.

_ Akane dime que paso

_ es algo entre el y yo ...Ranma por favor no intervengas

_ no permitiré que te trate asi, nadie..¿como osa ponerte una mano sobre ti?...no lo permitiré

_ no es necesario solo me agarro desprevenida...cálmate Ranma por favor no debes interferir es un asunto mio.

_¡que! ya te dije no permitiré vuelva a pasar algo igual, le partiré la cara

_Vayámonos por favor, déjalo ahí_ casi suplicante.

_ esta bien , seguro quieres ir a mi habitación.

_ por favor se que el esta por aquí y no tengo ánimos de toparme de nuevo con el

La tomo de la mano y la dirigió de nuevo al hotel, pero en el trayecto de camino, Akane dejo de caminar, el joven se asusta y regresa a ver a su compañera pensó que le paso algo , lo mira y lo atrae hacia ella lo abraza , pone su cabeza en medio del pecho del joven azabache y empieza a llorar de nuevo, el joven azabache no sabe que hacer, solo corresponde al abrazo cierra sus brazos sobre la peli azul asentía su cabeza sobre la de ella y percibe el olor de su cabello, que aun recordaba, el no pendo dos veces, se separo un poco, tomo de del mentón de la peli azul, acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar, ella no puso resistencia, se miraban a los ojos perdiéndose el uno en el otro. acercaron sus rostros, Ranma rodeaba la nariz de ella con la suya, sentía su aliento, ella puso sus manos en sus hombros y se fundieron en un beso, no como los otros obligados, si no mas bien era un beso consentido, jugaban con ardor sus lenguas , cayeron en la arena y allí disfrutaron de otro beso aun mas profundo, succionaban sus labios, Ranma estaba a horcajadas sobre ella , ella lo atraía hacia ella poniendo sus manos detras del cuello de el, asi permanecieron unos segundos. se separaron y no había miradas de reproche. el la miro a sus achocolatados ojos y se dispuso a levantarse y levantar la.

_ Estas segura que quieres ir a mi habitación

_ si_ lo dijo sin un dejo de duda.

_ esta bien_ emprendieron de nuevo el camino , sacudiéndose la arena .

Llegaron a la recepción, saludaron a la recepcionista. pidieron sus respectivas tarjetas y la joven recepcionista se admiro de ver la cara de Akane.

_ Miss Tendo que le sucedió

_ Un accidente en la practica

_ mm creo tiene que ver con el joven que irrumpió esta noche .

_ NO ha pasado nada, gracias _ y se retiro.

Ranma escucho lo que paso, pidió ala joven recepcionista un botiquín de primeros auxilios y fue detrás de la peli azul , ella lo esperaba en el ascensor, se tapaba la cara con su mano, el la miraba en silencio, llegaron al piso de la chica y no se bajo, llegaron al piso de los chicos , Ranma se percato que no había nadie y llamo a la peliazul a que bajara, se apresuro a abrir la puerta y Akane entro a hurtadillas. En la habitación entro Ranma era mas pequeña que la de Akane era acogedora, tenia unas sillas , una pequeña cocina el baño y el dormitorio, ella tomo asiento en una de las sillas, pidió el baño, se lavo la cara,arreglo un poco su cabello, salio de la baño y ahí estaba Ranma con un poco de hielo, unas vendad y un ungüento.

_ Siéntate...por favor _ aquí esta bien _ Akane deja de quitarte el hielo esta muy inflamado

_ Esta muy frió-me quita sensibilidad

_ déjame Akane se lo que hago

_ no he dicho lo contrario, solo que es un poco molestos

_ molestoso pero necesario

_ Ranma , no quiero aun regresar a mi habitación

_ esta bien duerme un poco, yo me recostare en el piso

_ no lo hagas, quédate a mi lado_ esa actitud a Ranma ya le parecía demasiado

_esta bien pero si te violo, no me culpes_ lo dijo en son de broma

_ No creo hagas algo asi conmigo_ y rió en son de broma...ya no duele mucho..gracias

_ descansa un poco, dejare esto de lado .

Ella se recostó y cerro los ojos , el se acerco con una silla la observaba y empezó a jugar con los mechones azulados de la joven, ella reía al sentir como lo hacia, al darse cuenta ella sintio unos labios suaves que le eran conocidos, no se resistió, definitivamente ella sentía algo fuerte por el y al parecer el chico azabache también, correspondió al beso de la misma manera cuando se dieron cuenta estaban los dos en la cama del azabache ella debajo de el y besándose con pasión, perdió la poca sensatez que tenia y el perdió el control con ella, cuando se dieron cuenta las manos de Akane acariciaban la parte baja de la espalda de Ranma y el había empezado a abrir los botones de la blusa de ella , ella toma la posición dominante y besaba al azabache con pasión, pero al verse asi,cae en cuenta en lo que esta haciendo y sale del trance, ve al azabache a su pies, lo besa y le dice al oído.

_Lo siento hasta aquí llega este juego_ lo besa y sale corriendo de la habitación.

_ maldita sea_ Ranma irritado

Sale detrás de ella pero había desaparecido, ella bajo por las escaleras tomando sus pocas cosas abrió el seguro de su habitación y se dispone a dormir, pero el pensamiento estaba puesto en el azabache se dejo llevar de nuevo, ya no podía negarlo lo hablaría con el al siguiente día, lo que no sabían es que alguien mas los vio.


	17. APARECE SHAMPOO 16

**A los que están siguiendo la historia se los agradezco, al igual los reviews siento no responder pero lo hago por interno, disculpas no comprendo porque se cambia el texto , mil gracias si alguien me ayuda con eso.**

 **Sigan disfrutando y criticando mi historia, pero no sean crueles, los Aprecio Mucho**

 **ANA** **MARÍA**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **APARECE SHAMPOO**

En la mañana Akane despierta el suave sonido en su habitación, era temprano y con todo lo acontecido la noche anterior había dormido poco, ese día tenían concentración y ademas una charla motivación, se levanta de mala gana para tender La Puerta.

_ Nabiki, ¿Qué Pasa? _cuando abre la puerta. _ ¿Ranma?

_ ¡Buenos días!

_Qué haces aquí ... Ranma ... yo_ el pone su dedo sobre la boca de ella y la calla.-Abriéndose paso dentro

_ No paso nada... creo que en el fondo los dos deseábamos que pase eso_ la miraba y le sonreía

_ Si, pero ... tu sabes , Tu novia esta aquí, no negare que quizás tengas razón, pero no deja de esta mal.

_ Akane disfrutemos de nuestra compania, del momento, arreglare todo.

_ Ranma no crees...nos estamos precipitando, que nombre le ponemos a esto

_ _ Sencillo _ y fue interrumpido

Akane se acerca al escuchar de nuevo la puerta, se acerca de nuevo abrirla y para su sorpresa, era su hermana Nabiki

_ ¡Akane, Hola! ... No me llamaste ayer y quería informacion a primera hora_ entra a la habitación de su hermana, ve al Azabache y comenta picara mente_ no me digas que pasaste la noche con este semental_ observando fijamente a Ranma_ Sabes que no esta permitido, te puede costar la competencia ademas estan concentrados_ Ambos jóvenes se sonrojan

_ Nabiki, no es nada de lo que estas pensando_ comenta Ranma ligeramente ruborizado_ acabo de llegar a ver si necesitaba algo Akane

_ No me llamaste ayer Cuñadito_ lo decía con ironía y en forma de burla

_ Nabiki basta no es nada de lo que imaginas._ Ranma acaba de llegar

_ Akane que te paso ... no me digas que James_ al ver la cara de Akane

_ Pues si reacciono a mi comentario , no me dejara en paz lo se

_pues prepárate hermana, me acaban de dar datos del plan de James, lo arreglare, no te preocupes, se concentran en la Competencia ... Ranma no la des concentres, necesito que pase con el mejor promedio posible ... los veo abajo los acompañare a su concentración mañana empieza esto y tendrán días menos pesado ... apresuren sen.

_ Esta bien espérame.

_Akane ¿Puedo esperarte aquí? .. Tu sabes te espero para salir juntos

_ Esta bien no me demoro nada.

Tomo su ropa , las arreglo y se ducho, se cambio ahí mismo se arreglo un poco salieron juntos y, Nabiki los esperaba en la recepcion, pidió a la joven recepcionista que alguien sacara el automóvil.

_Vayámonos El auto nos espera a la salida

_Nabiki que harás en la concentración

_ Tranquila hermanita debo hablar con Taiko y otros deportistas, ademas yo les daré la charla de Motivación _

_¡TU NO DARÁS LA CHARLA! _ Al unisono los dos Jóvenes

. _ Pues si, Ahora cuéntenme...que esta pasando entre ustedes dos

_ Nabiki ... esta pasando nada_ corta la peliazul

_ No es cierto, Nabiki siento demasiadas cosas por tu hermana

_ ¿La amas? _ Pues yo si diría que si

_ Ranma por favor eso debemos hablarlo después, son demasiadas cosas_Dijo Akane sonrojada

Llegaron al lugar donde estaban todos los Deportistas, se bajaron los tres, cada uno tomo su camino y se dirigieron al recinto, la mayoría de los deportistas de estaban reunidos, Nabiki se dirigió al organizador, quien comenzó con unas animaciones de Integración. Nabiki después de casi cuarenta minutes, empezó con la charla, fue muy emotiva, su hermana se enorgulleció de eso, escuchaban todos atentos, esa charla motivaba a cualquiera.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo ya la tarde no tendrían que entrenar los dias de competencia empezarían la mañana siguiente, asi que iba mas calmado, se dirigieron al comedor y se disponían a comer juntos, cuando llegan y ven que había de otras personalidades en el recinto, entre ellos James y Yumiko, no podían creer.

Los Organizadores habían permitido justo ese día familiares, amigos y novios presentes, los dos quedaron viendo sus parejas respectivas, A quienes ni esperaban. Yumiko muy melosa con Ranma, James ceremonial y sumamente caballero con Akane, ambos no sabían que hacer con los dos entrometidos, Nabiki muy astuta y queriendo divertirse como los viejos tiempos, hizo algo para complicar la situación.

_ Chicos vamos a comer juntos_ Los dos Jóvenes, miraron inquisidora mente a Nabiki quien rió al ver sus caras, ella disfrutaba la situación en que los había puesto. _ ¿Acaso no somos amigos ? _ lo dijo juguetona

_Claro Amor, a tus amigas, quiero conocerlas._dijo mas para conocer a ese par de hermosas mujeres que conocían a su novio

_ Dear ...si estas de acuerdo con tu hermana yo acepto encantado

_ James ... por favor suéltame ... tu y yo somo ¿amigos?

_ Nabiki Tendo ... que tu amable invitación_ Ranma lo decía con ironía

_ Vamos chicos reserva ya para Todos

El par de jóvenes mataban con la airada a Nabiki, ella no les hizo caso, dirigió a los dos jóvenes recién llegados a una mesa en el fondo, Los otros dos no les quedo mas que seguir y acompañarlos de mala gana, se miraban ambos mientras iban a la mesa.

_ Akane, no quiero incomodarte

_ Ranma cálmate, no es tu culpa

_ Que tendremos aguantarlo, lo siento mucho

En la mesa los cinco, Ranma y Yumiko juntos, James y Nabiki y Akane que finalmente termino junto al azabache, la situacion era bastante incomoda.

La mirada de ambos chocaban, querían disimular pero no poda, Akane tenia las manos debajo de la mesa mientras esperaba que le sirvieran, Ranma igual, pero el muy osado llevo una de sus manos hasta las de la peli azul, ella reacciono asustada, pero trato de controlarse y siguio con la conversación, apretó la mano del Azabache y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, y actuó como si nada pasara. James por su parte se portaba de lo mas cordial, conversaba con la joven novia del azabache y con Nabiki, Akane y Ranma casi no hablaban el ambiente entre los dos se sentía denso, se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Nabiki interviene y la llama de a los ex prometidos para hacerlos Formar parte de la conversación del, Akane respondía con monosílabos y el azabache igual, Aún se tomaban las manos debajo de la mesa.

Llega el pedido y finalmente se sueltan.

_Akane, ¿Conoces Ranma hace mucho tiempo? _ Y abrazaba al azabache que se era su novio

_ Mm ..pues Si Es Que hace mucho lo conozco y lo veo después de muchos años

_ Si... hasta tuvieron una relación_ Hablo Nabiki

_¿como?... No es cierto eso Akane, tu podrías ser_ Akane interrumpió a James

_ No James... El no es ... déjalo en paz

_ No comprendo nada, tu Amor ¿tuviste una relación con ella? _ Yumiko lo decía ofendida

_ Fue hace mucho y como acaba de decir, pues nos encontramos Hace poco..cálmate_ lo hablaba cerrando los ojos

_Querida necesito hablar contigo..¿puede ser esta noche? _ Akane miro al castaño

_No Comprendo ... ¿Quieres hablarme de que? ... Creo quedo claro todo en Londres

_ Akane déjame decirte que tu novio guapísimo -comento Yumiko

_ Ex novio Yumiko. es mi ex_ Aclaro Akane mirando al azabache

_ Pendientes querida

_ No la obligues a nada James, ella no esta sola_ intervino Nabiki con mucha seriedad

_ Nabiki no es para nada malo, solo quiero negociar.

Pero cuando estaban entrando ya a la conversación, sintieron una presencia ambos y les era conocida, alguien se acercaba a la mesa, una voz familiar les hablo a los presentes.

_Ni Hao a todos, ver que Ranma encontrar chica violenta

_Shampoo_ Los Tres Jóvenes japoneses al unisono

_ ¿Que haces ? Pregunto Nabiki

_Yo Venir a cobrar cuentas a ciertas personas_ Miraba un Yumiko y Akane

_ Un gusto ... mi nombre es James _ mm chico muy lindo occidental, gustar a Shampú

_ Shampú que has venido hacer, ¿Como te permitieron entrar ?.

_ Shampú decir que tener un novio dentro y dejar Pasar

_¿queee?

_ Como oír, y debió ser verdad si ciertas entrometidas no ponerse en camino de Shampú.

_ Mira china estúpida, déjame en paz_ Yumiko muy ofendida_ Ranma aparte a esa loca

_Shampú ¿que buscas? .., No tenemos tiempo ya en un momento debemos retirarnos a continuar en las actividades.

_ Ranma tu no querer que yo decir a novia algo muy comprometedor Entre tu y chica se violenta_ lo dijo en el oído, y lo dejo

_ Tanto gusto Shampú, ¿Aun Te gusta la Fotografía? _ Le saludo Akane con ironía

_ Pues chica violenta si aun me gusta, tener algo que interesarte a ti.

_ No lo creo pero gracias_ Akane sin darle importancia.

_ Bueno chicos se han conocido, en breves momentos yo y mis chicos nos retiramos asi que despidan porque debo llevármelos ya que mañana empezaran la Competencia y deben estar concentrados asi que su salida del queda quizá para mañana._ Decía Nabiki.

_ Amor te veo mañana en ese caso, ya tengo los Boletos de entrada al evento_ Beso al azabache despidiéndose

_Querida debemos hablar, mañana te espero _ James deposito un beso en la comisuras de labios de Akane

_ James no te pases de listo, me debes una y me la cobrare, no me pongas encima tus manos

_ Esta bien Yumiko, vete de una vez_ Decía Ranma ya desesperado

_Shampoo Feliz de ver a Ranma_se colgaba del azabache mientras el queria soltarse y Mousse salio de la nada

_ Saotomee ¡Suéltala! Ahora ella es mi Esposa

_ ¡Esposa! gritaron los tres japoneses al unisono

_ SI Ser Esposa de Mousse, por culpa de esa_ señalaba un Yumiko.

_ Bueno Sigan poniéndose al día ya nos retirarnos a la Concentración _ Dijo Ranma y se rascaba la cabeza.

_ Bueno si yo haré lo mismo, decía Akane _ y salio Detrás del azabache Levantando la mano _ Un gusto Yumiko.

Los dos Jóvenes literalmente huyeron del lugar, todo se había complicado, la presencia de los dos extraños era ya evidente, no podían esconderlos ellos estaban ahí y existían, caminaban dentro del recinto próximo se miraban sin decirse nada, la incomodidad que pasaron no es algo que hubiera agradado.

_ Akane ... yo ...

_ Ranma algo asi que debía pasar

_ Pero yo ... no quería que fuera de esa manera

_ yo tampoco pero paso_ ya pensativa.

_ Akane..¿sientes algo por mi?

_¿Ranma? ...y esa pregunta ¿a que se debe?

_ Por lo de anoche

_ Pues ahí esta tu respuesta_ Lo Dijo asintiendo

_ Dímelo tu

_ Ranma ... Y si pregunto lo mismo

_ Pues te diría que si siento algo fuerte_ tomo las manos de la joven_ Que me di Cuenta tarde que jamas debí irme y mucho peor de la manera en la que lo hice, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia tu estas aquí dentro_ se palpaba el pecho_ no puedo sacarte ese ha sido tu lugar siempre, yo soy solo tuyo, no le pertenezco a nadie mas que a ti, pesar de las estupideces múltiples que he hecho, en ti hallo mi paz._ se mordía el labio después de lo dicho, _ella lo miraba emocionada

_ Jamas me han dicho esas cosas_ sonreía _ Pues yo también siento algo fuerte que me une y ni la distancia ha matado ese sentimiento, no se si es amor, por Las cosas que nos separan y que nos distanciaran mas, quiero tenerte a mi Lado , pero seria una egoísta al no dejar que logres tus metas, te quiero pero no puedo tenerte y eso hoy me quedo claro._ ya con los ojos vidriosos. _ Ranma esto no va poder ser, disfrutemos estos dias y sigamos nuestros caminos_ se soltó de sus manos y corrió.

Akane comprendió al ver a la mujer de su pasado que le provoco del tanto dolor que le quito su Amor, que la separo de ella quizás para siempre y al ver a la chica que Ahora era su novia que lo separaba ahora de el, deseaba estar lejos de todo, Pero no podía pasado y presente la seguían, sus sentimientos quedaron claros aún así su corazón la dominaba, decidió disfrutar de organismos de aquellos dias con el aunque no lo Vuelva a ver.

Los Hechos de estaban cambiar súbitamente, la presencia de Shampú d y Yumiko de James complicarían muchas cosas.


	18. COMIENZA LA COMPETENCIA 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **La Competencia**

Finalmente la competencia había llegado, estaban en el recinto los Jóvenes artistas marciales y en Las gradas sus acompañantes, el azabache Miraba a la peli azul que estaba calentando con su Entrenador Tsuya, le recomendaba muchas cosas. Kenshi por su parte le mostraba el ultimo vídeo de su contrincante ya que en una hora tendría el combate con el ruso muy bueno.

No se habían Hablado desde La tarde del día anterior y a Ranma lo Consumiendo, no podía aguantar mas la indiferencia de esa mujer. Akane por su parte Después de meditar se dio Cuenta Que habia Llegado Mas Lejos de lo que ella Misma Quiso con Ranma, no se arrepentía Pero la detenía La Joven coreana, tenia escrúpulos y Su mente ESTABA ya en la Competencia ganar a la brasilera con quien competiría en la Tarde, había ido al recinto ya Tsuya Que le pidio para que observara El Nivel de las peleas masculinas y se prepare mentalmente para afrontar sus Rivales, el sabia Que tenia una buena pupila Pero algo la ESTABA desconcentrando.

_ Akane, escúchame ... Concéntrate en sí estas clasificada, pero quiero el mejor puntaje

_ Esta bien Tsuya lo haré ... cálmate

_Akane ¿Que pasa? Hace dias estas en las nubes

_ No Es Nada Sólo Los nervios

_ Pues Concéntrate que quiero ganar la clasificacion, ademas Que eres buena, No Debes solo Parecer.

_ Esta bien me concentrare_ Akane se sintio regañada

Ella fue a ver las peleas, vio unas cuantas y eliminaban al perdedor, en los dias posteriores Ellos deberían enfrentarse con los otros ganadores, vio un buen nivel de pelea y analizaba las estudiarlas técnicas. Ella sabia que la pelea de Ranma se aproximaba, no quiso verlo y se dirigió al baño dejando a Tsuya en las gradas

_ Regreso, necesito el baño

_ ¿Que? ... Apresúrate pronto saldrá El Campeón y quiero que los veas Luchar, nos servirá.

_ bien._ Le molestaba eso.

Se dirigió al baño y justo Después de salir camino unos pocos pasos y sintio que alguien la jalo dentro de una puerta. _¡demonios! _ se asusto _¿Ranma?

_ Porque no me hablas, me esquivas, ¿que te pasa?

_ Ranma ... no quiero incomodar a tu novia, la vi en las gradas, ademas Tsuya quiere tenerme concentrada y me cuesta.

_ Pues no eres la única, ya pronto me tocara la pelea ... quiero mi amuleto de buena suerte.

Tomo a la joven y la beso en ese pequeño armario de dos metros. Ella correspondió al beso ya no era dueña de su voluntad, con La misma intensidad que el la beso, sentía sus manos en su cintura apretándola mas a el, tenia ella la nuca de el en su manos, profundizando el beso, sentían el universo moverse sobre Ellos, Pero como siempre algo iba a separarlos.

_Amor ... ¿donde estas? ... Kenshi me envió a buscarte..amor

_ Maldita sea

_ Ranma ve tu entrenador debe querer darte indicaciones antes del combate.

_ esta bien, dame otro beso, ese combate es tuyo

_ Pero vete rápido_ te deseo toda la suerte del Mundo.

Y lo beso, salieron detrás del otro tratando de no ser evidentes de lo que acaba de pasar. Ella se dirigió al graderio y el a los camerinos para prepararse para el combate, Yumiko lo encontró de camino

_ Amor, fui a buscarte ¿Donde Estabas?

_ Fui al baño, Es todo

_ Te deseo suerte

_ Por favor no me beses hoy_ y la hizo a un Lado

_ Grosero._ y se alejo de el regresando a Las Gradas Sumamente molesta

Recibió las Indicaciones del Entrenador, vio el ultimo vídeo de su contrincante y analizo sus movimientos, estaba listo se sentía Seguro, El Ruso y otro chino Eran su dura competencia, si ganaba el primer lugar era suyo. Se Oyó La llamada para su combate, salio de lo mas tranquilo, ya había calentado ya se acercaba al cuadrilátero, combate Todo Vale, lo consideraban el mejor con 21 años ya tenia un Reconocimiento mundial. Veía el coliseo Lleno, alzo a ver y Ahí estaba La Hermosa peli azul a quien beso para tener suerte, SUS miradas se cruzaron, esa mirada decía mas que mil de Palabras.

Subio y luego de la Presentación combatieron, la pelea fue de buen nivel, muy Eran Fuertes Los Dos, Pero acá Jugaba no solo la fuerza sino la inteligencia, el azabache recibió Múltiples golpes Pero El Ruso recibo igual, la pelea iba pareja Hasta Que Ranma descubrió Un Punto Ciego, ataco El Ruso, Ranma esquivo y zas al Punto Ciego, El Ruso cayo atorgandole El Primer punto de los 3 Que necesitaba, después ya fue mas Fácil, Ranma siendo el ganador de la contienda.

Akane presencio El Combate se quedo muda al ver la rapidez de los dos combatientes, el ruso fue uno de los favoritos también, no podía Creer que tan hábil se había vuelto. el entrenador a su Lado, le indicaba lo que debía fijarse y En Donde debía Corregir. La tranquilidad se acabo cuando alguien Conocido Hizo aparición.

_¡Shampoo! ... ¿a que has Venido? ... Mira Allá esta la novia de Ranma

_ Akane Tendo, yo no Ser boba ... Saber Que Ranma y tu andar en algo raro ... yo verte con el en la playa y en su habitación._ Akane no sabia Que Decir, se quedo sorprendida

_ Shampoo..¿que Quieres? ... Dilo de Una Vez

_ Yo solo querer que tu Lejos de Ranma

_ No Comprendo eso..acaso ¿ya no estas casada? ... ¿Qué quieres de el?

_ Lo único que quiero es verte sufrir a ti y a la coreana por meterse en mi camino.

_ Comprendes,..que dices... no ha Pasado Nada que yo Pueda comprometer ... Haz Lo Que quieras_ se retiro del Lugar

Shampú dudo, Supo Lo Que vio en la playa, esa era mujer terca Como la recordaba, asi Que Penso Que seria bueno valerse del ingles que a sus ojos estaba muy guapo, le Haría Una visita en su Hotel Que ESTABA al frente del suyo en Otro Momento, ya Se dio Cuenta Que no seria Fácil deshacerse de la peli azul y usaría el recurso.

Ranma había ganado, dos Días después tendría otro combate con el deportista chino, Que decían era excelente, Miraba a las gradas y vio un muy cerca Shampoo y Akane, lo dio Una mala corazonada, Quiso Emprender Camino hacia Allá, Pero Yumiko se lo impidió , abrazo al joven azabache para felicitarlo, quería besarle Pero el se negó.

Akane emprendió su salida del recinto con Shampú Detrás, se disculpo Con Su Entrenador Que debía salir Un momento a tratar un negocio y regresaba no se demoraba, su Entrenador acepto le Hizo prometer Que Volvería pronto, Que deberia prepararse para su pelea a la tarde y Que Debían calentar.

_Esperar Akane_ Gritaba Shampú Detrás de Akane

_ ¿Quieres Shampú ... chantajearme? ... No se que quieres ... Pero Entre Ranma y yo no ha pasado nada

_ Akane Tendo nadie contarme yo ver en playa y después ir de una habitación de Ranma.

_ ¿Que viste?

_ Besarse, asi Como querer que Ranma besar Shampoo_ La peli Azul no podía Creer escuchaba los había visto. _ Pues si bien Tienes fotos podrías dárselas un Yumiko, asi Como lo hiciste conmigo.

_ Shampú Poder Hacer eso, Pero querer ver mas Sufrir un Yumiko ya ti, tu Sentir Lo Que Yo PASE

_Shampoo Lo que pasaste es porque quisiste , sin respetar los sentimientos de Ranma.

_ Marimacho Callar

_ Histérica y loca china_ Se lo grito

La Discusión se acaloraba mas, Shampú Estaba ya iracunda y Akane no se quedaba Atrás, a Estaban dispuestas A una pelea de Ser Necesario, Cuando en eso Ranma salio y vio a las dos Jóvenes queriendo caerse A golpes, interviene poniéndose en medio y Protegiendo un Akane , Shampú lo mira irritada _-Maldición ... Hasta con una novia Defiende a la estúpida, Tendo me las pagaras muy caro._

_ Ranma no intervengas

_Akane Deja de portarte Como una niña ... Tienes combate en unas horas ... Debes cuidarte

_ Ranma ir con su noviecita, Dejar Que Shampú acabe con Akane.

_ Déjala en paz, Estas casada, tu Esposo esta en el recinto buscándote

_ Maldición olvidar Mousse

El azabache toma una Akane La lleva de la mano de nuevo al coliseo, Shampú entra Detrás de Ellos buscando a su Esposo en medio de todos, Akane se siente iracunda por Lo Que acababa de Pasar sin pensar en Nada mas que Acabar con Shampú, olvido el combate y agradecía Que Ranma la ubicara de nuevo.

_ Akane, no puedo creer Lo Que haz de Hecho

_ Me amenazo_ Grito ofuscada

_ ¿Con Que? _ Tiene fotos tuyas y mías del beso en la playa

_¿como?

_ Lo Que Escuchas, se las mostrara un Yumiko, nos tiene en su manos

_ No Tiene Importancia

_¿como?

_ Terminare con Yumiko, La Verdad Es Que no la quiero.

_ ¿que? ..no creo lo tome bien

_ Lo haré esta noche

Y asi Paso de la mañana y llego la tarde En Donde Akane tendría su contienda con la chica brasilera que se era mas alta Que ella, la vio entrenar poco Antes del encuentro y vio que se era buena, Ranma llego al recinto con Yumiko Que No se le despegaba ni en sol ni una sombra, vio en las butacas al ingles que oso posar su mano Sobre Akane Aunque no le dejo Marcas mas que la Inflamación deseaba matarlo con sus manos. Yumiko vio James, se dirigió Donde el estaba arrastrando un Ranma, eso le desagradaba de sobremanera. Miro al ingles y Este le extendió la mano, el Hizo Lo Mismo Pero En sus adentros lo Mataría _. Como se atrevió a abofetear una Akane_

Akane estaba Hace Una Hora ya en el recinto, ya recibió las Indicaciones de su Entrenador, calentaba; cuando le Entra en SMS al celular

_¿donde Estas?

_ En El Camerino

_espérame

_ ¿Estas loco? y Yumiko

_ Estoy en el corredor

_ Definitivo ... Estas loco

_Si ..por Ti

_ EL 302, apresurare estoy sola

_ Ábreme

Abrió la puerta y Ahí estaba El joven azabache, se abrió paso, miro tierna mente a la peli azul, la tomo de la mano invitándola a la banca en medio del camerino, se sentaron Ambos.

_Akane, concéntrate y conserva la calma

_ Es alta, ¿La Viste?

_ Tu Sabes Que eso no importa, tu eres Fuerte y ademas ya los eres mas Precisa, Tsuya Debió decírtelo

_ Lo Hizo Pero es buena

_Cálmate, Concentrado de Su Punto Débil es el equilibrio asi Que Si acetas Muchos golpes de seguro se quebrara su guardia

_Esta Bien, asi Haré lo.

En eso el azabache La Toma del mentón Se acerca Suavemente a esos labios Respirando el delicado aroma de su amada, ella cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios y los une junto con los del azabache, sellan con un beso delicado, Dejando Una Huella delicada en Ellos , se separan

_ ¡buena suerte! ... Gana a la brasilera

_ Gracias, Rápido vete no quiero Que nadie invente Cosas

_ Te Veo LUEGO OK

_Esta Bien, en el hotel ¿es mas Seguro

Y el azabache salio para dirigirse al Graderio, Encontró a Yumiko Hablando con El Inglés, Pero Por Ahí ESTABA Champú con Mousse Muy cerca de Ellos, subió rápido y llego A Donde Shampú estaba. La interrumpió el paso.

_ Shampú ... dime ¿que Buscas?

_ Venganza

_Saotome Deja a Shampú en paz_ Gritaba el pelinegro

_Mousse No me interesa tu mujer ... solo quiero Que Deje una Akane en paz

_¿Shampoo ... Akane? ... Shampú me Debes Explicaciones, tu buscar Yumiko, no Akane Tendo

_ Mousse nunca intervenir es mi venganza yo sé con quien

_ Pues no me parece sensato_ Decía el azabache

_ Shampú Buscar Limpiar el honor familiar, coreana Dejar en piso la honra de Shampú.

Ranma trato de impedir su paso Pero Shampú se acerco a donde Estaban Yumiko, James, y Mousse Detrás de ella, Saludo de lo mas coqueta un James, ya era de Yumiko Como Si no la Hubiera visto, Mousse y Ranma quedaron Lejos de Ellos, Shampú le hablaba a James y le saco mucha información que necesitaría para molestar a la mas joven de los Tendo.

_TU Chico occidental, guapo muy ... ¿Ser amigo de marimacho? ... de Akane Tendo

_Si Soy mas ... como su novio

_ ¡Que suerte Tener esa! _pues ella no lo sabe_ Rio_ ¿querer tenerla para ti sola? ... se que tuviste Problemas con ella

_ Los Tuve Pero los resolveré y casarme con ella

_ Yo querer ayudarte ... Podemos Hablar mas tarde en el bar de tu hotel, puede Hablar mas claro

_ Mmm tu eres una chica insistente ... esta bien, dejare en el hotel Yumiko e iré a verte ... pasáme tu numero+

La China le dio su numero y la ESA tarde Ellos empezarían una amistad malévola Que acabaría En Una alianza Que sabremos A Donde los lleve, lo Cierto era Que En Lo Planes De Ellos Estaban Llegar a SUS Objetivos pisando Lo que sé encuentre

La Pelea Aria comenzaría en Minutos , ya anunciaban una las competidoras, La Era una mujer brasilera Alta Y fornida, era Akane mas bien una mujer bajita fuerte en Relación a la otra, era Precisa Pero en los golpes. Hicieron las Presentaciones y Estaban ya en el cuadrilátero, Akane y su ENTRENADOR alistándose para el combate. Akane en posición empieza el combate, la altura de la brasileña le ayuda Mucho para arrinconar a Akane, Pero ella era Rápida, ESTABA Analizando La Situación, se dio Cuenta Que lanzaba potentes patadas con Una fuerza descomunal, Punto Débil, esquivo La Patada y zas golpeo el torso y la venta contrincante volando otorgándole el punto.

El Segundo punto FUE Fácil La Joven brasilera perdió el equilibrio en combate y cayo ante Una leve patada de Akane y se le dio el punto, el tercero FUE Bastante Difícil, La Joven contrincante tenia Una fuerza descomunal, Pero Aún Así logro Que El punto lo Le dio el paso a la otra ronda al día siguiente.

Akane miro a los grade ríos, vio a Shampú Lo Que le pareció extraño, al Igual Que Los Demás Que Estaban En días Anteriores. Se retiro del cuadrilátero Dando la mano a la brasilera y La Misma felicitándola, bajo al camerino, recogió SUS Cosas Y ESTABA Ahí Fuera James y Los Demás esperándoles

_Dear, Celebrarlo

_ James, ¿que Buscas de mi?

_dear es solo un festejo por tu triunfo, de seguro Tus amigos lo Quieren, ademas Celebremos Que ustedes dos _ Señalando al azabache _ Han Pasado a la siguiente ronda

_ Si, Amor Momento de que celebremos_ Yumiko insistía

_Si, Akane Está De Acuerdo por mi no hay problema, Ranma _ Miraba una Akane

_ Esta bien Pero No Podemos desvelarnos, Tsuya me quiere acá una Primera Hora Que ya tendré Otro combate al medio día. _Shampoo Y Mousse ir también_ Intervino La Joven de cabello púrpura

_¡hola Mousse! Tanto Tiempo

_ Akane Tendo ..digo lo Mismo

_ En una ESE Caso las 8 en la recepción del Hotel de los chicos y VEMOS A Donde ir ... chicos les aviso a SUS Entrenadores puede Que Nos acompañen_ Decía Nabiki muy animada.

Todos quedaron de Acuerdo, Ranma y Yumiko saldrían ESE día de paseo, el quera Hablar Sobre su Relación, Pero la vida Daría el inesperado giro

Akane y Nabiki se dirigieron al hotel, para descansar. MIENTRAS los esposos iban con el joven ingles acompañándolo. Mousse FUE mandado a Hacer el Encargo solo Porque Shampú quería mas Hablar con El Castaño. Muchas Cosas cambiarían el rumbo, la vida se empeñaba una separarlos y quizás lo lograría. CUANDO conozcamos los planos de Shampú, James y Yumiko veremos Que Pasa.


	19. LA CONSPIRACION

**CAPITULO 19**

 **La** **conspiración**

Era cerca de las 7 de la noche, James Esperaba parado en la barra del bar Que quedaba al lado del Hotel, bebía whisky, una mujer con La que debia Hablar de los Muchas Cosas Que le intrigaban. Llega una mujer se pone un su Lado, lo saluda cordialmente, Pide Una bebida Y Se Sienta

_Chico Occidental Shampu saluda ...

_ Por Favor Shampu, llámame James ... ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

_ ningún problema con eso James

_ ¿Tu ESPOSO ... no te acompana? _ Mousse sin estar de Acuerdo con que Champú cobre venganza_lo DIJO fria

_ comprendo..¿ Que Quieres de mi?

_ Tener tu Relación con Akane, yo querer Que Ella No se acerque a Ranma

_Ranma ¿Como? ... No comprendo

_ Prometidos Eran Ellos, SUS Padres comprometerlos los antes de nacer y Debian Casarse

_¿What? Es Posible .. ella nego Que El ... ¿Ellos se amaron Alguna Vez?

_ Pues si Ranma enamorarse de chica violenta, Shampú Separar, Debi Ser Esposa de Ranma ahora querer ser maldita coreana

_Hablamos Yumiko _ James le sorprendía, descubría Cosas Que no conocia

_Si Coreana maldita meterse en Camino de amazona y llamar al consejo y yo casarme Mousse Despues de ganarme en combate

Definitivamente _ustedes raros con el SUS: compromisos, ¿yo ... como juego en esto de tu venganza?

_ Que Hay Que Saber Ranma Estar enamorado de una chica violenta, y Chica violenta también.

_ ESO No Puede ser_ abiertos Tenia los Ojos

_ Ser pues si, Shampu ver besarse en la playa una noche Donde ella llevaba marca de golpe en Cara

_¡ Maldición!eso arruina mis intenciones

_ No arruinar si aliarse con Shampu, yo Haber Hechizado Ranma hace mucho y lograr Separar de Akane

_ Pero Dejaste Yumiko

_ Eso Ser Otra Cosa, yo vengarme querer, Dejarte Akane, la hechizare de Ser Posible Para Que tuya ser, jamas de Ranma

_ A mi En que me Beneficia

_ Llevarte chica violenta de Ranma y yo con Yumiko Acabar de Una Vez para Todas y yo hijo Tener Fuerte de Ranma ya Mousse Que es fuerte, Pero La Aldea NECESITA mejor guerrero.

_ Tu estas loca, Pero Si Es por Akane te ayudare.

Bebían SUS Copas Y ASÍ Cerraron el pacto, sí ayudarían por Separar a Los Dos ex prometidos, SE dedicarían hacerles amargos los dias casi tenían 15 dias para lograrlo Después de eso seria difícil .

No se tenían en Cuenta a la coreana Que les Daría Una sorpresa Que nadie lo Esperaba, tanta insistencia Una tarde pasearon Ranma y Yumiko, la llevo a la playa, debía Regresar Los Los los antes de la hora para la salida Que Todos habían Quedado todos.

Se sentía mal Yumiko, lo tomaron de Como Que El viaje y el Cambio de País le sentó mal, no le Dieron Importancia y siguieron, Ranma ya ESTABA mas frió con ella, hace mucho ella sentina Que lo había perdido, Aun con eso Hizo su Ultimo Intento ella quería la Estabilidad que El le brindaba, La Verdad que amor lo se dice amor ya no había de ninguno de los dos, ella ESTABA encantada de la pasión de el, Pero no Amaba lo he aqui que El joven azabache le pidio el Cambio ALGUNAS Cosas Que ella renunciaría jamas.

Yumiko _ ¿que te pasa?

_ Creo Que Me sentó mal la comida

_ Pues Debes cuidarte, no podre Estar siempre Sobre ti

_ Pues quizás deberías_ miraba al azabache

_ Apresúrate, DEBEMOS reunirnos Con Los Demás

_ Esta bien, Estaré con un Momento ademas tu debes ir a tu hotel temprano, me dejaras aquí ... tu iras descansar, Kenshi Me Dijo que te Debe entrenar.

_ Gracias si creo asi es mejor, los los los antes de medianoche Estarás ya en el hotel.

Salieron del centro de la cuidad de Sus respectivos hoteles, Ranma espero Yumiko Este Listo Para llevarla y El Hacer Lo Mismo.

Akane Descanso en su habitación DESPUÉS del Combate se sentía agotada, se quedo Profundamente dormida, prefirió ESO que Pensar o saber de Ranma y Yumiko, le molestaba eso Pero No podía nada exigir, en su Sueño ESTABA EL azabache, Ella Se deleitaba en El Sueño La besaba con pasión, ESTABA tan emocionada CUANDO le hicieron salir de ESE sueño, era su celular Que Sonaba Una y otra vez, se Despertó de mala gana y tomo el aparato y atendió

_ Akane Tendo

_ Por favor, despierta hermana

_ Nabiki ... ¿que paso? _ Que Olvidaste, TENEMOS Que salir a festejar tu triunfo

_ Siii ... lo Olvide ... ¿que hora es?

_ Cerca de las 7, alístate hermanita, Paso Por Ahí los los los los los los antes de las 8 ... ¿esta bien?

_ SI

Y colgó, abrió El Armario Vio La maleta tirada de lado, metió SUS Manos ES UNO de los bolsillos Y saco de Una Curiosa Pulsera, llevaba algunos dijes de plata Alrededor, la nostalgia los observaba con atencion esa pulsera se la había Sacado hace mucho y Hace Días en Pocos La recordaba CUANDO la llevaba, la vio y Penso Que no era correcto ponérsela, había Muchas Cosas Que no habían Quedado claras y Aun había Cosas Que se debían Poner en Orden y ella lo sabia y le molestaba la situacion, esa noche lo quería resolver de Ser Posible. no sabia Que James se había enterado de la parte oscura Que ella le oculto.

Bajaron a la recepción ya lista para ir a la reunión, antes de las 8 de las hermanas Tendo, llego el Joven ingles y La Pareja de chinos, al Parecer se habían Vuelto Amigos de Hecho, Nabiki muy astuta vio algo raro en Si Traían Ellos Entre manos.

Bajo Ranma y Yumiko a la recepción ¿, legaron Tsuya y Kenshi y también Salieron rumbo a Un pequeño bar Que iban las hermanas Las Veces Que llegaban a Río de Janeiro. Kenshi platicaba con Ranma y Yumiko, los chinos iban con James y Las hermanas Tendo con el Entrenador de Akane Que le pedia sin excederse en la noche.

_Tsuya, Beberé gaseosa, los acompañare, estaré unos minutos, disfrutare y me retírate a descansar..¿estas de Acuerdo?

_Akane, lo siento sabes que me gusta que te diviertas , Pero debo cuidarte y te quiero en optimas condiciones mañana tendrás combate.

_ Hermanita ademas Que tus Regalías ne Dejan Ganancias, No Puedes Perder En Esta Estancia de la competencia_ Nabiki con calculadora en mano

_ No beberé..están Ambos de Acuerdo.

Shampu y James trazado ya habían trazado habían sido el Plan de Esa Noche, no dejarían solos De Una ESE par y querían Que Akane beba Una gotas Que la harían dormir Y que Pierda La voluntad.

Akane y Nabiki entraron al Centro de Entretenimiento y pidieron la mesa mas grande Que tuvieran, los Demás entraron y los dirigieron al fondo.

_ Señoritas, aquí esta su mesa, ¿pedirán algo de beber?

_ Fausto el whisky en las rocas ... por favor, Atiende a todos..¿Akane no bebe?

_ Para mi Un café con crema, Tu Ya sabes como ... gracias _ Decía Akane

Los chinos pidieron SUS bebidas también los demás, Ranma Pidió Una gaseosa ya Que su Entrenador también le Recordó tampoco Beber y Cuidar su Físico, Pasado mañana tendría Otro combate.

animados Conversaban todos, James se sentó al Lado de Akane, Shampoo y Mousse se sentaron al Lado del Otro, Yumiko tomo asiento al Lado de Nabiki y Ranma, Ellos sí miraban, La peli azul ESTABA molesta Pero No podía nada Hacer Así Que prefirió Disfrutar Momento compartido con Quienes tenia allí, conversa con mucho Mousse, algo con James Pero lo prefería Lejos, asi Que Cambio de sitio y bebía el café con crema Que había pedido.

_ Akane Tendo ... Quién diría Que serias Una de las Mas Grandes promotoras de Tu Empresa

_ Mousse cumplo mi trabajo, ademas No hay nada de grandioso

_ Pues pecado viajar Que Es Un Placer TODOS Nos Podemos dar

_ Quizás, Pero No Es divertido viajar por Negocios , se disfruta poco... ¿como va el Matrimonio con Shampu? ... Seguro es complicado

_ Pues si es complicada, no es como lo pinte o como lo espere, Pero al fin le gane y me gane su mano y el derecho de ser su marido

_ ¿Y la abuela? _ Ella esta en La Aldea ... CUANDO Supo de la mancha de su Familia pues no nos deja solos, nos tiene vigilados

_ No comprendo ... ¿que paso?

_ Pues Champú obsesionada con Ranma, no soporto Que El te amara, Dicen que ella los separo, Pero No Que Penso Yumiko se metería en su camino ... Mas ella Hizo que llegara la noticias De que Ranma no era el guerrero Que Shampu merecía y deshonro La familia de Shampu que le costo mucho, el Consejo la Hizo Regresar a Shampu de Corea y no le permitieron Que se acerque de nuevo a Ranma hasta que se despose con otro..

_Ahí Interviniste

_ Así es, el consejo me concedió Una lucha con ella entrene Mucho y pues le gane, Así me concedieron la mano, en casamos al mes de la pelea y bueno aun los hijos no llegan, Porque Shampu Aun ni de de de quiere.

_ tienen tiempo están muy jóvenes, disfruten de la vida_ se servia su cafetería.

Al otro lado de la mesa Ranma observaba A la peli Azul ya su amigo el chico Pato, y Los Entrenadores platicaban de la Carrera de Sus pupilos, la amazona hablaba con el Castaño y Yumiko poco. Nabiki atendía SUS Correos por el celular, Cantaron Un poco de karaoke, Juntas Akane y Nabiki cantaban las de Quenn, Ranma Quería Hablar Con Akane Pero le fue imposible, Los Dos Conspiradores observaban y lo mantenían Lejos.

Tsuya y Kenshi aconsejaron ambos pupilos que hora de Regresar, El desmandarse no se les estaba permitido Así hicieron , Ranma propuso Yumiko salir para dejarla en el Hotel Tsuya Y Kenshi acompañarían a la joven Akane de vuelta ya Que Los Demás Estaban animados Que No querían irse, Yumiko tampoco Quiso Aun irse, James se comprometió a llevarla, asi es de Como Los 4 Los Dos Entrenadores y los artistas marciales dejaron el bar. Akane iba con Tsuya Este Dándole Indicaciones y le Recordando Que la Quería en Primera Hora para estirar Músculos, postura Corregir, época era suave de Trabajo Un Pero Necesario para el combate.

Ranma iba Detrás de Ellos al Igual Que Akane debía entrenar al día siguiente para su Próximo. Pero su cabeza ESTABA Delante con La Azul peli, no había podido Terminar con Yumiko, se sentía enferma y eso Hizo Que No lo hiciera, el Plan de los conspiradores debía quedar para otro día, no se Pudo por mas que quisieron emprenderlos, les Daba Igual en ESE Momento.

Así Llegaron al hotel Cada quien pidió su Tarjeta, La Primera linea Quedarse FUE Akane se despidió de Todos se dirigió Una habitación HACER, los Tres subieron el piso mas y se dirigieron Una SUS HABITACIONES, Menos Uno; el azabache espero Una cola Ellos fueran habitaciones ¿una SUS ¿el bajo por las escaleras y toco la puerta de la joven peli azul, Ella ESTABA por cambiarse, Penso En Su hermana, Cuando Se abrió sorprendió al ver al azabache.

_¡Ranma! ... ¿Que haces?

_ Hablar DEBEMOS

_creo hemos llegado Demasiado Lejos con ESTO, entenderás que no Vamos A ningún Lado, Sabes Que no funcionara.

_ De Eso vengo hablarte, ya lo pensé, Iré a verte Inglaterra, estaremos en contacto vía celular, no puedo Renunciar De Todo asi Como Si Nada

_ Yo, jamas te pediría tal cosa Ranma

_ Pero Te necesito, no quiero separarme de ti..Akane Comprende.

_ Ranma te Estas precipitando no hay Podemos arriesgar heno heno lleve Todo Por Un Amor Que No sabemos A Donde

_ Si lo se, no creas Que no lo he Pensado ... Sin El podido Hacer Lo Que te dije, Yumiko Se Siente mal de salud, no era el momento_ Cerraba los Ojos

_ No es ese El problema, te das Cuenta Que Nos HEMOS Involucrando mas de la Cuenta y yo no soy de Hacer Este tipo de cosas-

_ Debes amarme si rebasaste tus Propias barreras _ con las Manos en la nuca despreocupado y sonreía Orgulloso

_ hasta que no resolvamos nuestros asuntos ni te besare me besaras de Nuevo ... debemos comportarnos Como Si Nada Pasara Entre los dos, nos vamos a controlar..no esta bien y es Necesario

_ No creo Poder Cumplir eso, Pero esta bien

_ Debo descansar, por favor retírate alguien PUEDE venir y mal Interpretar, ademas tu presencia me altera

_ Te Veré en la concentración._ y deposito un beso en la mejilla de ella Akane se ruborizó y Cerro La Puerta

Aun con Todo Lo Que les costaba trataban de controlarse ya Esteban desbocados Y Se Dieron Cuenta Pero algo mas tenia Que Pasar. Pero los acontecimientos de los Días Siguientes revelarían Muchas Cosas.


	20. LA SORPRESA PARA RANMA

**CAPITULO 20**

 **LA SORPRESA PARA RANMA**

Los dias pasaron Ranma estaba ya concentrado, entrenaba para su combate, Akane había ganado el suyo, se alejo del azabache asi que ese día ayudo a su hermana a finiquitar ciertos negocios y reuniones, todo por no encontrarse con el y su novia. Ranma estaba entrenando le hacia falta ver a Akane desde que hablaron ella se negó a contestar el celular o verlo eso lo sacaba de casillas, ahí estaba con su entrenador revisando la técnica del otro competidor y analizando en que podía ser la ventaja pero el estaba en otro lado.

_ Ranma ¿que te sucede?...no haz puesto atencion a ninguna de las cosas que te dije

_ SI las puse solo que ...no se

_ Es por la promotora ¿cierto?...ella te mueve el piso

_ pues es mas que eso ...en confianza te digo...ella debió ser mi esposa

_¿que?...esa hermosura de mujer...la dejaste pasar, de seguro ella te dejo

_ Nada de eso yo la deje por ir a Corea

_ Era por Yumiko en ese caso, pero Yumiko no es lo que necesitas...perdona la franqueza pero eres mi amigo

_ Lo se , pero ya sabes uno se deja arrastrar por ciertas cosas...dame un minuto

Ranma se alejo un poco tomo su celular y llamo a Akane y no tuvo respuesta, se acerco de nuevo a su entrenador conversaron un poco y le pidió su celular a el y volvió a marcar.

_ Akane Tendo ...

_ Akane, soy yo...hace dias no me respondes...¿que sucede?

_ Ranma, por favor en que quedamos , estoy en medio de una reunión.

_esta bien, ¿vendrás a ver el combate?

_ obvio por algo soy tu representante, pero me retirare pronto, no quiero incomodar a tu novia

_ Esta bien solo quiere verte aunque sea un momento.

_ Me despido, cuídate _ y colgó

Ya la mañana paso entre revisar y analizar y llego la hora del combate, Ranma estaba listo escucho que anunciaron su pelea se disponía a salir , la Peli azul ya estaba en el graderio con un traje sastre liviano de color melón y Nabiki a su lado con uno igual en color verde menta, James se acerco a ellas las saludo y se situó al lado de la peli azul, Yumiko hizo lo mismo poniéndose al lado del castaño se habían vuelto muy amigos, Nabiki y Akane conversaban de su trabajo, su jefe estaba satisfecho asi que les concedió unos dias mas en Rio.

Ranma salio al cuadrilátero, ahí estaba ya su oponente, alzo la vista y ahí estaba la peli azul se veía radiante aun con todo ese traje tan formal, la contemplo un momento y siguio el camino . La pelea estaba a un nivel muy bueno patadas iban y venían, golpes y puños, pero al final Ranma gano el combate, no le demando mucho esfuerzo. Se estaba acercando al graderio empezaron todos a felicitarlo, Akane lo hizo también de la manera menos evidente, el hizo lo mismo, Yumiko saltaba de la emoción abrazo al azabache, Akane miraba a otro lado para evitar se note sus reacciones, y cuando se disponían a salir de ahí con su hermana, Yumiko la toma del brazo y les pide a todos los presentes que los acompañen a comer para celebrar la victoria de Ranma, Akane agradece y se disculpa para no ir, pero Nabiki le dice que moverá las citas y que los acompañaran.

_ Akane , no puedes desperdiciar una comida

_ Nabiki , sabes que no es por eso

_ es por Ranma...pues, tu caíste en este juego sola

_ esta bien , solo no molestes._ lo decía entre dientes a su hermana

Irían a un restaurante no lejos de ahí , en el centro, era muy acogedor , iban Yumiko y Ranma delante y pidieron lo acomode a todos en una sola mesa y asi lo hicieron, los ubicaron al fondo, el sitio tenia un estilo carioca, de colores muy vivos, tomaron asiento todos Yumiko con Ranma, Akane y James , Nabiki con Kenshi todos conversaban en la mesa, James estaba demasiado cortes para el gusto de Akane, Nabiki sintio que planeaba algo pero no sabia que era, aun asi conversaba animadamente con Kenshi ,Yumiko se arrimaba a Ranma, el estaba ofuscado al ver la actitud de Akane y ver a James pegado de ella, pero lo trato de ocultar, todos pidieron sus platos y degustaron los mismos, a media comida, Yumiko pidió hacer un brindis que seria una bomba, Alzo la copa y los demás hicieron los mismo.

_Quiero hacer un brindis por Ranma que es el mejor deportistas de artes marciales que he conocido, que le deseo lo mejor y compartir con ustedes que pronto seremos padres.

Akane entro en shock, se controlo lo mas que pudo y felicito a la pareja, los demás hacían lo mismo . Ranma casi se atraganta, no daba fe a lo que acababa de escuchar, recibía las felicitaciones mecánicamente, cuando Akane lo abrazo el lo hizo con fuerza, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

Después de eso Akane se disculpo y dijo que iba tarde a una cita, Nabiki la secundo y salieron juntas, era una mentira para salir de ese atolladero, Akane estaba destrozada si ellos tenían esperanzas esas habían muerto en ese lugar y en ese momento, no lloraba porque no quería que su hermana le recriminara algo, mas Nabiki sintio el pesar de ella asi que la llevo al hotel y estuvo con ella, debía atender otros asuntos , asi que salio dejando a su hermana ahí pero reconfortándola.

Akane se recostó en la cama y se quedo mirando al vació mientras pensaba _Hubiera querido ser yo la que te esa noticia, yo disfrutar de tu amor y caricias yo ser la mujer que se funda contigo cada noche, yo ser la madre de tus hijos, la que tenga un pensamiento tuyo ...pero ahora ya todos nos ha separado irremediablemente. no luchare contra quien no puedo, ese niño necesita a su padre que lo ame, lo cuide y proteja, no seré yo quien se ponga en medio jamas contra ese hijo tuyo que bien hubiera deseado sea mio_ lloraba_

 _Yumiko que afortunada , la envidio, hubiera sido jamas encontrarnos de nuevo, cuanta razón tenias el no querer saber de mi, eso era lo mejor ahora mas que nunca me doy cuenta que era lo mejor, el destino nos reunió y ahora nos separa, disfrute un poco de lo que me han negado un poco de ese amor que te tuve, pero prometo olvidarle, porque debo seguir y tu también_ lloraba como si su alma ya no estaba_

 _RANMAAAA te dejo libre, porque si fuiste mio ya no lo eres mas, quizás no lo fuiste nunca, parte de mi se quedara contigo, en verdad sentí que te amaba y asi sea cierto debo dejarte ir para que hagas feliz a tu hijo_ lloro hasta quedar dormida_

Ranma paso toda la tarde con Yumiko y parte de la noche. el su cabeza era un mar de confusiones , no le gusto la idea asi que era mejor conversar-lo

_Yumiko...¿desde cuando lo sabes?

_ pues antes de tu viaje...no te lo dije porque no quería que te des concentraras..pero estas a un combate y estas clasificado asi que por eso lo hice_ Agachaba su cabeza

_ No importa, pero sabes que no puedo casarme si eso quieres, no hasta el año que viene, por eso de las olimpiadas.

_ lo se y no me importa, seguiré estudiando y dejare que termines la carrera, creo pediré ayuda a mis padres

_ No lo hagas, ahora eres mi responsabilidad, sabias que en nuestros planes no estaba contemplado el tener hijos..pero si paso no queda mas... nos mantendremos con lo que tengo ahorrado, ademas retomare las clases y daré clases los fines de semana...seguirás estudiando y después veremos lo otro, quiero que te cuides y cuando regrese te haremos un chequeo completo.

_ Esta bien amor, no creas que lo hice para atarte a mi, si no lo quieres me iré_ era parte del chantaje

_ no he dicho nada, dejo claro que eres mi responsabilidad y por lo tanto cuidare de ti_ Se mordía la lengua, porque no lo sentía

_ esta bien , gracia por entender, creo debes descansar, tendrás que entrenar , no te preocupes si necesito algo te llamare. _ esta bien me voy_Se despidió y beso la frente de Yumiko y salio de la habitación

Ranma iba al hotel como alma que se lleva el diablo, tenia que cuantificar los daños .

Yumiko en verdad no amaba al azabache pero le agradaba la estabilidad que este le brindaba, sabia que si se llegaban a casarse el la cuidaría y si se llegaban a divorciar podía sacarme algo por su hijo, asi que siguió de igual manera, ya estaba segura que lo sabia y aunque lo noto extraño no hizo caso a eso y prefirió salir con su nuevo amigo James.

James estaba en el bar de su hotel con una joven de cabello purpura , ella lo había buscado tenían cosas que hablar ,huyo un rato de su esposo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo de su venganza, pero debía hacerlo ella y se valdría del joven ingles.

_ yo no comprender porque amar a marimacho

_ Shampoo por que es terca y no es fácil, por eso

_ No comprender chico guapo andar detrás de la joven Tendo, es muy agria

_ es muy dulce cuando se lo propone, quizás tu conociste ese lado , es muy tierna -

_ no querer saber de chica Violenta

_ pero queras saber que Yumiko esta embarazada ..._ el joven alzaba la ceja

_¿que?...maldita perra...eso arruina mis planes

_ de todas maneras quiero a Akane para mi, me di cuenta no le cayo en gracia la noticia , si la conozco bien de seguro ella dejara todo por ese niño, ya sabes esa moral de las mujeres.

_Pero igual querer hijo de Ranma en estos dias llevaremos a cabo el plan tu tendrás a Akane y yo a Ranma y no me importa la coreana la sacare del medio.

_ ¿mataras a su hijo? _ no poder, ley amazona lo condena, la haré a un lado no mas

_ esta bien vete de una vez ...Yumiko debe estar por llegar...esa mujer me encanta, ese Saotomoe tiene suerte.

_ no tener suerte sino haber escogido a Shampoo _ y se retiro ofendida.

A los pocos minutos llego Yumiko saludo a James se sentía cómoda con el joven y pidió algo de beber, James se quedo asombrado al ver que esta mujer embarazada bebía.

_ Estas embarazada, se supone que no debes beber

_ no pasa nada...tengo amigas que han bebido todo el embarazo y no ha pasado nada

_ ¿estas segura?...no creo los doctores lo digan por molestar.

_ déjame en paz y sírvete tu también , no pasa nada_ mientras bebía

El joven sabia que no le haría caso asi que siguio, ellos conversaron de muchas cosas, ella le contó lo que Ranma le había dicho y entendió que no se había hecho a un lado lo cual le favorecía para sus planes , ademas conociendo a Akane sabia que ella no permitiría que el la deje sola y de seguro si ellos tenían algo terminaría sin remedio.

Ranma estaba ya en el hotel y vio a Nabiki, ella lo miro y lo llamo a su mesa, ella estaba en compania del joven Taiko que firmaba unos papeles, lo miro muy seria aun asi lo tomo con calma.

_ Ranma por favor siéntate, espérame atiendo a Taiko y hablo contigo

_ Campeón vi tu lucha, fue espectacular_ golpeaba a Ranma despacio en el hombro.

_ si me exigí para esa lucha...se que te va bien , ya haz clasificado también.

_ si amigo , pero si esta difícil, las olimpiadas se verán si somos estrellas o nos estrellamos_ reía

_ Taiko por favor acompaña a Ranma olvide unas copias , las sacare y vuelvo_ Nabiki se alejaba y Taiko asentía

_Amigo no soy entrometido ni nada, pero tu y Akane ...comprendes

_ Si y no, Taiko, ¿porque te enamoraste de Akane

_ wow, directo...mira amigo cuando la conocí estaba triste , era dulce y me parecía que no era justo, apreciaba su amistad cuando cursábamos ese año, era muy aplicada y me ayudo, la quise sacar de su pena y creo lo conseguí, pero en ese trato ella era dulce, tierna y muy inteligente, nos atraíamos y aunque no negamos ,terminamos aceptando el hecho de que asi era.

_ ¿te enamoraste de ella?

_ pues si, como no hacerlo, es un paquete completo. mm diría que si me enamore de ella, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no la llenaba del todo, era como algo le faltaba, no la hacia feliz del todo, es por eso que un día decidimos terminar.

_ ¿que sabes de Rioga?

_ Rioga, gran muchacho, ¿que quieres que te diga?...fue mi compañero en la facultad, no se que mas puedo decirte.

_ Háblame de el y Akane.

_ creo o quizás hasta seguro que Akane amo a Rioga, se que sucedió algo de una prometida y termino esa relación, pero el quería en serio casarse con Akane, se que le pidió, pero ella pidió tiempo para culminar la carrera, ellos parecían que se amaban no es como ese bobo de James el no es nada bueno para ella

_¿porque lo dices?

_ es un tipo lo conocemos hace tiempo al menos yo, soy el responsable que conozca a Akane y jamas pensé que llegarían lejos, esta obsesionada con ella, muchos supimos de sus jugadas sucias con chicas del campus, no se como logro tapar tanta inmundicia, no es bueno y se que esta aquí no es nada bueno.

_ esta bien, no dudare de tu palabra, no tengo por que

_ amigo, y yo asi te considero, veo que Akane es de tu interés, pero por las cosas que se de ti y las cosas que me entere, dudo mucho llegues donde la bella Akane es una mujer de principios, no le gustan los mujeriegos y amigo esa es tu fama , lo se desde que ella trabaja contigo, ademas se rumorea que tu novia esta embarazada y eso te complicara mas que te ganes su amor._ Lo dijo mirándole a los ojos

_Ella ya me amo una vez, solo que fui un tonto

_ ¿que?...acaso podrás ser...tu...eres tu quien dejo roto el corazón de Akane...

_ lamentablemente asi es, Taiko amo a esa mujer y lo que dices es cierto, no la supe apreciar cuando la tuve y ahora mismo la estoy perdiendo de nuevo.

_ Es decir que lo que se rumorea por ahí es cierto, una joven china decía que ustedes eran mas que amigos y hasta que tu y ella...no puedo decirlo porque seria deshonrara a Akane

_Taiko amigo, no es cierto no ha pasado de un beso, lo demás no es verdad, quise terminar con Yumiko y mira como están las cosas_ Lo miraba triste

_ pues es un problema, ella no pasara sobre Yumiko y menos sobre un inocente, lo siento mucho y al parecer ella también tiene ese afecto por ti...lo siento por los dos.

En eso ya llegaba Nabiki con los papeles, y dejo a los dos con una pendiente, los dos se miraron como incómodos por su presencia, pero ella estaba ahí antes , y Taiko estaba negociando su promoción, asi que tomo los papeles

_Taiko por favor revisa y firma por favor.

_ Gracias Nabiki confió en ti , asi que solo firmare...sé que debe estar lo pactado.

_ pues la agradecida soy yo por tu confianza

_Creo necesitan hablar, asi que los dejare...adiós campeón, el otro año nos veremos aquí, por si no vuelvo a toparme contigo

_ Así lo haré Taiko, nos veremos y te invitare a una copa._apretó su mano y se despidieron.

Nabiki observo lo que ocurría, sabia que el era el motivo para que Akane rompiera el compromiso y lo creyó conveniente en ese momento, ahora no sabia que había pasado entre ellos , quizás discutieron por Akane pero la reacción de ambos no deba para decir eso.

_ Ranma...si vienes a buscar a Akane , pues no esta en el hotel_ mintió para proteger a su hermana.

_¡como!...¿donde esta? _ no la busques , sabes bien que ella esta afectada con la noticia de tu hijo...no quiero verla sumida de nuevo en la tristeza_ lo miraba a los ojos.

_ Nabiki no quiero lastimarla, yo ...yo...

_ Ranma ahora comprenderás que están mas que separados, no quiero ser cruel deja a Akane en paz, déjala lidiar con esto y sal de su vida de una vez por todas

_¡lo siento Nabiki!... no lo haré, quiero oírlo de sus labios, si no me quiere mas me alejare de ella, solo quiero hablarle asi sea la ultima vez_ estaba ya desesperado

_ no se que diga ella, solo déjala en paz, sabes y si la conoces algo, sabrás que no se ira detrás de un hombre comprometido, y ahora menos con lo de tu hijo...no se como lograste hacerla traspasar sus propios limites

_ Nabiki no fue nada, ella me ama_ se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al hotel

Nabiki pensaba: _Eso es cierto, jamas ha logrado eso, mi hermana debe estar sufriendo mucho, quiero que lo supere pero contra el amor que guardo para Ranma pues no pude hacer nada, ni estando alejada de el y al mismo tiempo cerca, creo he sido también culpable._

Ranma se dirigió al hotel pidió su tarjeta y fue a su habitación , no se hallaba a si mismo en medio de esas cuatro paredes, las ganas de ir donde la peli azul lo azotaban pero Nabiki afirmo que no estaba ahí, seguro que huyo por no verlo y sabia que no sacaría nada a su ex cuñada.

Pensaba: _Maldita sea, cuando acepto lo que me negué tiene que pasarme esto, no niego a mi hijo, pero no era el momento ni ella era la mujer , porque porque, porque...¡demonios! como paso esto en este momento...perderé a Akane para siempre _ y jalaba su cabello, la desesperación lo invadía_ no debí seguir , debí irme antes de llegar a este punto...No puedo culpar a Yumiko, no la aleje a tiempo y hoy pago con creces el precio de mi error, solo un milagro puede sacarme de esto, esto es peor que lo que pase en Jusenkyo,esto es peor este dolor me desgarra , me ahoga, no lo soporto_ lloraba como nunca. Maldición...porque ahora, Akane no deseara verme nunca mas, podre soportar todo menos si indiferencia después de probar de nuevo ese amor no podre olvidar, me dejas marcada de por vida...te amo maldita sea, te amo Akane Tendo, asi jamas nos volvamos a ver_.

Después de tanto pensar , de pasar hasta la madrugada pensando y no poder sacar a la joven peli azul de su cabeza, al sentirse rendido quedo dormido.


	21. DE LEJOS ES MEJOR

**CAPITULO 21**

 **Lejos de ti ... ES MEJOR**

Los Días Siguientes se hicieron largos, Akane se habia Alejado del azabache, Sentia que se era lo mejor, Dolia Pero era necessary, se metio de cabeza en entrenar y se dedico A Trabajar Hasta el cansancio, Yumiko le llamaba para compartir momentos de amigas, se Poniendo negaba any pretexto y una Hasta evitaba James he aquí, no queria saber nada de nadie, Pidio 'cambio de habitación y Recomendo Que nadie se enterara.

E El día seria el último combate de su ronda, Sabia Que Ranma habia Pasado a la siguiente ronda que se era solo de dos Combates mas y de Hecho ESTABA Clasificado, iba una SUS Combates y salia rapidamente. La verdad no se habian Hablado Desde el Día de la Revelación, conversaba Un poco con Yumiko En sus encuentros, Posible normales actuaba lo mas, ver un quemaba Ranma el alma, se sentia hipócrita hablándole un Yumiko de Manera cordial, recordaba solo un Que llevaba hijo de Ranma y eso bastaba para calmar SUS ansias.

E El día ella tenia su combate Que la llevaba a la siguiente ronda, se concentro Que Hasta Tsuya ESTABA asombrado de su Nivel, Recomendo Tener Cuidado Lesiones en contra, se esforzó Mucho y ponia Toda la rabia consumida En Cada golpe, esa tarde ella pelearía con Una Un año menor chica Que ella, la habia visto en ALGUNAS Ocasiones era una joven de su Misma Nacionalidad, era ligera.

Llegó la hora del combate el coliseo ESTABA Lleno Eran reconocidas las Jóvenes Que se enfrentarían para Los Que conocían el deporte. Akane vistió do Gi SE PUSO las vendas, escuchaba su Celular Que Sonaba, prefirió obviarlo y Seguir en lo suyo. Salio en Compañía de su Entrenador Y ESTABA Ahí ya, no miro nada ni nadie ha ESTABA su mente puesta en ESE combate, subio al cuadrilátero, saludaron Ambas contrincantes.

Empezo La Lucha y Ambas tiraban golpes y patadas, Pero Akane observaba Cada movimiento y Ahí ESTABA La Joven japonesa con Desequilibrio de la ONU, ESO FUE aprovechada un favor de Akane, lanzo dos golpes de puño y La Otra joven perdio El Primer Punto, La Era joven algo Resentida, comenzo Hacer trampa y FUE mala idea, Sacar Akane necesitaba su frustracion y no importaria la Manera Y la otra joven le dio OPORTUNIDAD Y ella Hizo he aquí lanzo con fuerza a la joven las Siguientes Dos Veces y asi gano la Ronda, sin Mucho se demoro para lograrlo, Cuando termino El Encuentro la Joven Que perdio iba a atacarla a Traición, la peli azul reacciono y se golpearon Siendo Akane la parte Menos Afectada, golpeo a la joven no queria era Hacerlo Pero Ella O la otra.

Fue noticia y creo en Las Otras competidoras respeto de las Naciones Unidas, los Siguientes 4 dias Eran ya Mero tramite la Competencia, no le dio Importancia y asi gano los Demás encuentros, se vio la ONU Cambio de actitud de Akane, era mas violenta y terminaba pronto SUS Combates y asi lo Tsuya Aprecio.

Ranma por su parte gano SUS encuentros Paso y en Un año escarian de Nuevo Alli, su época Motivación Sacar El Dolor Que le quemaba el alma, trataba de un Yumiko con cariño en dos Dias ella regresaría a EEUU al siguiente era de ida su ultimo combate, sin habia podido Hablar con la peliazul Ella Se le escapaba Como agua en sus manos y ya le ESTABA costando, Los Primeros dias lo controlo Pero en Esta estancia ya no podia.

El día del ultimo Combate de Ranma llego, Yumiko como siempre en el Graderio y con ella James al regresaría día siguiente, Nabiki y Akane Llegaron tarde, se habia Vuelto costumbre ESO Todo por Evitar al azabache, James ESTABA complacido, ese día invito a la joven de cabello púrpura a la Competencia, Debian ya Poner en marcha el plan de champú Donde última tendria un Ranma y James una Akane, Llegaron los esposos al Lugar Donde se llevaria un cabo de la Competencia, champú se sento al Lado del Joven Castaño y Mousse una Do Lado Akane tomo Lugar al Lado of this y conversaban.

_ Akane Tendo, Hace dias que quiero Hablar contigo ... Debes cuidarte de champú, no se que PLANEA Pero Dębe Ser algo intenso, Piensa Que No Me Doy Cuenta Pero algo sí Trae en manos en tu contra y de la coreana

_ Pero Que Quiere de mi, ademas SI A Yumiko le pasa algo ... Ranma Acabara Con Ella

_ No lo se, Pero Ella y el ingles andan juntos y en secretos. ademas creo Que Anda Yumiko es algo raro, va un Bares, bebe y fuma _ Estas Seguro

_ La he visto_ bueno No Es Mi Problema ... Mousse Luna llena tumba Pueda Ser

\- No lo se _ cuídate Akane ... ESO en solitario

La pelea se llevo a cabo, Ranma FUE El Vencedor, Akane debio salir Pero Yumiko le impidió, era SI ultimo dia en El Lugar le pidio le acompañe un su despedida, Que seria En Un Bar La Verdad Es Que no tenia escusa, Yumiko se Dedico una cola Nabiki no hay Deje Citas ESE ida para Celebrar, Ranma debia Quedarse UNOS dias para tramitar SUS Papeles y renovar su estancia párr El año siguiente de Hecho Akane debia Hacer Lo Mismo y ademas tenia Libres dias. Esa Noche de mala gana y para ningún Hacer el desaire acepto e iban al Mismo barra Que were La Vez Pasada, de Todos Estaban Ahí, cantaron karaoke, bebieron algo y Akane ESTABA atenta a ver si Lo Que Decia Mousse era Cierto y en lo descuido de la ONU comprobó, sin DIJO nada para no arruinar la noche, se mantuvo lo mas Lejos de Ranma Que Pudo AUNQUE SUS miradas se cruzaban y trataban de de disimular Pero sí se complico.

Hablaban y De alguna manera interactuar Debian, Yumiko Pidio un Ranma Que Baile con Akane Ella Se ruborizó Mucho y sin Quiso Hacerlo, al Bailarón final de los dos, el azabache Aprovecho la tomo de la mano y le hablo.

_ Akane se que no tengo El Derecho, Pero necesito hablarte ... me ha evitado por dias_ Mirando un achocolatados Sus Ojos Que se perdía en la Desesperación

_ Ranma ... Que Se Supone Que Debo Hacer ... Esto No tenia pues ni cabeza y se acabo ... ES TODO

_ Lo se Pero quiero Dejar Muchas Cosas Claras, se que no Es El Momento Y TAMPOCO el lugar ... Promete Akane Que hablaras conmigo _ No Puedo Hacer eso, tu sabes_ El la interrumpió, Puso El Dedo Sobre SUS labios

_ En solitario escúchame_ ella asintió

James se dio Cuenta con champú y se acercaron a los dos para separarlos con el dichoso Cambio de pareja, sin mas Hablaron Esa Noche. Champú Puso algo en la bebida de la coreana pecado que sé de Cuenta, ella lo Bebio TODO, Y AUNQUE disimulaba Delante de Ranma Que No Hacia lo bebía pues, si se enteraba se Armaria pleito de la ONU, despues de un Las 11 Akane se retiro con Nabiki , se despidieron de la coreana deseándole buen viaje Y Que cuide su embarazo.

Akane abrazo un Yumiko y Puso su mano Sobre el vientre se Puso a llorar, Nabiki DIJO Que su hermana era muy emotivo, Ranma Presencio ESO y se le rompio El Corazón. Al día siguiente Yumiko tomo su vuelo, llegaria en Unas horas.

Ranma TRAMITARIA SUS Documentos y Lo Que le exigía la Federación en ESOs dias, ya habia Pasado do semestre y TODO ESTABA encaminado en EEUU, esa tarde deseaba Hablar Con Akane, mas Nabiki le exigió un su hermana Permanecer Lejos del azabache por su propio bien.

Como ya _Akane Sabrás con Hable mi padre y Kasumi, sin Queremos verte de nuevo sumida en depresión ESA, asi Que No vuelvas a ver un Ranma, ES UN imposible para ti

_ Nabiki soy una mujer hecha y Derecha Gracias A Ti, creo puedo manejar mi vida, creo sable con quien puedo Hablar, sin intervengan ... por favor_ ESTABA molesta.

_ Te lo advierto, no quiero verte llorar Por Las Esquinas

_ Esta bien, en solitario quedo algo por cerrar, Tu Sabes cerrar los Ciclos

_ Otra vez_ retorcía la vista Hacia Atrás.

Shampoo y Mousse de Estaban en Rio Ellos viajarían de regreso una estafa de China James Despues De Hacer SUS maldades Esa Noche se reunirían en vista Que Ellos también viajaban harian asi Como Yumiko Una despedida y Ahí seria El Momento de Poner en Marcha lo Planeado.

Ranma llamo una Akane ESE día, Queria Verla, y hablarle Hasta despedirse, Pero queria Que ella supiera Todo Lo Que El Que Sentia ESTABA muriéndose por Todo Lo sucedido

_ Akane ... por favor ... no cuelgues

_ No lo hare, dime que pasa

_ Podemos Hablar ... por favor ... asi no quieras volver a verme

_ Si, comprendo, te parece a la tarde ... James no me deja un sol ni una sombra, lo evitare

_ ¿Como? ... El te quiere alejar de mi

_ Ranma no ... de Hecho ya ESTAMOS Lejos El Uno del Otro

_¡maldición! _ Lo decia ya ofuscado y Lleno de celos

_cálmate por favor ... no me hagas ESTO, Todos Piensan Que Esto No deberia de Pasar ... te llamo a la tarde_ colgó

James se pego de Akane casi from El Mismo Momento En que Yumiko salio de Río, lo ella llamo una tenia Que decirle Demasiados mareos y Que se sentia mal, lo atribuyo ella al Viaje Mas James sabia Que champú le dio Algo que no funcionaria sabia de Como , Sabia Que Esa Noche debian aprovechar v ya Que serian las ultimas, pronto Ranma viajaría muy a EEUU, James regresaría al siguiente día por Sus Estudios y Trabajo y champú y crema batida de Debian Atender a la abuela, debieron viajar Hace dias Pero el Plan no se consumió ASI Que retrasaron El viaje.

James quedo en REUNIRSE con champú ESA tarde, asi Que le DIJO una Akane Que iba a ver lo de su Viaje y desaparecio, Ella toma el celular y llama a Ranma, Trata de esconder SUS Actos al sable Que No Son de agrado de su hermana Y Que SE ESTABA valiéndose de James vigilada para tenerla, ella también deseaba despedirse en solitario, cerrar ESE Círculo y matar si era Posible Eso que revivió.

Se encontrarían en el Restaurante del centro sonde habian comido, en Una Hora, se apresuro tomo Una muda de ropa, SE PUSO Algo Ligero orillas de UNOS de mezclilla de color Azul, Una camiseta pecado mangas de color Negra y UNOS tenis del Mismo color de sí Arreglo Poco ONU el maquillaje y salio al sitio, en el Camino Nabiki la ESTABA Llamando, respondio por un SMS Diciendo Que ESTABA en Una Reunión Que ya la llamaba y salio lo mas Rápido Que Pudo, Tomo un taxi de la ONU y se dirigió al sitio, el IAH ESTABA EL azabache esperándola, bebía Una limonada; Lo observo Por un Tiempo y Finalmente se Acerco.

_¡hola! _ Miro a todos lados_ llevas Mucho Esperándome

_ Acabo de Llegar, ¿como has estado?

_ No me quejo de Creo normales _ distante Bastante

_¿quieres Servirte algo? _ La invitaba un Tomar asiento

_ Ranma vengo escapándome, creo seria conveniente movernos un otro sitio, este es ONU Lugar Conocido.

_ Esta bien, llevemos algo de comer ... vamos al museo, cerca this _ el empezo también una de Mirar

Pago Do Consumo, Pidio Fast food Para Llevar y juntos con Akane Salieron del sitio. Iban juntos Pero no se hablaban ni Siquiera se miraban, evitaron Todo tipo de contacto en el trayecto, compraron los Boletos Al Museo, hablaba Sobre la Esclavitud. Ya no podian Seguir asi, Akane tomo la palabra y se dirigió a Ranma.

_ Ya Estoy aquí..¿porque querias verme? _ Agacho su cabeza

_ Akane yo ... tu ... Yo_ ponia las manos en su nuca

_ Creo Ranma ESTAMOS Crecido párrafo sin sable Que decir_ Ya algo molesta

_ Akane ... esta bien _ Tomaba aire_ mira Akane Lo Que Pasó, me desubico, no podia Dejar un Yumiko en ESE estado_miraba al techo

_ Yo Nunca lo Hubiera Permitido tampoco_ ya MAS apenada.

_ _ Akane y La Miraba un Sus Ojos en Los Que Quiso Perderse párrafo siempre_ yo no dejare de amarte asi mi Deber mar Estar al Lado de Yumiko

_ ¿Ranma? ... Porque Me dices eso ... Debes CUIDAR a tu Hijo y Aprender a Amar a Yumiko, sueros La Madre de Tus Hijos.

_ Akane ... ESTO PUEDE sonar cruel ... Pero No quiero tener mas hijos con ella, no la conoces como yo, me Dedicare una educar a mi hijo, Pero No mas de ESO

_No ... Porque No comprendo

_ No quiero manchar la honra que sera madre de mi hijo, asi quizas Que Con El Tiempo te enteres_ Eso le dolio un Akane.

_ comprendo, no mas preguntare

_ Akane compréndelo, no pienses Que ESTABA buscando jugar contigo, te lo digo Y Veces mil, lo que siento por ti, yo ... Pero REBASA Como lo dijiste ... no Ser PUEDE, Tu seras la dueña de mi, asi sin Estes un mi lado, asi hagas tu Vida con otro hombre Que no yo el mar, si te digo ESTO sobre mi propio orgullo, Sabes Que no soy para cursilerias Estas _ Ya su alma desesperada queria entrar en llanto, Pero sí controlo

_ Ranma ... yo ... yo también te amare, Pero comprendo Que Tienes Una Vida Lejos de mi, Que Debes Cuidar a alguien que sera Para Toda tu vida, Ranma te guardare en mi corazón, siempre Vivirás en mi, asi sin Te Vuelva un ver_ oculto la Cara Porque la ganas de llorara la abrumaban

Estaban En un momento de suma tensión, suena el celular de Akane y era nada mas que James, buscándola le Responde y le deja en claro Que esta paseando Y Que hay Dara Su ubicación Y Que Lleva Apagado el GPS.

_ James no eres mi padre, déjame en paz ... no te diré Dónde estoy ... coartan mi movilidad

_ ESTAMOS Akane en solitario Preocupados

_ No lo esten, estoy bien, visito solo y hago el turismo sea cual me estan negando ... si me encuentro con Ranma es Mi Problema _ colgó molesta.

Ranma la miro Sorprendido, seguia Siendo la Mismo mujer terca y de caracter fuerte, Akane La Misma Que le mataba con la ESA sonrisa ya La que le gustaba molestar solo por Verla enojada. A Poco Tiempo suena su celular, era de Nabiki y buscaba una hermana Do, Akane se dio Cuenta y le DIJO Que la negara Que ESTABA con el, Porque serian Capaz de mandar a la Policía un buscarla.

_ Saotome

_ Ranma ... iré directo al grano ... ¿donde esta Akane? .. Si està contigo Dímelo

_ Lo siento Nabiki no esta conmigo, estoy en la embajada americana, arreglando mis papeles_ mintió no existir le quedo de otra

_ Esta bien te creeré, Si La Ves y espero no PASE, Dile Que la estoy buscando Y Que en la noche Champú nos invito a su despedida ... tu estas invitado también.

_ Esta bien Nabiki Se lo diré.

Se quedaron viendo los dos, su Momento intimo se fue a la basura, Aún Así compartían ESA ESA Cercanía y lejanía al de una Vez, el mirarse quizas por Ultima Vez

_ Creo Ranma DEBEMOS irnos

_ Akane me ACABAN de Comunicar Que Shampoo y Mousse nos Invitan A una Reunión para despedirse, Regresan una China

_ Absurdo, un champú Perdido La Razón, Mira Que invitarme

_ Vamos ... te lo ruego ... ahi me despediré de ti ... Para Siempre

_ Esta bien de Ahí nos alejaremos para siempre, no te Veré ni me veras ... Debes Comprender Que Lejos es mejor para ti y tu párrafo hijo_ Puso Las Manos En Su Cara conteniendo el llanto.

Sencillamente se were un Tratar de Consumir SUS penas al verso Tan Lejos Tan Cerca y desde el lugar de la era Posible párrafo Ellos, se acababa TODO Ahí es ESE Lugar


	22. CAYENDO EN LA TRAMPA

**CAPITULO 22**

 **CAYENDO EN LA TRAMPA**

Desde la confesión de Yumiko y su embarazo pues Nabiki no quiso de nuevo ver triste a su hermana , asi que se valió de James que era su sombra y no la dejaba sola, pero esa tarde el debía salir a platicar con cierta mujer china que ofreció algo y tenia planes ya para ejecutar.

_ Shampoo, siempre tan linda

_ James ser galante siempre

_ dime que haremos

_ ya tener listo todo, organizar fiesta de despedida, deber regresar a China, ademas chica coreana deber sentirse mal, asi la dejare fuera del juego por lo que dura su embarazo.

_ Que le diste

_ no decirte, tu ir con chisme a Akane

_ esta bien...solo dime que funcionara

_ ellos perder voluntad hacer lo que nosotros querer con ellos

_ esta bien, prepara todo yo haré que Akane vaya tu encárgate de Ranma.

Ya estaba el plan trazado solo debian hacer caer a sus presas en ellas, serian tres los pajaros para esta trampa, preguntan porque tres, pues eran Ranma, Akane y Mousse los que beberian el brebaje secreto en su copas esa noche MOusse para que no intervenga.

Akane apenas salio James tomo su celular y marco al azabache. debia hablarle antes de que fuera imposible, se sentia acorralada debia sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, desgarrarse de ser posible , despedirse para quizas no volverse a ver , decirles sus ultimas palabras y asi dejar cerrado ese capitulo de su vida.

_Ranma , escucha por favor

_ Akane..dime ¿que pasa?

_ podemos vernos en el restaurante del centro , donde me invitaste

_ esta bien, ¿porque hablas asi? ¿que pasa?

_ en una hora ahi y apresurate por favor_ colgo

Al azabache se le hizo rara la actitud de Akane quizas Nabiki tenia algo que ver en eso, pero no importaba, tomo su billetera. y salio del hotel para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro pactado.

Akane por su parte queria sentirse comoda se cambio de ropa unos shores de mezchilla azul y una blusa sin mangas negra y unos tennis del mismo color, se arreglo un poco el maquillaje , tomo su bolso su celular y salio de la habitacion. Su celular empezo a sonar , era su hermana, no le respondio de seguro que si sabia lo que estaba haciendo no la dejaria, se dirigio al ascensor , bajo a la recepcion deja su tarjeta y tomo el primer taxi y le pidio la llevara al centro, tomo de nuevo su celular y mando un SMS a su hermana.

" Nabiki lo siento mucho estoy en una reunion, regreso mas tarde, no te preocupes"

Ella llego al lugar , vio sentado al azabache bebiendo una limonada, pago su pasaje y se quedo en la entrada delietandose en el azabache como queriendo que esa imagen quede guardada en su mente, despues reacciono camino hacia el y lo saludo

_ ¡hola! ...llevas mucho esperandome_ sonreia

_ ¡Akane! no importa sientate por favor

_ podemos ir a otro lado por favor, mi situacion es un poco incomoda, mi hermana esta en descuerdo con que te hable y si la conozco ya debe estar poniendo en marcha un plan para buscarme, por favor vamos a otro lugar menos evidente.

_ no comprendo...pero esta bien, dejame pago esto y nos vamos...hay un museo bastante cerca...¿quieres ir alla?

_ esta bien, apresurate_ tomo asiento para esperar al azabache.

Ranma pago el consumo , pidió comida rápida para llevar asumió que Akane no había comido y creyó que era correcto, miraba a la peli azul se sentía nervioso quizás mas que cuando le declaro su amor, ahora las cosas habían cambiado , era como su despedida su ultima vez de verse, el separar definitivamente sus caminos, dolía como la muerte pero sabia que no le podía ofrecer lo que se merecía. Tarde se dio cuenta que la amaba tanto que pensó en ella y que alguien mas la haga feliz, el ya no podía. Tomo la comida, fue a donde la joven, la invito a salir y ambos miraban a todos lados , se sentían observados, llegaron al museo , era acogedor y tenia una salita como de espera, desdieron que podían comer ahí, Akane agradecía el detalle la verdad no había comido nada desde la mañana asi que tomo lo que el azabache le ofreció y agradeció para después degustar, no se dijeron nada, no se miraron, estaban distantes, pero estaban ahi por algo y para algo, Akane miraba al azabache lo dirigió a la entrada del museo, debía ser rápida, asi que decidió tomar la palabra, debían terminar eso rápido para que doliera menos si eso era posible.

_ Ranma...¿de que quieres hablarme?_ lo miraba sin perder detalle

_ Akane mira yo...tu..._ estaba tan nervioso que no podia articular palabra.

_Estamos creciditos por favor_ Algo molesta

_ Esta bien_ tomo aire_ Akane , por favor mira yo no pense que las cosas salieran de esta manera, jamas pense que seria...padre...al menos no de esta manera_ cerraba los ojos negando ver el hecho_ yo no he sido sensato, pero aunque no me vuelvas a ver , yo jamas te engañe, te estoy amando en este momento_ tomo su cabello en la desesperacion_ no queria que te separen de mi, queria darme esa oportunidad de volver amarte..._ no aguanto mas y suspiro fuerte

_ Ranma yo...te dije que esto no funcionaria, hicimos mal las cosas_ ella miraba al techo para evitar que sus lagrimas corran_ desde que nos volvimos encontrarnos, ahora comprendo la razon que tenias al no querer volver a verme...

_ No me digas eso Akane, si no quise volver a verte era por terco, porque recordarte era ver a quien era y a quien amaba, a quien daria mi vida sin importarme nada, te ame ahi y te amo ahora, no comprendo como no pude darme cuenta...te das cuentas que me he tragado mi orgullo para decirte esto... no habra una vida sin ti

_ Pues ahora ya tendras a quien cuidar y amar, tendras una esposa y mas hijos si Dios lo quiere

_ Akane sonara cruel... pero no quiero tener mas hijos con Yumiko, tu no la conoces, es mas no se como se embarazo, ella no quieria tener hijos, porque su vida...mejor no dire mas...guardare la honra de la madre de mi hijo...por el y nada mas que por el...perdoname quizas mis palabras te hieran

_ Ranma_ tomaba aire_ yo no comprendo el porque...no preguntare tampoco_ lo sospechaba_ y si hubiera sido yo la madre de ese hijo...¿no querias tener mas hijos conmigo?

_ Akane_ lo tomo desprevenido pero el lo sabia_ yo contigo ...siempre fuiste en quien pense seria la madre de mis hijos, criarlos juntos...pero tu sabes que no te merezco y la vida se ha encargado de dejarlo claro_ se tomaba la cabeza ya consternado

_ yooo te guardare como lo mas amado...porque eso has sido para mi, no quiero guardarte odio jamas podria odiar a quien tantas alegrias y tristezas me dio, de verdad quiero que seas feliz, que ames a tu hijo, que llegues amar a Yumiko y ellos sean tu razon de vida.

_ No se si podre, se que debo seguir adelante por ellos, pero al perderte a ti otra vez, haga que mi vida no tenga sentido

_ La volveras encontrar cuando arrulles a tu hijo en brazos, cuando lo veas dar sus primeros pasos, cuando te sonria, sabras que la vida vale la pena...yo pues hare lo mismo dedicarme a seguir...duele mucho

_ no duele...quema el alma ...no se como te puedo dejar ir de nuevo...

Suena el celular de Akane , era James que la buscaba al regresar ya no lo encontro y lo que no queria estaba pasando, el no podia dejar que pase.

_ James, por favor...¡DEJAME EN PAZ!...me tienen enclaustrada, soy una mujer hecha y derecha para saber que hace y que no_ sumamente molesta

_ Tu hermana y yo estamos preocupados, ella dice que no tenias ninguna reunion

_PUES NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTOY BIEN_ colgo

Fueron interrumpidos, por el tipo que queria a toda costa casarse con su amor , le dolia pero no podia decir nada, con que derecho, ya habia perdido todos, la miraba y recordaba a esa adolescente que era terca y de caracter fuerte a la que amaba desde ese entonces, apesar de querer negar eso en ese mismo instante sabia que siempre la amaria. A poco tiempo suena el celular de el, era Nabiki, miraba a la peli azul con atencion, ella lo comprendio y pidio que la negara.

_Saotome

_ Ranma ...¿donde esta Akane?...dimelo si esta contigo, no quiero verla sufrir por tu culpa

_ ¡Hola Nabiki!...¿como estas?...pues fijate que no la he visto

_ Mira Ranma es en serio si la ves dile que la estoy buscando

_ Pues estoy en la embajada americana y aca no creo venga ella_mintio para que lo dejaran en paz

_ Esta bien te creere, pero si la ves por favor alejate de ella y una cosa mas Shampoo y Mousse te estan buscando, haran su despedida y estas invitado...

_ Gracias Nabiki_ en tono ironico

Se miraron los dos, estaban sumamante sentimentales, les dolia que sea asi pero debian seguir sus caminos ya casi acaban el recorrido del museo, se miraban como no queriendo irse,quizas se verian y serian como desconocidos despues de eso, decirse eso , no sabian si era mejor o peor, pero sus vidas en pocos dias los separaria irremediablemente, elle jamas le quitaria a un niño la dicha de un padre, ella sabia de sobra lo que era no tener a uno, y Ranma tambien lo sabia, era inevitable debian separarse

_ Ranma ...creo debemos irnos..Nabiki al parecer esta molesta es capaz de mandar a la policia por mi...ella no quiere verme sufrir_ agacho su cabeza apenada

_ Yo...Akane desearia un beso de despedida, no te obligare, pero en verdad solo quiero recordar eso

_ Ranma ..yo no podria_muy ruborizada_ si hago eso no podre dejarte ir

_ esta bien ...mira que Nabiki dice que hoy sera la despedida de Mousse y Shampoo, te vere ahi...

_ esta bien _ella se despidio y corrio

Ella regreso al hotel sola, subio a su habitacion, tenia el dolor contenido pero no lo demostraria, ahi estaban los dos secuestradores esperandola y comenzo el cuestionamineto.

_ ¿a donde fuiste?...Akane no puedes ir por ahi...

_ Dilo...con Ranma suelto...no estuve con el y si fuera el caso no es tu problema hermana, creo he respetado tu vida para que respetes la mia-

_ Akane comprende, no quiero verte sufrir

_ quizas deberias dejarme que lo haga, no puedo ser fuerte siempre _ sentia que no podia mas

_ Yo solo_ intervenía James

_¡callate James! ...Nabiki justo a el...sabes lo que paso y me dejas en manos de este...deberias ir a buscar a Kuno James..._ Miraba enojada al castaño y el bajo la mirada.

_ Tienes razon hermana, bueno el se ira mañana y podras tener un poco de paz ya que en dos dias se marcha tambien la razon de tus tormentos...cambiate tenemos una invitacion a salir, Kuno llego hace dos horas, debe estar esperandome.

_ Salgan los dos de mi habitacion y los vere mas tarde abajo.

Ellos abandona la habitacion, ella se recuesta sobre la cama y llora, su vida la ha dejado de nuevo lejos de su amor. Ranma como poder decirte que te llevas parte de mi contigo, como quisiera decirte las cosas que no te dije, pero no puedo porquer al hacerlo no me quedaria nada, siento que mi vida esta en el limbo, pero debo soltarte de nuevo, mi amor se va contigo, prometo no volver amar a nadie como a ti.. Ranma entro despues al igual se dirigio a su habitacion y una llamada insesante que tenia, saco su celular y vio que era Yumiko, no queria pero debio responder

_ Saotome

_ Amor, me siento fatal, no hay bocado de comida que se quede en el estomago, el bebe va a matarme_ La posima de Shampoo hacia efecto

_ Yumiko calmate ve al Dr. estare ahi en tres dias, solo esperame eso, pero no comprendo si el Dr dijo que los estragos eran normales

_ No lo se, me siento mal, ire al Dr y te avisare...te necesito bebe

_ esta bien tengo una invitacion y debo alistarme

_ Espero no sea con la odiosa de tu amiga amazona

_ lo siento pero si es de ella, debo despedirlos ya se regresan a China, por su esposo que es mi amigo

_ esta bien amor cuidate mucho.

Se queda pensando en lo que pudo ser _Akane como pude cambiarte por Shampoo, ni lo recuerdo, y como en vez de buscarte me refugie en Yumiko que no es ni la mitad de lo que eras tu, y cuando te encuentro el destino me lleva lejos a otro lado y con otra persona la que ni amo, como pude dejarte ir sabiendo que me amas, pero no merezco nada y debo pagar el costo de mis errores._

Era mejor prepararse, Mousse mismo lo llamo luego que se separaron con Akane, Llamo a un amigo para asistir quedaron de acuerdo y prefierio alistarse para no dar el desaire a su amigo y esposo de Shampoo.

Habia llegado la hora, ahi estaban los jovenes esposos en un bar del centro esperaban a sus amigos, las primeras en llegar las hermanas Tendo con Kuno, Akane estaba con un pantalon de mezclilla color celeste al cuerpo y una blusa roja suelta de tirantes, Nabiki un vestido licra color verde, y Kuno elegante con un pantalon blanco y camisa de manga corta amarilla, saludaron a los presentes y agradecieron la invitacion, tomaron asiento, ahi estaba James que habia llegado antes llevando una bebida que habia pedido, ahora era muy amigo de Shampoo y ya habian planeado todo, pagaron al encargado para hacer llegar las bebidas a sus victimas. Poco despues entraron los japoneses, Ranma y Taiko se habian hecho amigos, saludos a los anfitriones y se disculpo por traer a Taiko.

_ Mousse, Shampoo, gracias la invitacion , perdon pero traje a mi migo

_ Ranma no importar amigos de Ranma ser bienvenidos

_ ¡Akane linda! de saber que estabas aqui no me hubiera hecho rogar, Kuno, Nabiki ¿como estan?...saludos tu eres la chica China de la semana pasada...un gusto soy Taiko

_ Soy Mousse un gusto, por favor pidan lo que quieran, a cuenta nuestra_ decia animado Mousse

_ Poder beber , ya no estar en competencia

_ Gracias por la atencion, podemos cantar_ decia Akane para no sentirse incomoda

_ Claro poder hacer lo que querer_ Shampoo con un toque de Maldad

_ Saotome tanto tiempo, es un gusto verte de nuevo, veo que te va bien en las artes marciales

_ Gracias Kuno...¿como estas?..logro Nabiki cautivarte.

_ si mi hermosa Nabiki en un año nos casaremos despues de terminar nuestras carreras

_ felicidades amigos

Asi paso la noche entre una bebida y otra, aunque tomaban poco y no eran de embriagarse, la estaban pasando bien, conversaban, cantaban a ratos bailaban, hasta que ya entrada la noche, Nabiki se disculpo y se retiraron con Kuno porque querian estar solos, Akane se quedo ahi no queria ser mal tercio y James prometio que la cuidaria, Taiko estaba mal no era de beber y el licor lo embriago, Shampoo vio al encargado e hizo la señal, ahi estaban los licores que llevarian a concretar el malvado plan que hace tiempos debio ser. El encargado sirvio los tragos a cada uno, Shampoo casi obligo a su esposo a beberlo con sus encantos pues el obedecia, Akane miraba como Ranma cuidaba a Taiko de su borrachera, lo conocia estaba mal, ella degustaba de a poco su bebida y James estaba al pendiente, el azabache bebio de dos sorbos y despues de unos minutos de acabarse el efecto empezo hacer en los tres. James se apresuro a llevar a Taiko a su habitacion al hotel , mientras de a poco Mousse fue el primer afectado.

Ranma y Akane todavia les llevaria unos minutos, mas tiempo suficiente para que James y Shampoo regresaran, ya que les pidieron que no se vayan, los dos estaban ahi solos , sus corazones se llamaban era su ultima vez que estarian juntos en el mismo sitio, no pudieron mas se acercaron y sus bocas se reclamaban, no pudieron mas con el deseo, se besaron desesperados, despidiendose de sus almas, de su amor, mordian sus labios saboreando el suave nectar de ambrosia en la boca del otro, el la tomo de la cintura haciendola mas hacia si, ella llevo sus manos a su nuca obligandole a profundizar eso beso, que era vida y muerte, sus lenguas jugueteaban la una contra la otra , disputandose el terreno, no pudiendose decir adios mas que de esta manera.

Shampoo regresa rapido, vio la escena y los llamo sacandoles del delirio de ese beso, los dos se miraban enrojecidos , tratando de tapar lo que fue obvio, Shampoo estaba furiosa pero lo disimulaba bien, llamo a James para saber donde estaba, y medio contarle lo que sucedia, los dos se sentaron y empezaron a sentir los efectos del brebaje dispuesto por esa bruja, empezaron a sentir el efecto a quedar sin voluntad, es asi como James tomo a la joven y Shampoo al azabache los llevaban al hotel, tenian la escusa perfecta, el encatamiento duraba cerca de dos horas asi que tiempo es lo que menos tenian.

Cada uno llevo a su habitacion a los jovenes sin voluntad alguna James tomo a la joven peli azul, la recosto en su cama y empezo a besarla, ella ya sin voluntad repetia el nombre de Ranma cada que la besaba, James no lo soportaba estaba obsecionado con ella, le quito la blusa con violencia y besaba su vientre, sin voluntad alguna no ponia resistencia, le despojo de su pantalon y todo lo demas y el estaba ahi queriendo alcanzar su cuerpo que le era prohibido, ahi estaba ella a su merced, el se quito la ropa y la besaba, mas ella se quedo dormida sin saber que sucedio

Shampoo por su parte tomo al azabache lo bajo del auto,pidió a un encargado que le ayude a llevar al joven a su habitación. lo tendióo en su cama despidio al encargado y ahi el joven mas ido que conciente no se podía mover a su voluntad, ahi estaba el, la amazona se recosto sobre el, abria su camisa y palpaba los duros abdominales del azabache , lo besaba devotamente y el solo repertia el nombre de su amada, deliraba con ella, la mujer lo miro con desprecio pero no le importo

_Seré Akane si eso querer, yo tener un hijo contigo amor-

Lo desnudo completo, ella abrió su vestido y se desnudo sobre el, ella se aprovecho de el, lo violo prácticamente, se deleito en ese cuerpo inconsciente y asi concreto el hecho mas vil que planearon ese par.

Akane despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no había bebido tanto para sentirse asi, lo ultimo que recordaba era el beso del azabache y ver a Jamesllevárselaa, reacciono de golpe al sentir alguien a su lado, ¿que había hecho?, vio su desnudes y regreso a ver quien estaba a su lado; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, maldecía ese momento

_¿tu?...¿que significa esto?_ estaba sumamente admirada

_ Akane tu ..anoche

_ No digas mas , sal de aquí, yo jamas lo hubiera hecho contigo, ni por mas borracha que estuviera, no recuerdo nada, ¿que me diste?

_ No , Akane mira..._ Y solo vio como le aventaron unos zapatos

_¡sal de mi habitación!...!te matare¡

El joven tomo sus cosas y salio como pudo, sabia que si la provocaba no dudaría en darle una paliza, Akane vio como estaban los dos ato nudos y no pudo mas que llorar, no comprendió como había pasado y no recordaba nada.

Ranma se levanto en las mismas , esa sensación le era conocida, vio su estado la ropa y la peineta de Shampoo en la cama, se sintio usado el sabia de esas sensaciones, había tenido relaciones con alguien y no lo recordaba, maldecía lo que paso, no había duda fue Shampoo la que se aprovecho de la situacion.

Esa pareja les pasaba lo mismo, no lo sabían , pero ellos ya se sentía muertos con esto era como darles una pena mas grande para llevar, no le basto a su vida llevarse el amor, debió suceder eso también, el cielo y el infierno en su contra .


	23. RECUENTOS DE DAÑOS 23

**CAPITULO 23**

 **NO lo puedo Creer, HACIENDO El Recuento De Los Daños**

Rogaba QUE SEA Un Mal Sueño Que No Paso, tomaba su baño sintiéndose sucia bajaba el jabón por TODO su Cuerpo, Lloraba, El Pecado Comprendía Como habia Pasado. Se quedo cerca de Una Hora y sen sintio Nada Más Que su llanto, su hermana preocupada Que No RESPONDIA ni el celular ni abría la Puerta, llamo Para Que abrieran la puerta de la habitación ¿Que ya en la recepción ¿aseguraban Que No Habia Salido .

Entro en angustia Sabia Que su hermana le paso algo, Llegaron Los Encargados y abrieron y Ahí Pudo Oír el llanto de su desesperado hermana, se sintio en el piso, Pidio al Encargado Retirarse y Oyó el sonido de agua en el baño y entro de golpe , ahi yacía Akane en la tina llena de jabón y llorando a cántaros Nabiki no salia de su asombro y se Acerco pronto Hacia ella no le importo mojarse ni nada, su hermana y la necesitaba Ahí ESTABA ella.

_ Akane. Hermanita Que Paso

_ El ... El ... El_ Ninguna palabra podia gesticular

_ Akane que te paso

Salio del baño y FUE a la cama se imaginaba lo peor, buscaba Ranma, se Acerco Pero No habia nadie Más Que Una billetera y La Ropa de Akane por el suelo, comprendio lo sucedido, llevo la mano a su boca por La Que Le Dio impresión, tomo la billetera y la llevo al baño.

_ Akane Me vas a Decir ¿Quien es el dueño m de la maldita billetera?

_ Nabiki ... yo ..._ ESTABA conmocionada- no le salia palabra con Coherencia

_ ¡maldita sea! Dime, Reacciona ... es Ranma ... ¿Cierto?

_ Noo_ Como quisiera Que Hubiera Sido el

_ ¿Qué dices? ... ¿Que Paso? _ Ya ESTABA asustada

_No Tengo idea ... James ESTABA conmigo a mi Lado

_ Mataré a ese estupido desgraciado .._ abrazadas juntas lloraron las hermanas

Kuno llamo y le explico lo sucedido, le pidio Que Si Veía Ranma no le comente nada, Que guarde TODO, momentos QUE ES UNOS abandonarían el hotel. Asi Lo Hizo, Tomo su hermana la ayudo a vestirse, guardo SUS Cosas y pidio a la recepción a cerrar la cuenta y Cancelo Con tarjeta, se Irían en ESE Mismo Momento.

Kuno llevo y se ocupo de las pertenencias de Ambos y los Traslado al nuevo Hotel y regreso Para Llevar las pertenencias de su futura cuñada A Donde iban un Quedarse Los Demás Días, Nabiki BAJO CON Akane la llevaba casi Cargada, Sin Voluntad Tenia, ESTABA ensimismada perturbada .

_ Nabiki, ¿Que le paso?

_ Amor no lo tengo claro, Pero DEBEMOS llevarla, creo FUE James quien se Aprovecho de ella ... No debi dejarla ahí_ Lloraba

_ Cariño, ni idea Tenías Que algo Pudiera pesarla, Ella Se ha Sabido sola defensa

_Llevatela, Quizás alguien sepa algo, Hay Que hacerla Atender urgentemente

_ Si, tienes razon, regresaremos por LUEGO Información para Obtener Alguna Respuesta.

Ranma por su parte se sintio mal, Pero No Como Akane, lloro Despues de caer en la Cuenta de lo sucedido, Pero debia ya tramitar su salida de Brasil y Tenia Una Cita en la embajada estado Estadounidense, asi Que No Tuvo mas que Seguir nadie creería si lo contaba, mas tarde Iría ESA Ver Akane a ver si ella recordaba algo ya Que Do Único recuerdo el beso de la joven de ojos avellanas.

Paso asi La Mañana, su cita de paso, ya ESTABA Listo para salir al siguiente Día de Brasil, FUE La Hotel de Shampu a ver Que le habia dado y Preguntar lo sucedido, pero ya se habia ido a primera hora, vio al ingles apurado , también del hotel, salia de su, MIENTRAS EL pedia Información a la joven de la recepción ¿Sobre Shampu Que no obtuvó Mas Que Nada, Cuando queria Hablar con James el se habia Marchado.

FUE al hotel ¿Con A TRATAR de Hablar Akane O Con Taiko, le Daba vergüenza Pero debia conocer, FUE a la recepción ¿Y Pidio su Tarjeta Y ESTABA Dispuesto a subir, FUE al piso Donde Akane ESTABA, para su sorpresa Estaban limpiando la habitación ¿ .

_ Perdone, ¿y la Huésped de la habitación ¿?

_ No lo sé señor, Salieron Temprano _ respondió Una señora negra

_ ¿No sabe A Dónde?

_ No Sé Nada joven

_ Gracias

Le extraño eso, le atribuyo al beso Que Paso Entre Ellos y huyo ya no ir Quiera para su habitación Así Que Fue a ver a suamigo Taiko para invitarlo a comer algo, su resaca Debio Ser fuerte. Su puerta golpeo y el joven japonés Ahí ESTABA

_Amigo ... ¿Como te sientes?

_ Como ... Si que el mas grande elefante Pasara Encima de mí

_ Te invito a comer

_ Gracias, lo necesito ... espérame Me cambio, pasa por favor

Así es Como los dos bajaron de nuevo al restaurante Que compartía con Akane El joven mesero ya lo conocía Así Que Fue para atenderlo con agrado.

_ Que se servirá hoy

_ Por Favor La especialidad del día y lo que quiera mi amigo

_Por Favor de lo mismo_ Taiko sobándose la Cabeza

_ Como se te Ocurrió beber del del del tanto

_ Campeón Sabes ...Que esas cosas no nos están permitidas, ESTO Me Esta Matando Y Si Tsuya me viera asi, ya estaría muerto, menos mal Ellos ya regresaron, Sino ...

_ ¿Recuerdas Que Paso anoche?

_ Pues Hasta Donde recuerdo Akane ESTABA Cantando y Kuno Sallo con Nabiki, el Mas de ESO medio de James Un recuerdo diciéndome Que debia Regresar por Akane ...

_ Ella se fue del hotel el día de hoy

_ Que raro, Tenia SUS Días libre acá, la Empresa le concedió.

_ Lo Sabia, Pero Se Fue, debió ser yo La que la cuidara ningún ESE bobo, Pero No recuerdo nada_ Ranma ofuscado

_ Pero ni Estabas bebiendo ... ¿Qué pasó?

_ Eso no lo se, creo Que la ESA maldita amazona y perdona la franqueza Shampu me Violo me dio uno de Sus hechizos_ Taiko lo Miraba incrédulo, Pero No era El Momento de Preguntar, no sabia ni Que Decir

Degustaron SUS alimentos y dejaron el tema de ESE por la Paz, compartieron la tarde ya Que seria su ultimo día en Río de Janeiro, compraron recuerdos juntos, el joven japonés muy era simpático y tenían Afinidad asi que en contados dias Formado una amistad Fuerte.

Nabiki llevo Una Akane A una Revisión Vieron los golpes, había morados en su vientre, Akane se opuso al examen ginecológico por lo traumante Que Seria eso, Asi Que la psicóloga no lo obligo con La Era Lo Que tenían Suficiente, Para levantar Una acusación, Pero al ya no Estar en El País el involucrado llamaron a un trabajador del hotel que le sirva de testigo para Poner la denuncia y Llevar Una copia de la Misma Hacia Inglaterra con el fin de Poder Actuar por la Ley.

Kuno ESTABA en el hotel CUANDO Ranma y Taiko lo Vieron, lo saludaron y preguntaron de Ellos, trato de evadir y esquivo, El Pecado Supo Que decir ya Que Nabiki le prohibió dar informacion a Nadie Menos a El, Que la Empresa les dio Una Suite de hotel de lujo en Otro Y Que Las Jóvenes de Esteban de paseo en las afueras de Río, Que Fue Una Recoger UNOS Documentos Que dejaron olvidados. ESTABA nervioso, Pero le creyeron.

Se despidió de Ellos y les deseo suerte.

Seria su última noche en Rio al siguiente día Iría a EEUU a la tarde Pero debía Estar Ahí Temprano, vio Lo Que Tenia en el bolsillo, dos Dije del Cristo Redentor, podría dárselo a quien queria dado Que No había Hecho nada para buscarlo ni despedirse de el, lo Comprendía y no podia mas que GUARDAR ESE recuerdo.

Akane FUE Al Otro Hotel y sencillamente durmió, EL EVENTO NO ESTABA claro Pero FUE traumante para Ella, no recordaba nada de Pero al ver Cuerpo Marcado Sentía asco de ella Misma, Superar Eso que Penso habia Pasado FUE Difícil ESTABA violenta, tuvieron Que Cederla solitario para Que no Se lastime ni lastime a nadie.

Despertó al día Otro, lo Primero Que se vino a la mente FUE Ranma Y Que ESE día el se Iria de Río de Janeiro.

Nabiki _ ¿que hora es?

_ Cerca del Medio Día

_ ¿Como Dormí del Tanto? No puedo creerlo ...

_Akane Te sedaron Así Que Si Puede Ser

_Por Favor quiero mi celular

_ Si es para alertar a James no lo Harás ... promételo

_ No Es Otra Cosa ... por favor

_ Esta Bien, tomalo Pero No hagas tonterías

Tomo su celular Sabia Que Aun debia Estar en el aeropuerto Que No debia Verlo y peor con lo ocurrido. rápidamente escribio el Mensaje, Ranma desconocía Lo Que Le Paso y De cierta forma era lo mejor.

_ Ranma te deseo lo mejor del mundo en tu vida nueva, Que El destino ha Decidido por los dos, Es inevitable ya ESTAMOS Separados, Pero mi corazón estara contigo y orare Por Que inmensamente Feliz, que tu vida sea buena y Abundante, SI Algún Día nos volvemos a ver quiero verte Feliz ... con cariño Akane_

Ranma recibio el texto Y Cuando lo Leia SUS lágrimas querian salir, Pero un hombre fuerte no lloraría Ahí, respondio

_ Mi amada Akane Te Deseo Lo Mismo, gracias por despedirte de mí, El Otro Año de Te Vere, Quizás de lejos ya Que Será Difícil Estar cerca de ti ... Suerte Comprendes que tu vida también se feliz .. . CON TODO MI AMOR Ranma.

Ella lloro al Recibir eso, Nabiki comprendió, sin nada DIJO, y observo QUIZÁS SI SE HABIA Equivocado, pero ya no se podia remediar.

_ ¿Akane? Cuéntame ... Que Paso

_ Nabiki, no me preguntes, no tengo idea, ve diviertete con Kuno no quiero arruinar SUS Días Sabes Que Han ESPERADO Mucho.

_ Me contaras te dejare con la enfermera de Pero me Dirás

_ Nabiki, La Verdad Que lo unico recuerdo Haber besado Ranma, no le di a la bebida Al Punto de No Que sable del hice ... Comprendes

Mm _ Me Esta quedando claro algo, Shampu involucrada ESTA, Vieron Sacando del bar a su marido Mousse en SIMILARES Las Condiciones Que a ti ya Ranma

_ ¿A Ranma? Eso ... Menos Tiene SENTIDO

_no Lo Sé Pero algo raro paso, quizas te drogaron

_ No Queda Más Que denunciarlo, y lo hare

_ Akane acaso TU Y EL ... Como parejas tuvieron ..no ... .comprendes

_ Nabiki era virgen_ Puso la Manos En Su Cara y lloraba_ Pero superare ESTO

_Akane Quizas ÉL te obligue a Casare con el

_ No lo hare, así ... .así ... Así Quede embarazada._ se tomo la cara de nuevo

_ Pues DEBEMOS Esperar para eso.

Dos Días DESPUÉS regresaron los Tres Jóvenes de Londres, Akane pondria en claro con James Muchas Cosas, si debia irse por la ley lo haria por el acto tan cobarde Que habia m m cometido m m Con Ella.


	24. RETOMANDO LA RUTINA

**CAPITULO 24**

 **Retomando la rutina**

Los Pasado meses habían, James seguía buscando para obligar a Akane Casarse Con El, creo Una Campaña En La Universidad De que había Sido su mujer, ella odio eso, la joven amenazó Pidiendo Que se retirará ESE Afirmación, su amiga Liz le apoyaba AUNQUE y Estuvo enamorada del joven El Inglés se dio Cuenta Que Un asco de persona, Akane no cedió a dicha petición y Dando Gracias no sucedió mas, Asi Que ella Puso en conocimiento de Las Autoridades inglesas del acto vil de lo Cual, sin Lo dejaban Estar cerca El Uno del otro, las Amenazas de James se volvieron realidad, meses atrás había ido a Japón a pedir la mano de Akane y el dominio del Dojo de los Tendo, había engañado a Soun.

Ranma y Yumiko ella seguia su embarazo mal sintiéndose, nadie Sabia Que Tenia le trataron de Todas las Manera, y no tenían ningún Resultados de la Búsqueda, Asi Que Paso en Cama.

Ranma debía ir al Japón, ESTABA cerca el cumpleaños de su Madre y queria visitarla por UNOS Días, Como la joven coreana Tenia prohibido viajar se quedaría, le llevo Una enfermera Que la cuidara Esos Días En Lo Que El regresaba. Deseaba ver su Madre Ya casi 6 meses Que regreso de Brasil y le costaba saber poco de ella.

Esa mañana tomo SUS Cosas, se despidió de Yumiko La Encargo a la enfermera y salio camino al aeropuerto, abordo el avión Que Lo llevaría al Japón, tomo ALGUNAS HORAS en llegar, Veía el cielo de Tokio, hace mucho Que no visitaba Japón, le traía recuerdos del día en Que se marcho Dejando sola Akane AUNQUE FUE DESPUÉS ALGUNAS Veces, al Estar cerca de ella pues lo recordaba.

Recordo que Beso a Akane estaba parado en El Mismo sitio y se sentia fatal, Salio cabizbajo de Ahí y Pidio Que Lo llevaran a casa de su Madre, ella lo recibio por la inusitada llegada de su hijo hace mucho Que No Lo Veía, con la Eliminación pecado Pudo ir al Japón. Supo Que habia visto Una Akane, ella la Amaba Como hija Esperaba Que Pueda Ser ella su nuera, Pero Como Yumiko ESTABA Embarazada pues ya era casi imposible ESO.

Un abrazo su hijo lo llevo a la habitación, Recordo Lo Que Decia Akane Que ella habia dormido en su cama, tomo la almohada y La respiro hondo y Ahí ESTABA EL olor poco de Pero perceptible ÉL lo reconocía, su Madre lo Miraba pecado entender Que pasaba.  
_Hijo mío, Que SUCEDE

_ Mamá Han Pasado Demasiadas Cosas ... No Tiene Hablado estafar Akane

_hijo claro que si, ella es una linda mujer, Si La Tiene visto Sabrás Que esta hermosa, Pero algo ha sucedido Su Voz suena Apagada Soun también lo ha percibido, Que Paso en Brasil.

_ Mamá te diré ... me volvio embrujar Shampú , y no se que paso, ella creo ... comprendes_ se sentia avergonzado

_ Como se atrevió, es una chica muy osada ... que busca, mira que tu también no haz llevado una vida tan decorosa desde que te fuiste del Japón,

_ Podemos Madre ir a ver al Tío Soun, me quedare UNOS Días, no quiero llevar de nuevo ese tipo de vida, solo me trajo problemas

_ Como Yumiko ... Sigue

_ Igual, no se à Que Se Dębe los estragos

_ Vas A CasArte Con Ella ... no te ves Convencido

_ Mamá me di Cuenta Que No La Amaba, Encontre Akane en Brasil y descubrí Que la amo Aun ... Pero No puedo Dejar a mi hijo.

_ Lo Comprendo Hijo, tu padre Dębe Estar por llegar ... se Llevara Una sorpresa al verte de Aquí.

_ Mamá Que Promete iremos s ver al tío

_ Si hijo debemos ir, Hay Que llamarlo, llevaremos comida y pasaremos la tarde Allá, tu padre también QUERIA IR, Asi Que aprovechemos_ siempre tan serena lo Miraba

Así Estaban Una casa de los Tendo, Kasumi ESTABA en la casa, A Pesar De haberse casado, iba a casa de su padre Tres Veces por semana.

Los vio Llegar a los Saotome, y se Alegro, su padre ESTABA en el Dojo observaba al instructor y a los estudiantes cuando vio a alguien llegar.

Kasumi no Creia quien venia con Ellos, el joven Saotome ESTABA AHI SE Acerco y abrazo al joven ESTABA Más Alto, Más fuerte y Más apuesto, ella lo sabia Que Paso con Akane su padre no lo sabia, ademas el idiota de James ESTABA presionando con lo del Dojo y Casarse con Akane, era ni luchador de artes marciales Pero solo para presionar Akane engaño a Soun Antes que Ellos se casen y Dentro de Un año el seria el dueño de ESO, a todo los Tendo los entristecían.

Pero Kasumi , Nabiki con Kuno Esteban Tratando de ver Como anular el dichoso contrato ya Que al no Existir Compromiso y Mucho Menos matrimonio pues habia Que Darle el Dojo y la casa.

Kasumi padre llevo a los Saotome donde estaba su padre, el recibio con los añoranza Más al ver al joven Que venia con Ellos,

_ Hijo, hace tanto de no verte_ un abrazo Ranma_ te haz vuelto Fuerte, se que eres de Los Mejores Mis Hijas de Lo Han contado, se que serás padre, Pudo Haber Sido mi nieto, felicidades hijo

_ Tío gracias_ correspondió al abrazo_ És Algo que no Esperaba Pero Paso

_ Cuida mucho a tu hijo

_ Asi lo hare ...¿Como esta el Dr. Tofu Kasumi?_ Regreso a Verla

_ ÉL Está Bien, se quedo Nuestro hijo Takeshi

_ Debo conocerlo, Dicen que es hermoso_ sonreía MIENTRAS lo decia

_ Es todavía bebe , es muy inquieto, a la hora del almuerzo vendra su padre y el bebe.

_ Quiero saludar al Dr. Hace Mucho que no lo saludo, sera un gusto

_ Vamos a la casa ... Kasumi por Favor Toma Las cosas que trajeron Nuestros amigos.

Paso ASI Hasta la hora del almuerzo, saludo cordialmente col galeno, saludaron conversaban amenamente Hasta conocio AL PEQUEÑO Takeshi muy inteligente y al cargarlo .

Además recordaba Lo Que Decia Akane Que adoraba al Sobrino , y su hijo meses Que ESTABA ha meses de nacer.

_Ranma Nos conto Akane Que IRA ES UNOS meses a Las Olimpiadas_ Decia El Galeno

_ Pues si iré, estara Difícil Veía Posibles los contrincantes Que tendre Será muy duro.

_ Hace poco Días llego tu amigo a la cuidad ... Rioga, por trabajo estara UNOS Días, FUE a la consulta Por una lesión.

_ Rioga ¿esta aqui?, no he visto hace mucho

_ Pues esta en la cuidad ... Ranma necesito Hablar contigo ha SOLAS

_ Cuando guste ... Kasumi extrañaba tu comida.

_ Ranma en La Tarde en mi consulta ... debo retirarme Padre, los Pacientes de La Tarde, amor te dejo al pequeño Takeshi

_ Está Bien cariño acabo acá y voy a la clínica para ayudarte.

_ Gracias, me despido de Todos el honor de compartir con ustedes ... Ranma te espero_ Hizo Una reverencia y Salio El galeno

Conversaron La Tarde con Soun y Kasumi, los Saotome Padres también lo hacian hablaban de las chicas Que Estaban Fuera en Londres, Además de la Situación en La que se hallaban, Ranma escuchaba atento y recordaba Lo Que Akane le decia quizas Tuviera Que Casarse en Contra de su voluntad, al final. Eso ponia mal al escuchar lo que contaban.

Kasumi IBA Donde su Esposo con su hijo e invito a Ranma para que los acompañe le pidio Esperar Un momento.

Pidio Permiso ha Soun para ir al cuarto que se era de Akane, Cuando entro lucia Como antes Faltaba La Joven, ESTABA la Foto de Ellos en El baile Que compartieron el de su Graduación, y asi vio ALGUNAS fotos ya Ahí ESTABA una de Taiko y otra con Rioga y Hasta una de James Pero ESA ESTABA rota y el marco roto Como para desechar , subio El Pequeño Takeshi y pedia Que Lo Que cargue Así decidio salir al darse Cuenta Que algo de su vida ESTABA Ahí, ese cuarto olia al mismo perfume y Un regreso ESA Época Que amo tanto. Paso por el cuarto Que ocupaba y sintio la nostalgia, recordaba Las Veces Que se reunían en El Techo Los Dos, Asi Que cargo al pequeño y Bajo para salir Junto a su Madre, El pequeño iba Feliz con Ranma, El lo HACIA jugar y ESO al pequeño le agradaba.

Llegaron a la clínica, Detrás de la casa Ambos Ahí una mujer del la ESTABA Que se encargaba del Cuidado de la Casa dejo al pequeño y se dirigieron a la clínica.

El Medico tenia Pocos pacientes los atendió los mas Rápido Que Pudo Pidio y ya no haya mas Atender, Kasumi ESTABA en la recepcion suspendió la atencion, necesitaban hablar con Ranma de suma urgencia, deberian Tener cuidado con lo Que ibán a Preguntar, no esperaron mas y Llevaron al consultorio al joven y Los tres se sentaron en sillas.

_ Ranma, deseaba hablarte, o mas bien preguntarte

_ Dígame doctor

_¿que Paso en Brasil?

_ Mm ... si es por Akane solo la bese y ella desapareció de Un día A Otro

_ ¿paso algo extraño? ...

_ Pues creo Que Shampú me drogo ... ¿a Que se Debe tanta PREGUNTA? ... Akane ¿esta bien?

_ Sabias Que Mousse salio en La Misma que tu condición

_ Pues lo vi salir mal, pense ESTABA ebrio

_ ¿Porque crees Que te Shampú drogo?

_ Es Una situacion muy incomoda, prefiero no revelarla Sino le molesta.

_ Sabes Que Akane Cambio Mucho En Este Tiempo, algo allá Paso, Pero No Es El Momento Que Lo sepas_ tenia Lo Que Que queria_ Rioga esta en la cuidad, creo debería Hablar Con el, Te dara Noticias asombrosas.

_ Hace mucho Que No lo veo

_ Te aconsejo Que hables con El_ Tofu lo miro serio

_ Ranma_Kasumi Miraba al azabache_ si de ti dependeria Ayudar a Akane ¿harias algo?

_ Claro que lo haria, Pero de Que Se Trata, explícamelo

_ No Es El Tiempo Aun, Pero Primero ve Donde Rioga ... contactaremos contigo

_ Esta bien, Hoy Mismo iré a ver una Rioga.

_ Te aseguro Que tendran De que Hablar, mejor cinco de Una Vez, llamare a tu Madre y le explicare.

_ Yo mismo lo hare, gracias Kasumi_ se despidio de Ambos y salio.

Vio la Tarjeta Que El Dr. y Kasumi le extendieron vio la Dirección Era Hotel de la ONU en El Centro, asi Que tomo su celular, Marco A su Madre y MIENTRAS Esperaba Que Responda pesaba.

 _Porque Debo Hablar Con Rioga Y Porque Akane NECESITA de mi, AEE Preguntas ... mm que sera algo le paso una Akane ESE Dia y por eso no la Encontré al día siguiente._

 ** ___** Mamá ... acabo de conversas con el Dr. Tofu y Kasumi, me pidieron Que vaya a ver un Rioga Que esta en la cuidad

_ Hijo, ¿Porque Verlo?

_ No se, Pero lo vere y por eso te llamaba, vayan sin mi a casa, quizas Demore

_ Esta bien cariño, Ten Cuidado

Así Que siguio El Camino Que Lo llevaba ESA Tarjeta, Tomo ONU Ser taxis y Pidio Llevado una Dirección ESA, Eran cerca de las Seis de la tarde, llego al hotel, si se Acerco a la recepcion de pedir información del Huésped


	25. LA CONFRONTACION 25

**CAPITULO 25**

 **La Confrontacion**

_ ¿Estás Seguro?

_ Pues al Parecer Se Puede Hacer, Akane sin saberlo Aun Dębe

_ Pero Sabes Que El problema Que se va a casar

_ Pues no lo creo con Hable Kasumi y Me Dijo Algo que podria dar Unidad ONU giro al destino de ESTO, pero ya Sabes Que Ella No Quiere saber nada de el. Hasta Su Cuenta Los Pasos De Una otra persona AÚN esta al frente pero ya no las Atiende personalmente.

_ Pues es lo mejor Es El secreto GUARDAR Hasta comprobar SI Es Cierto Así el no Nós Podemos deducir Dirección Dirección Dirección direction derecho ni A la casa, al Dojo y Menos AÚN podra obligar a Akane.

_ Con el desprestigio Que Rego en la Universidad Akane pecado Quiere Saber, Pero esta unidad ONU Dispuesta Casarse si el no desiste, Por El Honor de Familiares de los dados.

_ No Podemos permitirlo ... sabes Que Será infeliz Si Lo Hace, me sentire culpable si eso pasa.

_ Amor Averiguá ESO, llamare a Kasumi a si ver Vienen Hacia Londres.

_ Me informas cariño, DEBEMOS Hablar Con los Saotome lo mas pronto Posible, llámalos a ver si Existe la posibilidad f.

_ Lo haré.

Akane ESTABA en el campus universitario con Liz, La Situación con James ESTABA tirante, no queria Que le impongan otra vez el matrimonio de nuevo, Pero Como ván Las cosas al Parecer ESO SERIA Lo Más posible.

 _James Porque Me pones En Esta situación, Sabes Que seré infeliz y Te liebre, No Puedo Creer Que Hayas engañado a mi padre en solitario por Llegar a mi, Que Manera Más vil ... No Comprendo Que Buscas, lo hare Solamente por la honra de mi familia, ya en dos Dias debere darte ESA Respuesta Que no quiero, no ha Sido Fácil Superar Lo Que me Hiciste y no d del conforme con eso me obligas a casarme contigo ... .no quiero_ _ pensaba CUANDO uN JOVEN Los Saluda

_ ¡Akane¡ ¿Cómo estás?

_ ¡Taiko¡ busque, ya sabés Lo Que Pasó, ya terminaremos se acercan los Días de Navidad y no iré al Japón por Este Año MIENTRAS arregle La Situación con James, mi hermana Viaja Hacia acá con mi padre, pasaremos Acá las fiestas Occidentales.  
_ Mis Padres me Matan si hay voy_, ya Sabes Que en las Vacaciones de semestre anterior no se Pudo, Debo Verlos

_salúdalos de mi parte

_ Liz Y Tu Que Harás  
_ viajare Bora Bora con Unas amigas_ Miraba una amiga Hacer

_ Taiko del Te IBA una invitar, Pero Veo Que no puedes

_ Gracias Pero mi familia me espera.

_ Akane Podemos Hablar Más tarde, en tu depar

_ Está Bien, Pasada las 7 Ahí Estaré

_ En ESE Caso nos vemos, Liz cuidate mucho del ya Saldremos Uno de los Días de los ESTOS los los antes irme al Japón_ sonreía.

Las Jóvenes asintieron y alejarse Vieron al joven, Liz ESTABA de Apoyo de Akane de Todos solitario ella lo sabia Penso Que Paso en Brasil. Mucho desconfiaba Ahora, La Experiencia La Cambio Su Vida

* * *

Ranma en otra parte, iba Acompañado Peter su amigo, habia regresado de Japón y Despues de Hablar Con Rioga le quedo una duda asi Que Decidido a despejarla, Una Estaban en La Clínica, ESTABA Sumamente nervioso, Hace dias Que se habia practicado UNOS Exámenes necesitaba Tener respuestas.-

 ** _Comienzo del recuerdo_**

 _Ranma llego al Hotel Donde ESTABA hospedado Rioga, gracias al Dr. Tofu ya su insistencia, llego a la recepcion esperando Tener informacion Sobre su amigo Que hace mucho no veía-_

 __ Srta. Hibiki complacer Rioga  
_ El joven aun no Llega, buscando lo esta, Dębe Estar por v llegar._

 __ Por favor lo esperare ... ¿Donde puedo ir un rincón?_

 __ A la vuelta del heno Una o al Frente diagonal_

 __ Por favor si llega la persona que busco, informarle Que estoy en el Restaurante del Frente y A que necesito hablarle._

 __ Esta bien, se lo diré ... ¿quien lo busca?_

 __ Ranma Saotome_

 _Salio del Hotel y Cruzo la calle ingreso al Localidades Recomendable, Tomo UN Periódico Y Se Puso ojearlo .Se about una joven mesera dejarle el menú, se tomo Su Tiempo y Pidio Una copa de vino Antes de Pedir algo, bebía la copa presentía algo, Ciencia Una Cierta no sabia Que época-_

 __ Rioga, Tiempo del del del del tanto_

 __ Lo mismo digo Ranma, El Pecado Pense Que coincidiéramos bronceado pronto._

 __ Siéntate por favor, creo DEBEMOS conversar, SEGÚN EL me daras El Médico informacion A que me ayudara._

 __ Invitame Un rincón algo ... muero del hambre_

 _Vio entrar Despues De Un tiempo su ingreso Amigo A Quien Esperaba, no reconoció lo Veía Hace Tiempo Aún Así Que aqui, el joven se acercaba a la mesa, los dos se saludaron como Hermanos ya rencores del SUS, Luchas El Tiempo, los Superar HABIA Hecho._

 __ Pide lo que quieras_

 __ Que veo bebes Vino y haces bien Desde el Lugar de te diré Hoy Lo necesitaras ... pediré Lo Mismo que tu comas_

 __ Esta bien, por favor Señorita La especialidad del dia _ Se acerca La Joven Retira la carta de Menús delicado _ Ser Dębe_

 __ Me Contaron Que seras padre, y eso me llamo la atencion ... acaso no te lo Dijeron_

 __ No Comprendo ... si claro Rioga_ Bebía El Vino_

 __ Dime haz visto ONU Akane. se que Ella Fue ONU Jusenkyo contigo ... ella Hay Un ingreso ya las fosas Que Akari no la dejaron_

 __ Cierto es no la dejaron ... ¿Que con eso?_

 __ Ranma, Debes conocer situacion si, con El Dr. Hable y me conto ALGUNAS Cosas Y Me Dijeron Que quizas seras el unico Que Puedas sacarla de Compromiso ESE ESE absurdo con bobo_

 _Comprendo _ Menos, complicado yo quizas en Un año ya me Haya Casado._

 __¿por Tu hijo?_

 __ ... Porque Viene TODO._

 __ Ranma ES sencillo y No Puedo Creer Que No te lo Hayan DICHO O Ningún recuerdes._

 __ Te refieres a Jusenkyo_

 __ Los malditos de Jusenkyo No hay Podemos Tener hijos Si No Hasta Tener la cura total de de la maldición de Tengo Entendido de que tu aun no Curado Estas_

 __ Pero Tu Tienes Una hija_

 __ La concebí los los los los antes de mi primera sumergida. CUANDO Akari entero Puso también triste _ vino bebía_

 __Eso Quiere Decir ... que Yumiko ... no puedo Ser_

 __ Pues Sal de dudas, PUEDES hacerte Exámenes y comprobarlo, es poco probable concebir y ami me pasa eso. Al Igual Que Mousse quien TAMPOCO lo Supo y Champú Por Eso Ellos no Hijos Tienen._

 __ No recuerdo lo, Pero si tu lo dices, le preguntare a mi padre_

 ** _Fin del recuerdo-_**

_vengo Por los Resultados de Mis Exámenes

_ nombre

_ Ranma Saotome

_ Si ya estan, enseguida por favor espere el Dr. Lo Atiende

_ Gracias

Se dirigieron con su amigo, ja Tomar asiento y Esperabán MIENTRAS conversaban

_ Peter Estas raro dias Hace, Quieres contarme algo

_ Si pero es mejor Hacerlo DESPUÉS Que salgas del consultorio

_ Tanto misterio Dębe valer la pena

_ Cuéntame como va la situacion de la joven japonesa que se era tu prometida

_ Igual, si no se casa su familia Perdera TODO

_ Es Una lastima, y algo Tu Puedes Hacer

_ No lo se, quizas no mucho, se que ella estara Dispuesta un Casarse por el honor de Su Familia ... Y Si la conozco ella lo Hará

_ Pues no comprendo para que te haces los malditos Exámenes ...

_ Pues me di Cuenta Que No Quiero Que nadie Decida mi vida, Primero Fue Mi padre, DESPUÉS del Shampu, Yumiko Ahora, quiero tener la libertad de Elegir

_ Me admira Que No Hayas Vuelto Detrás de las faldas Que Nunca te de Han faltado.

_ Ya No Tiene SENTIDO para mi eso, Muchas Veces Me Dijeron Que, Pero la juventud te ciega te Hace ver Como Si Nada Pasara. y Te llevas Delante, Pero la vida te las cobra.

De Repente el Dr. llamo Ranma e ingreso

_ Sr, Saotome, SUS Exámenes Me Tiene desconcertado

_ Mar claro Dr.

_ No Puede concebir y Tiene Un Nivel altísimo de Hormonas Femeninas, El Pecado TIENE UNA Explicación Lógica, ademas de la base Que le puedo Dar el Tratamiento de Hormonas

_ Y Lo Otro

_ Pues en los Exámenes a la Sra. Takede Yumiko su embrión no los genes de heno con el SUS Tiene COMPATIBILIDAD, Es Posible de El Niño no es suyo, quizas caucasico en su mayoria.

_ Seguro

_ Lo revisamos Dos Veces Como Es El Procedimiento

_ Gracias doctor, Pero No Tomare el Tratamiento quiza mas adelante

_ Pero en ESE Caso Do situacion Se Puede agravar,

_ No lo hare, lo dejo bajo mi Responsabilidad

Peter Fuera ESTABA, esperando los Resultados de su amigo, debia Decir Cosas Que si los Resultados Positivos Eran también afirmarían Lo Que El Mismo pensaba Hace tiempos-

_ Mascotas, vayámonos, los Resultados esperados hijo de Lo Que.

_ En ESE Caso Conversemos de regreso a casa

_ Bueno

Salieron de la Clínica, Ranma llevaba los Resultados en su manos, se sentia libre de Algo Que Lo agobiaba, no era justo Pero debia Enfrentar Yumiko De Una Vez

_ Ranma, Como Quedara Yumiko con ESTO

_ Pues lo siento Mucho estoy con ella Porque pense llevaba mi hijo de Pero los Resultados Dicen lo contrario, Pet_ Miraba un Amigo muy serio Do

_ ¿iras Detrás de la japonesa?

_ Sabes Que Ella No Quiere saber de mi, desde el día que me despedí de ella, No la he vuelto a ver y quizas Si coincidimos No Me Deje acercarme.

_ Esta bien, Pero Te haz dado Cuenta de Brasil Que Ya No Te Interesa Ninguna chica.

_ No lo se, Pero mi this Madre Feliz, y creo asi tengo Menos Problemas ... no des vueltas, dilo de Una Vez

_ Ranma, ESTABA casi Seguro que los Resultados Positivos SERAIN, Que haras RESPECTO un Yumiko, Pero yo debia conocer los Resultados Antes de dar Una mala informacion. Recuerdas un Bruno

_ SI

_ El día que me encargaste de Yumiko ... Bruno- Lo Vi Saliendo de tu apartamento y sen FUE La Única Vez, tu me Portero DIJO Que venia Seguido

_ Lo supiste Y ningún yo estába dijiste_ molesto

Comprende _ El Niño ESTABA de por medio, ademas de no ESTABA Seguro, me Ella nego TODO, Porque Hasta sus amigas En Un Bar lo Dijeron sin querer, que te habia engatusado-

_ Por ella Perdí a la Mujer que ... diablos ... La confrontare De Una buena vez-

_ Que Harás al RESPECTO

_ No Quiero Estar Con Ella, le dire ESTO Y veremos Que Pasa

_ Pues Amigo Aclara TODO, se que en estos dias Viene SUS PADRES párrafo sable buscar la Fecha de casamiento de ustedes

_ No lo permitiré, Con Estas Pruebas No Puedo Las imposiciones de nadie, seré infeliz y infeliz La liebre, ademas Que El Niño no es mi hijo

Así Que dejo ONU su amigo, su determinacion en aclarar ESE asunto f.

del embarazo de Yumiko, El Pecado suyo podia aceptar CORRECTO correcto correcto correcto carga Hacerse de Otro Niño Que No Fuera, se habia Equivocado, miles de Veces le Dijeron Que ESA vida Que llevaba no lo haria feliz y ASI ESTABA Pasando, ya hijo no tenia Una Akane ni de la Unidad ONU HACER, Lo que no Sabia es la era presa Que TODO del Hechizo Que champú le lanzo para Que el se Caso con Ella y al perder el control de de de de la pasión dominaba el Cuerpo de Ranma, Pero al Descubrir el Cuerpo de la personalidad Amada por contacto Mínimo pues el hechizo anulada quedaba, es Lo Que Paso La noche en su habitación.

Las cartas de Esteban era tiradas La Jugada Conocida Y Como TODO ESTABA en la mesa pues debia Acabar con ESE juego del cual sea el mar el mar el mar ESTABA En Medio. Subio al departamento para Hablar Con Yumiko, le debia Explicaciones y Las obtendría.


	26. CONFRONTACION II

CAPITULO 26

CONFRONTACION II

_ Debemos hablar

_ Amor... ¿qué pasa?

_ Sera mejor que lo tomes con calma Yumiko, es demasiado delicado el tema y me dirás la verdad

_ no comprendo

_ no me casare contigo

_ Como dices eso, mis padres vienen a ver eso

_ Yumiko no puedo hacerlo

_ ¿porque?

_Me ha engañado_ la miraba molesto

_ es no puede ser

_ Vengo de la clínica y me dicen que no puedo tener hijos

_ ¿Cómo es eso posibles?

_ por lo tanto me dirás de quien es el niño que esperas

_ Tuyo amor

_ Pues no lo es, acá el examen de compatibilidad y no tiene ni medio gen mío

_ Pero yo…no se…como_ empezó a llorar

_ Pues Yumiko están las pruebas no puedes sostener estas mentiras

_No me dejes, está bien…es cierto, pero yooo

_ Yumiko no puedo quedarme a tu lado, sabes que no te amo, ya no te soporto

_ Maldito me tiras como basura

_ no lo hago, tu sola lo has permitido al engañarme

_ no puedes probar eso

_ Si puedo y lo hare

_ por favor perdóname, no me dejes_ suplicaba

_ Yumiko perdóname pero no podía…seguir menos sabiendo lo que has hecho.

_ Mis padres…que les diré

_ No me obligues a mostrar estos exámenes, el niño no es mío y cuando nazca lo sabrán.

_ Está bien, hablare con ellos, y si al final se sabría_ lloraba

_ comprenderás que no puedo continuar aquí, me marchare hoy mismo, no me llevo más que mi ropa puedes quedarte aquí, me encargare de pagar la renta hasta cuando nazca tu hijo. Creo deberás hablar con el padre de tu hijo.

Es así como tomo sus cosas, salió ese mismo día del apartamento, fue a un hotel y ahí paso algunos días llevaba su vida normal, aunque si se sentía raro después de tantos años de esa relación toxica, acostumbrado a la compañía de esa mujer, que ese cambio le hizo sentirse raro, no vacío pero si diferente, debía seguir de todas maneras, se sentía liberado.

Los padres de Yumiko fueron al campus a buscarlo para pedirle explicaciones del porque sus hija estaba sola, se acobardo para decir lo que había hecho

_ ¿qué ha pasado?...mi hija está sola

_ Sres. Takede…creo deberían hablar con su hija…debió explicarles

_ no además está mal de salud por el embarazo

_ Vamos al departamento, debemos aclarar eso, y no seré yo quien lo haga

Se dirigieron al lugar a buscar a la joven coreana, a poner punto final a esa farsa que se había armado sin darse cuenta.

Yumiko estaba ahí, esperaba lo peor, se sentía fatal su salud estaba muy deteriorada y a pesar de los cuidados médicos y en casa no le hacía mucho bien. No sabía que era presa de un embrujo que terminaría el día que naciera su hijo. Ingresaron al departamento los padres y el joven azabache, ahí estaba ella sorprendida ante la llegada que no esperaba.

_ Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Yumiko, necesito hables con tus padres y aclares esta situación incómoda_ en la miraba fijamente.

_ Hija, por favor… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

_ Padre, Madre no debieron hacer esto, yo se los hubiera explicado _ sus ojos estaban volviéndose vidriosos_ Que Ranma no debe responder por mí ni por mi hijo…no se enojen...

_ Habla por favor hija…._ El joven azabache observaba a Yumiko

_ Padre, él no es el padre de mi hijo_ se tomaba la cara y limpiaba sus lagrimas

_ ¡como osaste Yumiko a exponer así la honra de la familia ¡…Saotome ¿es cierto eso?

_ Sr. creo su hija debe ser la que le aclare, no quiero exponerla mas

_ Aún hay posibilidad que usted sea el padre_ exponía la madre de Yumiko

_ es muy remota señora

_ en ese caso, creo mi esposo y yo desearíamos esperar a que nazca el niño para hacer las pruebas pertinentes, por lo visto usted tiene razones para tomar una decisión tan drástica.

_no quiero hablar de eso, creo Yumiko debía ser la que le aclare eso-

_ Pues concuerdo con mi esposa, su usted por favor puede esperar a que el niño nazca para practicarle exámenes y descartarlo como padre de mi nieto.

_ Yumiko y yo hicimos un acuerdo, me ocupare de ella hasta que nazca él bebe, no viviré más con ella, las razones ella les dirá, y no hay problema por los exámenes yo me hice otros y es poco probable que sea el padre-

_ insinúa usted que mi hija es…una cualquiera

_ Sra. no lo dije yo, usted acaba de decirlo, creo deben hablar, por favor respeten mi decisión no regresare con ella, entenderán cuando hablen…perdone tengo una clase en una hora y debo retirarme_ hizo una reverencia y salió del sitio

EL padre de Yumiko exigió explicaciones y ella se las iba dando, no podían creer que eso hubiera hecho su hija, y al escuchar lo que decía su hija comprendían más la actitud del joven azabache y esperarían hasta el día del nacimiento.

En Inglaterra las cosas no iban tan bien como esperaban, Akane estaba a punto a horas de hablar con James y Nabiki no estaba en Londres y sabía que en dos días su hermana y cuñado estarían allí, pero sus horas eran contadas y la presión pues ya había tomado la decisión, era difícil pero era lo único que podía hacer

COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO

Akane llevaba dos semanas en Londres después de llegar de Brasil estaba tan confundida, osca y hasta el punto desagradable no permitía que nadie se le acerque y empezó a ir a terapia a pesar de la orden de alejamiento que consiguió James la perseguía, era obsesivo y muy intenso.

Pero ese día Akane estaba yendo sola a casa ya que Liz no pudo tenía que ir al médico , James la intercepto a las afueras del edificio de apartamentos y le dejo el sobre con copias del trato con Soun, era real su pesadilla estaba ahí enfrente y no podía creerlo, llamo a su padre y lo llamo para saber si era cierto, además entrego los documentos a Kuno y el solo confirmo lo que ella ya comprendió y se sintió mal, además ahí estaba una nota pidiendo que piense lo del compromiso y reflexiones, James iba a buscarla pero ella decidió que era mejor tenerlo lejos y le dio un plazo de meses contados desde eso diésel plazo estaba a horas de cumplirse y no habían encontrado como librar ese contrato.

Salió de su departamento rumbo a donde pactaron al cita, iba con Liz ya jamás se quedaría con el solo y rompería la misma ley que ella pidió para resguardarse, pero era el patrimonio de su familia y de su padre, no lo pensó mucho y fue –

_ Liz, aquí nos esperara, así dijo, pero no llega_ se tronaba los dedos

_ Debe estar por llegar….estas segura

_ no queda de otra

_ debemos tener cuidado, además Kuno ha mandado a sus guardaespaldas a que te cuiden todo este tiempo, creo no debes alejarlos del todo.

_ está bien, mira ya llega

_ sentémonos-  
_ Akane…esta linda. No daré rodeos, ya sabes lo que me dirás

_ está bien me casaré contigo, pero hay reglas para que eso se lleve a cabo, ¿aceptaras tú?

_ no me importa mientras te cases conmigo

_ me casare pero no llevaremos una vida de esposos en ningún sentido… ¿crees poder aceptar?

_ esperare a enamorarte de nuevo y serás mía…como…_ y se callo

_ ¡cállate idiota ¡_ no lo seré más… es por eso que no quiero llevar una vida de pareja junto a mi verdugo…no es fácil para mí, pero está en juego todo lo de mi familia.

_ Pues veras que se te hará fácil ya que tu ex prometido japonés no te querrá mas, al ser tu…bueno comprendes _ sonreía con ironía.

_ ¡maldito ¡por mi haz lo que quieras seré tu esposa y jamás tu mujer

_ Lo harás cariño, te obligare, no creas que hice todo eso para no conseguir nada._ ella lo miraba y lanzo una bofetada y se retiró del lugar.

_ En dos meses querida_ gritaba mientras se agarraba la cara

Había ya aceptado ese destino del que quiso huir, se maldecía a ella misma, sabía que estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida, no podría soportar vivir con él, pero lo hacía por su padre, por el honor de su familia, se asqueaba de ella misma no había salida.

En el Japón

_ Nabiki, estas segura ¿eso ayudara?

_ Si ya lo comprobamos, pero debemos saber si hay un documento.

_ iré hoy mismo a hablar sobre eso.  
_ Por favor no metas en esto a nuestro padre, Kuno esta llego en la mañana de seguro esta ya con tu esposo  
_ Hablare con el entonces

_ es urgente de ser posible hoy mismo, no tenemos tiempo.

_ así lo hare, si Kuno está aquí y si Tofu se entera pues será hoy mismo.

Kasimi colgó el teléfono, ya había dejado al pequeño Takeshi en manos de la señora Sakura que se encargaría del cuidado por eso día, fue inmediatamente al consultorio de su esposo para conversar sobre lo que le había contado.

Fue y vio el consultorio lleno y entro, golpeo la puerta escucho la voz de su esposo pidiendo que ingresen y entro, ahí estaba el y un paciente.

Vio a su esposa y se alegró, la recibió y le pidió ayuda., espero a que el paciente salga para hablarle.

_ Kasumi, amor, Kuno está aquí en la cuidad, en una hora estará aquí y necesito me ayudes a cancelar las citas

_ Está bien, te explico entonces

_ Si, están tres citas, además hoy era la cita en el colegio de Médicos, a la que no tenía ánimos de asistir, y este caso amerita que no vaya.

_ Está bien, llamare a tus pacientes, el pequeño Takeshi lo deje con la Sra. Sakura, hablare a casa de tía Nodoka, espero nos pueda recibir hoy mismo.

_ está bien si es posible hoy mismo a la tarde.

_ así lo hare, Akane nos necesita más que nunca, no me perdonaría si no la sacamos de este embrollo.

_Por favor llama al siguiente paciente, los atenderé a todos.

Kasumi salió y llamo al paciente, empezó a llamar a sus demás pacientes para cancelar las citas, lo disculpo con que estaba algo indispuesto.

Y de la misma manera como se apresuró a cancelar las citas de su esposo, así mismo lo hizo con la llamada a la casa de los Saotome ya que era impredecible que hablen ese mismo día con ellos para poder ayudar a su hermana.

_ Buenos días tía Nodoka

_ Kasumi… linda, no quedamos en que vendrían la próxima semana

_ Tía por favor necesito hablar con ustedes, necesito su ayuda y espero puedan ayudarnos

_ Hija, me preocupas, si puedo claro lo hare

_Está bien debemos hablarlo personalmente, ¿podemos ir a la tarde allá?

_ Claro querida, con gusto recibirlos.

_ nos vemos a la tarde entonces.

_ si querida, nos vemos

Ya estaba la cita concertada, esperaba que su esposo atienda a todos m había pasado cerca de una hora, cuando ingreso al consultorio su futuro cuñado Kuno , con un maletín.

EL joven Tatewaki saludo a Kasumi y empezaron a platicar mientras esperaban salga el ultimo paciente antes de cerrar el consultorio.

_ es posible Kuno

_ Si hay un documento si

_esperemos así sea, ya hice una cita con los Saotome hoy mismo

_ Excelente, si confirmamos lo que sospechamos la liberaremos, no necesitamos que se casen solo que exista un documento, además como salieron las cosas, dudo que él lo desee

Estaban animados conversando, cuando se escuchó la puerta del consultorio abrirse y salió el último paciente de ese día, salió el Dr. Saludo al joven recién llegado, cerraron junto a su esposa las puertas del centro de atención e ingresaron los tres, tomaron asiento junto al escritorio los tres, debían conversar y ver de qué se trataba.

_ Kuno explícate _ pregunto el galeno

_ es como le dije Dr. Hay una gran oportunidad

_ en ese caso creo debemos apresurarnos, Kasumi, a qué hora podemos ir

_ Le dije que en la tarde, así que vamos a casa para almorzar algo y podemos ir después…Kuno estas invitado

_ Gracias Kasumi, hagamos eso._ asintió el joven

Hicieron lo que acordaron y salieron rumbo a la casa de los Saotome , iban nerviosos, necesitaban de su ayuda y quizás debían contar algo que se guardaron, pero en ese momento era eso o dejar que su hermana destruya su vida y que el inglés se quede con todo el trabajo de sus padres.

Pensaron que la amistad de ellos hacia su padre y el cariño de Nodoka podía ser su única salvación, y al saber que Ranma estaría de acuerdo, era la única salvación que le quedaba a Akane. Llegaron a la residencia llovía, Kasumi fue quien fue a golpear la puerta mientras los dos varones el uno estacionaba el coche y el otro sacaba los papeles.

Abrían la puerta y ahí estaba Nodoka con su típico traje y si habitual sonrisa estaban para recibirlos a la entrada.

CONTINUARA


	27. Develando secretos

**CAPITULO 27**

 **DEVELANDO SECRETOS**

_ Hija, esta hermosa como siempre_ muy amable Nodoka

_ Tía mil gracias, no como usted.

_ pasen… ¿Dónde está tu esposo y el pequeño Takeshi?

_ Lo que debemos tratar es delicado, lo deje al cuidado de la señora Sakura, además viene Kuno con nosotros

_ debe ser muy grave, para que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí

_si lo es, allí viene ellos.

_ por favor pasen Genma está adentro, apresúrense que se mojan.

_Gracias_ Kuno hizo una reverencia

Ingresaron a la residencia y pues si estaban los padres de Ranma y entre ellos no sabían que sucedía y como ellos podrían ayudar a Akane a salir de un problema del cual lo veían complicado, conocían del mismo por su amigo que sufría mucho por el descuido suscitado, así que si ellos podían hacer pues lo harían, además que desconocían parte de la historia, Ranma había contado a su padres que sentía mucho por Akane, pero después de lo de Brasil pues se separaron, ellos desconocían lo que paso con Akane.

_ Chicos sean bienvenidos_ Genma saludaba a todos_ Deben explicarnos como podemos ayudar a Akane quien mi esposa ama como su hija, si está en nuestras manos no duden en que ayudaremos._ Asintió con la cabeza

_ Gracias tío no esperábamos menos, pero es demasiado complicado, creo Kuno es el idóneo para explicárselos-

_ Por favor, Sres. Saotome, al hacer el compromiso de su hijo con Akane ustedes y el Sr. Soun firmaron algún acuerdo, sabemos que la disolución del compromiso fue verbal y no existe en si un documento que lo compruebe por eso nos atrevimos a pedirles su ayuda

_ pues si fue tácito la disolución del compromiso, pero Soun y yo si tenemos una copia cada uno

_ Si pero la de mi padre desapareció, o no la recuerda._ decía Kasumi

_ Si, Nodoka querida, tú las guardaste con la esperanza de unir las escuelas._ Genma miraba a su esposa

_ así es la iré a buscar

Mientras Nodoka buscaba el documento, Kasumi entro a la cocina a preparar té y Genma repartió a los varones un poco de sake, el ambiente se sentía tenso, aun había cosas de las cuales deberían enterarse. Nodoka bajo con su Katana se sentó en medio de ellos, desenfundo la espada y de la misma saco del fondo de la funda un documento aun enrollado y lo extendió al galeno y este hizo lo mismo pasándola al joven Tatewaki, este lo abrió y empezó a revisar el documento, sin duda era el contrato del compromiso de Ranma y Akane y era legítimo, estaba sellado y además había correspondencia del Soun con Genma.

_ es el documento_ kuno sonrió_ podemos anular los documentos que James hizo firmar al Sr. Soun

_ Estas seguro Kuno, mira que necesitamos hacer esto rápido_ Tofu lo miraba inseguro

_ Si es cierto. Calma

_ ¿porque Akane no quiere casarse con el inglés? Pregunto Genma

_es demasiado complicado Sr. Saotome _ decía Tofu

_ De todas maneras Genma y yo si esto ayuda pues se lo cedemos a ella_ decía Nodoka

_ ¿Por qué complicado?...pueden llegar a enamorarse de nuevo

_ Tía lo dudo mucho

_ Lo dudo también, será demasiado para ella eso, podría des equilibrarla.

_ No comprendo_ decía Nodoka confundida

_ Akane._ miraba a su esposa pidiendo su aprobación_ ella fue abusada por el

_ ¿Cómo?_ Nodoka estaba asombrada, con la mano en su boca.

_ no podemos dejar que ella se una a él solo por la honra familiar._ decía Kasumi algo apenada

_ Si les preocupa que Ranma deba casarse con Akane, no estamos pidiendo eso, solo queremos el documento, solo necesitaremos su firma aceptando el compromiso _ afirmaba Kuno

_ Mi pobre niña, me imagino para ella eso debe ser difícil_ lloraba y Genma la sostenía entre sus brazos y pecho.

_ no puede ser…todo ha sido nuestra culpa, debimos casarlos y no permitir que Ranma se fuera del Japón…cuánta razón tenías querida Nodoka.

_ Así es tíos, por eso no podemos permitirlo.

_ ¿creen que Ranma aceptaría?

_ sí, siempre y cuando él no deba casarse con ella_ Genma decía con decisión

_ no puedo creer lo que dices querido, no es su culpa, conozco a Akane, con razón que no venía hace mucho.

_ está bien, por favor les devolveré esto después de arreglar lo que les hemos contado. En unos días iremos a Inglaterra a pasar las fiestas navideñas, les dejo este documento por favor hagan que Ranma lo firme, sabemos que el vendrá para acá yo no regresare, así que pueden entregarse a ellos, se encargaran de hacérmelo llegar, Dr. Usted sabe cómo proceder, ya lo acordamos. Tofu asintió.

Se sirvió él te, Kasumi y Nodoka conversaron en la cocina mientras ellas disponían todo para él te y los hombres hablaban del trámite y los documentos, Nodoka no podía creerlo, lo que le contaba Kasumi, ato cabos y se dio cuenta que Shampoo estaba involucrada en este evento también. Y supo también que su padre desconocía lo sucedido en Brasil entre James y Akane.

Prefirió no comentar nada, pero era obvio que algo estaban buscando los dos, no estaba claro y estaban a días de que Ranma llegara con Yumiko al Japón, ya era meses desde que él estuvo allí, y se comprometió regresar para esa fechas, estaba prometido y lo iba a cumplir así debiera obligar a Ranma a firmar.

No sabía lo que les esperaba en esas fechas, venían muchas sorpresas y estar medio año más cerca del evento del cual estaban esperando.

No sabían que Akane había aceptado casarse con James, no había nada más que la palabra, Kuno regresaría esa misma noche a Londres, tenía lo que necesitaba y suficiente para librar a Akane de la dichosa boda absurda a la que le querían obligar, había que mover las cosas.

_ Liz, ya está hecho

_ no puedo creerlo, estas demente, no lo soportaras

_ Lo sé, pero mi padre me necesitaba

_ estas consiente que no lo amas, después de lo que te hizo tu no podrás…tu sabes, Intimar con el

_ Pues no lo hare, él lo sabe

_ No creo él se conforme

_Ni modo, ya está hecho

_ Nabiki no lo sabe, porque no te lo permitiría

_ han hecho lo que se ha podido y no han solucionado nada

Akane había aceptado ese futuro, no estaba conforme, no sabía que esa misma noche su hermana le diría que no aceptara el trato por la casa y el Dojo, ellos lo habían solucionado, le ocultarían que Ranma estaba de por medio por medio.

_ Akane ya encontramos al fin un recurso para salvarte del dichoso matrimonio

_ Nabiki_ miro a su hermana asombrada_ hace unas horas le dije a James que me casaba con el

_ maldita sea Akane, te dije que esperes hasta el último momento, como decides cosas así, sabiendo que no te lo permitiremos -  
_ sabes que no dejare a mi padre sin el trabajo de toda su vida.

_ Akane estas consiente o sufres del síndrome de Estocolmo, por favor no lo permitiré.

_solo fue de palabra, no más

_ esta noche llega Kuno de su viaje y él te trae la solución a tus problemas. Akane por favor no firmes nada.

_ me iré a dormir, estoy cansada y no sabes cómo me siento

_ porque lo imagino es que no te permitiré hacerlo…descansa hermanita.

Akane se retiró a descansar, ni se imaginaba lo que sucedería en días posteriores, su padre estaba a días de venir, con su hermana y cuñado, ella había evitado a su padre por mucho tiempo, se avergonzaba de solo imaginar lo que pensó había sucedido en Brasil.

Kuno al fin llego a Londres, en horas de la madrugada, fue al departamento de las hermanas apenas llego, Kasumi su esposo moverían lo demás en Japón, anularían el dichoso trato, sabían lo sucedido no estaban de acuerdo así que accedieron a terminar esa farsa. Siempre supieron que ella no lo amaba.

* * *

A Ranma también debía esperar a que Yumiko lo saque de dudas por lo de su embarazo, estaba de sobra comprobado que el hijo no era suyo, aun así respeto a la madre de Yumiko y decidió esperar.

Así es como todo esperaban a que sucedieran las cosas, Ranma paso las fiestas con sus padres ahí aprovecho para contarles lo sucedido, y aunque su madre algo sabia por lo que le conto Kasumi, era cierto también que ese encuentro con Akane había cambiado su vida, murió el deseo desmedido por las mujeres, sus estudios encaminados y aunque moría por ir a ver a Akane sabía que ella no estaba en el Japón y le dolió no poder verla aunque sea de lejos.

Sus padres se sorprendieron por lo contado por Ranma , aunque Genma recordó eso que su hijo no recordó, que los caídos en las fosas no podían tener hijos cosa que a él no le dio importancia dado que era ya un hombre con años encima y no creería que tendrían más hijos, por lo cual lo olvido, pero al escuchar el relato de su hijo lo confirmo; Nodoka no podía creerlo en un par de meses naciera ese niño, y si lo que pensaban era cierto quedaría libre, como madre se dio cuenta que todo lo sucedido debió ser obra de un hechizo, ato cabos y Shampoo fue la única culpable de lo sucedido ya que ella los quiso separar.

No lo comento sin embargo, pero le quedo claro, los días en Japón pasaron pronto y sin más novedades Ranma regreso a EEUU , su madre se encargó de hacerle firmar los documentos no los leyó tenia confiaba en su madre, ni pregunto que era, dejo una carta para Akane por si ella iba a visitar a su madre.

Akane paso los días fríos en Londres, sus hermanas le explicaban que ya habían resuelto todo, ella les contó lo sucedido con James solo a ellas ya que su padre desconocía la situación real, compartieron lo días de las fiestas paseando por el país junto a su padre, se sentía culpable ella y el también por la situación, pero al escuchar que podían salir disfrutaron de su compañía, además Soun les compartió a las chicas que Vivian en Londres que estaba saliendo con alguien y que quizás se convertiría algo serio, ellas lo felicitaron, no podían ser egoístas sabían que llevaban años fuera y lejos de él y que su hermana estaba casada, que él debía necesitar alguien que lo acompañe-

Era como dicen un tiempo de compartir y así lo hicieron , Soun disfruto pasar con sus hijas y en el caso de Akane se olvidó de todo, pero cuando llego el año nuevo estaban en el departamento celebrando cuando llego James, no daban fe que él estuviera ahí, Soun vio desafiante al joven impertinente. Estaba algo bebido. Se acercó a Akane de una manera muy descarada, ella lo empujo y este empezó a gritar, además que ella le tenía aversión.

_ Akane es mía, de nadie más

_ cállate James_ Kuno lo sujetaba

_ cálmate por favor

_ ¿Akane que quiere decir el joven?_ Soun estaba molesto

_ Padre, no lo escuches…esta bebido _ se apresuraba a decir Nabiki

_ Hija… ¿Qué sucede?

Akane le estaba dando un ataque de pánico, empezó desvanecerse, Tofu le alcanzo tomar antes de caer al piso, cuando regreso vio a su padre que lloraba Kasumi estaba en brazos con el pequeño Takeshi y Nabiki abrazaba a su padre, Tofu vio que Akane reaccionaba se acercó y le preguntaba

_ Akane, ¿estás bien?

_Creo que sí, ¿Dónde está James?

_ Hija debiste decírmelo, hubiera matado al desgraciado_ Soun sumamente afectado

_ Padre, que sabes_ Ella estaba apenada

_ Hermana tuvimos que decirle, sabemos que no querías que se entere, pero James estaba distorsionando las cosas

_ Kuno se lo llevo, mañana hablaremos con él, acá están los hombres de la familia._ Nabiki trataba de consolar a su hermana que empezó a llorar.

_ Padre. Perdóname, jamás quise manchar tu nombre y menos por cosas como estas

_ Hija perdóname tu a mí, he sido yo también participe de esto, ahora comprendo cómo se apagó la luz de tu mirada y la alegría de tu voz,

_ Bueno padre, solo no quiero casarme con él, pero tú no te merecías eso

_ Cálmate Akane sigues siendo la niña terca que conocí en el consultorio, Kuno ya encontró la manera de sacarte de este asunto, mañana a las tres de la tarde nos reuniremos con James y su abogado.

_ no me queda claro, que harán mañana_ Soun no entendía nada.

_ será mejor que descansemos todos Padre, mañana iremos los tres a ese encuentro y liberaremos a Akane de este absurdo.

_ por favor no se vayan, no nos dejen solas

_ Calma, Akane tu y yo dormiremos en la sala _ decía Nabiki a su hermana y los demás ocuparan nuestras camas, Kuno fue a su departamento y vendrá mañana en la mañana.

_ Me alegra Hija, pero tú ve a tu cama y yo me quedare aquí.

_ No padre estaré bien aquí y no insista en eso.-que descansen_ estaba sedad por lo cual estaba ganándole el sueño.

En sueños Akane parecia recordar el día del incidente muy poco claro y en forma de sueños por lo que les resto importancia, ella escuchaba a James pidiéndole perdón y algo más que siempre olvidaba, se lo atribuyo a la terapia y en si estaba superando el evento al menos lo que ella recordaba.


	28. EL TIEMPO

**Saludos** **a todos, agradezco sus buenos y malos comentarios, lastimosamente no somos monedas de oro para agradecerles a todos, estoy tomando en cuenta sus opiniones y estamos ya en la recta final, espero no decepcionarlos, tenia muchas cosas fijas pero le di una leve vuelta, agradezco a quien se dio el tiempo de leerme y comentar pero como les digo ya estamos cerca del desenlace final, les envió un abrazos y disculpas porque como soy nueva me pasa que los textos cambian o se traducen siendo partes incomprensibles aun cuando ya los reviso.**

 **Mil gracias por leerme**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **CAPITULO 28**

 **EL TIEMPO PONE LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR**

Había pasado el tiempo, Yumiko tuvo a su hijo, era demasiado obvio que Ranma no era su padre, el pequeño era blanco no se parecía en nada ni a su madre, los padres de la joven tuvieron que pedirle disculpas al joven azabache, ya no se tomaron ni la molestia de hacer los exámenes, ellos decidieron llevarse a Yumiko a Corea , además estaban dispuestos a compensarlo, él se negó, le bastaba con quedar libre de todo , era bastante verla como Bruno no respondió por su hijo, en seguida llamo a su madre a contarle todo. Ella dijo que después de todo eso ella le daría algunas explicaciones.

Ranma estaba repartiendo sus clases a los niños que tenía a su cargo, cuando entro una llamada de Peter que le decía que Yumiko empezó con su labor de parto y que sus padres lo habían llamado y que él estaba camino al hospital que no lo dejaría solo, él se disculpó con sus alumnos y salió de inmediato alla, la labor de parte fue de cerca 19 horas hasta que nacio el niño, los padres de Yumiko al verlo supieron enseguida que las palbras del azabache eran ciertas que su hija lo había utilizado, pero fue tan sórdida que no pensó que le saldría mal su jugada.

Ranma estuvo al pendiente todo la labor de parto y es más el tomo en brazos al pequeño niño, se recrimino jamás dejar a un hijo suyo sin su padre, y recordaba lo que Akane le pregunto, sobre tener hijos, no era suyo pero lo quiso al pensar que podía serlo, no era ella la mujer y el tampoco su hijo.

Salió del hospital y esa fue una noticia que se rego por todo lado, llego hasta Akane de primera manos, pero ella ya no era mujer digna de un hombre japonés, así que no insistió más en eso. Lo dejo pasar, movió algunos contactos para dar un giro a la noticia, su asistente se encargó de lo demás, ella mismo mando flores al hospital donde estaba Yumiko.

Ella estaba arrepentida y antes de su partida a Corea pidió hablar con el azabache para despedirse y pedirle perdón, se citaron en el departamento que ocupaban cuando era pareja, él había ido a vivir con Peter ya para eso. Ella se arregló un poco el embarazo había sido duro y complicado y estaba demasiado delgada, pero lucia hermosa, espero al azabache hasta que el llego.

_ Ranma, pasa por favor

_ Hola… ¿Cómo está él bebe? ….para tu hijo_ le dio un paquete con un pequeño oso de peluche.

_ El está bien, los malestares desaparecieron desde que el nació.

_ así veo, dime para que me citaste hoy

_ Ranma en dos semanas me iré de EEUU y con todo lo sucedido, quize despedirme de ti, que te portaste tan bien conmigo aunque yo no lo hubiera hecho

_ Yumiko, sabes que eso no es del todo cierto tuve mis deslices, tú lo sabias, jamás me reprochaste nada, no estábamos destinados y creo los dos lo sabíamos desde siempre.

_ así es, perdí el interés en ti casi a los pocos meses, pero al ver la insistencia de Shampoo y quiere cobrar la venganza de la cachetada me hizo perseguirte y me encapriche, pero ya no te amaba

_ Lo mismo paso conmigo, no sé cómo, pero un día ya estabas viviendo conmigo, yo que le huía a eso, pero tampoco te iba a dejar sola.

_ Ranma te lo agradezco, pero creo hice perder al amor de tu vida, hace poco supe de ella

_ no comprendo

_ Akane me envió flores deseándole a mi hijo los mejores deseos y cuando leí la dedicatoria entendí muchas cosas, no estoy ciega Ranma, vi cómo se miraban, además que fue tu prometida y esa vez que te emborrache me hablaste de ella y supe que la amabas, a pesar de que ella se alejó de ti , tu aun la amas y yo te separe de ella, perdóname por eso, espero que puedan estar juntos, sé que James la quería a toda costa, él me dijo que iba a casarse con ella después de las olimpiadas, le perdí el rastro y no se más.

_ pues no sé si será posible, sé que se va a casar por cosa UE bueno no vienen al caso, mi destino será estar lejos de ella, cuando dejaras el departamento

_ Creo que mañana, en estos días vendrán contratistas a arreglarlo y no te preocupes lo entregare yo misma, acá esta la garantía y los depósitos y el contrato finiquitado a tu nombre, gracias Ranma pensé que me odiarías-

_ no podría, al fin me dejas un poco de tu vida…solo cuídate mucho y a tu hijo._ le beso en la frente y salió de ahí.

* * *

Shampoo se dio cuenta que no podía tener hijos, Mousse se lo había guardado para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, ella mismo le confeso en una noche de copas las cosa que hizo, como fue capaz de engatusar a Ranma no una sino dos veces , además de como ayudo a James y no supo que paso después, ella estaba extasiada por separar a las dos, además de como logro que Yumiko estuviera todo lo que le resto de su embarazo en cama, aunque no le causó daño, era una falta leve, cuando la abuela se enteró le pidió a Mousse llevarla lejos pero que no se separe de ella que sería aún más grande la deshonra familiar de todas maneras el consejo se enteró y si ella volvía a cometer algún acto parecido ellas la buscarían en cualquier lugar del mundo y acabarían con su vida y el destierro era suficiente por el momento. Mousse se fue con ella renunciando a tener hijos con ella .que era la mayor deshonra para una amazona.

_ Shampoo no sabes lo que has hecho, no sufro por mí, yo sabré vivir sin eso, pero tu deshonra se cargara, a mí me permiten curarme y a ti deberás hacer algo para redimirte.

_ Shampoo jamás hacerse para atrás, busco venganza y pagar el precio_ no era sincera, su Orgullo hablaba

_ así lo decidiste vivirás desterrada hasta que decidas redimirte, no volverás a la aldea

_ no volveremos

_ Yo volveré tu sabes que a yo no tengo acusación de nada y que tu deshora no es la mía, regresare por mi cura.

_ Shampoo no permitir eso, yo matar antes

_ No puedes hacer, el consejo nos siguen y si me pasa algo a ti también, voy como tu guardián y es más puedo anular el matrimonio por no darme hijos y esa deshonra será mayor…tu decides

_ tu querer tener hijos con otra mujer yo no permitir

_ Pues será mi decisión, debiste pensarlo antes de hacer tanto mal.

* * *

James dejo en paz a Akane el por su parte se arrepintió de todo lo hecho, el juraba amar a Akane, que debía pedirle perdón por algo, pero que no era digno de volver a verla nunca más, pero aun así se enteró por Shampoo que era Ranma estaba de por medio y juro desquitarse por perder a lo más amado.

Cuando se enteró del compromiso y que estaba en pie aun, se enojó mucho, pero ya no podía soportar ver como Afane lo odiaba ese fue el mayor de los castigos de su vida, el desprecio de Akane, ella pidió cambio de horarios con tal de verlo, y es más su boleta de alejamiento estaba en marcha no podían estar cerca.

A pesar de todo las olimpiadas se acercaban, los dos jóvenes estaban alistándose tomaban sus entrenamientos en serio, Akane estaba no ver más a Ranma y Nodoka lo supo, ella no podía dejar pasar eso, se enteró que en cierta fecha Akane llegaría al Japón y así que puso en marcha un plan esperando ver a su amado hijo con su amada hija,

Se fingió enferma, esa mañana llama a su hijo, encargo al maestro llevarse a su esposo y a Soun a entrenar a las montañas, ya no eran unos jovencitos pero eso les relajaba, llamo a Akane a su casa, sabía que Akane estaba sola así que fingió estar enferma, sabía que Akane no se negaría a cuidarla, así que ella tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de los Saotome, sabía que su tío no estaba ahí pues él y su padre había salido, en si se dispuso a cuidarla de la mejor manera posible , ella amaba a esa mujer era como su madre, ingreso a la cas ay la encontró en cama y con supuestamente un dolor abdominal fuerte , se dispuso a prepararle un té y hacer comida ligera para alimentarla.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Ranma también llegaría por eso en unas horas por no decir en la madrugada. Nodoka se recostó y fingió muy bien, le concedió la cama de su hijo, ella se sentía incomoda pero no podía más que aceptar, había decidido cuidarla y pues no había salida.

En horas de la madrugada llego Ranma EEUU tendría unos días libres y pues cuidaría a su madre, mientras su viejo llegaba de la montaña, tamaña sorpresa, cuando subió a su dormitorio cansado dispuesto a dormir ingreso de golpe, Akane se levantó sobre saltada pego un grito, el solo reacciono a taparle la boca y tratar de calmarla, Nodoka supo que había pasado pero se hizo la desentendida.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Akane?_ ella no sabía ni cómo reaccionar

_ Cui…cuido a tu madre, está mal de salud

_ lo sé por eso vine también.

_ Tu…tú lo sabias...

_ Sí, pero tranquila puedes quedarte aquí, iré al dormitorio de mi madre y descansare en el sillón junto a su cama así mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Cuido su sueño y tú disfrutas de descansar, por favor no huyas como la última vez.

_ Mm, vete de una vez degenerado.

Así Ranma salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su madre, ella lo esperaba sentada, sabía que su hijo no le diría nada, había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Yumiko había ido a Corea.

_ Madre, no estas enferma ¿cierto?

_ Hijo crees que tu madre es una mentirosa  
_ Madre, llamaste a Akane no me dirás que ella está aquí por pura coincidencia

_ estaba sola en su casa no lo permitiría que este sola

_ está bien madre descansa

Al otro día

Akane se despertó y bajo a la cocina y allí estaba Ranma preparando el desayuno, ella no salió de golpe, e admiraba verlo ahí, lo había evitado por mucho y ahora no sabia como reaccionar , no sabia que decir, sabia lo de Yumiko aun asi ella ya no se sentía digna de nadie, una cosa estaba clara ella no quería nada con el, ese dia mismo regresaría a casa , su tía ya no estaba sola su hijo la iba a cuidar, asi que salio de detrás de la puerta.

_ ¡hola, buenos días¡ …descansaste Akane

_ Si. Gracias …no sabia que cocinaras

_ No sabes muchas cosas de mi

_ te ayudare, tu madre no puede comer cosas pesadas, hare sopa de Miso

_ no se te ocurra, la mataras_ el estaba asustado

_ quítate , no sabes lo que dices_ ella estaba indignada

_ calmensen chicos_ apareció Nodoka _ ya me siento mejor, hijo deja que Akane me haga la sopa, me encanta como le queda, tiene un toque especial…hija por favor tu padre me pidió no dejarte sola, te pido que nos acompañes se que te vas el lunes en la mañana asi que pasaras conmigo el fin de semana

_ tía , yo…mm…pensé que desearías pasar tiempo con Ranma

_ no porque estes aquí creo que a Ranma le moleste, hoy te enseñare la receta que me pediste hace mucho y como no has venido no lo he hecho, compraremos todo ….esta bien_ tan tranquila como siempre

_ Si madre, no me molesta, me acomodare en el sillón cama de tu cuarto si no te importa

_ Para nada hijo

_ gracias_ no tenía planificado esto, quiero estar lejos de el y no se como me meti en esto

_ Esta bien terminemos esto del desayuno y saldremos a comprar

_ Akane desde cuando cocinas sin matar a nadis

_ mm y tu_ estaba ofendida_ pues dos mujeres viviendo solas en Londres al comienzo con recursos limitados, pues tu que crees… y tu

_ Pues yo he sabido desde hace mucho, el viajar con mi padre por todo lado hizo que aprenda de una u otra manera.

Ella se puso en la tarea de hacer la sopa, Ranma estaba haciendo un tipo de desayuno americano, para ellos, sumadre comería la sopa que Akane hacia, que po cierto y en contra todo pronostico la sopa sabia muy bien, no cabia duda que ella había aprendido bien y de las manso de su madre y de Kasumi.

Ella se mantuvo lejos del azabache, en verdad que no toleraba mucho la cercanía de este hombre, había puesto una barrera y con el era aun mas fuerte, le molestaba su cercanía, pero el no perdería la ocasión para estar cerca de ella

Nodoka sabia lo que le paso a Akane nadie le dijo a Ranma el desconocia eso, y pues las actitudes de Akane le dejaban claro que lo quería lejos de ella.

Akane paso el mayor tiempo con Nodoka, huia literalmente de Ranma, cada que parecían iban a quedar solos inventaba algo y salía, el encontraría el momento para hablarle y asi sucedió, Nodoka salio el domingo en la mañana a comprar unas cosas que deseaba que Akane se lleve ya que sabia que le era difícil encontrar en Londres , ambos jóvenes se despertaron, Akane bajo a preparar algo de comer, Ranma se dirigio al cuarto de su madre y vio que no estaba, asi que bajo a la cocina y encontró a Akane en la preparación del desayuno, hacia arroz y verduras, no le quedaba duda que había aprendido a cocinar, ingreso y se sento en la cocina.

_ ¡buenos días¡ …que preparas…huele todo muy bien

_ hola…arroz con verduras , tu madre debe estar por bajar

_ pues en realidad no esta en casa, acabo de irle a ver y no la encontré.., mira nos dejo una nota

_ yo…._ no esperaba eso, es lo que menos quería, que demonios, como nos dejan solos, yo lo quiero lejos de mi, creo inventare una salida.

_ dime, saldrás huyendo, me inventaras alguna cosa y saldrás …_ lo miraba con suspicacia

_ Ranma …yo….bueno….creo debo salir , mañana regresare a Londres y debo ir a la casa

_ no creas que iras sola, mi madre no me perdonara

_ no gracias, debes cuidar a tu madre, ademas puede cuidarme sola_ eso lo dijo mas por quedar bien, ya no confiaba en ella misma

_No lo permitiré, me estas rehuyendo y esta vez no lo haras, no creo ese beso que nos dimos te haya ofendido tanto_ ella estaba sumamente avergonzada y miraba al azabache sorprendida

_ Tonto, no es por eso_ bajo la mirada_ esta bien puedes ir conmigo, pero no pretendas nada conmigo-

_ solo hablemos esta bien, me cambiare de ropa

_ te espero el desayuno esta casi listo, hare lo mismo.

El desayuno estaba servido, los dos se sentaron en la mesa, Akane tenia la mirada baja, era lo que menos quería estar con el y sola, ademas que le incomodaba el hecho de ir a su casa los dos solos, su tía era una gran estratega sin duda alguna, de ella el habría sacado la inteligencia. Hablaron de cosas vanales y limpiaron la cocina y después de eso se dirigieron a la casa Tendo.

Iban los dos en total silencio, era algo incomodo, pero el no quería incomodarla y ella no deseaba darle explicaciones, llegaron a la casa, y estaba igual solo que con unas maletas en las entrada , Akane había llegado y al enterarse de la enfermedad de su tia dejo todo a la entrada, ella recogio sus cosas, subio a su habitación y dejo ahí, y empezó a preparar lo que necesitaba llegar, ya faltaban casi 3 meses para las olimpiadas , no había podido ver a su padre, ahí estaba el azabache, recogio sus cosas.  
_ Akane, lleva tus cosas, te ire a dejar en el aeropuerto mañana ,

_ Ranma no deseo molestar , no te preocupes, regresare aquí , antes de irme.

_ no seas necia, terca como siempre, no lo permitiré y ni creas que mi madre lo permitirá.

_ gracias, espera debo llevar mis documentos

_ desaparecio la foto de James, a que se debe Akane_ miraba fijamente a Akane}

_ sencillamente no debio estar aquí nunca_ ella bajo su cabeza

_ dime que ha pasado_ Ranma se sento a su lado.

_ no creo te interese, solo debes saber que estoy bien, por lo menos ya no debo casarme con James y no pienso casarme .

_Akane porque estas asi, no creo merezco me trates asi.

_ Ranma creo yo ya no soy digna de nadie_ miraba a la pared_ no quiero tener nada con nadie, ya no me interesa_ Ranma la miraba estaba sorprendido.

_Akane que te hizo la vida, no puedo creer lo que me dices, antes tenías otras expectativas_ el la miraba con atención

_Ranma solo no quiero lastimarte, debes alejarte de mi.

_ eso me ha quedado claro, no te preocupes no te molestare mas.

_ gracias_ a pesar de eso querer no dejo de doler_ Ranma si supieras que ya no soy digna y que si tenia un sueño contigo, pero después de Brasil no sere de nadie mas.

_ Vamonos, te espero abajo_ el estaba sumamente afectado, debía matar ese sentimiento que sentía por ella, no era la misma estaba fría, distante y casi como que no era ella.

Bajo con sus cosas y salieron de la casa, igual fueron callados no decían nada Akane quería la mayor distancia posible, no quería saber nada del sexo opuesto, los quería lejos a todos.

Convivieron esos pocos días distantes, aunque su corazón les decían otras cosas su mente al menos la de Akane no lo quería cerca ella misma se aislo, pasaba con Nodoka, aun asi compartieron algo ocn su ex prometido, ademas fueron donde Kasumi y Tofu lo comprendio todo,pidió a Nodoka hablar con ella.

_ no era aun tiempo, para que ellos se encuentren Kane aun no ha superado lo sucedido

_ quizá, pero ellos se deberán convivir juntos

_ Si Ranma se entera de lo que Akane paso, no querra saber mas de ella

_ si es asi, el no la amaba lo suficiente, no ha sido su culpa y le ha costado

_ creo deberá aprender a vivir con eso.

_ pero es demasiado pronto…¿Ranma lo sabe?

_ no, aun no lo sabe, quiero que experimente el amor, si es asi a el no le importara.

_ mm puede ser., ella se ira mañana, veo que no le han ido tan bien

_ tiempo ..solo dejémoslo a el

Pasaron la noche , Akane madrugo, Ranma subio las maletas al auto de su madre, para acompañarla al aeropuerto, su trato se volvió muy formal, viajaron casi una hora, Ranma regresaría después de dos días, hablaron lo suficiente, algo paso y el no lo comprendia le atribuyo al beso, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, al final el la veria en unos meses de nuevo en Brasil, llegaron al aeropuerto, tomo la maleta la bajo y acompaño a la joven Peliazul, ahí estaban de nuevo en un lugar del que tenían buenos y malos recuerdos, Ranma recordaba como se despidió de ella la ultima vez y fue difícil, ella también lo recordó prefirió olvidarlo y obviar se hizo de la vista gorda, tomo su maleta y sencillmente se despidió, dejando a Ranma sumamente confundido,

Seria mejor el tratar de enteder eso en el próximo viaje a Brasil y hablaría con su madre para saber que estaba pasando ahí.


	29. OTRA VEZ TU

**CAPITULO 29**

 **OTRA VEZ TÚ**

La vida de ambos había dado un giro inesperado, al parecer su destino era no estar juntos, habían pasado meses sin saber el uno del otro, Nodoka hablo a su hijo sobre lo que tuvieron que hacer para que Akane no se case con James cosa que ella también desconocía.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Llego a casa de dejar a Akane en el aeropuerto , subió a su dormitorio y ahí estaba ese olor que el anhelaba, era la marca que ella había dejado, entro su madre al ver a su hijo meditabundo, se sentó a su lado y le entrego unos papeles, el sin entender los cogió y los abrió, antes sus ojos vio esos documentos que le hacían ser el prometido de la joven a quien acababa de dejar ir , no podía creerlo, él podía reclamar el derecho, ya que ahí estaba el consentimiento de Soun y de Genma como lo hicieron antes, pero una diferencia, estaba Ranma pidiendo hacer efectivo el anterior contrato. No entendió como paso así que exigió explicaciones a su madre_

 __ Mamá, explícame ¿Qué significa esto?...acaso Akane es mi prometida._

 __ Hijo mío, era la única forma de no permitir que el otro joven la tome por esposa y es perfectamente legal, no te lo dije y te hice firmas al saber que tu compromiso con Yumiko estaba disuelto, no es necesario que se haga efectivo, y has ayudado a nuestra niña_ Ella le sonreía_

 __ Debiste habérmelo hecho antes, sabes que ella no quiere saber nada de mí._

 __ Pues en sus cosas traía una pulsera con algunos dijes uno llevaba tu nombre, creo que se parece a esta _ y saco la pulsera gemela de la que la joven llevaba. El la miraba anhelante._

 __ Te la di a guardar después de que Akane rompiera el compromiso, pensé que ella ya no la guardaba_

 __ Hijo mío iras a Brasil en unos meses, la situación de Akane es bastante particular… ¿la amas hijo?_

 __ Madre no he acabado de arrepentirme por lo estupidez que cometí con ella, me ha costado mucho, al punto que ella no quiere saber más de mi ni de nadie_

 __ Hijo... ¿tú la aceptarías de nuevo, así ella ya no sea la misma, haya perdido algo que ti valorarías, la amas más que eso?_

 __ Mamá ella es mi vida, tarde me di cuenta, era cierto lo que decías de mi vida desordenada me ha dejado sumamente vacío._

 __ te lo dije mil veces, era muy complicado para mí controlarte lejos de mí, muchas veces te reclame el que hayas ido a vivir con Yumiko sin un compromiso claro. No sabes cómo sufrió Akane por eso salió de Japón, para dejarte atrás._

 __ Lo se mamá, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, ella debió ser mi esposa y aunque no me sentía aun preparado para eso, lo hubiera afrontado, quizás ya hubiera tenido hijos con ellas_ miraba como recordando._

 __ ya no podemos cambiar nada, ha sucedido como menos nos esperamos, por lo menos ya tiene claro los sentimientos por ella, ahora estarías dispuesto a tratar de corregir los errores del pasado que no son pocos._

 __ Mamá tratare, no sé si lo lograre, pero si hare la lucha, no quiero hacer efectivo este contrato, tu sabes que ella jamás me impuso nada ni en el día de la boda, ella no insistió más y fue casi un año después que acepte lo que sentía por ella, no entiendo como no me di cuenta, debí irme casado con ella para tener razones para volver, y la más valiosa era ella._

 __ Ya paso, tendrás un nuevo reto reconquistar el corazón de la linda Akane, creo la vida los separo para que se valoren, tu padre no está de acuerdo con que hagas valido el contrato._

 __ Madre guárdalo, quizás lo necesite para demostrarle lo que siento por ella._

 __ está bien, solo no la obligues_

 __ No lo hare_ sonreía, tenia de nuevo derecho a su prometida._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Ahí estaban de nuevo en Rio de Janeiro, Ranma llegaba al nuevo hotel donde les habían asignado, era unos pocos metros del anterior, ahí vio la playa donde corría las mañanas que estuvo allí, el restaurante al que iban, recordó todo y sonreía. Fue directo a la recepción y se registró, la joven le dio sus cronogramas y además le dio una ficha que debía llenar para las competencias, el horario de entrenamiento en fin todo.

Subió a la habitación acomodo algunas cosas y salió rumbo al restaurante que frecuentaba en las mañanas con Akane y Nabiki. Se sentó en la misma mesa y vino el mismo mesero, lo saludo lo recordaba y l el pidió lo mismo de antes, sentía la brisa que le soplaba la cara, era una sensación de recuerdo que no quería dejar pasar.

Akane había llegado un di antes de Ranma al contrario ella se encerró en su habitación, no estaba en el mismo hotel de los deportistas ya que así evitaría ver a Ranma, pedía servicio a la habitación. Tenía el menor contacto posible con todos, solo entrenaba y regresaba a su habitación que le dio la empresa para la que trabajaba, en compensación a la excelente negociación de los deportistas.

Estaba en la cama, saco de su bolsillo la carta que le dio Nodoka antes de la llegada de Ranma, en ella le hablaba de muchas cosa, entre ellas las de Yumiko , estaba dentro del sobre la pulsera gemela, la llevaba a todo lado aunque ya no se la pusiera, ahora con mayor razón no se la ponía. Su padre vendría al espectáculo ahora cuidaba más a su niña, se hacía tiempo para verla, no sabía si sus hermanas estarían allí también, hablo con su tía querida antes de la competencia y le deseo suerte, lo que desconocía es que ellos también estarían en sus combates.

Ranma estaba feliz allí, al día siguiente tenia entrenamiento y quizás vería a la peli azul. Su orgullo no le permitía salir a buscarla, esperaría con paciencia que la vida los haga coincidir.

James en el último intento de impedir que Ranma solicite la mano de Akane llego también, no podría tener a la joven japonesa, pero él tampoco lo haría.

Al día siguiente Akane entrenaba muy temprano y Ranma al medio día, ella planifico todo para no encontrarse con el azabache, su fobia hacia los hombres había sido superada, pero aun así desistió de salir con chicos, más que son los más conocidos.

Era poco ya lo que salía y aunque volvió a confiar en las personas a él lo tendría en especial bastante lejos de ella, no porque no tuviera sentimientos por el sino más bien porque ella no quería que la lastimen.

Pero un como no todo se puede planificar en la vida ese día se les durmió el diablo, ahí estaban Akane y Ranma en el coctel de bienvenida a las olimpiadas y además la entrega oficial de los uniformes deportivos a cada uno, ahí estaban los dos y además el joven Taiko acompañaba a la hermosa Peli azul quien lucía increíble en ese vestido color vino con canesú y hasta la rodilla. Y ahí estaba los dos jóvenes de trajes oscuros muy elegantes, era la oportunidad de hablarse, la tarea sería difícil ya que el jefe de Akane y Nabiki sería el encargado de entregar los uniformes y acompañaba a la joven.

Él era el primero y el jefe le otorgo sea ella quien lo entregara, no supo que hacer, vio cómo se acercaba el joven azabache y pues reacciono lo más normal posible. Tomo el uniforme y se lo entrego, él la tomo y la acerco un poco y la beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada más. Él recogió el uniforme y se retiró, pero le había dejado una nota en la mano que tomo, ella la miro y la guardo y siguió con la entrega.

La velada estaba animada, Akane ya no bebía y desde luego ya no aceptaba nada de nadie, aun no se explicaba que había pasado esa noche, nadie le invito a nada y no era de aceptar bebidas de nadie, desconocía lo que paso con Ranma, pero era algo que hace meses le daba vuelta, trato de estar lejos de él, Taiko la acompañaba, él fue recomendado por Nabiki que no la deje sola y que si no podía estar cerca de ella pues dejara alguien al pendiente ella iría solo cuando empiece la competencia con la familia.

Iba tan ocupada que ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba tan cerca de Ranma a pesar de haberlo evitado toda la noche, cuando dio la vuelta él estaba ahí de espaldas, conversando con Taiko y poniéndose al día de sus vidas, dio la vuelta y resbalo, apresurándose el joven azabache a tomarla antes de que caiga al suelo, ella se sentía sumamente avergonzada.

_ Akane-¿estás bien?

_ Gracias, puedes soltarme por favor

_ Solo evitaba que cayeras

_Gracias ya estoy bien, solo un poco cansada…Taiko debo retirarme, puedes quedarte si es tu deseo

_ Akane, te has vuelto aguafiestas desde que estuvimos aquí…está bien iré contigo_ Taiko desganado

_ espera amigo podemos arreglar algo, Akane espera que se divierta un poco mira que después será solo entrenar y no podremos hacer muchas cosas, los acompañare. Por favor_ le suplicaba

_ Taiko puedes quedarte me iré sola_ estaba algo enfadada_ Tomare un taxi_ daba la vuelta.

Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando su jefe se acercaba hacia ellos, fue saludando a todos a su paso, hasta que llego a donde estaba el joven azabache y lo saludo muy cordial.

_ Akane preséntame a esta joven promesa.

_ Sir. Hieden, el joven es Ranma Saotome_ estaba incomoda ante la situación suscitada.

_ Un gusto joven, todo el mundo dicen que serás el campeón, espero mi agente te haya tratado bien.

_ EL gusto es mío Sr, Hieden y no se preocupe ella me ha tratado bien, es más me prometió disfrutar de la velada conmigo._ Akane está sorprendida, ya no podía huir de ahí

_ Akane es una hermosa mujer y muy buena compañía, querida atiende a nuestro campeón como se debe_ sonreía, se sentó en la misma mesa de los jóvenes con Akane a su lado.

_ Sr. Hieden debe saber que estamos con horarios estrictos de entrenamiento, así que lo acompañare un poco, debo descansar…usted comprende.

_ Calma querida ya dispuse un auto para ti, atiende al joven se ve que disfruta de tu compañía, además quiero conocerlo más.

_ Está bien Sir. _ lo decía ya resignada.

_ Qué edad tienes, sé que participas en estos eventos desde muy joven y que la última vez quedaste segundo

_ Pues sí señor es cierto, prometí con otra persona regresar para ganar el campeonato_ miraba a Akane _ dijimos que seremos los campeones y espero esta vez conseguirlo._ la peli azul miraba, y recordaba el hecho.

_Mi querido campeón, pues déjame decirte que te deseo éxitos, por favor no quiero aburrirlos, vayan a bailar, por favor linda sal a bailar con el joven_ Akane está sorprendida ante la petición, no hizo más que obedecer.

Por lo bajo los dos hablaban mientras se dirigían a la pista.

_ Escúchame Saotome, ni te atrevas a propasarte conmigo.

_ Pues no lo hare, estas de igual de marimacho como antes

_ no me aprietes la mano, bobo

_ Pues me estas enterrando tus uñas en la misma.

_ no debiste tomarme la mano_ Akane estaba molesta

_ no encontré otra manera de abordarte y tu jefe me ayudo

_ Saotome no te pases de listo…es todo y la velada estará tranquila

_ No lo hare,…como si me interesaras…

_ estamos claros

Ranma en ese momento tenía ganas de lanzarle que su compromiso estaba vigente y que gracias a eso ella no estaba casada con el inglés, pero no era lo que quería, además llegaba el plazo de cumplir una promesa hecha entre ambos, seria después de las olimpiadas él tenía todo listo menos una cosa, a ella.

Bailaron él fue muy respetuoso, no hizo nada para enojarla, no era tan tonto se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, era la misma mujer, pero más osca y distanciada que de costumbre, pero no llevaría mucho para que él se entere de muchas cosas, ella salió del centro de eventos, él se valió de Taiko y averiguo el lugar donde estaba ella hospedada y a la mañana siguiente se dio modos para ingresar allí y llamo su puerta, ella estaba alistándose para ir a entrenar, con el desayuno en su cuarto y como esperaba al chofer que la lleve al gimnasio, abrió la puerta y le lanzo su maleta sin darse cuenta quien era la persona por fuera, cuando cayó en cuenta.

_ Otra vez tu…cómo pudiste subir, me quejare con el gerente

_ ¡buenos días Akane! Pues no es mi culpa que no te fijes a quien abres la puerta, solo vine a ver si estabas bien

_ Pues Saotome gracias, ves que si estoy bien, ahora me dejas pasar que debo salir, ahí mismo viene a quien esperaba, te dije que no me busques, no quiero nada contigo

_ está bien me ha quedado claro, dime ¿leíste la carta que le deje a mi madre?

_ si la leí me explicabas cosas que ya me entere antes, Húmico me agradeció el detalle de las flores, no sé porque

_ Así que fue cierto, le enviaste flores_ caminaba junto a ella mientras salían

_ Si es una lástima no haya sido tu hijo decían que era un hermoso niño rubio y que ahora ella mismo está en Corea.

_ no le perdone ese engaño, me dolió mucho.

_ Y es por eso mismo que no te quiero cerca, te lastimare mucho, así que compréndelo y déjame de buscar…

_ Akane por favor_ Ella lo interrumpió

_ Ranma por favor no me busques más, no quiero lastimarte no quiero que te decepciones de mi

_ explícate Akane, estas libre yo lo soy y ahora no me quieres cerca, y sé que aun guardas sentimientos por ti, por tu labios dicen una cosa, pero tu cuerpo dice otra.

_ Saotome solo mantente al margen de mí, te lo aseguro es lo mejor._ el auto la esperaba

Ranma no comprendió que había sucedido en ese año, a pesar de verla en lapsos de tiempo, explicarle y todo él no iba dejarse humillar de ella, así que decidió dejarla en paz, si se la encontraba la saludaba y pasaba de largo, eso es algo que le dolía Akane pero era lo mejor, ella ya no se sentía preparada para tener una vida pareja con nadie.

Se toparon en el día de la inauguración pero saludaron no pasó nada, las chicas se sentían atraídas por el azabache más el ya no era el chico de hace un año, hubo mujeres que lo acosaban basta que el aceptara para tenerlas en su cama, perdió el interés por eso ni él se explicaba, ya no era el don juan de antes eso había cambiado no sabía cuándo fue, caminaba por la playa en la noche, ahí estaba James algo bebido donde se hospedaban los deportistas, buscaba a Akane, él sabía que ella no estaba en ese hotel, se acercó al verlo, James reconoció al azabache.

_ tú, otra vez, Así que estas aquí, de seguro quieres a mi mujer

_ Estas bebido, ella no está aquí

_ Está contigo, maldito desgraciado ella es mía, si no lo sabes ha sido mi mujer_ Ranma empalideció su sorpresa era tal que estaba al punto del stock

_ Que has dicho, repítelo_ Tomaba a James por las solapas

_ Que es mi mujer, y aunque ella no quiera casarse es mía. Aunque sea tu prometida, ella es mi mujer, no sabes cómo disfrute esa noche.

_ No lo vuelvas a decir, mira que todos te miran, como juegas así con la honra de Akane_ estaba dispuesto a golpear a James, pero la guardia intervino y los separo, James seguía gritando llamando a Akane.

Le indigno tanto, pero aún faltaban cosas por pasar.

CONTUNUARA


	30. DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

CAPITULO 30

DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD.

Esa afirmación desquicio a Ranma, sería que por eso no lo quería cerca, comprendía menos, como ha sido posible eso, no tenía explicación y se le pasaron mil ideas en su cabeza. Estaba ya tarde no podía exigir explicaciones además ella le había dicho que no era digna y que no lo quería lastimar, se refería a esto, o a que cosa, él debía saberlo, no pudo más, se dirigió a su habitación lloro hasta quedar vacío, en eso una llamada, no quería hablar con nadie pero ante la insistencia respondió

_ Saotome

_ Hijo mío... ¿qué te pasa?

_ Mamá, tú lo sabias, dime si lo sabias

_ Saber ¿Qué?

_ Que Akane _ el solo pronunciarlo le quebraba la voz_ que ella ya experimento lo que por derecho era mío

_ Hijo mío, acaso ella te lo conto

_ No mamá, acabo de encontrar a su ex novio, el que estaba presionando para casarse, no comprendo porque no se casó con él, si le dio los derechos

_ No, Ranma ella jamás le dio el derecho, el solo se lo arrebato

_ ¿Qué?...como le arrebato, ella no permitiría una cosa así, no en contra su voluntad

_ Hijo la drogaron como tú, esto es obra de Shampoo y James, sabias que Mousse también lo sedaron ese día, ata cabos hijo, ahora comprenderás

_ ¡maldita Shampoo! …nos arruino la vida a todos, por favor localiza a Mousse necesito hablar con él.

_ Hijo por eso te llamaba, él está yendo a Brasil en estos momentos, te ira a buscar dice que debes saber algunas cosas para que él se quede tranquilo, antes de ir Jusenkyo.

_ Gracias mamá, matare al desgraciado de James, ahora todo tiene sentido

_ hijo…. ¿amas a Akane?...crees puedas vivir sabiendo lo que hoy te has enterado.

_ Mamá, no lo sé, necesito asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido, Akane me está evitando y en vez de entenderla, el deje de lado, no sé, madre…. ¿cuándo vienen ustedes?

_Pues estaremos ahí unas horas antes de que tengas el encuentro, sé que los Tendo van también, ellos estarán ahí en unos días, por favor Ranma compórtate.

_ ellos saben lo que me acabas de contar, porque no hicieron nada, tengo demasiadas cosas por saber.

_ Hijo te aconsejo que no hables con Akane, Nabiki está allá, habla con ella, es la que sabe cómo paso.

_ está bien madre, estaremos en contacto.

_ Cuídate hijo.

Ranma quedo desubicado su mente era todo confusión , se remontó a la noche donde los hechos habían sucedido, recordó a Mousse como fue sacado del bar al igual que Taiko, no supo nada más el también perdió la conciencia no recordó como llego a su habitación, ni como llevaron a Akane, recordaba vagamente a Shampoo sobre él y sentía asco, se imaginó que a Akane le paso lo mismo, esa noche no pudo dormir, se levantó temprano, pidió información de Nabiki, solo le dijeron que estaba en un restaurante frente al hotel con su novio, se dirigió a él y ahí estaña Kuno y Nabiki, Kuno vio primero al azabache, llamo la atención de su amada y vio al azabache lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

_Ranma... ¿cómo estás?...tu madre me llamo ayer dijo que me querías ver y la razón.

_ Gracias Nabiki…te veo bien… si sabes a que vengo hablemos de una vez…Kuno ¿estar presente?

_ Él sabe así que no te hagas problemas, sentémonos y ordenemos de una vez_ los tres se sentaron.

_ Saotome, así que te enteraste de que el compromiso está vigente, a tus padres le dijimos que no era necesario que se concrete.

_ Kuno, eso ahora es lo de menos, seguro tú fuiste quien tramito eso…me entere hace pocos meses y no pienso imponer nada

_ Ranma sientes que te han quitado el derecho quizás, ella no sabe nada

_ Aclárame que paso esa noche, Nabiki necesito saberlo

_ Te puedo contar lo que se, ella no recuerda nada, amaneció con ese bobo a su lado, cuando la encontré estaba sumida en su dolor, pusimos la denuncia aquí mismo y llevamos la copia a Inglaterra, no pudimos hacer mucho él tiene influencias allá.

_ Ella que recuerda, recordaba que se besaron ustedes dos, después perdió la conciencia, recordaba entre sueños que alguien la tocaba, después perdió totalmente la conciencia, la recupero en la mañana y armo un escándalo según dijeron los que estaban ahí, James salió con la ropa en sus manos, estaban desnudos…ha sido duro para ella, nosotros nos sentimos culpables_ Ella miraba a Kuno _ no debimos dejarla sola, pero tú debes saber mas

_ No lo sé, me paso lo mismo, recuerdo a Taiko muy bebido, James lo saco de ahí, Shampoo a Mousse recuerdo el beso, de ahí…es algo muy vergonzoso.

_ Mm porque Shampoo quería drogar a su esposo… a menos que tú y ella_ se tapó la boca sorprendida.

_ Saotome es posible que ese par haya estado juntos para hacer una cosa así, pero no cabe algo, Yumiko no estaba embarazada

_ Cariño si pero te enteraste de lo demás.

_ Sí, pero en ese caso Shampoo no tiene escrúpulos, debemos cuidarlos de ella. Quien sabe le toque la locura de nuevo.

_ Miren Mousse viene hasta acá, dice que viene a aclarar las cosas y pues no sé qué pasara, pero si ese maldito de James le hizo algo a Akane en contra de su voluntad lo matare.

_ Ranma no puedes hacerlo, estas en competencia una cosa como esas te descalificara

_ no me importa, ese poco hombre sabrá de mí.

_ Saotome, tómalo con calma, veamos que dice Mousse , necesitamos saber que hizo Shampoo y con qué objetivo, si tenemos más medios podremos meter a prisión a James y a Shampoo podríamos acusarla de tentativa de asesinato, si Mousse se comunica contigo, quiero estar presente en esa conversación_ Kuno estaba decidido

_ Por mi está bien, solo no le digan a Akane lo del compromiso, se sentirá presionada y es lo que menos quiero, Nabiki cuídala bien, no me acercare a ella mucho menos sabiendo esto...debo retirarme sabes dónde encontrarme.

_ Si te necesito te lo hare saber, y tu haz lo mismo._ Nabiki se retiró con Kuno

Entrenaban hasta el día de la competencia, les fue bien a los dos, habían llegados sus familias, las dos coincidieron en el coliseo donde se llevaban a cabo, Nodoka y Genma llegaron el día que comenzaba la competencia, los Tendo habían llegado días antes, disfrutaron un poco del calor de Rio de Janeiro, Mousse también llego para hablar con Ranma fue enviado estrictamente para limpiar el nombre de la aldea amazona ya que Shampoo era una y no podían dejar las cosas así.

_ Ranma, podemos vernos en el bar donde hicimos la despedida

_ No hay problema, a qué hora

_ Pues en dos horas, si no es molestia

_ ahí estaré

Ranma estaba con Taiko, conversaban de cosas triviales y eso lo mantenía ocupado para estar lo bastante lejos de Akane, aun así debía salir a ese encuentro con Mousse, el joven Japonés tenía una práctica a la mañana siguiente en la mañana , así que se despidió y se retiró a su habitación, Ranma se dispuso a salir , llego al lugar pactado y ahí estaba Mousse con su ropa china un poco más elegante, esperaba al azabache con una bebida en la mano, el azabache se acercó y tomo asiento a su lado

_ Mousse… ya estoy aquí, para que me citaste

_ Ranma, tu madre debió explicarte, no es fácil, pide algo de beber, lo necesitaras.

_ no puedo hacerlo, creo pediré vino

_ Ranma me han enviado a limpiar el nombre de las amazonas y porque quiero redimir a Shampoo al fin es mi esposa.

_ se concretó Mousse, me enterado de cosa poco agradables que más horrores hizo con nosotros.

_ Pues empecemos por tu viaje a Corea, sabias que te hechizo para que tus deseos carnales se eleven y que te dio una poción de control con el que terminaste teniendo relaciones con ella, por la pócima mas no por tu voluntad, solo que la pócima estuvo mal aplicada y es así como terminaste siendo el mujeriego que conocemos, la cura para es poseer a tu verdadero amor.

_ Poseer, es decir que yo y ese alguien intimemos, eso está muy complicado.

_ No es necesario llegar al coito, basta que la desees y cumplas algo de eso con ella

_ podrá ser…que… ¿Cómo sé que me he curado?

_ Sencillo, dejaras de perseguir mujeres

_ Pues creo ya lo hice, no me interesan más que una y no la puedo tener

_ Akane cierto, pues si lo que dice Shampoo es correcto tú te curaste el día que besaste a Akane y la llevaste a tu habitación, debieron intimas_ Ranma estaba avergonzado_ rojo a mas no poder

_ Pero ese día no paso de besos y caricias_ y recordó esas caricias_ mm muy sugestivas… ¿crees pudo ser eso?

_ Si tú la amabas y ella a ti, esas caricias íntimas bastaban

_le hizo algo a Akane, suéltalo de una vez pato

_ Pues amigo mío no me vuelvas a decir pato, estoy curado, hace casi un mes

_ eso quiere decir que Shampoo también

_ no por eso vine pronto ella debe hacerlo en unos meses y si el consejo no la perdona pues no podrá curarse.

_ Habla de una vez que más hizo.

_ uso una poción de control para que dejes a Akane, cuando regresaste a Corea, también uso una poción para que Yumiko se enfermara durante su embarazo, además de usar contigo y Akane la poción para que no recordaran nada, ella quería un hijo tuyo, solo que no sabia

_ que los caídos en las fosas no podemos tener hijos sino hasta que estemos curados_ Miraba a Mousse_ también fuiste la victima de ese brebaje.

_ Para no intervenir en lo que quería hacer, no sé con qué fin lo uso en Akane

_ Maldita gata, arruino la vida de Akane y la mía, ella al parecer estuvo a punto de casarse con el inglés, pero lo pudimos impedir, es de nuevo mi prometida, solo que ella no lo sabe , tampoco quiero imponerme m que sea ella quien decida.

_ Saotome siento mucho el mal que les ha hecho Shampoo, ahora mismo está pagando la condena, es muy duro para ella y aunque es orgullosa sé que le duele, no sé si separarme de ella, sabes que la amo y no sé si podre perdonar lo que hizo, no sé qué hare.

_ el daño está hecho, no sé si podremos arreglarlo, espero que Shampoo se arrepienta del mal causado, no queremos volverla a ver, no queremos saber más de ella. Solo que desaparezcan de aquí.

La competencia estaba por comenzar, estuvieron en la inauguración de los juegos, ahí estuvieron en la misma delegación cerca pero no juntos, sabia cosas por Taiko que además de andar cuidando a Akane también conversaba con Ranma y eso lo tenía tranquilo. Hasta el día que comenzaron las competencias.

Takeshi estaba ahí, vio a Ranma y fue a buscarlo para saludarlo, si tía estaba al otro lado del recinto pero pudo ver como el niño se le lanzo a los brazos, era una imagen muy tierna, al ver como el azabache tomaba en brazos al niño lo lanzaba por los aires, el competía un una hora ella en treinta minutos, el niño vio a su tía y casi a rastras llevo al azabache con él para saludarla y desearle suerte.

_ Takeshi, no hagas eso

_ Tía me gusta tu amigo_ señalaba a Ranma_ es muy divertido jugar con el

_ Si pequeño, pero no pueden estar aquí, dime ¿Qué quieres?

_ Tía que tengas suerte _ Ranma miraba como Akane abrazaba a su sobrino.

_ Tú… ¿no le desearas suerte a mi tía?

_ claro que sí, no la necesita, pero si me permites_ Akane asintió y el la abrazo_ tu puedes_ se lo dijo.

_ gracias, ve con tu madre…Ranma cuídalo por favor

_ lo llevo ahora mismo donde su madre _ él estaba sonrojado.

Ahí estaba Tsuya dándole indicaciones para su combate, el cual lo gano sin problemas, su rabia la había enfocado en sus patadas y las perfecciono.

Ranma por su parte también gano el combate al siguiente día tendría otro de nuevo, Akane dos días después, la convivencia con sus familias los llevo a compartir con la familia del otro sin que ellos se lo propusiesen, esa tarde fueron a celebrar en un restaurante que ellos conocían, se sentían incomodos aun así sus familias estaban felices y eso basto para que no le dieran importancia al hecho.

Se sentaron muy distanciados, Akane tomo al pequeño Takeshi y se dedicó a entretenerlo, Kasumi con su esposo estaban al otro lado de la mesa, Ranma con sus padres Nabiki y Kuno, Akane y su padre Soun, se sentían felices de verse ahí, compartían historias , disfrutaban estar juntos, menos los dos jóvenes quienes les molestaba la situación.

Finalmente Akane se levantó de la mesa disculpándose que iría a pasear con el más pequeño de todos, Ranma deseaba salir detrás de ella pero se dio el tiempo era mejor seguirlos él sabía que James estaba ahí y podía incomodar a Akane.

_ Ranma, no quiero que hagas efectivo el compromiso, Akane ya no es una mujer para ti_ Dijo muy serio Genma en voz baja a su hijo

_ Padre perdóname, eso es algo que yo decidiré _ y se retiró detrás de ella pero a distancia

Nodoka escucho todo, no estaba de acuerdo ella sabía que el corazón de su hija estaba con aquella joven que acababa de seguir, se disculpó con los demás diciendo que Ranma debía hacer algo urgente y que regresaría al rato, reto con su mirada a Genma, discutían de muchas cosas.

A poco rato ahí estaba Akane y Takeshi corriendo por cerca de la playa, cuando apareció James se acercaba y ella lo vio, su reacción la paralizo, no podía moverse, hace tanto de no verlo, desde año nuevo, este lo tomo de la mano.

_ Me tienes miedo Akane_ lo miraba desquiciadamente

_ ¡suéltame!_ estaba asustada

_ De seguro tu noviecito japonés ya te dejo, no te he visto con el

_ Déjame, gritare….por favor estoy con mi sobrino_ miraba al pequeño que se estaba asustando

Ranma observaba a lo lejos y no sabía si intervenir o no, pero vio que ella no lo soportaba así que son más miramientos se acercó.

_ ¡suéltala! No ha sido clara_ Ranma estaba irritado

_ Así que estas con ella…después de todo lo que te dije, sigues aquí._ lo desafiaba

_ pase por aquí, déjalos, los estas asustando _

_ mira japonés si sabes lo que te conviene me dejaras hablar con ella.

_ ella no quiere y no me obligues a romperte la cara

_ Por favor basta, no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, déjenme en paz…comprendan_ tomo al pequeño y se encamino al restaurante.

_ escucha japonés idiota, ella no es tuya, vine a vengarme de ti, por robarme lo que más he amado:

_ pues no pareces amarla, y no soy tan cobarde para obligarla a nada…si quieres vengarte hazlo conmigo directamente no uses a terceros.

_ así lo hare y lo veras.

Se dio a vuelta y se retiró, se acercó al restaurante vio que Akane estaba con su familia, llamo a su madre y prefirió no retornar al sitio, le pidió que se disculpara por el con los demás, iría al hotel.


	31. LA VENGANZA

**Saludos a todos , he estado muy ocupada les pido disculpas por no haber subido la actualización . gracias a quienes estén siguiendo mi historia. les dejo un capitulo el día de hoy, espero mañana poder dejarles el otro.**

 **Abrazos**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **CAPITULO 31**

 **LA VENGANZA**

Había pasado el tiempo, la competencia estaba ya por terminar Ranma estaba por la penúltima pelea, Akane ya estaba en la final, sus competidoras eran muy buenas pero ella las supero sin problema, su pelea final era contra una china imbatible según decían y la que la última vez la hizo perder.

Ranma estaba ya listo para su pelea, la cual de hecho la gano sin problemas en una semana se llevaría cabo la final, él y Akane estaban distantes se dirigían la palabra solo lo suficiente, pero después de declararlo ganador del combate y darse cuenta de una luxación en el hombro Kenshi lo llevo a enfermería. Lo que pasaría al otro día seria devastador.

Akane dormía y era muy temprano y ese día no iba a entrenar, su celular sonaba con insistencia, lo cual la saco de sus sueño profundo.

_ Tener

_ Akane por favor despierta…

_Nabiki espero sea importante...estoy sumamente cansada... ¿qué sucede?

_ mira el periódico, se trata de Ranma…léelo y baja rápido por favor, debemos arreglar esto, te espero en el restaurante de siempre.

_ ¡qué demonios! …está bien bajare ahora mismo.

Tomo el periódico que estaba debajo de su puerta, no entendía que decía estaba en portugués pero por las fotos comprendió todo, James estaba golpeado y aparecía fotos de Ranma. Comprendió la gravedad del asunto y se cambió de ropa y bajo a donde su hermana estaba junto son Kuno, Kenshi y Ranma.

_ Maldita sea Ranma ¿qué le hiciste a James?

_ Te importa_ Miro a Akane ofendido.

_ Por favor estamos aquí porque esto es muy grave._ intervino Nabiki

_ Disculpen no los he saludo a todos_ Akane hizo la reverencia y tomo asiento.

_ La noticia es falsa pero la federación nos ha comunicado que es motivo para descalificarlo._ intervino Kenshi

_ es falsa, explíquense_ Nabiki pidió a Akane ser profesional, la angustia la estaba matando.

_ Pues debemos probarla, Saotome dime que hiciste el día de ayer, este tipo te amenazo o algo…debes contarnos todo, tu carrera está en juego_ Intervino Kuno

_ Mm mira Kuno hace días cuando Akane fue atacada por el yo intervine _ Akane estaba avergonzada lo había ocultado_ el me amenazo, la verdad no lo tome en serio hasta hoy_ cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos

_ ¿Hay testigos?

_mmm pues no claros, yo también lo amenace pero no hice lo que dice ahí, oye Kuno se puede hacer algo

_ se puede pero el tiempo está en contra, debemos proceder, tenemos 48 horas para imputar.

_Akane debemos movernos, llama a una rueda de prensa, comunica a la federación que impondremos una imputación, y debemos averiguar quién es el periodista y quien le dio esta información._ decía Nabiki

_ Nabiki, ya lo hice antes de venir ya tengo una cita con la federación, y con el dichos periodista, la rueda de prensa seria después de hablar con todos ellos…te parece cuatro de la tarde…Kuno por favor ayúdame, Kenshi cuida de Ranma no quiero que haga nada estúpido, nosotros debemos movernos…pero por favor antes de todo eso desayunemos.

_ Niña boba, se cuidarme solo, no hice lo que dicen ahí

_ grosero, solo trato de que no arruines tu carrera, no lo conoces como nosotras y de seguro se valió de alguien_ le saco la lengua de la manera más infantil.

_ Cálmense, por favor tiene razón, me muero del hambre…después saldremos a arreglar este embrollo, Ranma no te metas en problemas si conocemos a James él te buscara y querrá sacar más evidencias…así que evítalo a toda costa…Kuno cariño por favor pide lo que necesites y podemos mover esto.

_ Saotome necesita hablar contigo, Akane contigo también sobre el hecho mencionado, ahora mismo, no des ningún tipo de declaraciones…Kenshi quedas a cargo de eso.

_ Debe ser hoy mismo Kuno, me incomoda eso y debe ser juntos_ miraba al azabache

_ Pues lo siento mucho Akane así debe ser, hay que corroborar que paso._ Kuno estaba serio.

_ Por mí no hay lio, no hice nada _ Ranma estaba seguro y con los brazos cruzados.

_ pues hagámoslo de una vez mientras desayunamos Kuno, por favor podemos tomar una mesa aparte. No quiero que todos se enteren

Ahí conversaron de lo sucedido ese día, la joven estaba incomoda al hablar sobre eso, además se conoció que Ranma no pudo hacer eso dado que estaba con Kenshi y además hubo un empleado que corroboro eso.

La rueda de prensa se dio con el representante de la federación, con el auspiciante y Ranma que estaba acompañado de Kuno. Dijeron que iban a probar que lo dicho en el periódico era falso y que demandarían al reportero, al diario por difamación, no hubo preguntas ni nada, solo la afirmación que impugnarían y el comité deportivo les dio un día más para el mismo, caso contrario quedaría descalificado.

Kuno fue reuniendo las pruebas, las presento al comité, no fueron suficiente como para considerarlo, lo único que quedaba era hacer que James hablara cosa que iba a ser imposible, se enteraron que pago a alguien para que lo golpee y que pago a un camarero para que lo verifique, camarero desapareció del sitio y no había pruebas.

Pero faltaba un día y Kuno puso al pendiente a todos entre ellas Akane, la madre de Ranma estaba destrozada no por ella si no al ver el sufrimiento para su hijo, estaban agotando los recursos, al escuchar que James no hablaría, lo único que se le ocurrió era contratar una reportera para que saque la información, le pagaría bien si lo conseguía y además que conocía la debilidad que James tenía por las mujeres bonitas y esta era latina, así que apostaron a eso, tiraron el anzuelo, la joven periodista hizo caer a su presa no le costó ya estaba allí en un bar con él, Kuno estaba al pendiente.

_ Mm…tu eres el chico de la portada del periódico, pero esos golpes te los hizo un japonés…eres apuesto_ sabia como seducirlo.

_ No sé quién eres, está muy bella, podríamos divertirnos.

_ Claro pero ya sabes que nada es gratis, me dirás que te paso y como acabaste así

_ belleza, te diré lo que quieras_ LA joven llevaba in micrófono y una cámara en su diminuto bolso.

_ Bueno, dime y comprar una bebida.

_ Lo que la señorita pida... ¿tu nombre?

_ me llamare como quieras_ Le sonreía coqueta, el cayo presa de sus encantos.

_ Mm Akane me gusta

_ Así me llamare para ti, pero me contaras la verdad de lo que te sucedió.

_ pues querida es la venganza en contra de alguien.

_ese alguien…¿Quién es?

_ Un ególatra que le llaman campeón es el japonés, Ranma Saotome

_ A lo conozco es de buen ver

_ ¡maldita sea Akane, por ti lo hice!

_ hiciste que…

_ fingí la golpiza…reía con ironía

_ Pero porque fingir, pudiste provocarlo y él lo hubiera hecho.

_ lo hice y no pasó nada, debo acabar con su carrera, solo así sentiré que Akane no se merece nada y el será nada

_Pues se ve que esa chica te hizo algo malo

_ ella no me ama y si supiera la verdad quizás entendería, pero si lo sabe te iras con él y no quiero que él se quedó contigo, porque aunque no eres mía, tampoco serás de él.

_ no comprendo…ella parece no valer la pena…. ¿cómo hiciste que lo culparan?

_ Akane linda contrate a peleadores callejeros y me vale de los amigos de la crónica amarilla…sabes que tengo influencias, los golpes duraran días pero si acaba con su carrera habrá valido la pena

_ pues así parece…permíteme debo ir al sanitario…regreso guapo_ Ya tenía lo que necesitaban, era hora de salir de ahí son verse más comprometida.

Salió del dichoso bar, llamo al joven Tatewaki y le comunico lo que tenía, se citaron esa misma noche en la recepción del hotel para ver lo que había conseguido. Akane, Nabiki y Nodoka estaban ahí, además de Ranma y Kenshi. La joven periodista pidió el pago, a lo que el joven Tatewaki pidió ver la información y le dio la mitad, si la información valía le daría la otra mitad.

Se dirigieron a la recepción y pidieron se les preste un momento el centro de eventos donde podrían apreciar la información. Encendió el reproductor de video y sin duda era el, escuchaban en cinismo con el que hablaba, tuvieron la prueba fehaciente de que él estaba enfermo y estaba obsesionado con Akane, además de la farsa de la golpiza propinada, la joven peli azul no podía creer lo que sucedía hasta donde había llegado James por buscar venganza, se sintió aún más culpable, pero le quedo una duda que cosa ella no sabía y no debía saber, Ranma la observaba y entendió sus sentimientos.

_ Akane, no ha sido tu culpa, es mía por no respetar tu privacidad_ Estaba pegado a la pared cruzado de brazos

_ Niña, tu eres Akane, déjame decirte que el esta mal, te hara daño, debes denunciarlo_ Intervino la joven periodista

_ Lo hicimos, pero él tiene influencias que lo han tenido fuera, pero creo esto será suficiente para que el reciba ayuda Psiquiátrica._ Nabiki miraba a su hermana.

_ Ranma si es mi culpa, no supe quién era y te he arrastrado conmigo...perdóname. _Akane estaba apenada.

_ Podemos proceder esto es más que suficiente para que retiren los cargos y la sanción, tu puedes publicarlo, aquí tienes lo acordado. Lo de la demanda del periódico será tuyo también, así quedamos…te agradezco Gabriela _ decía Kuno Tomando la copia que ella le entregaba.

Así es como podrían respaldar su defensa, además él estaba aceptando la culpa de todo, menciono quien lo golpeo, como fue, no había cabida a la duda.

Akane cayó en cuenta de los alcances de James pero lejos de eso, debían rescatar la carrera deportiva de Ranma, de alguna manera ella era la culpable, no podía seguir pasando eso, decidió que lo mejor era terminar todo eso pero lejos de eso ahí estaba la amazona de nuevo en Brasil, también buscando hacer según ella justicia.

Al día siguiente Ranma estaba en el comité olímpico con Kuno, limpiando su nombre horas más tarde, salía el reportaje sobre lo de James, ahí estaba el video y la inocencia de Ranma y limpiando su nombre además que ganándose el lugar de competir la final.

El día de las finales llego y esa tarde compitieron, lo pronósticos eran ciertos, el campeón fue Ranma y pues Akane también lo logro, sus respectivas familias estaban felices, pasarían unos días más en Río de Janeiro y celebraban sus triunfos, pero James y ahora Shampoo, querían venganza y no descansarían hasta lograrlo y es así que después de la premiación y Akane ya saliendo del recinto, Shampoo le esperaba fuera y a lo lejos tiro un dardo, Ranma sintió como iba hacia la peli azul y se lanzó sobre ella rozándole y dejándole herido, Shampoo salió de su escondite y detrás de ella Mousse y la bisabuela, Ranma cayó en una especia de sueño sobre las piernas de Akane y para colmo de males James salió también con una pistola amenazaba con matar a todos y fue retirando a los presentes entre ellos los familiares de ambos, pateo al azabache haciéndole a un lado jalo a Akane que estaba en el suelo y queriéndose llevársela , Akane ponía resistencia no podía dejar ahí al hombre que la salvo,

Los cuatros hombres que estaban ahí viendo iban a intervenir para liberar a Akane, James disparo e hirió a Tofú en la pierna, se hicieron para atrás y ahí estaba James con Akane, Cologne se acercó al joven fue tan rápida que el joven ni se dio cuenta le hizo soltar el arma y Tofú desde el suelo apretó unos puntos que lo dejaron inmóvil, así mismo la bisabuela presiono un punto que dejo inmovilizada a Shampoo siendo Mousse el que la cargo antes de caer.

Estaba todo controlado, la bisabuela se acercó al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo vio que la herida no era profunda, saco una pequeña bolsa con un tipo de ungüento, lo puso al joven y este dio un grito desgarrador, mientras Akane a sus pies miraba lo que sucedía, la bisabuela la miraba atenta y se dirigió al joven tendido en el suelo.

_ Hijo en ley… perdón es la costumbre, haz desquiciado a mi Shampoo, la hemos seguido y no sabíamos que iba hacer no pensamos que llegaría tan lejos, el dardo esta envenenado, pero es superficial la herida, el ungüento te sanara en cuestión de horas, me llevare a Shampoo la desapareceré de sus vidas.

_ abuela, es decir que quiso matarme… ¿Por qué?

_ ella considera que le robaste lo que consideraba suyo, y no pudo aceptarlo

_ vieja momia como dejas que una loca así este suelta.

_ respétame jovenzuelo acabo de salvarte la vida.  
_ me llevare a Shampoo lejos de ustedes, yo como su esposo no debí permitir que llegara tan lejos_ Mousse estaba apenado._ Akane debes cuidarte de este demente los dos están desquiciados._ él te dio una bebida para que pierdas la voluntad.

_ ¿Qué?...es algo que no comprendo

_ no fue solo a ti, esa noche los tres lo bebimos Shampoo y James se encargaron de pagar al encargado para que los tres los bebiéramos.  
_ ¿los tres?...Mousse como tres, entiendo menos

_ Si Akane, Tu, Saotome y yo bebimos esa noche

_ Explícate…

_ Yo para no molestar ya que Shampoo quería algo con Ranma_ el azabache se avergonzó_ a ti para la conveniencia de James.

_no puedes ser _ se acercó a abofetear a Shampoo, ella alzo la vista peor no podía moverse del todo

_ Mousse creo debemos irnos, lleven a descansar a Ranma lo necesita_ se llevaron a Shampoo y la policía se llevó a James.

Ranma fue llevado al hotel para descansar, Akane fue a la delegación a dar declaraciones acompañada de su padre y sus dos cuñados, la policía buscaba a Shampoo, pero no sabían dónde fue, en cuanto Ranma se reponía él debía dar sus declaraciones, salieron del sitio casi a la madrugada, al día siguiente irían a ver el estado del azabache.

Akane ya no sabía que pensar, se dirigió a descansar un poco así que se despidió de los varones que le acompañaban y fue a su habitación, se disponía a descansar, cuando su puerta fue violentada , un bombero hizo su aparición y detrás de este una amazona iracunda.

_ Akane Tendo, despídete esta será tu última noche viva, Ranma jamás debió amarte

_ Shampoo está demente, me defenderé.

_eso querer, yo matarte

_ hagámoslo, no tengo miedo_ la miraba desafiante

_ enviare tu despedida a Ranma.

_ Quizás yo se lo envié a Mousse

Así empezaron la lucha, Shampoo tomo sus bomboris y los lanzo contra la peli azul, Akane solo salto sobre ellos, lanzo patadas sobre la joven peli morada, ella cayo también , tomo a Akane de los pies y la tiro sobre el suelo, la joven miraba desafiante a la peli morada y la cabeceo, eso desubico a la amazona, se ubicó sobre ella y la golpeaba la peli morada estaba sorprendida no pensó que Akane fuera tan fuerte, la empujo y tomo de nuevo los Bomboris, la gente del hotel gritaba al ver la pelea y al percatarse de eso Akane llevo la lucha a otro lugar, los empleados del hotel subieron a ver el desorden y solo vieron la imagen de la amazona saltando por la ventana, llamaron a la policía y dieron la descripción de lo visto.

Ellas estaban en un bosque, Shampoo sobre Akane queriendo apretarle el cuello, mas Akane no se dejaba, golpeo uno de sus pechos en el forcejeo y Shampoo la soltó, ella la empujo y empezó a golpearle en el tórax , la dejo sin aire, mas Shampoo tampoco se quedaba atrás saco unas dagas y las empezó a tirar hacia la joven peli azul, ellas esquivo todas, en eso apareció Mousse, llamando a la peli azul y enviándole una Katana ya que Shampoo estaba armada también, ella tomo la katana y empezó a levantarla con gran habilidad , la otra lanzaba más armas, secreto que aprendió de su marido, la pelea estaba muy pareja, cuando Shampoo empezó a decir las cosas que hizo con Ranma y todas las maldades hechas.

_ Marimacho, yo hacer que Ranma dejarte con hechizo, así mismo lo hechicé para ser suya

_ Estúpida, no pudiste tenerlo sin usar eso…no eres más que una cobarde

_ Cállate chica fea, James hacerte lo que quiso porque yo ayudarle_ Akane se enfureció, Mousse estaba por intervenir

_ no intervengas Mousse, es una pelea mía_ tomaba la posición de un combate

_ Akane no merecer amor de Ranma y no ser ya digna de nadie, hasta Yumiko sacar del camino, sentirse mal todo su embarazo, no hubiera tomado la molestia de saber qué hijo no ser de Ranma_ Lo decía con ironía

Ahí fue cuando perdió la poca paciencia que tenía, y la peli azul empezó a lanzar golpes sin piedad, fueron muchos en la cara y la Katana empezó a mover, Shampoo vio como Akane tornaba su energía a roja le dio temor, tomo la daga que tenía escondida y cuando parecía que golpearía le introdujo al lado derecho entre las costillas y grito del dolor, pero eso no detuvo a la peli azul, tomo la Katana y se fue sobre Shampoo la tiro al piso con la mismo cerca de su cuello, la peli morada se vio acabada aun así la desafiaba.

_ tú ser tan cobarde, no matar a Shampoo, no ser más que chica fea y plana

_ no me provoques Shampoo puedo hacerlo

_ hazlo de una vez, yo morir pero quitarte todo

_ Shampoo no digas nada….Akane por favor no la mates_ rogaba Mousse

Akane acerco más la katana al cuello, pero lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Shampoo dejándola inconsciente , regreso a ver al joven de anteojos y poco después apareció la bisabuela mirando lo que había sucedido, se acercó donde la nieta estaba herida con leves cortes de la katana sobre su cuerpo, pero sumamente cansada, alzo a mirar a la joven que estaba herida, Mousse se acercó también a ver a su mujer estaba inconsciente, se acercó donde la otra joven que se agarraba el lado herido, y se retiraba la daga y gritaba del dolor, el joven de anteojos se arrancó la camisa limpio un poco la herida y la envolvió con los trozos de su camisa, a poco tiempo llego Soun y Genma viendo lo sucedido, la policía iba detrás de ellos, vieron a las jóvenes heridas, atendieron a ambas e interrogaron, la vuela estaba ahí, y miraba, Akane tomo la palabra

_ abuela siento mucho, pero debe ser consciente de lo que ha hacho Shampoo, ha arruinado mi vida, no siento remordimiento, pero no soy una asesina, con eso me basta_ lo decía orgullosa Akane.

_ ¿Qué harás con ella?

_ yo nada, ella se ha encargado de ser buscada por la policía, creo se ha hecho justicia al fin

_ Ese amor no correspondido la ha hecho perder la razón, ni el amor de Mousse la ha sanado

_ Abuela ella nos arruino la vida a mí y a Ranma, no puedo perdonar eso_ miraba a Mousse que no dejaba sus lagrimas brotar_ Lo siento Mousse has sido una víctima más.

_ Akane lo supe pero no pude tenía que intentarlo, ella esta desquiciada, no pensé que llegaría esto, estaba planeando matarte, la perdimos un momento y la encontramos aquí.

_ abuela perdóneme la franqueza pero si pudiera y no tuviera escrúpulos la hubiera matado, entrégala de una vez a la justicia, ha hecho demasiado daño.

_ Hija mía, por favor retirémonos de aquí, necesitas atención médica, la policía se hará cargo d esto, _ Decía Soun acercando a su hija-

_ SI Akane retirémonos, en verdad el haz superado _ Genma la miraba sorprendido

_ mira jovencita, quizás tengas razón, pero es mi sangre y la cuidare.

_ haga lo que quiera abuela, solo no quiero volver a cruzarme con ella en la vida…vaya con ella solo no la quiero ver, así que hasta nunca abuela espero Shampoo pueda vivir con esto…Mousse cuídate mucho.

Se retiraron al fin los tres Soun, Genma y Akane se retiraron del lugar, dejaron sentada la denuncia, se dirigieron al hospital en compañía de un policía que hizo el parte, no fue nada grave y la enviaron al hotel, la habitación está destrozada, Soun se encargaría de eso, fue llevada a otra habitación, donde descanso al cuidado de Kasumi y su cuñado el Dr. Tofú quien rectifico que la herida no era tan grave. No podían creer lo sucedido en pocas horas. Akane estaba cansada, la pelea le exigió mucho y la pérdida de sangre la debilito, ahí estaba a su lado su pequeño sobrino durmiendo mientras sus padre dormían en la habitación contigua.

Dormía estaba sedada y en eso sueño volvía a ver que James que le pedía perdón. No sabía de qué, no comprendía nada ese sueño le acosaba desde hace algún tiempo. Se despertaba sobresaltad pero esa vez no podía estaba sedada y su sueño seguía, ahí él le decía muchas cosas

Ella estaba como aquella noche, recordaba llamar a Ranma en sus sueños, sentía que la tocaban y si después perdió el conocimiento, besaban su cuerpo y después paraban y escuchaba la voz de James diciendo que no podía, que él la amaba .

_ _Akane_ lloraba_ no puedo…no de esta manera, quiero que seas mia, pero por tu voluntad, deleitarme de tu cuerpo correspondiendo a mis caricias, sintiendo tus labios deslizarse por lo míos, escuchar tu voz llamándome a mí no a él, perdóname pero no puedo seguir, no sé qué pensaras mañana, pero me quedare aquí a tu lado prefiero pienses que paso algo entre nosotros y si es cierto lo que dice Shampoo._

Se despertó el efecto del medicamento empezó a desaparecer, el dolor era horrible, pero le iba dejando dudas no sabía que pensar, empezó gemir del dolor, el pequeño Takeshi se asustó, ella al darse cuenta de su pequeño acompañante, lo tranquilizaba, su hermana Kasumi y su esposo ya estaba ahí, los miro asustada, su cuñado retiro al pequeño entregándole a su madre, y reviso la herida, comenzó a medicarle de nuevo

_ Akane, ¿te sientes bien?

_ el dolor es terrible, que me está inyectando

_ Lo mismo que te pusieron en el centro médico, no pasa nada, dormirás un poco

_ por favor no quiero dormir, ¿Cómo se siente Ranma?

_ él está bien, el veneno fue sacado y el ungüento de la abuela lo aisló.

_ gracias, no quiero dormir mucho, disfruten de Río de Janeiro yo me pondré bien, después regresaremos a Japón

_ Hermanita que dices, te cuidaremos

_ Kasumi por favor diviértanse, a eso vinieron, háganlo por mí.

Y cayó de nuevo en sueño.

Ranma por su parte se enteró de lo sucedido, él se recuperaba rápidamente, estuvo al pendiente del Akane por su padre y madre, no quería alterarla, al igual supo que había preguntado por el y eso lo alegro, debían hablar pero no sería ahí. En unos días iría al Japón con sus padres, su madre se negó que regresara a EEUU en ese estado, así que pasearon unos pocos días.

Los dos tenían una promesa que cumplir, la no la obligaría pero se lo recordaría.


	32. FIN DE LA MALDICION

**CAPITULO 32**

 **LA CURA FINAL A LA MALDICION…VAMOS A JUSENKYO**

Akane estaba en Japón después del ataque que recibió de Shampoo, estaba restableciéndose en su casa, Ranma al igual hizo lo mismo ellos regresaron en diferentes días, los Saotome regresaron antes, Akane por su herida tomo un poco más de precauciones y se quedaron unos días más, todo estaba en orden, ella estaba casi recuperada así fue que hasta dio algunas clases en el Dojo en su estadía que estaba por terminar.

Nodoka no permitió que Ranma en su condiciones regresara y mucho menos solo a EEUU, ella lo cuidaría hasta que se recupere, lo cual era un hecho él estaba curado, espiaba a lo lejos a Akane necesitaba hablarle pero esperaría un poco de tiempo, lo que tenía que decirle era delicado y necesitaba que este lo más restablecida posible, él llamaba al Dr. Tofú para saber de ella, él le comentaba los avances que tenía y cuando al fin le dijo que era seguro se decidió, ese día iría al fin a ver a Akane, ellos tenían una promesa que cumplir, el cumpliría su parte lo demás iba ya dé cuenta de la peli azul, el azabache tomo la carpeta donde estaban los documentos del compromiso, el boleto y un sobre, fue donde su madre a pedirle consejo antes de salir de ahí.

_ Ranma… Hijo ¿estás seguro?

_ mamá creo es lo mejor he pensado mucho, no hay más pensar, en unos días iremos a buscar nuestra cura final.

_ está bien hijo…creo tienes razón, no lo hagas difícil, se firme y a la vez delicado, se trata de Akane, tu sabe lo que ha pasado.

_ Si mamá, está bien deséame suerte y que todo salga como esperamos

_ Adiós hijo, saludo a todos

Ranma salió rumbo a la casa de los Tendo, ese día hablaría con ella, llego a la casa, Soun estaba con Kasumi y el pequeño Takeshi que acababan de llegar, poco tiempo de estar jugando con si nieto, sonó de nuevo la puerta y ahí estaba el azabache haciendo aparición, Akane estaba en el Dojo dando clases al grupo de jóvenes. Ella estaba con un traje más holgado de los que ocupaba antes, ya era algo descuidada en su arreglo personal, pero no dejaba de lucir hermosa y el azabache la observaba.

Soun converso con Ranma él le dijo para que estaba ahí y el comprendió, así que decidió llamar a su hija se dirigieron los dos adentro y vieron como Akane dirigía el grupo.

_ hija, perdona la interrupción pero hay alguien que le urge hablarte_ ella volvió la mirada y ahí estaba el azabache con su típica ropa china, el pantalón azul, y la camisa roja arremangada.

_ ¿Ranma?...saludos, por favor puedes esperar en la casa termino esto en unos minutos y conversamos

_ Gracias…te espero dentro _ el asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa junto con Soun.

Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparaba té y pastelillos de arroz, vio llegar a los dos hombres y se sentaron en la mesa, ella fue diligente sirvió él te y las tartas mientras ellos agradecían y conversaban.

Pocos minutos después ingresaba Akane. Se disculpó, bajaba enseguida, subió rápido tomo un ligero baño, se arregló un poco, se mudó de ropa y bajo, su padre al verla descender se retiró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos, ella se acomodó frente a él y Kasumi le sirvió té y pastelillos. Y se retiró pronto, sabía que ellos debían hablar y no había ya marcha atrás.

_ Ranma, veo que estas bien, tu madre me lo dijo, me alegra mucho_ sonreía

_ También estas mejor, no quise molestarte y por eso no vine a visitarte.

_ pues si lo hiciste…eres el único que sube a mi ventana desde siempre_ el azabache se ruborizo no negó ni acepto nada

_ Akane tú y yo hicimos una promesa hace cuatro años… ¿lo recuerdas?

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Estaban ya por regresar de Jusenkyo después de encontrar la cura que era más larga de lo que esperaban, los cuatros se dirigían a tomar un auto que los llevaría a la cuidad cercana._

 __ Akane prométeme que regresaremos juntos, a terminar con mi cura_ miraba a la peli azul directo a los ojos y tomando sus manos_

 __ Si, prometo estar aquí cuando regreses por última vez a estas pozas malditas, promete tu que jamás se te ocurrirá regresar a entrenar aquí_ ella apretó las manos de el_

 __ pues no tengo ganas de regresar de nuevo más que a buscar la cura._

 __ siendo así vendré contigo, a pesar del tiempo y circunstancias._

 __ Hijos vámonos el auto acaba de llegar_ Nodoka llamo a los jóvenes._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

_ Ranma si lo recordé, pero no te parece que estamos a destiempo, éramos jóvenes y en si ya estamos separados

_ Akane no estés segura de eso_ y le extendió el folder con los papeles, ahí estaba el compromiso de ambos firmados por sus padres, además otra documento en donde Ranma pedía que se cumpla el mismo., Akane no comprendió nada

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

_ revísalos, pero no vine por eso, sino a cumplir la promesa que tú y yo hicimos hace tiempos, si los cumples o no es cosa tuya _ cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta.

_ no sé qué pensar, no comprendo nada

_ Akane no te obligare si es lo que piensas, te dejare decidir sola y sabrás lo que es mejor, yo solo cumplo mi palabra no más_ se levantó de la mesa fue a despedirse de todos, el pequeño Takeshi se colgaba del cuello del joven.

Se dirigía a la puerta y antes de retirarse le extendió un sobre y un boleto de avión, dejándole claro que era el de ella

_ Akane por favor tómalos, son tuyos, es tu decisión, pero te facilito todo…adiós cuídate mucho_ se retiró al fin

Akane miraba lo que le dejo en las manos, no comprendía nada, alzo la mirada y ahí estaba su padre, como queriendo explicarle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

_ Hija…Akane…escúchame por favor, lo prefería a él que al tipo que te hizo daño, no íbamos a permitir que te cases con él, era el único que pudo salvarte de sus garras y así lo hizo, el contrato no debe cumplirse necesariamente.

_ papá, porque no me lo dijeron, debía de saberlo, todos lo saben menos yo

_ hija quedo claro que no querías saber de él, y pues él tampoco lo supo sino hasta después que cuidaste a Nodoka en su enfermedad.

_ Papá está bien, lo hiciste buscando mi bien, no les reprocho nada, solo que no sé qué hacer con esto.

_ es una promesa hija, piénsalo, el vino solo por la promesa que lo acompañarías.

Los días pasaron y Akane ya tenía muchas cosas que pensar, Ranma, el compromiso, su trabajo, el viaje en fin todo un poco, más los días de ir a Jusenkyo se acercaban y no sabía qué hacer, estaba meditabunda cuando en eso su celular empezó a sonar con insistencia, la saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿si?...

_ Akane... ¿cómo estás?...te estamos extrañando

_ Nabiki, que alegría saber de ti, ya en dos semanas estaré de regreso al fin, es divertido estar aquí, pero ya es tiempo además el semestre está por comenzar

_ Akane tómalo con calma, casi te matan y tú piensas en estudiar, te llamaba por los documentos de Kein, los jefes están felices hay muchas regalías y ganancias.

_ me alegra, pues pídeselos a Ámbar ella los archiva.

_ ¿estás bien, duele aun?

_ Si duele un poco… ¿Nabiki está muy ocupada?…necesito hablarte.

_ hermanita estoy en una reunión, te contacto cerca de una hora por video llamada, así que carga la laptop conversaremos está bien, me desharé de todos

_ wow es tarde y sigues trabajando, te esperare…nos vemos_ colgó

Era su hermana y se convirtió en su confidente y consejera, no sabía qué hacer y pues recordó que él le entrego un sobre que no leyó, fue al escritorio, tomo el folder con los documentos ahí estaba el sobre, dentro una carta y el boleto de avión, tenía miedo pero ya estaba ese papel en su manos, así que lo saco del sobre y lo abrió, sin duda era puño y letra de Ranma, dudo sin embargo siguió y empezó a leer.

 ** _Querida Akane._**

 ** _Quizás ni yo sé porque pero es la tercera carta que te escribo y creo en esta si queda plasmado lo que quiero decir, Akane quería hablarte antes pero tu frialdad y distancia me han hecho imposible, perdóname si te herí antes de verte de nuevo, esa no ha sido mi intención, pero al verte al borde nuevamente de la muerte me han hecho darme cuenta que debo por lo menos intentar, Akane mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos que los del año anterior, sé que mereces ser feliz y yo tratare de hacer eso si me permites y te decides superar todo y seguir a mi lado._**

 ** _Sé que piensas que soy un mujeriego, pero gracias a tus besos y tus caricias me he liberado de ese absurdo hechizo que me tiro Shampoo quien nos ha separado por un amor no correspondido, y perdona que lo diga, se lo que se siente, Mousse fue claro en decirme que tú me libraste de ser ese hombre que yo no era, cometí errores y aprendí, déjame cuidarte por favor._**

 ** _No te obligare a nada, esto es sencillo, si piensas que soy una opción o tengo al menos una oportunidad vendrás conmigo a Jusenkyo. Pero si no es así respetare tu decisión y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, te dejo a ti los papeles, tú te encargaras de anular de nuevo este compromiso, serás tú y solo tú la que decidirás nuestro destino, no moriré de amor te lo prometo, si tu decisión es no volver a verme prometo no seguirte._**

 ** _Piénsalo, sé que son pocos días, pero mi espera ha sido aún más larga negándome a ver lo que para todos era y ha sido evidente, por alejarte de mí y ahora me alejes de ti. Porque la vida me pone de nuevo en el camino tú presencia y por eso debo intentarlo._**

 ** _Con todo mi amor_**

 ** _Saotome Ranma_**

Leía esas letras y pequeños ríos plateados empezaron a salir de sus ojos incontrolablemente, era como que una capa de hielo se destrozara se abriera, el llanto salió sin medida, era como un desgarro del alma, Soun paso por ahí, al oír los sollozos ingreso al dormitorio, vio los papeles y comprendió todo, se acercó a su hija y la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

_ Hija mía, sé que tienes mucho en tus hombros, pero solo tú puedes decidir…quiero que seas feliz

_ Gracias Papá, lo sé, han sido tantas cosas_ Sollozaba en los brazos de su padre

_ debes decidirte, faltas pocos días... ¿qué piensas hacer?

_ Papá no lo sé aun, hablare con Nabiki, ella tiene cabeza más fría_ se limpiaba el llanto con la mano

_ Pues hija decide sabiamente, con lo que pueda ser feliz…. ¿no quieres volver a ver a Ranma?, ¿puedes vivir sabiendo que él te ama y que tú lo amabas?

Sonó la llamada en su laptop, la saco de su estado de nuevo, vio a su padre y le pidió la dejara sola y que ella le explicaría si decisión después de hablar con Nabiki, Soun asintió y salió del dormitorio. Akane corrió a responder la llamada, abrió y ahí estaban al otro lado de la pantalla

_ Hermanita…mira a quien encontré en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, le dije que me comunicaría contigo y dijo que debía verte

_ ¡Liz! ¿Cómo estás?

_ Amiga, extrañándote y ya ves sin la universidad estoy aburrida, me conto Nabiki que casi te asesinan.

_ no ha sido nada, ya estoy mejor, en unos días regresare a Londres, ha sido divertido pera ya comienza el semestre y es hora de volver

_ Hermanita nos debes algo….es sobre Ranma _ Akane le mostraba los documentos y la carta

_ no sé qué hacer, me ha dado un ultimátum _ lo decía con la mano en la cabeza

_ Amiga déjame decirte que el joven Ranma está guapísimo

_ Liz no hagas eso, no es el momento _Nabiki regañaba a Liz

_ Nabiki no sé qué hacer, me dijo que si no iba el desaparecería para siempre de mi vida, no sé si eso quiero

_ Akane pues ve, creo tu sola puedes decidir eso, pros y contras…además valora lo que ha hecho por ti, te devolvió el favor…el salvo tu vida

_ Pero no sé si estoy lista para eso, sé que siento algo por él, pero no sé si sea suficiente como lo que él me propone

_ Hermanita eso es obvio y siempre lo ha sido, solo ustedes se han negado eso, pues ve y confirma si amas o no a Ranma.

_ está bien Nabiki, pero antes necesito una cita con la Dra., puedes conseguirme una para mañana de ser posible…mm Liz aun tu amigo trabajo en la agencia de viajes.  
_ SI el aun trabaja ahí, necesitas algo

_ Por favor que me consiga un boleto a Londres para hoy mismo por favor y este tiquete está abierto, cámbialo para salir desde Londres a Beijín en la misma fecha pero que llegue antes que este.

_ Hermanita nada es imposible para mí, ya tengo la cita para mañana dice que vayas a la hora que quieras que te atenderá que le confirmes dos horas antes.

_ Amiga, no hay problema el vuelo para acá sale en 4 horas tiempo suficiente para ir al aeropuerto, dame el detalle del otro boleto dice que hay vuelos pero necesita confirmar la hora de llegada para tomar el anterior y tiene un sobrecargo

_ Pagare no importa, Nabiki dispón del dinero de la cuenta que tu manejas ya te envié la foto del boleto, arreglare la maleta y salgo para allá, así que las veo en unas horas…adiós_ y cerro la laptop

Akane tomo su maleta guardo un poco de ropa, tomo los documentos que Ranma le entrego y sus documentos personales y ahí estaba esa pulsera con los dijes ya el nombre de Ranma también la guardo, pidió un taxi se cambió la ropa y se arregló un poco, su taxi llego. Su padre Soun estaba ingresando del Dojo a la casa cuando vio a su hija bajar con sus cosas, no comprendía que pasaba, ella le explico todo y dijo que regresaría días después que iba a Londres a dejar claras sus ideas, a la entrada estaba la novia de Soun Mite y su hija un año mayor que Akane, era una mujer madura muy linda y amorosa por lo que pudo tratar, le pidió que cuide de su padre hasta que ella volviera, se despidió de todos su taxi estaba fuera.

Llego a las pocas horas a Londres, su amiga Liz estaba esperándola, salieron juntas y ahí estaba un auto cortesía de Nabiki que la llevaba a la cita con la Dra. A la que iba acompañada de Liz, llegaron al consultorio y ahí estaba la Dra. Esperándole, le solicito sentarse a la acompañante y pidió a la peli azul que ingrese.

_ Miss Tendo... ¿qué pasa?

_ Dra. Por favor dígame si estoy lista para retomar una relación de pareja

_ Mm pues si me pregunta eso es porque lo está, usted se ha limitado y está solo en usted el superar eso, ha estado muy ofuscada alejando a cuanto caballero se le ha acercado.

_ después de eso, pues me ha costado confiar, usted sabe que es algo que me costó superar y creo no he podido

_ sí, pero le ha puesto demasiadas precauciones, no se da cuenta pero es como que no quisiera superarlo.

_ me dice que soy yo la que se bloquea y no quiero salir….pero si quiero

_ Pues ponga de su parte, yo ya he hecho lo que está en mis manos y ha superado mucho, pero aún falta, dígame ya apareció el hombre que le está obligándole a superar ese miedo, debe sentir mucho por el para preguntarme esto

_ Pues le contare, él era el hombre que pensé seria mi esposo el tiempo, las circunstancias y todo nos separó y nuestra vida dio un giro tomando cada quien su vida por otro lado, nos encontramos y han pasado muchas cosas, removimos nuestros sentimientos y creo que aun siento algo por el pero no lo se

_ pues al parecer si lo es, necesito que sigas en terapia hay algo que no me cuadra, cuando regresaras a Londres, sé que tienes un reposo médico,… ¿Qué te sucedió?

_ Pues tengo una herida, pero ya en dos semanas estaré de vuelta.

_ quiero verte en esos días entonces, estamos cerca de terminar tu tratamiento, descubre lo que pasa con el que fue mi prometido, se valiente y afronta este reto.

_ está bien Dra. Espero no hacer nada estúpido y arruinar todo.

_ Suerte te veré en dos semanas en ese caso_ Abrió la puerta se despidieron

Liz esperaba fuera de la consulta, leía unas revistas, al ver a su amiga salir, se levantó y se despidió de la Dra. Bajaron las dos conversaban de lo sucedido, Akane puso al día a Liz de lo que paso en Brasil, su amiga no podía creer que todo eso fuera verdad.

_ Akane, conseguí el boleto a China como pediste llegaras con una hora de anticipación que el antiguo vuelo

_ gracias Liz, dime Nabiki vendrá

_ Si ella dijo que te busque que en una hora estará en el centro comercial para comer y conversar contigo, tu vuelo será mañana en la noche,

_ Gracias Liz

Ambas salieron al centro comercial ahí se encontraron con Nabiki, Akane le comentó lo que dijo su Dra., y Nabiki estuvo de acuerdo le aconsejo algunas cosas y le pidió que se tomara el tiempo suficiente para decidir con sabiduría.

_ Akane, no apresures nada, tomate tu tiempo, deberás contarle lo que paso con James, eso es lo primero que te dijo la Dra. Debías hacer si retomabas una relación, ha pasado un año y está casi curada, manéjalo con cuidado, no quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

_ Gracias Nabiki, creo me limitare a hablar con él, si es como la primera vez será muy difícil, llamare a su madre le pediré sea sola ella la que lo sepa.

_creo es correcto, ve pronto al departamento arregla todo, esta noche dormirás ahí y mañana me encargare de irte a dejar al aeropuerto.

_ Gracias hermana_ se abrazaron

Nabiki regreso al trabajo, Liz y Akane fueron al departamento a arreglar las cosas que necesitaría, llamo a su padre y le explico todo, Soun estaba feliz, había una posibilidad de que sus amados hijos estén juntos como sus padres quisieron, felicito a su hija y le deseo suerte, le conto a su novia Mite lo ocurrido y esta se alegró también. Llamo a Nodoka después de un rato, tomo el teléfono y marco.

_ Alo

_ Tía soy Akane, por favor no diga a nadie que soy yo

_ Linda… ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien gracias mi herida está casi curada, Ranma está cerca

_ Si así es_ miraba a su hijo que estaba en el comedor

_ No le diga que soy yo, solo le llamaba a decirle a usted que me encontrare con ustedes allá, tuve algo que hacer y mi lugar de salida es otro.

_ Oh, está bien, me alegra, sabía qué harías algo así

_ Tía sabe que la quiero mucho, en dos días nos veremos allá, cuídense mucho_ Colgó.

Llego el dichoso día de ir a China a buscar la cura final, llegaron de madrugada a la terminal aérea los tres Saotomes Ranma buscaba a Akane entre los que iban llegando , les tocaba ya registrarse y no vio a Akane empezó a desesperarse, a perder esperanzas a resignarse a perderla, su madre y su padre se dieron cuenta.

_ Es mejor que Akane no haya venido_ decía Genma

_ Prefieres ver a tu hijo infeliz por una posición absurda, perdóname querido no estoy de acuerdo que una mujer y no sea virgen no la hace menos que las otras y más como paso Akane, es más valiosa se repuso y siguió

_ Querida, pero nuestro hijo_ lo interrumpió

_ Nuestro hijo hizo demasiadas cosas peores que Akane y si no fuera por ello, los dos estuvieran juntos, no cantes victoria querido, si ella siente algo por nuestro hijo ha de buscarlo y si nuestro hijo ama a Akane el perdonara todo.

_ está bien querida, creo tienes razón, mira Ranma está esperando que llegue, quizás no lo haga y si no lo hace el comprenderá.

_ calma querido deja que las cosas pasen, hoy estará así, pero veamos que pasa después.

Se acercó a su hijo y lo miro , su cuerpo lo delataba estaba intranquilo se movía como león en jaula, él no sabía que Akane no saldría de allí, que quizás ella ya estaba viajando a su destino, se lo guardo porque quería tener la certeza de que él estaba aceptando lo que Akane era en ese momento, sabía que su padre le hablo de que no estaba de acuerdo, aunque defendió que no le importaba quizás era su orgullo, pero ahí no era más que el mismo con su desesperación, se acercó a él y abrazo a su hijo que era más alto, fornido, un hombre entre los hombres.

Llego la hora de partir, Ranma se resignó, se sumió en la tristeza y en su propio dolor, subió al avión y prefirió dormir y no pensar, sentía que el mismo se desgarraba el alma y se partía todo dentro de sí, era su última esperanza y quizás la única que le quedaba, había prometido no intervenir y desaparecer de la vida de Akane y estaba dispuesto hacerlo, horas después llegaban a su destino, Ranma cargo sus cosas que no eran muchas se dirigía a la salida y a lo lejos divisaba a una joven que conocía, se paró en seco, regreso a ver a su madre que venía con su padre, el pobre hombre estaba asombrado y su madre feliz, el joven azabache entendió que su madre los sabia, su cara se ilumino, Nodoka vio a la joven y la llamaba, ella al escuchar su nombre, se levantó de la silla la cual había ocupado por más de una hora, recogió sus cosas y esperaban que salgan, saludo con la reverencia, miro al azabache algo en ella había cambiado después de visitar Londres, se acercó y empezó a caminar con ellos, el joven lo miraba era como un sueño, la miraba quería tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, más ella se acercó al joven y dijo que hablarían camino a las pozas encantadas.

En las afueras había un auto que ella alquilo para el traslado, ella tomo la llave se la tiro al azabache quien las cogió en el aire, abrió la cajuela y los equipajes ahí, serian cuatro horas más de viaje se acomodaron los padres de él atrás , Akane comprendió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Iban en completo silencio los dos, no se miraban ni nada, la joven empezó a recogerse el cabello, Ranma vio que sus padres cansados estaban dormidos, y decidió hablar.

_ Akane_ miraba a la joven_ ¿Por qué no viajaste con nosotros desde Japón?

_ Pues debía hacer algo en Londres antes de venir, tú decías en la carta que respetarías ni decisión, y la mía fue venir desde Inglaterra.

_ no importa, solo quería saberlo, eso quiere decir que tenemos oportunidad

_ Ranma antes de tomar una decisión, creo debemos mantenernos distantes, así que nada de besos, abrazos en si esas cosas…tu comprendes, han sucedido demasiadas cosas, así como otras veces fui sincera ahora con más razón

_ Comprendo, quieres darte el tiempo de saber si me amas, y si es lo que quieres por mi está bien, hare lo que me pides.

_ Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, eso es algo que descubriremos juntos, yo te hare saber lo que siento, estaremos en la tarde allá, y sabes que me da miedo.

_ No te hare daño Akane, prometo no hacerlo, en ese caso serás tú quien dé el primer paso.

_ Mm, creo es lo mejor, promete que antes de algo escucharas lo que debo decirte y si aceptas eso, sabré que me amas.

_ Con que estés aquí me has devuelto la vida.

Así iban conversando como hace más de un año no lo habían hecho, ella se sentía cómoda era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, rieron, se miraban, los dos manejaban el auto y cuando hubieron llegado buscaron hospedaje, cerca de la pozas había un hotel que decían era el más apropiado para la última sumergida, que decían era muy dolorosa.

Ahí tomaron una suite con tres habitaciones, , una matrimonial, y dos habitaciones con una cama cada una, las dos mujeres se dedicaron a preparar todo como las señoras de la comarca recomendaban, los dos hombres fueron se dirigieron a la casa del guía él ya los esperaba, estarían dos horas sumergidos, les advirtió que tendrían dolores muy fuertes y que en una hora sus acompañantes debían venir a recibir indicaciones del cuidado de los mismos, Ranma llamo a su madre y explico todo y después de dejar todo listo para los hombres que debían descansar , ambas fueron a donde les habían dicho ahí estaba la hija del guía ya había crecido y fue ella la que les dio las indicaciones.

_ Buenas tardes_ hizo una reverencia y ambas hicieron lo mismo _ Akane estas hermosa

_ Gracias Ling mira que tú también, ella es la madre de Ranma

_ es tu futura suegra_ Akane se ruborizo_ que bueno estén las dos ya que cada una deberá encargarse de uno de ellos

_ ¿sufrirán mucho?...me asustas

_ Pues de hecho en pocos minutos ustedes podrán oír cómo se quejan, la cura de la maldición en la última sumergida es muy dolorosa, quedaran inconscientes puede ser por uno o dos días, ellos no deberán comer el primer día, solo beberán agua si despiertan que es poco probable, deberán desvelarse, pueden contratar una enfermera de ser el caso.

_ no los debemos dejar solos entonces

_ no deberán quedarse solos, se pueden lastimar por más inconscientes que estén pueden causarse daño_ y empezaron a escuchar gritos, eran Ranma y Genma que gritaban horrible.

_ Ling, como sabremos si están bien

_ Lo sabrás cuando se queden calmados y se queden dormidos sin quejarse al otro día ellos se despertaran

_ Esta entendido pequeña, dime mi esposo necesita algún trato especial

_ No mi señora con que lo cuide está bien, es más seguro que Ranma se despierte primero, él es joven y fuerte.

Así que esperaron que ellos salieran y cuando lo hicieron parecían muertos pálidos y ojerosos los traían en unas camillas, los llevaron a sus habitaciones era ya cerca de entrada la noche , Akane se preparó para dormir cuando empezaron a quejarse los dos, lo que veía era algo que no hace tiempos no lo hacía, Aparecía la pelirroja más madura, era hermosa así como ella la recordaba, iba y venía , lo mismo pasaba con Genma el panda y el hombre, Nodoka contrato a una enfermera que les explicaba cómo iba la evolucionando la curación, Akane se sentó en la cama del azabache para poder cuidarlo, así paso la noche en vela, cerca de la media noche paso algo insólito dejo de aparecer la pelirroja y estaba ahí Ranma quejándose pero hombre, apareció como despidiéndose la peli roja, Akane tuvo el impulso y beso la mejilla de la pelirroja quien por arrebato abrazo a Akane y la miro a los ojos y le pidió que cuide de Ranma, ella asintió, más cuando hubo desaparecido quedo en brazos del azabache, era un posición bastante comprometedora, Akane no asimilo eso, ingreso la enfermera, miraba a la chica y le dijo.

_ Empezara delirar, ya no veo que su maldición aparezca, él no te soltara

_ ¿Cómo?...estaré así el resto de la noche

_ Si y escucharas cosas que quizás no te agraden, si eres su novia y él te ama, lo sabrás esta noche, porque en su inconsciente el llamara a su amor por horas.

_ No me soltara, ¿Por qué?

_ porque necesita estar seguro, es un proceso doloroso, donde pierden algo de sí mismos, su química cambia y ese afecta hasta que el cuerpo asimile el cambio total.

_ no explica por qué no me soltara

_ simple necesita de alguien que lo acompañe y si te abrazo a ti, se siente bien contigo y no te soltara y si intentas soltarte él te apretara más

_ es decir no me podre mover de aquí, a medida que él se sienta mejor te ira soltando, eso puede ser d horas.

Nodoka salió del dormitorio de su esposo a beber agua y vio a la joven quien se ruborizo mucho

_ Tía no me soltara hasta mañana

_ Pues acomódate hija, lo sé la enfermera me dijo antes que no me acerque para que no me pase lo que a ti, veo que ya no aparece Ranko, eso quiere decir que se ha ido

_ no la veía hace mucho es o era hermosa… ¿Cómo está el tío?

_ aún está en ese trance, esperemos que ya deje de hacerlo, es muy doloroso se queja mucho aun, trata de dormir, te traeré una cobija

_ Gracias Tía_

Akane está de espaldas al azabache quien la sostenía de la cintura, y cada vez que deseaba soltarse él la apretaba más vio que era mala idea así que decidió quedarse quieta, pasaban la horas y se quejaba menos, y el nombre de Akane era pronunciado con devoción, ella estaba algo confundida, si era cierto lo que la enfermera decía él la amaba.

Pasaron las horas el dejo que quejarse y ella se quedó dormida cansada, era ya cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando Nodoka la despertó ella se levantó de golpe y vio que habían una bandeja a su lado

_ hija debes comer, la enfermera dice que ya está mejor que dormirá todo el día, que de a poco te vayas liberando de su abrazo.

_ Gracias tía se ve delicioso, está bien tratare de hacerlo, está muy sudado no hay problema si lo limpio.

_ Hija pregúntale a la enfermera, Genma está saliendo del trance, al parecer Ranma despertara primero.

_ está bien, ya me soltó, comeré y tomare un baño está muy sudado

_ atiéndelo hija por favor, estaré al pendiente ahora iré a donde mi esposo.

Así es como se sentó tomo la bandeja y se sirvió, observaba al azabache ya no le tenía miedo, el que mencione su nombre le hizo saber que él la amaba y de alguna manera no estaba segura si ella lo amaba, y más después de lo que le confesaría en ese viaje, se deleitó mirándole dormir parecía un ángel los cabellos caídos en su cara y alborotados, con su dedos los fue acomodando, y no resistió se acercó a sus labios los toco y rozo con los suyos, estaba inconsciente así que él no lo recordaría, llamo a la enfermera y pidió que lo cuide mientras ella tomaba un baño y pregunto si lo podría limpiar , la enfermera no se negó y después de tomar el baño y arreglarse un poco llevo consigo una esponja con agua para limpiarlo.

Abrió la pijama que su madre le puso y admiro su marcado abdomen paso la esponja por él, y sentía algo raro que hace mucho se negó a sentir, le dio miedo y le pidió a la enfermera que lo limpiara y ella lo hizo, no comprendía que pasaba, tomo su celular y llamo a su Dra.

_ Buenas noches, perdone la hora, pero debo consultarle algo

_ Miss Tendo, estoy a sus órdenes que sucede.

_ a este hombre le perdí el miedo, dormí a su lado y hasta acabo de tocarlo sin sentirme mal

_ Felicidades miss Tendo eso quiere decir que en seis meses o menos habré conseguido que supere esto, necesito que cuando regrese venga en la mañana nos demoraremos hasta el mediodía, es necesario esa sesión de hipnosis que se niega hacerse, ahora ya es inamovible, rebuscaremos en sus recuerdos para poder sanarla de una vez y siga con su vida que al parecer ya toma un camino de nuevo

_ está bien gracias Dra.

Ingreso de nuevo vio que la enfermera había cambiado al joven y se sentó a su lado, sus manos están frías, la cercanía de él ya no la asustaba, las tomo las llevo a su cara, tenía mucha confusión, sus reacciones no eran las que ellas misma esperaba, no pensó que estaría en esa situación, pero estuvo ahí a su lado hasta verlo recuperado.

Horas después él se despertó vio al pie de su cama a la joven dormida, era ya tarde cuando se despertó, tenía un dolor de cabeza y cuerpo que apenas se movió se quejó y esto la despertó de golpe, se miraron sin decirse nada, ella se acercó para acomodarlo y se dirigió a el-

_ Qué bueno ya has despertado, debes estar adolorido, te traeré algo

_ espera Akane, ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

_ No todo si la mayoría, Salí a comer, a comprar tus medicinas y te deje en manos de la enfermera que te ha cuidado mientras yo no estaba, regreso con tus medicinas

El la detuvo, la tomo de la mano, ella reacciono a quitarla rápido, lo miro y soltó de nuevo la mano y se dejó tomar, el acerco a su mano, la beso delicadamente. Miraba como la joven se enrojecía y el disfrutaba de verla así.

_ espero no te hayas aburrido a mi lado, gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo más sin tener obligación

_ No ha sido nada Rama, descansa…regreso _ miro al azabache dejo su mano sobre su pecho y fue por la medicinas

Nodoka salía del dormitorio suyo, se veía cansada, había sido muy difícil para ambas. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y ahí estaba Akane, la joven estaba tratando de bajar un vaso y vio que ingresaba, la vio cansada y le ofreció una silla, hirvió algo de agua y le sirvió te, tomo la bandeja y salió con la medicinas para Rama.

_ Hija, ¿Ranma ya ha despertado?

_ Si tía esto es para él, esta con un malestar terrible, creo que se lo daré según nos dijo la enfermera

_ está bien querida _ se acercó a la joven y la abrazo

Salió con la Bandeja rumbo a la habitación de Ranma, le dio sus medicinas y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, el la miro y le dijo que descanse que el haría lo mismo y si la necesitaba él la llamaría.

Cuido de él así como se lo había prometido a su madre.


	33. QUIERES ESTAR A MI LADO SABRAS MI VERDAD

**CAPITULO 33**

 **QUIERES ESTAR A MI LADO…SABRAS MI VERDAD**

Los días pasaron Ranma estaba recuperado su maldición quedo atrás, así también Genma decidieron conocer algo de China, estaban ahí, respeto lo que Akane le pidió, así que iban como amigos, ya había menos distancia el trato era más de confianza.

Akane debía decirle, era algo que no se podía ocultar, ese mal recuerdo que cambio su vida y la transformo como nunca se la imagino, Ranma le pidió hablar ese día sobre lo que pensaba de su situación, pero antes de tomar una decisión ella debía hablar de eso y le estaba costando, esa tarde salieron a dar una vuelta los cuatro Nodoka se acostumbró a la compañía de Akane y aunque sabía que era corto el tiempo supo lo que si hijo sentía por ella y sabía que muy dentro de ella también había algo, Akane le pidió muy discretamente que los dejen solos que debían hablar los dos, la peli azul acepto que si tenía sentimientos por el azabache , pero debían hablar, Nodoka discretamente dijo que estaba cansada y que quería regresar obligando Genma a dejarlos solos, les pidió a los jóvenes que conocieran el sitio y que los alcancen luego, Ranma así lo hizo necesitaba estar a solas con ellas preguntar muchas cosas, fue el quien empezó.

_ Akane, no hemos podido hablar sobre el motivo de este viaje, sabes ya que siento algo por ti…pero tu ¿sientes algo por mí?

_ Ranma antes de decirte eso, tu podrás soportar algo que debo contarte, aunque tenga sentimientos por ti…si no aceptas eso…yo no poder hacer nada

_ Hablemos mientras caminamos_ siguieron un sendero

_ Vine contigo y debe estar claro…Ranma claro que tengo sentimientos por ti

_ ¿me amas Akane?

_ Eso no lo podría determinar aun…y tu ¿me amas?..

_ por eso te busque, por eso te hice venir a China conmigo, ahí están los documentos que nos hacen…bueno no te presionare con eso

_ dilo, somos prometidos, por las circunstancias terminamos siéndolo de nuevo, por azares del destino, desconocía hasta ese día, y te agradezco me libres de James

_ No me agradezcas yo tampoco sabía sino el día en que te deje en aeropuerto, mi madre ahí me conto todo.

_ Pero ¿Por qué firmaste?

_ Mi madre me dio los papeles, ella está administrando mi herencia pensé que era eso

_ Ok comprendo_ no podían mirarse ambos

_ Ranma podemos ir allá_ estaban en unas ruinas históricas al fondo había un lugar vacío y unos troncos

_ Si vamos_ se sentaron en los troncos

_ mañana regresaremos al Japón, tú en unos días iras EEUU a terminar la carrera yo a seguirla, y caemos en el mismo dilema…

_ Iré a verte a Londres…sé que viajas podrás ir a verme también

_ si puede ser pero no será lo mismo… ¿piensas hacer efectivo el compromiso?

_ Como te dije _ Ahora la confrontaba con la mirada _no pienso obligarte a nada

_ Pues yo tampoco, debo decirte algo es muy grave quizás después de esto perderás el interés en mi_ Ranma estaba impaciente

_ Habla de una vez

_ Primero cierra los ojos, ponte esto y no hagas nada_ el azabache no entendía pero hizo lo que le pidió, sonaba una canción en los auriculares y cerró los ojos _ escucha Ranma _ le quito uno de auriculares_ cierra los ojos.

Ella se paró frente a él, se sentó en sus piernas envolvió el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y acerco sus labios a los de él, supero su miedo, el reacciono sorprendido correspondió a ese beso, no abrió los ojos se dejó llevar por la sensación deliciosa y envolvente que ella le ofrecía, abrazo su espalda y se entregaron a ese beso, que parecía fundirlos , sus lenguas luchaban incesantemente, sus labios exigían más el sabor del otro, era un beso desesperado, tierno y fuerte a la vez, se separaron para volverse a fundir, quedo claro ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Ella se separó, ya no se sentía tan mal ese miedo fue superado, el rompió esa capa dura y áspera en la cual se envolvía.

_ Ranma…no puedo seguir con esto antes debes saber

_ Akane ahora sé que me amas, aguantare lo que me digas

_ Escúchame y si después de lo que te diga no me vuelves a ver lo aceptare y no te guardare rencor., pero espero que seas paciente, te contare lo de James porque con él tiene que ver todo esto, no me interrumpas por favor

_ Mm te escuchare.

_ como sabes James fue mi prometido, me comprometió sin yo saberlo del todo, si estábamos pensando en casarnos pero no de la manera en lo que él lo hizo, conocí a James por Taiko él era su compañero de facultad, parecía un buen chico , pero el tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que no era así, descubrí a sus amantes, me impuso el matrimonio , engaño a mi padre y por eso si estuve a punto de casarme, cuando al fin me libre de él , algo paso_ empezó a quebrarse su voz_ el me amenazo y me dijo que me obligaría a casarme con el de cualquier manera _ Ranma encrespaba los puños_ de hecho me persiguió en Londres, y hasta en Brasil, recuerdas lo que pasó la noche de la despedida de Shampoo, sabes algo… sé que ella te hizo algo malo, Mousse me lo conto, pues de hecho esa noche me dieron algo donde perdí mi voluntad _ las lágrimas escapaban y Ranma le tomo la mano_ esa noche no recuerdo que paso, cuando tome conciencia estaba yo desnuda, el desnudo a mi lado y tenía moretones en mi cuerpo _ lloraba y se tapaba la cara con su mano libre_ es por eso que te pedí que no te acerques, ya no soy digna para casarme al menos no de dónde venimos…comprendes…él dijo que era suficiente para alejarme de cualquiera y así ha sido_ lloraba sin medida.

_ Akane yo…_ no sabía que decir, escuchar eso de ella lo desubico

_ Ranma si crees que no puedes con esto, lo comprenderé

_ Yo no…se…debes darme tiempo para asimilar esto_ él lo sabía pero cuando ella se lo dijo ya no supo que pensar.

_ Akane…Shampoo hizo lo mismo conmigo…no creas que yo…jamás ame a nadie

_ Ranma no podría exigirte nada, mañana nos iremos de aquí, necesitas tiempo y lo tendrás, no me busques, yo lo hare, si piensas que puedes con esto me esperaras caso contrario y veo que seguiste yo hare invalido el contrato de compromiso.

_ No me digas eso, aun no asimilo la noticia—maldito desgraciado, espero pague

_ creo lo está haciendo, está recluido en un centro psiquiátrico indefinidamente

_ Pues no es castigo suficiente para el…Akane está bien acepto el trato_ el no soltó la mano de la joven y trato de consolarla ella acepto.

Se dijeron sus verdades ya no había nada que temer, si se veían o no eso el tiempo lo sabría, regresaron al lugar donde se hospedaban, no hablaron más, llegaron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, los padre de Ranma supieron algo paso, al siguiente día Akane había salido antes del amanecer había dejado una nota agradeciendo se había ido antes porque pensó que no era buena idea estar con Ranma cuando ella saco eso dentro de ella.

 ** _Ranma:_**

 ** _No sé si pueda soportar tu mirada después de lo que te dije, ha sido un episodio de mi vida que no recuerdo pero que ha dejado secuelas, me ha costado tanto que tu rechazo me dolería más aun, me pediste tiempo y eso te daré, me fui sin decirles nada, porque para mí ha sido difícil verte a la cara y contarte eso, no sé si lo superes, ya te deje claro el juego, no me busques yo lo hare, te lo prometo._**

 ** _Agradécele a tu madre su cuidado y cariño._**

 ** _Akane Tendo._**

Se había ido le pedía que no la busque, fue clara tiempo quería y eso le dio, ella no sabía que él ya se había enterado, pero si era diferente escucharlo de los labios de su amada dolió ver su llanto su impotencia y no poder hacer nada, de alguna manera se sintió responsable por no cuidarla ese día, pero no pudo hacer más que seguir y regresar.

Regresaron los tres al Japón, Ranma pocos días después regreso EEUU a terminar su carrera, Akane pasó algunos días y regreso a Londres, lo más insólito estaba por pasar.

Ranma se dedicó a estudiar, se enteraba de cosas por su madre quien se comunicaba con Akane regreso a medio semestre y ella había estado ahí, así lo delataba su perfume que dejaba huella en su almohada, siguió su vida no queda más que esperarla.

Akane por su parte se enteró de algo insólito cerca de terminar el semestre, y su mejoría era ya notable, supero muchos conflictos que le genero el hecho que no pudo ya esquivar, la Hipnosis era lo que podía curarla y se había rehusado hace mucho. La Dra. La hizo ese día.

_ Akane, escucha mis instrucciones, es la única manera de terminar ya con este tratamiento de una vez, has superado casi todo pero algo está pendiente, escucha mi voz

_ Así lo hare, si eso me ayuda de una vez

_ Cierra los ojos cuenta desde el doscientos de manera descendente hasta el uno, mencionaras un numero en cada sonido de campana

_ 200. 199, 198,197... Y se quedó dormida

_Akane, dime que paso en el bar

_ estábamos Ranma y yo solos, nos besamos, me siento en el sillón y empiezo a perder la voluntad y veo como James me carga en brazos me mete a un auto y….si está llevándome a mi habitación, no veo nada pero escucho, a lo lejos escucho que Shampoo hace lo mismo con Ranma, estoy en mi habitación, es todo confuso, estoy llamando a Ranma siento que él me besa, me va retirando la ropa_ Y empieza los sollozos_ no es Ranma es James.

_ Akane que más hace

_ me está besando el vientre y no puedo moverme, no veo nada pero escucho y siento, me besa son desesperación pero no reacciono, no es agradable, empieza a chupar mi piel y eso duele pero no puedo moverme, me retira toda la ropa y empieza a ¿llorar?...

_ Akane dime ¿Por qué llora?... ¿qué dice?

_ me dice que lo perdone, que no puede hacerlo, que él no quiere que sea así, que quiere que corresponda a sus besos y caricias, lo siento desnudo a mi lado pero no me toca más, solo llora en mi espalda y me pide perdón.

_ Dime ¿sientes algo?

_ no siento nada solo húmeda mi espalda del llanto del James

_ ¿estás segura?

_ lo escucho llorar nada más y me dé apoco el sueño me domina.

_ dime… ¿tuvieron intimidad?

_ Mm creo que no, pero al verlo a mi lado en esas condiciones hace que yo piense que paso algo, al ver mi cuerpo marcado, lo saque de mi habitación.

_ Akane regresaras cuando te lo diga, 1, 2,3…

Akane fue despertando, se sintió como ligera, libre y no comprendió que paso, la Dra., miro a Akane muy seria y algo confundida, ahí estaba el cuadro faltante lo que no encajaba ahora tenía sentido.

_ Akane, necesito te hagas un examen ginecológico, debes escuchar tu audio de esta sesión, pero antes deberás practicarte un examen ginecológico, te daré la orden puedes ir a tu doctor eso no me importa.

_ Dra. Explíquese

_ para eso necesito el examen y si puedes practícatelo en estos días, es de suma urgencia

_ Si usted lo solicita lo hare esta misma semana y con los resultados la llamare

_ Si lo más rápido posible, necesitamos que superes todo.

_ Gracias Dra. Me retiro

Los días posteriores se realizan el dichoso examen, solicitaba una sola cosa, saber si era o no virgen aun, con eso confirmaría lo dicho por Akane en la sesión de hipnosis de regresión, para la Dra. Era la ficha que faltaba sabía que tenía un bloqueo mental no tan establecido en esto tipo de casos, además que supero todo tan rápidamente lo que le hizo sospechar, pero su paciente se negaba a hacer la sesión de hipnosis con la cual no pudo detectar rápido ese detalle.

Akane llamo a Dra. haciéndole conocer que tenía ya los resultados del examen en sus manos, que cuando podía ir , ella debía liberarla de ese pensamiento errado que ella tenía que lo metió un si subconsciente y que no lo dejo salir hasta esa cita de hipnosis, no por limpiar el nombre del James sino para liberarla a ella de ese trauma que su mente le jugo, el no valía nada, se aprovechó de lo que ella pensó y uso eso a su favor, así que no era tan inocente como decía. Se verían esa misma noche, después de que Akane salga de la oficina.

_ Buenas tardes

_ Miss Tendo, donde está tu acompañante

_ Llegará en unos minutos, mi hermana tuvo una reunión, que es eso tan importante que debe decirme

_ Necesito que esté presente tu hermana, necesitaras de alguien

_ ¿es muy grave lo que me dirá?

_ pues no lo es, pero la impresión si lo será_ Tocaban la puerta_ adelante

_ Hermana, que bueno que llegas_ Nabiki saludo y se sentó al lado de Akane

_ Bueno ya estamos, Akane toma esto ponte los audífonos, escúchame bien, este es tu recuerdo del día del incidente estabas bajo hipnosis tu mente no podía mentir, quiero que lo escuches no te alteres, pon atención a tus palabras y quedaras liberada de todo.

_ está muy misteriosa- Tomo la cinta he hizo lo que la Dra. Le dijo.

_ Nabiki querida, lo que te enteraras cambiara mucho las perspectiva de las cosas que han vivido después del incidente, quiero que seas apoyo de Akane será muy bueno para ella, pero la impresión será enorme_ Akane estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

Poco a poco escuchaba ellas sus palabras y lo que paso ese día, recordaba ese sueño se daba cuenta que su mente le estaba gritando algo que ella se negó a ver, no daba fe a lo que escuchaba tenía sentido todo, el examen ginecológico, sus palabras, el llanto empezó a brotar libre; debía ir a ver a James quien estaba internado por ser diagnosticado con obsesión compulsiva, su mente daba vueltas, ya no cabía duda, debía saberlo, soltó los audífonos y se dirigió a la Dra. , quien ya había abierto el sobre, habían conversado tanto que sabía que ella no había intimado con nadie.

_ Dra. Dígalo de una vez

_ Akane creo somos ya de mucha confianza dime Elizabeth

_ Elizabeth por favor_ Nabiki miraba sin entender

_ escuchaste, lo recordaste…si, tu examen comprueba que es cierto lo que dice esa cinta

_ Akane que dice la cinta_ Nabiki preguntaba tratando de entender.

_ Nabiki tu hermana no intimo con James, él la engaño, jamás tuvieron relaciones como el afirmo, Akane al negarte hacerte el examen pues quedo sentado eso como recuerdo en tu mente. En si el hecho es una violación pero sin coito, y eso a ti era lo que más te preocupaba y te bloqueo, ya no existe eso

_Akane hermanita, como demonios no paso

_ Nabiki no lo sé. Él estaba ahí desnudo…que pensarías tu

_ SI lo sé, pero en ese caso porque mintió

_ Nabiki eso es sencillo, él está enfermo y en su mente eso fue verdad, él debe recordar en su cordura que eso no pasó, por eso le pidió perdón muchas veces, Akane eres víctima de tu mente, ahora sabes la verdad, y yo solo puedo ayudarte a cerrar este círculo y a seguir viviendo.

_Gracias Elizabeth_ lloraba no sabía ni porque_ esto me deja seguir ya al fin

_ De nada, vuelve aquí después de un tiempo quiero valorarte, Nabiki llévala a pasear un momento que aclare sus ideas

_ Gracias, así lo hare_ tomo a su hermana y salieron del lugar.

Akane sintió después de esa revelación caer un enorme peso de su misma, tenía cosas que pensar, volver a vivir, fueron a un restaurante invitaron a Liz y cenaron las tres, Akane recobro algo que pensó olvidado, Nabiki observaba que le volvió el alma a su hermana y se sentía complacida por eso.

Disfruto de ese momento, se sintió bien, era como renacer o despertar del peor de los sueños, estaba tan feliz, que sencillamente lo disfruto, en eso Liz conversaba con Nabiki, un conocido de ellas se acerca a saludarlas, era Taiko

_ Hermosas, saludos, ¿a qué debemos el festejo?

_ ¡Taiko!...pues a la vida

_ Hermosa Akane no hay duda alguna porque llevas suspirando a mi pobre amigo

_ Mm Taiko, has visto a Ranma al parecer_ decía Nabiki intrigada

_ Pues… no lo sabias vino dos veces a Inglaterra, Liz también lo vio

_ ¿Liz?...a que se refieren

_ Akane perdóname el pidió que no te dijéramos nada_ miraba a Taiko inquisidora mente_ si pregunto de ti, pero no se acercó aporque dijo que tú lo buscarías, déjame decirte que esta guapísimo amiga, si en foto está bien, en persona está mejor.

_ Wow hermanita, ese potro no te ha olvidado

_Nabiki por favor no molestes…mm si es cierto él debe estar por egresar de la carrera… ¿no es así Taiko?

_ pues si lo creo vino a buscar temas para su tesis, lo mandaron con un profesor de nuestra universidad necesitaba su ayuda, tuvo la cita y regreso a EEUU

_ Akane creo es hora de poner en orden las cosas, tu vida a Ranma todo

_ Nabiki que nadie se entere por favor

_ ¿de qué hablan?...no comprendo nada

_Taiko es mejor así_ las tres chicas se miraban cómplices

_ Siéntate, brindemos

_ lo siento mucho, pero mis padres están de visita_ señalo la mesa y las chicas saludaron a los padres de Taiko_ así que las dejo y disfruten de lo que sea estén festejando _ se despidió

Nabiki compartió la alegría de su hermana, Liz fue al departamento de las hermanas, cómplices hablaban

_ Así que James no hizo lo que dijo…es increíble

_ Si pero eso no quita que él me violara no de manera completa, pero no me siento mal por eso, pero al saber que el no tuvo un coito conmigo me hace sentir mejor.

_ Akane deberían saber todos

_ Nabiki, ya lo estuve pensando estamos a casi a final de semestre en un mes habremos salido, iré antes a buscar a Ranma.

_ Si eso pensé, ¿pero qué harás?

_ reconozco que si amo a Ranma, en ese momento fue a él a quien llame, y cuando estuve con él meses atrás el besarlo ya no tuve miedo, sé que me ama y no puedo decir que yo no lo haga, a pesar de las circunstancias que nos han separado verlo en Brasil de no ser por el embarazo de Yumiko, por lo de James que Shampoo nos haya separado mi amor le pertenece, aun así si él no acepta el hecho de que ya no sea virgen, me dolería mucho, pero me demostraría que no me ama lo suficiente.

_ Mm comprendo ahora por qué no quieres que nadie sepa.

_ Amiga, ¿estás segura?

_ Liz yo creo que esa es la prueba de amor más grande que él puede darme…no te parece

_ Concuerdo hermanita, pero te la jugaras muy alto y espero no pierdas

_ Pues me la jugare Nabiki.

Tenía ideas claras, era hora de buscar a Ranma, descubriría lo que él pensaba, se mostraría delante de él, unos días separaban el reencuentro.


	34. DEFINICIONES

**CAPITULO 34**

 **DEFINICIONES**

Ranma estaba en el campus a dos semanas de rendir exámenes, seguía en lo suyo, entrenar chicos, tenía un nombre, era muy buscado, tuvo competencias y las gano, todo estaba bien, menos una cosa, la espera lo estaba haciendo caer en el punto de la desesperación, el no saber nada de Akane de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse incompleto, las chicas lo acosaban y eso era algo que ya no toleraba.

Pero esa tarde terminaría su suplicio, conversaba con una joven compañera era rubia de estatura media, linda, ella estaba detrás del azabache hace mucho pero no lograba nada, a él no le importaba más mujer que una.

Akane que manejaba la representación del auspicio consiguió información, había llegado hace pocas horas a Florida, fue al campus y buscaba al joven más lo vio conversando animadamente con la joven rubia, dio medio vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, ella interpreto eso como que él ya la había olvidado, Ranma miro a lo lejos y reconoció esa fina figura, lucia bella con esos vaqueros azules y esa blusa rosa, la diviso y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era ella y se iba, vio a la rubia y comprendió que quizás eran celos, se despidió y corrió detrás de la joven que se iba, salto lo que pudo y la alcanzo, se veía algo molesta

_ Akane_ estaba agitado_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ vine a buscarte cómo te prometí….pero estas ya ocupado_ lo decía molesta

_ ¿esta celosa?

_ Celos yo de ti… ni lo sueñes_ lo decía indignada

_ ok… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ él iba detrás de ella.

_ Ranma creo que quería hablarte_ él la interrumpió

_ Akane la rubia no es nada mío, es una compañera me pregunto de un trabajo, tu ni siquiera te acercaste… ¿Qué quieres? Que te suplique, que te ruegue que me perdones por algo que no he hecho_ ella regreso en sus pasos

_ Ranma…si tengo celos y que…pensar que yo. Yo...

_ Si estás aquí es por tu palabra, no le des más vuelta… ¿me amas?

_ A eso vine yo, a ver si habías asimilado lo que te dije en China

_ salgamos de aquí no crea sea el lugar correcto para discutir esto._ vio que Akane llevaba la pulsera de los dijes.

El dirigió a la peli azul a su auto, salieron del campus y él le pregunto si estaría bien ir a su departamento, ella asintió no le pareció bien ventilar esa situación en ningún lugar público, no estaba muy lejos de ahí. El llamo a Peter antes que organice el lugar, quería dar una buena impresión, llegaron y el muy cortes le abrió la puerta para que bajara, ingresaron al edificio, saludo al encargado y subieron juntos al departamento, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Peter, saludo a la joven que llegaba con su amigo, se disculpó con una excusa y salió del lugar sabiendo que el azabache espero ese momento hace mucho, la invito a tomar asiento y él se sentó frente a ella.

_ Akane, no pienses que yo…tu comprendes

_ déjame decirte Ranma que para que hayas sido un mujeriego, eres muy tímido

_ No quiero molestarte es todo.

_ Ranma…dime que piensas de mi… ahora ya sabes lo que soy

_ Akane no debiste irte así sin despedirte, después de besarnos yo sabía y tenía claro todo, no negare que si me sorprendió lo que mi dijiste…sabes…no me importa que no sea yo el primero porque tu sabiendo que fui un maldito aun así estuviste dispuesta a estar a mi lado, sin importarte el mal que hice, tu no le hiciste mal a nadie, has sido la victima_ Akane empezó lloriquear.

_ Ranma yo…perdóname, si es como dices_ le extendió los documentos_ harás efectivo este compromiso, buscaras la manera de estar cerca de mí, ya que por mis estudios y mi situación no puedo estar como quisiera.

_ Akane no te presionare sé que ha sido duro para ti superar lo que paso, eso quiere decir que me amas también. Pero dímelo tú

_ Ranma _ miro al azabache_ si te amo, no sé qué nos depare la vida que se ha empecinado en separarnos, siempre lo hice, no pude borrar tu recuerdo por más que lo intente, hui de ti y de nuevo estoy aquí.

_ Pues buscare la forma de estar contigo, hare el compromiso valido, solo cuando tú estés completamente segura y hayas superado lo que paso, no te obligare a nada ni te presionare a nada.

_ Gracias, por favor puedes llevarme al aeropuerto. Solo vine a hablar contigo, debo regresar.

_ No te iras de aquí sin darme algo que quiero

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Se acercó a la joven la miro a esos ojos chocolates levanto su mentón y acerco sus labios a los de ella, ella cerro lo ojos, el bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella, ella subió su manos a la nuca del azabache y se besaron desesperadamente, era como una gota de vida ambos se entregaron al beso, devotamente se acariciaban, ese miedo fue desvanecido, el saboreaba los besos dados, sus lenguas se entregaron en una lucha deleitándose el uno con el otro. Se separaron al fin, se miraban a los ojos y aceptaron el hecho de que se amaban y había sufrido lo suficiente.

_ Akane egresare este semestre, contestaras mis llamadas ya que no lo has hecho, estaremos en contacto y prometo buscar la manera de estar a tu lado, sé que aun te falta un semestre para egresar así que termina lo que debas hacer.

_Está bien, dame tu celular, te dejare mi numero personal, respóndeme siempre que te llame aun soy celosa y si quieres y aprecias tu vida no me harás encelar de nuevo_ él sonreía

_ Pues harás lo mismo, le pediré a Taiko que te cuide mientras arreglo aquí las cosas, comprendo que debemos convivir como una pareja normal y pues así lo hare.

_ gracias Ranma_ bajaba la mirada _ por favor vámonos.

_ está bien, me tendrás al tanto de todo, hoy te cuidare más que antes.

Los dos salieron de ahí, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, el suspendió sus clases de las tardes por estar con ella hasta que saliera su vuelo, el debería poner muchas cosas en orden, debía saber cómo haría para estar con ella, su tesis ya no demandaba que este muy seguido allí, hablaría con su tutor para ver como coordinar eso, pero ahora atendía a la peli azul, que su actitud había cambiado de a poco volvía a ser la misma joven que era antes de que James le hiciera pensar eso, además decidió que iría a ver a James al centro psiquiátrico al que fue recluido.

Su vuelo anunciaba ya su embarque, no llevo más que su presencia así que tomo su bolso saco el boleto y el pasaporte, se levantó para dirigirse a la fila para revisión de papeles, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para embarcar, revisaron sus documentos y le pidieron esperar, así que regreso donde el azabache se sentaron y hablaban un poco de todo.

La despedida llego, se prometieron estar en contacto hasta ver cómo hacer para estar juntos, se abrazaron primero y luego se fundieron en un beso que no querían termine pero eso no podía ser, se separaron y ella se dirigió a embarcar su vuelo y así ella regreso a Inglaterra.

Llego a Londres y fue al departamento, Kuno y Nabiki estaban viendo una película allí cuando la sintieron llegar, era muy de noche, ella los saludo y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, iría al otro día a la casa de lo Grand para averiguar de James y hacer esa visita que ella quería hacer.

Al otro día se levantó cerca de las 8 de la mañana, Kuno y Nabiki estaban preparando el desayuno, saludaron a la joven que estaba recién bañada y con hambre por lo visto, se dispuso a poner la mesa mientras la pareja terminaba con la preparación, se sentaron los tres y empezó la interrogación del viaje relámpago hecho a EEUU, ella sabía a lo que le iban a someter, así que era mejor responder y lo hizo.

_ Akane cuéntanos… ¿Cómo te fue con Saotome?

_ Kuno querido que indiscreto eres

_ Nabiki no niegues que quieres saber también_ Akane con algo de ironía

_ Si no lo niego Akane, cuéntanos por favor.

_ Pues me fue bien, el me acepta con todo lo que soy y piensa que paso, no se lo diré, dejare que él lo sepa solo

_ Querida cuñada, en verdad veo que las mujeres son malvadas, pero que sería de nosotros sin ustedes_ reía Kuno

_ ¿Habrá boda?_ Nabiki pregunto

_ Nabiki aún no, creo debemos convivir un poco como pareja para tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

_ De seguro Ranma hace valido el contrato

_ me dijo que esperaría con paciencia que supere todo

_ Hermanita eres cruel, si tu estas curada

_ de eso se trataba Nabiki que él me aceptara como soy al fin y al cabo él lo hizo.

_ Bueno si es justo, Nabiki…dale la noticia_ Kuno miraba a su prometida

_ Querido no quiero que me envidie_ Nabiki le enseño su mano y llevaba un diamante_ estoy oficialmente comprometida hermanita_ Akane abrazo a ambos y los felicito

_ Sabía que se iban a casar, ¿Tienen fecha?

_ aun no, debemos ir a Japón a contárselo a nuestras familias, tú sabes nuestro padre quiere volver a casarse también, pero nosotros esperaremos establecernos un poco para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible, queremos que sea allá.

_ me parece excelente…no te envidio hermana, te deseo lo mejor, y tu Kuno cuídala, te matare si le haces algo

_ Akane querida, la cuidare como lo que es…una joya para mí

_ Kuno, ¿sabes algo de James?

_ No Akane, sé que está recluido pero nada más, ¿para qué quieres saber de él?

_ Lo sabes…él me ha llamado lo iré a ver

_ Akane ni se te ocurra._ Nabiki no aceptaba eso

_ Iré con su madre, es algo que debo hacer para cerrar el círculo.

_ Akane ten cuidado él está mitómano, y sé que violento

_ Debo hacerlo, si no les molesta me retiro, buen provecho

_ Akane no lo hagas por favor_ Nabiki le rogaba

_ Nabiki no iré sola

_ Akane te acompañare_ Kuno miro a Nabiki_ Amor ella es terca como tú, por algo son hermanas, me asegurare que este bien

_ Está bien gracias amor, iras con el Akane

_ gracias Kuno si vamos, alístate por favor no quiero perder tiempo.

Se arregló un poco, se cambió de ropa y estaba casi lista, Kuno desde la sala la llamaba, ella atendió el llamado. Salió de la habitación de despidió de su hermana y salieron los dos jóvenes, Kuno saco su auto un deportivo abrió la puerta del copiloto y allí ingreso la peli azul, se dirigieron a la casa de los Grand y ahí estaba la madre de James, se sorprendió ver a la joven la atendió y le conto muchas cosas , acompaño a los jóvenes al centro Psiquiátrico y pidió ver a su hijo, ingresaron los tres y donde estaba James era como de seguridad alta eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando al celular de Akane entro una llamada, no la atendió primero debía hablar con James así que apago el celular e ingresaron los tres, James estaba sedado ya que se había tornado violento, al ver a la peli azul quiso acercarse pero Kuno no lo permitió, el gritaba.

_ AKANEE¡….eres mía de nadie mas

_ James ya se la verdad, solo vine a verte para cerrar ese círculo_ la madre de James lloraba

_ Perdóname, Akane yo te amaba, solo debiste amarme

_ Pero no pedias eso, pediste un amor condicionado y eso mato todo

_ No pude, en verdad no pude_ Lloraba James_ Quise pero no puede, lo hice con tantas y a ti…no pude

_ Cállate hijo, no digas mas

_ Akane creo debemos irnos, esto lo estas alterando

_ está bien tienes razón, vayámonos de una vez, perdón Margaret pero necesitaba cerrar el círculo, no volveré mas

_ espera hija, debemos hablar, salgamos de aquí.

_ La espero afuera _ salió y al rato salió la madre de James

_ Hija sé que no quieres saber de mi hijo y razón tienes con todo lo que te hizo, nos enteramos que no fuiste la única a quien violento muchas jóvenes del campus lo denunciaron después de que tú lo hicieras, él está mal de su cabeza, no se podrá recuperar nunca, lo mejor fue que no te casaste, tu vida se hubiera convertido en un infierno y lo mejor para él es quedarse aquí_ Lloraba

_ Margaret lo siento mucho pero no podía dejar impune un acto así, no lo sabía que fuera tan grave, en el pecado la penitencia, me despido Margaret quizás si coincidimos en la vida espero que James se arrepienta y encuentre redención de sus actos_ beso a la señora y salió del sitio con Kuno

Encendió el celular y vio 5 llamadas perdidas del azabache, marco de regreso

_ ¿Akane? ...

_ Si

_No respondiste, me preocupe

_ Lo siento solo que yo y Kuno_ miraba a su cuñado quien negaba con su cabeza

_ estas bien, no me llamaste quería saber cómo llegaste

_ Ranma todo está bien, Kuno me acompaño hacer una diligencia y por eso no respondí, vamos de camino a casa.

_Está bien aquí apenas y comienza el día, no me llamaste y me preocupe, iré a preparar algo para desayunar…Amor…no te molesta te diga así

_ No para nada, me encanta

_ sé que Kuno está ahí así que no me trates con mimos_ reía_ debo ir a entrenar así que te llamare más tarde….buen día amor

_ Gracias igual a ti_ Kuno la miraba extrañado

_ Akane, era Saotome, estoy seguro, que bueno este al pendiente de ti

_ Gracias vamos a casa antes que Nabiki me mate por robarte unas horas de su día

Se dirigieron al departamento.

Pasaron los días Ranma hablo con su tutor de proyecto y pues quedo en que una vez al mes revisaría su trabajo que debía hacerlo bien, eso le daba la posibilidad de trasladarse a Inglaterra, hablo con Nabiki que le pidió ayuda para establecerse allá, ella pidió a Kuno que lo ayude ya que él tenía más relaciones que ella, fue rápido lo ubico en el mejor colegio de Londres como el profesor encargado de los deportistas de elite con un salario respetable y lo mejor de todo estaría cerca de Akane, ella no lo sabía aun.

Estaba por rendir sus exámenes finales Akane lo haría un poco más adelante, se comunicaban por video llamadas celular en fin, de alguna manera eso los mantenían juntos, ella se enteró esa noche que el iría a Inglaterra por ella, ya Ranma tenía departamento cerca del colegio, agradeció a su hermana y próximo cuñado lo que habían hecho por ella, al fin las cosas iban tomando camino. De una manera extraña se dieron las cosas, a favor de ellos, ya era hora habían pasado por tanto que esa era ya su justa recompensa.

Empezaron a convivir como una pareja de novios, él iba a buscarla sea al trabajo o universidad, iba EEUU a veces con ella, cuando no podía iba solo pero regresaba lo más rápido posible, existían aun los celos y discusiones, compartían su vida con Liz y Taiko al igual que con Nabiki y Kuno, quien en esa ocasión le pidieron que los acompañe a Japón a darles la noticia de su próxima boda a sus familias, ambos jóvenes aceptaron, pero odiaban que debían ver a Kodachi, sabían que se había casado pero estaba desquiciada que con ella no se sabía.

Fueron al Japón sus familias estaban felices de verlos juntos al fin, Nodoka abrazo a su niña a pesar de hablar con ella verla con su hijo la llenaba de alegría, ambos patriarcas tenían mucho que celebrar al fin unirían las escuelas, y es más ya los estaban casando, pero ambos jóvenes los pararon en seco secundados por Nodoka, Soun abrazaba al muchacho que consideraba hijo y además la noticia de que Nabiki se casaba pues era motivo de festejo, Soun también se casaría en próximas fechas , la felicidad regresaba, Kasumi preparaba la cena con las demás mujeres, para celebrar los hombres celebraban Tofú conversaba con Ranma y le hablaba de cómo era estar casado , el agradecía sus palabras y bebían sake.

No habían visto hace mucho a su amigos así que compartieron de un paseo con ellos, Toshiro y Yuka eran novios, Sayuri y Daisuke estaban ahí junto a Nabiki y Kuno, habían 4 carpas. Las dos serian de las chicas y las otras dos de los chicos, Akane estaba cansada y se retiró temprano a descansar, los jóvenes también ,se quedaron los tres, Nabiki se metió en la carpa donde Kuno y Ranma debían dormir y Ranma no quiso ingresar a donde descansaba Akane por obvias razones, Akane vio que hacia frio y que su hermana no estaba dentro, así que tomo una manta y salió a buscarla, pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba Ranma solo en la fogata , se acercó y lo arropo con la frazada .

_Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?...los demás están descansando

_ No te preocupes Akane, estoy bien

_ Si estás bien, pero bien frio, vamos no te dejare aquí

_ Pero estoy bien

_ no quizás mañana amanezcas enfermo

_ No quiero molestarte, descansa tranquila

_ No te dejare aquí, vamos a la carpa de una vez y no me hagas enojar

_ Ok, vamos, pero deberás darme café

_ Si lo tengo, te acomodaras en la bolsa de Nabiki

Así que el ingreso y se acomodó en la bolsa que debió ocupar su cuñada, aun así él estaba castañeando los dientes del frio, Akane lo escuchaba, le ofreció café y decidió acercarse a él para darle calor, el abrazo a la chica eso se tornó normal en ellos, ella abrió su bolsa de dormir y se tapaba ambos con el mismo, la otra bolsa que quedo debajo de ellos, tiritaba del frio, ella lo abrazo más, la débil luz de la lámpara de aceite los iluminaba, sus miradas de encontraron sus labios estaban llamándose, de un momento a otro ellos estaban besándose primero con ternura, de a poco fue con pasión, ellos ya no pudieron controlarse el azabache estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, ella estaba debajo correspondiendo con la misma pasión al azabache, ella tomo la posición dominante el acariciaba la piel de ella debajo del pijama que ella llevaba, ella estaba sacando los botones de la pijama de Ranma su torso quedo al desnudo, ella besaba el duro vientre y acariciaba los pectorales marcados haciendo gemir al azabache, él había logrado retirar la parte de superior de la pijama de Akane , la tumbo de nuevo y besaba su cuello haciendo que ella gimiera, su pasión estaba a flor de piel, sus cuerpos reaccionaban a las caricias del otro se besaban con deseo y amor, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al calor del deseo, ella estaba por deshacer del botón del pantalón del azabache , cuando la voz de Nabiki irrumpió en la noche cerca de la carpa, llamaba a su hermana diciéndole que ella se quedaría con Kuno que solo necesitaba otra frazada, Akane reacciono de golpe se acomodó la ropa y salió a entregarle la frazada a su hermana, retorno dentro de la carpa y ahí estaba el azabache semi desnudo, no sabía qué hacer, ella lo deseaba hace mucho y el también, se miraron ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

_ Akane...perdóname...yo

_ Somos adultos, pero creo no es ni el momento ni el lugar, tratemos de descansar

_ acuéstate a mi lado, no te faltare

_ si hace demasiado frio, apégate a mí

_ te amo Akane, ya no puedo esperar….debo preguntarte algo

_ Está bien _miraba a los ojos al azabache

_ ¿te casas conmigo?_ no estaba seguro, pero lo pregunto

_ Ranma…yo… no sé si estamos listos…pero acepto

_ Esperare al día de nuestra boda a que seas mi esposa y serás mi mujer…te amo Akane y mi deseo por ti me consume, pero seré fuerte y esperare

_ Ranma te amo también, gracias por esperar…por lo visto elfrióo desapareció

_ Esto podría arder si tu quisieras_ miraba coquetamente a la peli azul que reía  
_ descansa de una vez pervertido_ ella lo miraba coqueta.

Se recostaron ambos durmieron de espalda a espalda, pero en la madrugada sin darse cuenta los dos estaban abrazados, Akane estaba sobre el pecho del azabache y el rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la joven, despertaron y se percataron de la posición, él la tomo del mentón y la beso con dulzura, ya en unas horas recogerían las carpas y todo, ellos debían regresar a Londres esa tarde.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

 **NO PUDE ESPERAR**

Akane estaba sumida en sus estudios y en el trabajo, iba y venía de viaje, eso a Ranma no le agradaba del todo pues lo dejaba solo, ella cuando tenía oportunidad pasaba con él y hacían cosas juntos, pero esa tarde una discusión terminaría la paz que aparentemente había.

_ No puede ser, de nuevo te vas de viaje

_ compréndelo así es mi trabajo, debo viajar los futbolistas dejan buenas regalías. Es solo unos días

_ si son días es cierto, pero tus estudios están descuidados

_ ya lo arreglare siempre lo hago

_ Si podrás arreglar esto, pero lo que siento no _ Él estaba furioso

_ Pero, tú….no comprendes nada.

_ Por eso vine aquí, a estar contigo, pero últimamente ya eres una desconocida para mí

_ Como dices eso, Ranma te dedico casa minuto_ La interrumpió

_ Cada minuto que te sobra_ Estaba molesto, le dio la espalda a ella

_ no es así, después de egresar me he dedicado al proyecto que debo presentar, tu viajaras en unos días a presentarlo a buscar un día para poder exhibirlo, no me necesitaras aquí

_ no comprendes, no es eso, es más bien que te estas olvidando de mi

_ Ranma pareces un niño, buscas una esposa o una madre

_ Tonta, solo tu compañía, estar contigo, pronto se casara Nabiki con Kuno y tu padre con Mite, no sé si estarás ahí

_ Claro que estaré son mi padre y hermana, además ellos se quedaran aquí

_ Akane por favor, deja de viajar mucho

_ No lo hare, por favor madura

_ está bien no quería hacerlo, pero si así lo quieres y no comprendes creo debemos terminar

_ ¿Qué?...como dices eso

_ Tu trabajo es más importante que yo, creo no puedo seguirte el ritmo. Detesto hacerlo pero no queda de otra

_ discutiremos esto cuando regrese

_ pues cuando regreses ya no me encontraras aquí, me voy de aquí, Adiós Akane, buen viaje

Ella se quedó de una pieza, sin saber qué hacer, por esa puerta salía el hombre a quien amaba y ahí estaba por salir lo que le había dado éxito y estabilidad económica, salió pero ya no lo encontró, su hermana escucho la discusión y le daba algo de razón al azabache, miraba a su hermana confundida.

_ Akane, no te parece que estas dedicándote demasiado al trabajo, has descuidado a Ranma mira que dejo todo por seguirte y ¿tu?

_ Nabiki, Ranma debería ser como Kuno, el entiende el movimiento del trabajo

_ Akane no es lo mismo, por favor él viaja conmigo, mueve las cosas, sabe dónde y con quien ando, pero Ranma

_ Bueno eso tiene sentido, si creo lo he descuidado mucho, pero hoy mismo no puedo atender eso, lo llamare desde Barcelona cuando llegue.

_ Akane, no olvides que estamos en los preparativos la próxima semana es la prueba y la despedida de mis amigas en Japón, no puedes faltar.

_ Si está bien, mi taxi llego y debo salir ya

_ Está bien cuidare de Ranma por ti, mientras regresas.

_ Gracias adiós.

Emprendió el viaje de salida. Paso unos cuantos días ahí, regreso a buscar a Ranma desde el día de la discusión no se habían comunicado, llego a su departamento pero le dijeron que había salido de viaje, no tenía fecha de retorno definida, se sintió mal, lo llamaba y él se negó a responderle, se cuestionaba todo lo que le había reclamado , converso con Liz y llego a la conclusión de que muchas de las cosas que le dijo eran ciertas, converso con Taiko a ver si sabía algo de él, lo negó dijo no saber nada, le juro lealtad al azabache aun cuando apreciaba a Akane una promesa no se rompe.

Sabía que viajo a EEUU para presentar el oficio ya con su tesis terminada, que le darían la fecha para presentarla y defenderla como debía, estaba en sus días de vacaciones, ya que pronto debería asistir a la capacitación de entrenadores de elite.

Paso los días vio que Akane lo llamaba no respondía, pero esa tarde Nabiki lo llamo, ya no soportaba a su hermana estaba al borde de la locura por no saber nada de él.

_ Saotome_ contesto impaciente

_ Ranma donde estas metido, Akane está al borde de la locura y no sabes cómo se pone

_ Lo siento mucho Nabiki pero ella puso todo antes que yo, no puedo hacer algo

_ Por favor trata de hablar con ella y arreglen esta situación, tu madre me está preguntando y la verdad no sé qué más decirle…mira este fin de semana iremos Okinawa mis amigas me organizaron una despedida de soltera en la playa, te envió el boleto, Akane ira también, por favor hazlo por mi salud mental.

_ está bien Nabiki_ dijo desganado, aunque extrañaba a la peli azul y sintió que se le fue la mano_ déjalo con salida desde Miami, estarás ahí el sábado asumo

_ pues no querido estaremos desde el viernes en la noche

_ Bueno yo viajero el viernes en la noche así que estaré sábado allí, no le digas nada a Akane, aún estoy pensando

_ Cuñadito, ella ha reconsiderado muchas cosas…mejor hablen antes de tomar medidas definitivas.

_ Sí. Tienes razón, en ese caso pasado mañana nos veremos Nabiki, espero tu despedida no incluya esos raros bailes con hombre y poca ropa

_ No lo sé_ reía picara

_ nos veremos _ colgó

Okinawa le trajo recuerdos de hace muchos años atrás, allí fue el paseo de final de la secundaria, quizás debían reencontrarse en ese punto de nuevo, dejaron algo inconcluso allí, increíble iría allá de nuevo por ella, buscando saber que pensaba ella de su relación.

Akane por su parte se dedicó a estudiar y laborar no iba a insistir en llamarlo, estaba molesto y muy enojado, no pensó las consecuencias de sus palabras y actos y si ella conocía sabía que no era fácil, así que asumió parte de su culpa. Quiso rectificar todo.

Pero él se negaba a hablarle esperaba que para cuando ella haya regresado de Japón el estuviera allí y al fin aclaren lo sucedido, tamaña sorpresa lo que le esperaba allí.

Nabiki y Akane prepararon sus maletas, nadie de sus familias sabían que iban al Japón a la playa, no se los dijeron porque sería el fin de semana de Nabiki, la despedida de su soltería por parte de sus amigas que dejo en Japón, no había mucho tiempo ya que era una persona muy ocupada , así que acordaron eso, salieron apenas terminaron sus labores fueron al departamento a tomar sus pertenencias y de ahí al aeropuerto llegaron a la playa estaba hermosa, sus amigas ya estaban ahí, organizaron una cena,al dia siguiente stripper y fiesta.

Akane estaba con su hermana en todo eso, el chico que le bailaba a Nabiki también le bailo a ella, a poco rato salió del lugar y vio sin estar segura un hombre a quien conocía, se acercaba al sitio, sin duda era Ranma ella se acercó a él lo miro y sabiendo que estaba ofendido, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda:

_ Bobo, perdóname por favor, sé que tienes razón… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_ viendo como un tipo le baila sensualmente a mi novia_ Akane enrojeció y soltó al azabache para ir delante de él y mirarlo

_ ¿Novia?...eso quiere decir que me perdonas

_Akane, Nabiki me dijo que estarías aquí, si vi cuando el chico te empezó a bailar Salí del sitio porque fue molesto, cuando salía, los tipos de las puertas decían que huiste de él y que salías, fui a comprar algo que beber y regrese y te encuentro aquí fuera.

_ estuviste aquí hace mucho, no me dijiste nada, porque no respondiste mis llamadas, no he sabido de ti

_ yo supe de ti y estaba molesto, recuerda que te fuiste de viaje y me dejaste solo

_ Mm tienes razón en algunas cosas, pediré a mi asistente que se haga cargo de algunas cosas, tratare de viajar menos, no sé qué más te puedo hacer

_ eso es suficiente amor_ la beso con ternura_ vamos dentro

_ creo que no, eso definitivamente no es para mí, entremos un momento para disculparnos y demos una vuelta.

_ Si tú crees que es mejor hagámoslo, te llevare a dar una vuelta. Beberemos algo si estás de acuerdo.

_ si es un buen plan, vamos dentro.

Estaba el ambiente muy movido con la despedida de soltera de Nabiki la chica iba acompañada de los chicos del bar con poca ropa ellos, Ranma veía eso y se puso celoso al ver al joven que le bailo a Akane era joven apuesto y con buen cuerpo, lo miro de lejos, Akane se acercó a su hermana se disculpó y se despidió, Ranma seguía cada movimiento de su amada con la mirada, el joven bailarín le dio una tarjeta a Akane, ella se sorprendió y se abrió camino hasta el azabache, quien tomo la tarjeta y la hizo añicos.

Ambos salieron de ahí, quedaron en dar una paseo a la playa y así lo hicieron, encontraron un bar de paso ahí, tomaron asiento y pidieron bebidas ligeras para relajarse y hablar de si situación.

_ Akane creo ya deberíamos ponerle fecha a nuestro matrimonio **,** ya hemos convivido lo suficiente a pesar de nuestra última pelea, yo te necesito conmigo no ha sido fácil adaptarme a tu vida en Inglaterra, el cambio de país conlleva muchos cambios

_ comprendo lo que me dices, perdóname por eso, pero estas seguro de querer casarte conmigo, mira que soy_ la interrumpió

_ La misma celosa, con carácter del demonio que conocí…lo sé y te acepto, estos días sin saber de ti me han hecho reflexionar que no quiero estar lejos de ti por más enojada que estés. Prefiero aguantar tus rabietas que vivir sin ti

_ Ups mira cuanto me aguantas_ lo decía con ironía_ pues si es cierto es mejor aguantar tus celos, tu orgullo….bobo y definitivamente eres el mismo bobo de hace 6 años_ sonreía.

_ Así, que soy un bobo, y tu una marimacha, muy sexi pero la misma marimacha. La tomo de la cintura y la beso

Bebían poco y conversaban de los preparativos de la boda de Nabiki y Soun el padre de ambas que acordaron celebrarla el mismo día, en menos de un mes, Akane le contaba que nadie de su familia sabían que estaban en Japón de seguro no dejarían que Nabiki disfrute de su fiesta, escucharon música y bailaban al ritmo sus cuerpos se atraían de manera inusual, querían evitarlo pero era como un imán, bebieron algo aun así fue suficiente para dejar fluir los deseos y sus hormonas estaban a mil por hora, sus besos pasaron de tiernos a apasionados, de caricias tiernas a casi sensuales, salieron del lugar y estaban en la playa, se besaron con locura terminaron encima de la arena el sobre ella, con la poca conciencia que le quedo se separó de Akane.

_ Akane no sigas, no me podré controlar después

_ quizás ya no deseo que te controles_ Le coqueteaba.

_ no me digas eso no sabes lo que podría pasar_ la miraba con picardía

_ bésame y después piensas bobo

_ no respondo torpe, plana marimacho.

Se besaban con desesperación, las manos de ella se movían solas, acariciaban la espalda del azabache quien ya estaba perdido lejos de sus mismos pensamientos, los besos ya se tornaban cada vez más apasionados, él quería destrozar la ropa de ella, y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque la arena empezó a picar, se levantaron de ahí, caminaron juntos y encontraron el hotel donde hace años se hospedaron, se miraron y quedaron de acuerdo, irían allí, pidieron la habitación que ocupaba Akane en ese tiempo, para su suerte estaba disponible, subieron y como que lo pensaron mejor, ella deseaba demasiado al azabache que no quiso dar el paso al arrepentimiento , tomo la mano del azabache y lo dirigió a la habitación.

_ no lo pienses más Ranma_ lo beso y lo acariciaba con deseo

_ Akane… ¿estas segura?_ beso

_ no lo sé, solo tengo la certeza que te amo y te deseo mucho_ beso

_ pues somos dos, te amo condenadamente y te deseo como si fuera un delito que pagaría con gusto_ beso

Estaban dentro y recordaban de como hace años ahí mismo él le prometió hacerla suya cuando fuera un hombre completo y en ese momento ya lo era, besaba a la peli azul con pasión , ella le respondía, la acerco a la pared y ella envolvió sus piernas a la cintura del azabache y el la sentía, los dos perdidos en la pasión que se tenían el uno por el otro, se amaban hace mucho estuvieron cerca de concretar el acto pero no lo hicieron y ahí estaban de nuevo, él la cargo la llevo y la llevo a la cama, ella llevaba un vestido ligero el cual fue deshaciendo del cuerpo de ella, y el en pantaloncillo cortos, las manos de Akane fueron rápidas ya están en el botón para bajarlos, la camiseta sin mangas ya estaba en el piso, bajo el vestido hasta la cintura dejándola con el brasier y la paro para dejar deslizar el vestido al suelo dejándola en ropa interior, aprecio su figura la estrecha cintura y esas caderas prominentes que acaricio él estaba en bóxer sentado en la cama.

_ Akane_ la miraba a los ojos_ ¿estas segura que esto quieres?

_ Si amor, lo quiero pero si tú lo quieres

Se volvieron a besar, las caricias subían más de tono, el besaba el cuello de ella y deslizaba las tiras para terminar de sacar el brasier, ella estaba sobre la piernas de él sentada se arqueaba al sentir al joven y sus caricias, mientras ella alborotaba la trenza son su dedos, se besaban de nuevo sus lenguas en una lucha implacable se devoraban, el subió sus manos hasta el seguro y zafo, dejando libre de la prenda es así como bajo al inicio de los pechos y besaba con devoción, ella clavaba las uñas en la espalda del azabache esto lo motivaba más, deslizo prenda dejando ver esos redondeados pechos más hermoso de lo que el recordaba, se llevó uno a su boca y lo succionaba delicadamente pasando la lengua por la aureola sacando fuerte gemidos de la peli azul, ella acariciaba la espalda del azabache y tocaba con sus deseos los marcados abdominales cosa que al azabache lo estaba llevando a perder la poca cordura.

El la levanto y la puso debajo de él, dejando ver la poca ropa que tenía, se llevó de nuevo el otro pecho a la boca y con la mano acariciaba el otro, ella toca los duros pectorales el gemía ante las caricias, bajo al vientre de ella y lo besaba suavemente llego a su cachetero y lo fue deslizando hasta que estuvo fuera, dejándola desnuda totalmente, el apreciaba cada milímetro de piel de ella, se levantó un poco y deslizo el bóxer que quedó en el suelo, se colocó sobre ella y la besaba con locura con amor y deseo, se recostó a su lado la besaba y acariciaba quería que esa su primera vez fuera memorable, así fue paciente , disfruto de acariciarla y ser acariciado, ella besaba su pecho él no podía creer la pasión que ella tenía, la recostó y la beso , abrió sus piernas con delicadeza , puso el miembro en la entrada y lo movía suave, de poco a poco ella sentía como iba humedeciendo la esa parte de su intimidad en un momento el empujo de apoco fue ingresando y su cuerpo ya no podía controlarlo empezó a moverse más y más hasta que la penetro, llevándose de ella su virginidad, se dio cuenta pero ella estaba tan ansiosa que se movía debajo de él, no podía creer estaba dentro de su amada Akane que le respondía con pasión, se movía debajo suyo , el veía como sus pechos se movían a su ritmo, tomo su cadera y ella respondía con mucha pasión se movía fuerte. Se dejó llevar de tal manera que ella tomo la posición dominante esto encanto al azabache se sentó sobre él y se movía en un vaivén delicioso la observaba admiraba su cuerpo y lo tocaba, ella se acercó para besarlo fue cuando empezó los gemidos fuertes que ahogaba en los labios del azabache, el empezó a sentir igual, la tomo de la cintura y la presionaba contra él, sintiendo se dentro de ella, esa posición hacia que él la sienta más adentro y las estaban cerca del clímax su cuerpos se retorcían solos

_ Akane, amor_ jadeaba

_ Ranma, si esto es hacer el amor, es como morir y volver a la vida

Se movían más fuertes siendo ya imposible controlarlos, estaban ya en su clímax él se sentó y apretaba a la joven contra él , sentía el rebotar de sus senos y mientras ella subía y bajaba, sintió explotar su vientre, su cuerpo se movía solo y ella gemía pronunciando el nombre del hombre que tenía entre su piernas, él la llamaba besando su cuello, cuando su miembro empezó a evacuar dentro de ella, se sentía en el cielo, poco después él se recostó en la cama y ella sobre él, se besaban con dulzura, se acariciaban un poco más, la inquietud de Ranma tenía que tener respuesta.

_ Akane… ¿porque no me dijiste que era tu primera vez?...no comprendo si tú y James, odio recordar eso pero no tiene sentido

_ Ranma, no te lo dije, pero entre él y yo no pasó nada esa noche, si es cierto lo que te dije, pero no me tomo esa noche, no te lo dije porque quise ver si me amabas con todo lo que pensé que paso

_ ¿pensaste?... el té engaño, pero tu dijiste… él no hizo nada contigo….eso quiere decir que soy el primero.

_ no quiero que seas el primero, sino el único, el último...comprendes

_ Akane te amo más si eso es posible… ¿dime es posible?

_ Ranma no lo sé, pero te amo por eso lo hice contigo y además esperaste mucho...cierto, yo lo sentía cuando perdías el control mientras nos besábamos.

_ Pues también te controlaste bien, yo sentía lo mismo de ti

_ eso no es cierto

_ Si lo es_ se besaban _ te reclamo como mía, debemos casarnos, no pude esperar.

_ pues tampoco pude. Te amo bobo

_ Yo también amor.

Se besaron un poco más hasta quedar dormidos, los dos abrazados, demasiadas cosas habían pasado, nadie hubiera apostado que eso pasaría si revisamos las cosas que pasaron antes, aun así en el tiempo ellos se encontraron.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **ME CASE CONTIGO.**

Akane estaba en Nerima lugar de la residencia, llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, Ranma estaba llegando del Dojo a la casa, Soun y su esposa Mite se encontraban en la cocina, preparando la comida, Ranma miraba a la peli azul con ternura.

_ estas entrenando para cuando tengamos los nuestros amor

_ tómalo, Kasumi debes estar por llegar con Takeshi y su hermano aun no come

_ no crees que ya es hora de que los convirtamos en primos_ miraba a la peli azul

_ Primero a darle de comer.

_ dame, se lo daré_ atendía al pequeño_ ¿Quién diría? Regresamos al Japón la misma compañía te dio un trabajo aquí, y al fin cumplimos lo que deseaban nuestros padres unir las escuelas, lastima aun no les damos nietos.

_ Ranma decidimos esperar, a que terminara la carrera a que nos estableciéramos mejor y bueno ahora eres el entrenador del equipo de elite en artes marciales y además llevas el dojo de la familia, no te puedes quejar, vale la pena esperar.

_ Pues quizás, pero creo ya es hora...no te parece

_ si creo que ya es hora, acabemos todo esto tenemos poco tiempo el cumpleañero y todos deben estar por llegar, el pequeño Otaru se durmió. Es mejor que lo lleves a recostar, mientras acabamos con el arreglo de la fiesta, por favor déjalo en la habitación y ayúdame con esto.

_ estas muy agitada, creo deberíamos llamar a Tofú a que te revise, quizás tengas anemia o algo _ él estaba preocupado, se la veía cansada últimamente.

_ Si debe ser el trajín de estos días, no te preocupes querido, estaré bien.

_ bueno llevare a Otaru a descansar, al parecer estaba hambriento._ fue a dejar descansar al pequeño.

Los preparativos del cumpleaños de Takeshi estaban encaminados, Nabiki llego con su esposo Kuno venidos de Inglaterra, ayudaron al arreglo de la casa, Tofú llego con el pastel de su hijo y Kasumi llego con el pequeño Takeshi preguntando por su otro bebe, apenas supo fue a verlo y dormía, así que ayudo en la cocina a preparar todo antes que los amigos de Takeshi llegaran, los niños empezaron llegar las tías, tíos y todos empezaron a atender a los invitados, los padres de Ranma llegaron y Nodoka se apresto ayudar, bandejas iban y venían , hubo juegos, payaso y al final el pastel con la piñata. A medida de eso los niños se retiraban, quedando solo los más allegados que se sentaron alrededor de la mesa cada quien con su pareja, conversaban.

_ Como ha pasado el tiempo, el pequeño Takeshi ha cumplido un año más y ya tiene un hermano. Ningún primo _ Nodoka miraba a Ranma y Akane

_ es cierto querida Nodoka, Soun quiere más nietos y sus hijas aun no le conceden su deseo._ comento Mite

_ Yo, al menos ni pensé ver a Akane con Ranma, acuérdese Saotome que ya casi olvidamos el trato.

_ Así es Tendo _ cruzaba los brazos_ ya casi perdimos las esperanzas

_ Bueno lo mejor es que están juntos, cumplieron lo que sus padre deseaban, menos lo del heredero _ Kasumi sonreía

_ Cuando nos dijeron que se casaban….no podía creerlo. Lo recuerdas querido_ Comentaba Nodoka

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Después de Okinawa a las pocas semanas Ranma y Akane estaban en Japón para la boda de su hermana y padre, ya no estaban dispuestos a vivir separados el uno del otro, para Ranma ya no había duda Akane era la mujer de su vida y no dejaría que de nuevo la arrebaten. Fue dejarla en su casa y el iría a la suya, Nodoka lo estaba esperando hace días habían hablado con él. Cuando llego casa su madre lo recibió con un enorme abrazo_

 __ Hijo mío, se lo dijiste_

 __ mamá aun no, quiero hacerlo en la boda, allí le entregare el anillo y le propondré formalmente_

 __ Toma_ saco una cajita_ era de tu abuela es una reliquia de familia, se lo darás esta noche a Akane, ella será tu esposa._

 __ Mamá le compre algo más sencillo, pero el anillo de la abuela creo será lo mejor, Gracias Mamá _ abrazo a su madre._

 _Llego la hora de la boda, Ranma fue a recoger a su novia, vestían un hermoso vestido color vino debajo de la rodilla con apertura de lado y el un traje negro eran dama y caballero, ya que Nabiki prefirió una boda tipo occidental, se dirigieron a la iglesia y allí se llevó a cabo las dos bodas, cuando posaban para las fotos Ranma le hablaba al oído a Akane._

 __ Quiero que nuestra boda sea estilo occidental también_

 __ Si también lo quiero, pero no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas._

 __ sonríe para la foto… wow llevas la pulsera, yo también_

 __ Bobo me desconcentras, mejor vamos felicitar a mi padre y mi hermana_

 _Se acercaron y felicitaron primero a Nabiki y Kuno, y después a su padre y nueva madre, fueron a la recepción en compañía de Nodoka y Genma, quien ya había superado lo sucedido con James y después de que Nodoka le repitiera mil veces su deseo de ver feliz a su hijo con Akane._

 __ Akane estas hermosa_

 __ Gracias tía, ¿Cómo han estado?_

 __ hija bien extrañándolos mucho, ¿ustedes no piensan casarse aun?_

 __ mamá por favor_ Ranma estaba avergonzado._

 __ Mm pues creo que aún no lo hemos pensado._

 __ Deberían pensarlo, la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre necesita un heredero_ Comento Genma_

 __ Querido eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que sean felices._

 _Llegaron a la recepción ahí departieron con otro invitados, se sentaron juntos, conversaban, hablaban y llego el Brindis levantaron sus copas, Ranma hizo el brindis a petición de Kuno._

 __ Queridos familiares y amigos hagamos este brindis en honor a los nuevos esposos que sean dichosos, que valoren el estar juntos…Kuno cuida de Nabiki que es como mi hermana, Mite cuida de mi padre les deseo lo mejor….esperen antes de acabar con esto…Akane delante de todos la tomo de la mano_ te pido por favor acepta ser mi esposa y prometo tratar de hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida._ ella no podía creer lo que decía._

 __ Si, acepto ser tu esposa_ ella estaba feliz_

 __ Pues porque Akane será mi esposa definitivamente es un brindis más emotivo, felicidades nuevamente._

 _Tomo a la joven peli azul, se puso de rodillas y le dio el anillo de su abuela, Nodoka felicito a sus hijos, abrazo a la peli azul y ella abrazo a la mujer que consideraba su madre._

 _Se acercaron los demás, Kasumi, Nabiki abrazaban a su hermana, su padre abrazado con Genma lloraban sin creer lo que habían escuchado, sus hijos al fin se casarían. Todos los felicitaron, así siguió el festejo._

 _Ambos jóvenes disfrutaron del festejo se besaban con ternura con amor, y después de esa noche de entrega mutua, hicieron un voto de esperar a casarse para volver hacerlo, les había costado mucho porque había veces en que perdían el control, pero recordaban la promesa y paraban._

 _Tiempo después fijaron la fecha de la boda, su deseo era volver a Nerima y hacerse cargo del dojo familiar y al parecer la suerte les ayudo, la federación pidió a Ranma ir a Japón lo convertiría en el entrenador del equipo de elite de artes marciales y al saber de esto la empresa de Akane la traslado a sus oficinas en Japón._

 _Después de eso fijaron su boda en tres meses, los cuales pasaron volando, Akane estaba en su cuarto cuando sus hermanas se encargaron del arreglo de su hermana menor, Nodoka y Mite también, llevaba un vestido de satín blanco sin mangas escote de corazón entallado hasta la cadera y suelto en forma de campana, el velo larguísimo su pequeño caballerito Takeshi estaba mirando a su tía, lucia hermosa, su padre llevaba un kimono especial para la ocasión, después de la ceremonia occidental en la recepción ella levaría el kimono de Nodoka._

 _Ranma por su parte en su dormitorio llevaba un smoking negro con corbatín, estaba listo, sentía nervios, su padre vestía un kimono y esperaba a su hijo para llevarlo a la iglesia, salieron rumbo a la iglesia, Nabiki ya estaba ahí y se hizo cargo de organizar todo en la iglesia, ubico Ranma y a su padre en sus sitios a los pocos minutos llegaron la madre de Ranma quien también le ubico al lado de su esposo e hijo Mite espero afuera a ver a su marido que llegara, Kasumi llego con su esposo Tofú y su hijo ya que su hijo venía con su tía , Ranma esperaba y eso le pareció una eternidad. Miraba a su madre quien lo calmaba._

 __ Mamá estas segura que ya estaba lista_

 __ hijo cálmate los novios deben esperar a sus novias, ya llegara_

 __ ¿quizás se arrepintió y me deja aquí?_

 __ No lo hará hijo_

 __ Ranma un hombre debe hacer lo sé qué se debe hacer_ decía Genma._

 __ ya no puedo esperar más..._

 _Cuando empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, Mite entraba apurada a tomar su sitio, ingreso la corte y ahí estaba Akane hermosa como una reina, en la observaba embelesado, parecía un ángel, iba llevada por su padre muy elegante con ese kimono, se acercó a su yerno y entrego a su hija_

 __ Ranma cuídala, mis hijas son mi tesoro, amala y respétala_

 __ así lo hare Padre- hizo una reverencia y tomo a Akane_

 __ pensé que te arrepentiste_ le decía a su novia_

 __ bobo…no podría_

 _La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, fue emotiva después del enlace sus padres los felicitaron, en la recepción Akane cambio el vestido por el Kimono y Ranma hizo lo mismo, festejaron, bailaron, partieron el pastel el ramo que fue para su amiga Yuka y ahí estaba Mousse con su nueva esposa y Rioga con Akari y su hija, quienes también fueron invitados y se acercaron a saludar a sus amigos: más allá Taiko con Liz bailaban_

 __ Ranma, felicidades hermano, ya merecían ser felices por todo lo que sé que paso entre ustedes, Akane no me explico cómo te fijaste en este ególatra – Rioga reía por la broma_

 __ Felicidades Akane y Ranma _ Akari los felicitaba_

 __ gracias, veo que tu hija esta hermosa._

 __ si ya pronto tenderemos un nuevo bebe, ¿verdad amor?_ Akari asentía_

 __ felicidades por eso a los dos_ decía Ranma_

 __ Saotome suertudo, mira que llevarte a la bella Akane _ decía Mousse_

 __ Pues creo la suertuda es ella_ Akane miraba al azabache y lo codeaba_

 __Mousse, entonces es cierto, Shampoo…perdió la razón_

 __ Si Akane, ella vive ya como un animal salvaje, su abuela la cuida perdió totalmente la razón, las amazonas decían que se debe a que los hechizos se regresan a quien los envía, si no se controlan como se debe causan locura y fue su caso, me case y aquí esta Ming _ quien hizo una reverencia_ ella me consoló en esos momentos y comprendí que Shampoo no fue para mí._

 __ Lo siento mucho Mousse, por favor disfruten_ Ambos esposo se miraban._

 _Así paso la velada y la hora de que los novios se retiren se cumplía, Nodoka y Gemna con Soun y Mite esperaban en la puerta para despedirlos, descansarían en la casa de Ranma esa noche y después a su viaje de luna de miel, un auto los esperaba fuera se despidieron de todo, Nodoka le dio las llaves de la casa que esa noche era de ellos, y los despidió_

 __ hijos disfruten de amarse mucho_

 __ Mamá por favor, que dices_

 __ Gracias…Madre_

 __ Si mi niña ahora eres mi nuera pero siempre fuiste, mi hija_

 __ Ranma cuida mucho de Akane, mi niña _ Soun lloriqueaba_

 __ Si lo hare padre, cuidare de su niña._

 _Era mejor salir de ahí, pidió al chofer que los lleve a casa de Ranma, los nuevos esposos se besaban con ternura, conversaban un poco sobre la boda y las cosa que habían pasado entre ellos, tanto las buenas las malas, el reencontrarse y alejarse en fin lo sucedido que no fue poco . De cómo acabaron quienes quisieron separarlos y eso de alguna manera los entristecían, pero era el pago a la su maldad._

 _Llegaron a la casa estaba vacía, agradecieron al chofer, no bajaron sus equipaje ya que mañana el mismo los llevaría al aeropuerto, ingresaron juntos, Ranma moría de ganas de estar con la que ahora ya era su esposa, y ella estaba en las mismas, después de probar el manjar de la entrega ahora eran libres ya cumplieron la promesa, beso a su esposa, la llevo a su habitación._

 __ Akane, eres mi esposa, la mujer a quien amo, a la que no pude olvidar, no me contendré serás de nuevo mía esta noche y para siempre_

 __ Ranma te amo, no hubo ni habrá más hombres entre los hombres, mi amor mi dueño, el hombre a quien amo_ beso al azabache_

 _Se besaron con desesperación con amor y deseo el abrió el kimono de su esposa y pudo apreciar los atributos femeninos de ella, la joven hizo lo mismo acariciaba cada milímetro de piel de su marido, estaban tan devotamente entregados, en esas caricias la levanto del piso y la recostó en su cama, fue desprendiéndose poco a poco de las prendas que cubrían a su esposa, besaba cada rincón disponible, saboreo sus pechos llevándose los a su boca succionando suavemente, ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él ya que el placer que este le daba le hacía perder la razón._

 _Acariciaba la ancha espalda de su marido y los duros pectorales de él se rozaban con sus pechos, el acariciaba los muslos de ella, apretar los glúteos que hizo que se moviera de golpe,, sus cuerpos se iban fundiendo , siendo uno mismo, ella abrió sus piernas para recibir las embestidas de su marido que era como un caballo salvaje, el acepto la invitación de su amada, coloco su miembro en la entrada y la embistió primero suave y después aumentando el ritmo, se miraban y esa miradas eran pasión pura, ella mordía su labio y eso excitaba al azabache, quien la embestía con deseo, la agarraba de su cintura obligándole a responderle, ella gemía con fuerza nombrando al hombre que le hacía sentir tan deliciosa sensación, él la miraba viendo como su mujer debajo de él lo excitaba tocando con sus pequeñas manos su cuerpo, la levanto quedando el sentado y ella sobre él, apreciaba como esos pechos se movían a su ritmo, el verla jadear de pasión lo enloquecía, ella empezó a moverse de arriba para abajo sintiéndole a él más adentro de ella, el besaba los pechos ella se arqueaba la espalda gemía con fuerza, besaba el cuello y los hombros del azabache que la llevaba a la locura, se besaron los labios como agua en medio del desierto eran sus besos, ella sentía que su vientre explotaba , su cuerpo se movía por inercia llevándola a una sensación placentera, gritaba el nombre de Ranma, el hacía lo mismo estaba por explotar, el clímax había llegado los dos se retorcían de placer , a medida que pasaba los dos iban bajando el ritmo, se besaron con ternura después de esa entrega deliciosa. Estaban casados y se amaban._

 __ Akane... ¿sabes que te amo?_

 __ Yo te amo, sé que me amas, me acabas de demostrar eso._

 __ Como es posible que doblegues al mejor y más fuerte_

 __ cariño el amor no doblega el amor hace dar lo mejor de ti_

 __ Pues por lo visto es muy bueno dar lo mejor _ besaba a su esposa_

 __ sabes amado esposo que eres un semental_ reía divertida_

 __ Y tu una ninfómana, podría hacerte el amor toda la noche pero debemos descansar, tenemos un vuelo mañana._

 __ Pues podrías, pero no sé si mañana desearía salir de tu cama_ le sacabala lengua_

 __ muchas veces cuando llegaba aquí y sentía tu aroma me imaginaba tomándote en esta cama con la misma pasión que esta noche_

 __ yo también deseaba eso, despertar en tus brazos y bajo tus sabanas contigo_ se besaban_

 __ Mm te amo mucho Akane, no hagas que jamás lo olvide_

 __ te amo también no quiero que lo olvides nunca._

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

_ Querida Nodoka, pero les paso de todo y creo apreciaron estar juntos al fin

_ Nuestros hijos han madurado, somos el mejor Dojo de la región, el tener al entrenador de elite nos hace ser los mejores, Akane mi hija ha logrado posesionar a nuestros estudiantes en las mejores competencias

_ Kasumi creo que Otaru se ha despertado_ decía Tofú

_ Espera iré contigo Kasumi_ akane y Kasumi se retiraban.

_ Ranma creo ya deberías encargar un heredero

_Padre por favor, lo hare a su tiempo.

_ hijo mío, creo que tu padre tiene razón

_ Mamá por favor _ se sentía acosado.

_ yo no pienso tener hijos aun, verdad amor, no nos da el tiempo de cuidarlo.

_ Nabiki hija mía, pero ¿si tendrás hijos?

_ si papa los tendré

Estaban conversando cuando Kasumi llamo a Ranma porque Akane se sintió mal, el subió las escaleras para ver a su esposa, hace días la veía extraña, Tofú detrás de él, los demás esperaron en la estancia a que les dieran noticias, Akane lo sospechaba, pero al revisarla Tofú solo confirmo la noticia, Ranma está ahí con su esposa

_ Akane…no tienes nada grave…lo sabes verdad

_ No lo sé pero lo sospeche hace unos días

_ ¿Qué pasa?.., no está bien se siente mal

_Akane le dices tú o se lo digo yo _ Tofú estaba complacido

_ Se lo diré yo… por favor pueden dejarnos solos_ y se retiraron

_ Akane. Que sucede

_ Amor por favor abre ese cajón, y saca el único paquete que está ahí_ abrió y lo encontró

_ ¿Qué es esto?... Akane no me asustes

_ ábrelo por favor… no es nada

El abrió el paquete allí estaba el álbum de fotos de su boda, las pulseras que llevaban desde Jusenkyo con dijes por cada evento de sus vidas. Estaba el dije que Ranma le obsequio en Jusenkyo, el de su retorno , uno que conmemoraron su viaje a Brasil, el día en que ella fue suya, el matrimonio y ahí estaba otro, lo saco de la bolsa y era una cigüeña.

_ ¿una cigüeña?_ Ranma no comprendía

_ saca y abre el paquete que está debajo_ ahí estaba una diminuta camisa del Dojo y comprendió

_ ¡seré padre! Al fin seré padre_ beso a Akane_ gracias amor me haces el hombre más feliz y no me dijiste nada

_ estaba esperando confirmarlo, ya crece en mi vientre tu heredero, espero sea guapo como su padre

_ mejor hermosa como su madre, no me importa lo que sea…descansa un poco compartiré la noticia con todos

_ No lo harás sin mí, espera bajemos y démosle la noticia juntos, salieron y ahí afuera estaban Kasumi y Tofú, esperaban felicitarlos y así lo hicieron.

Bajaron todos a la estancia donde todos estaban, esperaban que les dijeran algo y las noticias eran buenas así que tomaron asiento juntos, Ranma estaba de lo más amoroso con su esposa, la besaba con ternura, después de un momento los dos se levantaron de la mesa, Ranma saco la diminuta camisa y se las mostro a todos, ellos comprendieron de inmediato y abrazaron a los futuros padres, el embarazo fue tranquilo con antojos de media noche que Ranma cumplía sin protestar.

Tiempo después nació su hijo era muy parecido a él pero con el cabello azulado , ojos de mar , admiraba a su pequeño, mientras Akane después de una labor de parto de casi veinticuatro horas estaba rendida y dormía, saco la pulsera se puso la suya y puso después a su esposa la pareja, cargaba a su hijo quien dormía en sus brazos, a las pocas horas Akane despertó, vio a Ranma dormido cargando a su hijo, miro su mano y vio la pulsera, alzo su mano y ahí estaba la cigüeña y una leyenda pequeña decía

" _Solo el tiempo"_ y a su lado una carta

 _"_ _Solo el tiempo te hace saber quién eres, quien te ama, a quien le importas y por quienes estarías dispuesto a luchar, el tiempo me enseño que mi amor eres tu Akane, que a mis padres les importare siempre y que nuestro hijo será la prolongación de nuestras vidas._

 _El tiempo nos hizo justicia, aunque nos hizo llorar, nos dio consuelo y no también tristezas y alegrías._

 _Gracias amor ahora tengo tiempo extra en nuestro hijo, pero ni el tiempo pudo matar el amor que te tenia y que te tengo, solo a tu lado el tiempo vale la pena, gracias por dejarme tiempo con un poco de ti en mi hijo._

 _Tu esposo_

 _Saotome Ranma_

 _E_ l despertó y vio a su esposa con la carta, se acercó a ella y el beso

_ Gracias amor, mi vida es grandiosa porque estas a mi lado, y todo lo que ha pasado ha sido para estar juntos lo agradezco, no fue fácil pero estoy aquí contigo

_ amor digo lo mismo, ha valido todo por ti_ abrazaron a su hijo

FIN


End file.
